Freedom Is Just A Dream
by misticalcookie
Summary: Families had been ruined. Lives had been lost. A rebellion had been snuffed out before it even began. And no one would remember the stories of these children. No one except you, Please don't forget what had happened.
1. To Hide In Plain Sight

Hello again, nice to see you.

Welcome to _Freedom is Just a Dream_, the third installment of my "Just" series.

_Death is Just a Game _is the story of the fifty second games, where twenty four children went in, and only one emerged as the winner.

It is followed by _Fear is Just a Word_ which is the story of the fifty third games.

And now we have this one, the story of the fifty fourth games.

Are you ready?

* * *

**Chapter 1: To Hide In Plain Sight**

It was a perfect day. The sun was out, shinning down on the Districts, making the water in District 4 warm, helping the plants in Eleven grow. Tanning the skin of the Panem residents.

People were going about their day, shopping for food and other things that they needed. Adults were working in the fields, or fishing in the ocean. Children were at school filling their heads with nonsense that they would never use in the future.

And three teenagers were currently walking through town minding their own business and trying to blend in.

"Wait," Sofie said, pulling back on Colt's hand. They stopped in their tracks and turned to see what had Sofie all tied up in a knot. She was pointing at the television that was displayed in the window of the electronics store.

The trio was currently in one of the Districts. They had no final destination in mind, all they knew was that they had to stay on the move. They had made sure to steer clear of Six and Eleven though.

Their cover story, for anyone who asked, was that they were just Capitol children touring around the Districts and visiting their various family members.

The three of them gazed through the window at the television. A photo of someone that they all knew was currently being flashed on screen.

"What are they saying?" Sofie asked.

"Beats me," Delaney replied, "I don't know how to read lips." She ducked as Colt tried to clip the back of her head for being a smart ass.

"Let's go in," Sofie said hopefully. The other two stared at her in horror.

"Ro…I mean, Sofie, we're trying to keep a low profile here," Colt replied gently, pulling her away from the store.

Sofie stood her ground though, "Not if you keep blowing it by calling me by the wrong name," she shot back with a frustrated sigh.

"She's right," Delaney agreed with her, "plus, we're bringing more attention to ourselves by just standing here out in the open."

Colt glared at his last remaining sister. She smiled back at him sweetly.

"Fine," he muttered, knowing that he had lost the battle. The three of them trudged into the store, a bell above the door dinged, announcing their arrival and causing Colt and Sofie to jump. The two of them were always on edge. Delaney didn't blame them though. She'd be jumpy too if her life hadn't been saved by Tilly. Of course, if it hadn't been for Tilly, then she'd be dead right now, but that was besides the point.

They walked nonchalantly over to the screen. Flamiken's photo was still being shown.

"…on the lookout for Flamiken Myzer, she is thought to be armed and extremely dangerous. If you see her, please do not attempt to make contact, instead, notify the nearest Peacekeeper."

"Flamiken? Dangerous?" Delaney scoffed.

"Shh," Sofie shushed her. Delaney zipped her lips, and tossed an imaginary key.

The image shifted to a photo of Tilly. Her spiky pink hair and purple eyes stood out in the Districts. Luckily Delaney had had the common sense to change her hair back to it's normal dull brown color, and she had kept her plain grayish eyes.

"If anyone has seen this girl, please call the emergency hotline immediately. She is believed to be missing, and may be traveling against her will with Colten Henley. Colten Henley, last years tribute has had a psychotic breakdown, and we believe Tillagard Vanegaurd to be in grave danger. Her family is offering a hefty reward for her safe return.

"They'll never find her," Delaney whispered, "she's dead."

"I thought they knew that already?" Sofie whispered. "And I thought you lost the key, why are you talking?"

Delaney gave Sofie a look. Sofie shrugged. Colt interrupted them. Seriously, it was like being with his sister's all over again. Now he knew how Nat felt whenever she had to step in to regulate fights.

"The President does, but I doubt he's spreading that around," Colt said as the three of them looked at each other.

"I think it's time to find a new identity and come up with new names," Delaney sighed.

"And now for the good news," the announcer on the television boomed, the three of them turned their eyes back to the screen.

Louka Kinsli was being shown, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes was staring at him lovingly.

"At least they were reunited," Delaney whispered,

"Their wedding is set for next week, it will be a nice, quiet ceremony back in their District, but they will be coming to the Capitol for their Reception Celebration," the announcer said.

Louka looked good, he had a broad smile on his face, an arm around the love of his life, and she was glowing with happiness. They might just get their happy ending.

"Lucky him," Delaney said bitterly. "He's not running from the law like we are."

"Let's go," Colt said, grabbing his sister and Sofie and dragging them out of the store behind them.

"Do you think Flamiken's okay?" Delaney asked as they walked through the town, the smell of baking bread lofted up their nostrils.

"I think so, she's a tough cookie," Colt replied.

"Mmm, cookies," Sofie said, her mouth watering just thinking about the round delicacies. But then that made her think of her time in the arena with her alliance. There was a pain in her stomach as she thought about them. Meleana, Myrrah and Tilly. The four of them had grown to be friends. She missed them every day. Myrrah, so close to winning, Meleana, clumsy but smart and Tilly, she would have done anything for Colt, anything to keep him happy, even if it meant that she had to die so his sister could live.

"Fine," Colt relented, opening the door to the bakery and letting the girls in. They giggled as they ran to the cases where the goodies were displayed.

Cake after cake was set in the see through cases. Some with chocolate ganache covering them, others were frosted with whipped cream. They were decorated with flowers and balloons. Some had fresh fruit on them while others had chocolate garnishes.

Fruit tarts with kiwi slices, éclairs stuffed to the brim with pastry cream.

Their mouths were watering. They each picked one item. Colten got a huge blueberry muffin, Sofie got a slice of dark chocolate cake with a raspberry mousse filling and Delaney decided on a bag of assorted cookies.

The three of them left the shop with their purchases.

"Where to next?" Delaney asked between chews.

"We need to find a plastic surgeon," Colt said, "everyone is going to be on the lookout for us."

"Flamiken told me the names of everyone on her side, I think Linzer Dough lives in this district, she'll help us," Delaney said, licking her fingers to get all the crumbs. "You got chocolate on your shirt," she said in an offhanded way to Sofie.

"It's for when I get hungry later," Sofie replied, "it's my snack."

Delaney giggled. "Oh, so that's why you're always spilling food on yourself."

"Ha ha," Sofie said dryly.

"Here we go, Dough's Belly Poke," Delaney said as she opened the door and let the others in.

"Weird name," Colt commented.

"Can I help you," a small woman with thinning hair and a sagging brow said as she peered at them.

"We're Flamiken's friends," Delaney said.

The woman glared, "don't spread her name around," she clucked, coming around the corner and grabbing the three of them. "Come here," she pulled them into the back room."

She sat them down on chairs and started doing measurements.

"We just don't want to be recognized," Delaney said, "nothing too extreme, we want to blend in."

"Mmmm," Linzer said as she pulled skin and dyed hair. She snipped and plucked and hours later the three of them looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Perfect," Delaney said as she touched her new face. Only a few things had been changed, but it was enough that she didn't recognize herself anymore.

Colt didn't look like himself anymore, and Sofie hadn't looked like herself for a long time.

"Thanks," they said, handing over a bag of money, Linzer declined it though.

"As a favor to a friend, just don't scar up those pretty faces."

They left as new people. Now it was time to come up with new names. Time to start fresh, all over again.

They had the perfect opportunity to be whoever they wanted to be. For the first time in awhile, they were free.

It was exhilarating. So many options.

"We can go home," Delaney said, "we can go back to Six, I can see all my friends again."

Colt glared at her, "we're not going to risk it Delaney."

"I know," she said sadly. "Even if we did go home, they wouldn't know who we were, no matter where we go, we'll be strangers."

"Not to each other," Delaney said softly, grabbing Sofie's hand and squeezed reassuringly. "As long as we're together, it will be okay."

"Time to move on," Colt said, they had been in this District long enough, he didn't want to raise any suspicion. They walked through town until they reached the train station. The next train was about to leave, it was going to a District that they hadn't been to yet. Perfect, they bought tickets and hopped aboard.

They found an empty car and settled in for the journey to a new District.

They turned on the television and watched the latest news.

Recaps of the Fifty-fourth games were still being shown.

"Turn it off," Sofie said, "I don't want to see this."

Colt pressed the off button.

"So, what shall our new names be?" Delaney asked, changing the subject.

"We could always do our names backwards," Sofie said, "Eifos, Yenaled, Netloc."

The other two glared at her. She put up her hands and relented.

"Let's make it easy, I'll be Laney, Sofie can be Sonya and Colt will be Dalton."

They agreed and tried out their new names. It was going to be difficult to remember them, but it was something that they had to do.

Silence entered the car, the three of them were tired and exhausted. Colt closed his eyes and leaned against the seat, Sofie scrambled into his lap and let her head fall on his shoulder. Delaney rolled her eyes as she stretched out on the seat across from them. That was one negative thing about having Sofie with them, she stole all of Colt's attention. And Colten didn't have a huge attention span to begin with.

Delaney closed her eyes and counted white fluffy sheep to put her to sleep.

A sudden ringing noise jarred her out of her sleep. She blinked and looked sleepily at the other two. Sofie was rubbing her eyes and Colt was yawning.

"What's that?" Sofie said with a deep voice, she coughed, trying to get it back to normal.

"No idea," Colt replied, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Oh," Delaney said suddenly, she bent over the seat and rummaged through the bag that she had carelessly dumped on the floor earlier. Her hand emerged with her fingers clutching a strange black device. She opened it in half, "hello," she said into it.

"Uh, hi," Colten replied back, confused.

"Not talking to you," Delaney mouthed at him, she rolled her eyes and went back to the strange device. "Where are you?" She paused as she waited for a response.

"You've got to be kidding, I'm right here," Colt said, exasperated.

Delaney ignored him. "Okay, we'll meet you there," she paused before saying, "be careful," another pause, then "yes, I will." That was followed by yet another moment of silence, "okay, bye."

She shut the device then turned to her brother.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking to someone," she scolded him.

"Sorry," he muttered, "who were you talking to."

"Flamiken," she said, "she gave me this communication device before we left. Only she can call us on it."

"How's she doing?" Sofie wondered.

"She's on the run, she's going to meet us in District 7, she thinks it's safe there, way out in the middle of nowhere."

"Sweet, we haven't been to 7 yet," Sofie said as she thought about the tributes that they knew who had hailed from 7. The brothers Hunter and Thorn Trappe and the sisters, Autumn and Myrrah Faith. Of course, all four of them were dead, but they still had families there. They had past, had left a mark.

Just like Delaney and Sofie, they were thought to be dead, people were mourning for them back in their home District. And to stay safe, no one would could find out.

To hide in plain sight, you need a new face.

* * *

And Trivia is starting back up, yay! If you have some good ideas for trivia questions, then **pm **me, you'll get sponsor points if I use your question.

**Trivia Question: **What song did Thorn sing on the train?

**Answer to Previous Trivia: **None

**Capitol Bet: **How many chapters do you think this story will have?

Here is the tribute list again:

District 1: Amethyst Diabla and Ross Edwards  
District 2: Diana Rockefeller and Angelo Braxus  
District 3: Jezebel Renn and Rex Long  
District 4: Liviana Faustus and Artis Donavin  
District 5: Amira Starks and Pascal Hart  
District 6: Paisley Broz and Reften Chilton  
District 7: Sabine Pierce and Nolan Schmeltzer  
District 8: Janette Swartzchild and Melton Lockram  
District 9: Nyx Gemel and Seth Rafter  
District 10: Annabel Hueshenburg and Proctic Hemling  
District 11: Mallow Hemlock and Augbrine Meet  
District 12: Kristina Adams and Jaimie Archers

Updates for this story are going to be a little bit slower, I know, you loved the daily or every other day updates, but what can you do?

Reviews tickle me silly!

~*Misty*~


	2. To Live A Good Life

This chapter takes place a few months before the reapings. It focuses on our female tribute from District 4, Liviana is a little complicated, so she's getting her own chapter so I can explain her.

Some chapters will have multiple pov's while others will only have 1, it depends on how much information I need to get to you. This chapter only has one pov.

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Live A Good Life**

**Liviana Faustus, District 4**

The odor in the air stank of blood and guts. It would have driven a lesser person in sane, would have made him or her vomit.

But not Liviana, she was used to it. Had grown up breathing in blood and guts for most of her life. Six years to be exact. So maybe not most of her life, she was seventeen, but a good chunk of it.

There was movement to her left, she grinned as she jumped into the air, twirled midflight and then landed on her feet. She threw a fist in into the air, it was dark, but she knew that she had aimed correctly. Her fist connected with bones. Her victim grunted and returned the blow. Liviana ducked, missing it by inches. She kicked and hit her opponents shin.

He went down with a grunt.

The lights in the arena went on, and Liviana grinned down at Seth. He glared up at her.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Julia called from the doorway of the tavern. "I think Liv won that one."

"What are you talking about? I clearly won that fight," Seth spoke up Liviana put out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet. "Good fight Liv, you're getting better."

Liviana tilted her head to the side and lowered her eyes. It was her classic glare, one that could make even the manliest of men shake in his boots.

"Right, just kidding, you're one of the best Gladiators we have," Seth said as they left the arena and went into the empty tavern.

Julia went to her spot behind the bar and filled three mugs.

"Here's your coke," Julia said, sliding the mug down the bar to Liviana. She took it and gulped it down.

Julia and Seth each had beer in theirs, but not Liviana, she didn't drink. Her mother was always drunk as a skunk, it had turned Liviana off of anything alcoholic for the rest of her life.

"There's going to be a huge fight tonight in the arena, Iron Hand is competing, are you in?" Julia asked as the three of them sat in the tavern. Liviana half expected the door to open and her mother to wander in, but Oliviana was still hung-over from the night before.

"Iron Hand?" Seth said in awe, "but he hasn't competed in years."

"What's the pool up to?" Liviana asked as she grabbed the darts that were sitting in front of her and aimed at the board across the room. She hit the middle dead on.

"Quite a bit," Julia admitted, "enough to pay your rent for three months."

Liviana's face lit up. That money would be very helpful. She had grown up in the poorest section of District 4, and was constantly struggling to put food on the table. Because everyone knew that her mother wasn't capable of doing it.

Liviana was a fighter in the dark and illegal world of gladiator combat. District 4 was filled with people who trained to become killers. Arenas littered the shadier parts of 4 where the residents fought mutts and even other people, often to the death. Gladiator arenas were popular ways to make money. And since Liviana's family badly needed the money, she decided to become a fighter.

She was one of the youngest to ever join the world of gladiators. At only eleven, she was small, but determined.

"I have career training tonight," Liviana said, "but I sure could use that money." She had climbed through the ranks of gladiators, had proved everyone wrong, and had been targeted as a good candidate for professional career training.

She sighed, she hated being faced with dilemmas. As much as she loved her career training, she loved money even more. But she knew that if she volunteered for the Games, that she would win, and then she would be on the fast track to fame and fortune.

"It's Iron Hand, you have to enter," Seth pleaded with her. He knew that he wasn't good enough to beat Iron Hand, but Liviana was, she was probably the only one who had a decent shot at winning. "You can beat him, you're good enough," he observed, a hint of jealousy in his voice. He hadn't been training for the games as long as Liviana, she was a natural fighter, the best student in training. The one destined to succeed.

"Put my name down," she told Julia, jumping off of the stool and leaving the tavern. She headed off to training, maybe if she went early and got in her hours, she could still make it to the arena for the fight. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to fight Iron Hand.

She sprinted through the streets, ignoring the others that were out and about. She nearly plowed into a girl with long blonde hair.

"Hi Liv," Lindi said cheerfully, she brought the stroller to a halt and smiled at Liviana brightly.

Lindi was a nice girl, too nice, and she irritated the shit out of Liviana.

"Have you met my daughter yet?" Lindi asked, reaching into the stroller and lifted an extremely tiny infant into her arms. "This is Louisa Lynne Kinsli, isn't she adorable."

Louisa Lynne Kinsli was many things, adorable wasn't one of them. Liviana didn't find babies cute in the least bit. She thought they were wrinkly and smelly and all they did was cry and poop.

"Something like that," Liviana replied back, turning her back on Lindi and the thing that was supposedly a baby. She left without another word. She didn't hear Lindi sigh and say something to Louisa.

Liviana was close to the ocean, she could smell the salt in the air, feel the breeze on her skin. She passed the dock and saw the fishing boats, most of them were headed in for the day, their catch of the day proudly displayed on the scales.

If she won the fight tonight, she was going to buy the biggest fish that was caught today.

Career training was held in the abandoned warehouses by the ocean, children weren't _supposed_ to train for the Games, but they did anyway.

There were only a handful of others in the building. Most of the instructors were winners of past games. Louka was not one of them though. He spent most of his time fishing and playing with his new baby. He hadn't even stepped foot in the training center, even though he had been asked several times.

"Ah, Liv, welcome, you're early," Hempy said as he jumped in the air and kicked April in her chest. April went down like a sack of potatoes, but just like when falling off a horse, she got right back up and punched Hempy in his jaw.

April was only thirteen, but she was already showing promise. Liviana remembered when she was thirteen, when she sowed promise.

Now she was just waiting for the day of the reaping to come, so she could volunteer. Because she was ready.

"Take over, show April how it's done," Hempy said.

Liviana smiled, a real smile, which was extremely rare for her. She took a step back before running forward, launching into the air and meeting April halfway. April kicked, Liviana grabbed her foot and twisted. April's face screwed up in pain, but she managed to get a punch in.

This was the best way to train for the games, to fight other children. April was good, but Liviana was better.

April was pinned down within two minutes. Last time Liviana had fought April, the younger girl was pinned down in thirty seconds. April was learning.

Liviana nodded down at April and then went over to Hempy.

"Did you hear Iron Hand is going to be fighting at the tavern?" He asked her.

She nodded, "yes, that's why I'm here early."

"Figured as much," he smiled at her, she didn't return the motion. She was not a smiler. "Good, now go show Bex and Helio how to use a knife."

She made a face. She hated when she had to show the younger children how to use basic weapons. She wanted to fight, kick, punch, win. Not teach.

But Hempy said the best student also needed to know how to teach, needed to know compassion. He said that knowledge needed to be passed on, that knowledge should never die.

So she swallowed her anger, very difficult for her to do, and she went over to where Bex and Helio were staring longingly at the blades.

Liviana helped them pick out knives and then explained the basics to them. She was not a patient person, she was never going to have children, they were annoying and always had snot running down their noses.

After she taught the brats that it was down the street, not across, she left the training warehouse and went back to the tavern. When she had left, only Seth and Julia had been there. Now it was hopping, she had to push herself through the thicket of bodies. She knocked on the door to the arena. Two quick raps, a pause and then another knock. The door opened and Liviana pushed herself in.

Her name was already written on the board, she was fighting gladiator Trekk Nonsense. Perfect. She had already beaten him twice before. She had that fight in the bag. She needed to win three fights before she would have the opportunity to go up against Iron Hand.

She needed that fight, she needed the money. And Liviana always got what she wanted.

"You ready?" Seth asked as he appeared by her elbow almost magically.

"She was born ready," Julia answered for her.

Liviana squared her shoulders and entered the arena. It was on.

Trekk Nonsense grinned at her, she glared at him. Three, two, one, go. Punch, kick, hit, slam, punch. Fall, jump, move. Up, down, over. Don't blink, keep eyes on the prize.

She jumped and twisted, kicking him in his chest and sending him spiraling down to the ground. Count down from ten. He didn't budge.

First one down. Two more to go before she faced Iron Hand.

She could already taste the coins clinking in her hands.

Seth handed her a glass of water, and she watched the other fights, wondering who she would be up against next. Tall won the fight against Seedy. Her next victim.

Tall was simple enough to beat, he wasn't quick on his feet like she was, and she had him down on the ground in less then three minutes. Two down, one more to go before Iron Hand.

The crowd loved her. She was a favorite to win. She had been the best for awhile. The only one she still couldn't beat was Hempy himself. He rarely fought in the arena though.

Liviana ignored the others as she watched the next Canon beat Alice to a pulp.

Canon, a difficult opponent, but nothing she couldn't handle.

She had him pinned, but he wrestled out of her grip. She blocked out all the outside noise as she kept her eyes on Canon. Well, the upper parts of him.

He grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back. It was painful but she didn't wince. There was no pain allowed in the Games. She couldn't show pain or fear. Just determination.

She felt herself falling, and was soon on the hard ground of the arena. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. She struggled against Canon, but he just grinned down at her and gave her a wink. Filthy pig.

She had lost. Canon had won, he would be the one facing Iron Hand.

She reluctantly shook his hand and strode over to Julia and Seth.

They gave her sympathetic glances. Julia even made a movement to hug her. Liviana shrugged away from it. No touchy feely stuff for her.

Canon got the honor of fighting Iron Hand, Liviana watched the fight, knowing that she could have done better. Canon failed in his quest to bring down Iron Hand though.

Liviana noticed ten mistakes on Canon's part, Canon could have won if he hadn't of made those mistakes.

She was too good to make mistakes. In a few months, she was going to volunteer for the Games. She was going to put all of her training to use.

And she was going to win.

To live a good life, one needed money.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute had the most kills in "Fear"?

**Previous Trivia Answer: **Thorn sang the Monster Mash on the train. (that's my favorite Halloween song ever!)

Reviews tickle me silly!

~*Misty*~


	3. To Make New Friends

This chapter also takes place before the reapings. This chapter is for Everbloom Montgomery, since she has called claim to District 7! Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: To Make New Friends **

**District 7**

It was a nasty day in District 7. It had been raining for a week straight. Sabine's mood mirrored the weather. She was bored, and needed to do something. Her morning run with Alice had been cut short because of the rain, and she was itching to go outside and do_ something_, anything. Even going to the store to get a liter of milk. But they had a full container of milk. Sabine contemplated dumping it down the drain just to have an excuse to go out.

She paced through the house, trying to figure out something to do. Abandoned cards were scattered all around the table and the floor. The game that she had tried to start earlier had been a bust. Card games were only exciting for a small amount of time.

Her three little foster sisters were sitting in front of the window, counting the drops of rain as they made puddles. Sabine loved them, but could only deal with being stuck inside with them for so long.

"That's it," she finally said, "get your coats and umbrellas, we're going out."

Sabine and Requeim helped Liv and Mona into their coats and grabbed their hands. Requeim was thirteen, Liv was ten and Mona was nine, but Sabine was very overprotective of them. She didn't want anything to happen to any of her foster sisters. She may be the only adopted one in the family, but the other three were still treated as if they were part of the family as well, and they were.

It was a very dark and overcast day. It was only a little after one in the afternoon, but the sky was dark, as if it were almost nine at night. She was ready for the sun to come out. She wanted sunshine and warmth.

Her adopted mother, Pheona liked to say that rain happened because the world was sad. She liked to say that all it took was a smile to bring the sun back around. Pheona was a very positive, happy go lucky person who believed in the best of everyone.

That was exactly the kind of role model that Sabine needed. Someone to look up to. Being in the foster system for her whole life, Sabine didn't have the best of childhoods. That was, until she moved in with Pheona Trishwood and her family.

Sabine now knew the meaning of family. She knew comfort on a cold winter's day, she now understood love and joy. Now she knew what it felt like to be taken care of when she was sick.

Two years ago all she knew was neglect and abuse. She used to know how it felt like to go to bed hungry and wake up with headaches. She knew cold nights locked in trunks of a car. Now she knew how to cook, how to take care of others. She knew a warm night in front of the fire with a blanket and a cup of cocoa with mini marshmallows and extra chocolate sauce.

And she was happy at last.

The four girls wandered through town, hardly anyone was out and about, they were all hiding in the warmth of their cozy little houses.

The stores were still open, so they ducked into the Schmeltzer Bath Store, where bath salts, soaps, shampoos and conditioners were sold. It was one of Sabine's favorite stores in District 7, because it always smelled so good.

"Good afternoon," the boy behind the counter said with a smile. "Can I help you find anything today?"

"Just looking," Sabine called back, her little foster sisters broke free and ran amuck through the store, smelling all sorts of soaps and lotion.

Sabine listened to them as she browsed around herself, lost in thought.

"Bina, can we get this, please?" Liv asked, pulling her out her classic puppy eyes. Sabine still hadn't learned how to resist those eyes. They went over to the counter where the boy, whose nametag said _Nolan_ rang them up.

"Do we go to school together?" Nolan asked as he put the bath bubbles into a plastic bag for them. Sabine squinted her eyes as she took him in. He was very plain looking, very average. Nothing special, nothing that would turn a girl's head. He looked familiar, in a _boy next door_ type of way.

"Don't think so," she finally said, handing him some bills. He took it from her, their fingers touched, and she jerked away. More so because it had surprised her, not because she had felt some spark when he had touched her. Because she hadn't. She didn't believe in sparks though. Her best friend Alice was always talking about love and soul mates, and how, when the boy touched you, you automatically knew that it was meant to be. Obviously, this boy and Sabine were not meant to be. She was perfectly okay with that.

"Sorry," he muttered as he counted her change. "Well, I'm Nolan, but you can call me Nole."

"Have a good day," Sabine said, grabbing her change and bag. She herded her little foster sisters out into the rain, like a mother duck.

Nolan watched her leave his store. He really wished that he had the guts to say what he was thinking. "You're pretty," he said to the empty store, the scent of her perfume was still in the air. Now, how hard was it to say those words. Pretty damn hard. Since he had gotten all tongue tied, and had only managed to piece together the normal small talk.

The bell on the door jingled again, Nolan looked up expectantly, half hoping that the pretty girl with dark hair and brown eyes had walked back into the store.

But he was disappointed. It was a group of four people, a tall woman with washed out blonde hair, who looked out of place. She had three teenagers about his age with her. They were probably her children. One boy and two girls. The boy looked familiar, but Nolan couldn't place him. The girls were on either side of the boy. They all had plain brown hair, and looked like siblings. The two girls could probably pass for twins.

"Can I help you?" Nolan asked them. It was something that he was required to say to every customer that walked inside. Standard good behavior. He wanted to get paid, so he had to be nice. Good thing he was a genuinely nice person to begin with.

"Yes," one of the girls said boldly, walking over to him. She smiled at him, and Nolan was rewarded with seeing her perfect pearly whites. Either she had already suffered through braces, or would never need them in her life. Nolan ran his tongue over his own teeth. Hopefully he would get his off in a few months. He had been wearing them for over four years, and they didn't really help him with his social standing. Good thing he had a good, friendly personality though. His good charm and cheer helped the others in school overlook his braces.

"I'm looking for a good bar of soap, you see, my brother-," she jerked her head over to the boy, he was glaring openly at his sister. Good thing looks couldn't kill, because if they could, then this sweet little girl would be dead several times over. "-he stinks, and he refuses to use the bar of soap I bought for him yesterday."

She smiled sweetly over at him. It didn't help with his glaring. Nolan felt like laughing. He knew how it felt to be the only boy with two sisters. Both of his sisters were younger as well.

"Try over there, the lavender soap is very nice, but might be too feminine for your brother," he said to the girl, she laughed, it sounded like music. She was pretty, in a different way then the girl who had just been here, but still pretty.

The girl let her family wander over to the soap section while she went over to the counter and leaned her elbows on the surface.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Laney," she said.

"Laney," he tried her name on his tongue, and was surprised that it felt so easy to say. "Is that your family?"

"Yes," she replied, "my mother, brother and twin sister."

He had been right. "Not identical though."

She laughed, "thank goodness for that, could you imagine if there were two of me running around?"

Oh yes he could.

"Her name is Sonya, I'm soo glad my parents didn't give us rhyming names like _some_ parents like to give twins. Laney and Janey, or Sonya and Tonya." She made a face and Nolan found himself laughing. She was so easy to talk to. He knew that he had never seen her before.

"Where are you from?" He asked her. Her answer surprised him. Well, her lack of answer. Her face closed up and her eyes went blank. For a second it seemed as if she wasn't going to answer him. "Er, well, if you don't want me to know," he said, wishing he could take back the question. He didn't want her to be angry with him.

"Laney," the brother barked. Laney rolled her eyes, but went over to him. Nolan watched them exchange a few heated words before the brother finally sighed, he had clearly lost the argument. Nolan knew how that was also. Guys never won arguments against girls, it was something he had learned when he was only two days old. Well, he had probably been more along the lines of two years.

They brought their items up to the counter so Nolan could ring them up. His mother was constantly telling him not to judge a person buy what they bought, but sometimes, it was difficult. Like yesterday, when Gucci Coach bought orange blossom perfume instead of the vanilla bean perfume that she usually got. Nolan knew right away that she had probably broken up with her boyfriend and had her sights on someone else. Girls, they were so easily distracted. Moved on from one boy to the next in the blink of an eye. Why were they _so_ complicated? Seriously, someone needed to write a book on how to deal with them. Girls for Dummies, or something like that. Wouldn't that be a riot?

The brother paid for the purchases, while the sisters stayed close to his side. One was a little bit too close for comfort. Nolan loved his sisters, but when they got too close to his personal bubble, things got a little heated.

The mother stayed back, but never once did she take her eyes off of her children. Nolan got a feeling that there was something going on with this family. Something strange. Mothers of teenagers were barely ever allowed to go shopping with their children. These three seemed perfectly okay with having a chaperone.

Once the items were paid for, Nolan wished them a good day and watched them retreat out of the store.

Delaney walked behind Colt and Sofie, keeping her distance. The two of them were holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. She felt like gagging. Seriously, they were supposed to be acting like siblings. Siblings didn't hold hands, at least, not at their age, and they didn't look at each other as if they wanted to eat the other up with a spoon. Delaney had never really understood that expression. Why would someone want to eat someone else up with a spoon? A spork maybe, but not a spoon.

She thought back to the boy at the cash register in the store. He wasn't handsome, or anything special. But when he smiled, his face seemed to lighten up. And he was nice. Delaney had almost forgotten what it was like to be around someone who was a genuinely good person and wasn't trying to kill her.

She was probably just jealous that her brother had someone to spend the rest of his life with. Whenever she saw a cute couple, a pang of jealousy entered her heart. It wasn't fair that Colt had already found two girls, and Delaney hadn't found anyone. But there had to be someone out there for her, right? There had to be a guy who wanted to love her for who she was. Then again, no one could ever know who she was. She was Laney now, just your average girl.

Damn Capitol, damn President. Making her change her face and stay on the move. Sure, it was fun at first, exploring all the Districts and meeting new people.

But the excitement eventually wore off, and now she was frightened. Constantly looking over her shoulder and worrying that they were about to get caught. How did fugitives live like this? It wasn't a life of luxury, that was for sure.

They had just arrived in Seven, and had nowhere to stay. Nowhere to go. It was raining and Delaney was cold, tired and hungry. They stopped at the park and huddled under a tree, wondering what to do next. Flamiken's contact had turned them away. Wouldn't help them, said that it was too dangerous. Leaving them roofless.

A man passed them by, looking just as lost as they did. He seemed to be about in his early twenties and he looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh," Delaney whispered to the others, "that's Leo."

"Who?" They asked, confused, peering at his face, trying to figure it out.

"Leo Faith, Autumn and Myrrah's older brother."

Their faces turned into identical ones of recognition.

"Maybe he'll help us," Delaney said, starting to get up so she could go over to him. Colten grabbed her and tried to keep her down, but she shrugged him off, "Colt, relax, I doubt he'll tell anyone. I think we can trust him. And we need someone we can trust. We can't just sleep here."

She gestured to the tree, where acorns were scattered all around, leaving indents in their butts. He sighed, he didn't want to give in. It was Flamiken who gave Delaney the green light.

Delaney sprinted over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her. He looked sad and lonely.

"Hi," she chirped, "Leo, right?"

He nodded miserably.

"We need your help," she gestured over to where the others were sitting under the tree. Leo just blinked at her. "Please, trust me, I can't tell you who I am, not here, someone might overhear me, but we're hungry, cold, and tired."

Leo mulled it over, trying to figure out what to do.

Delaney sighed, she would have to tell him something to make him trust her.

"It's what Autumn and Myrrah would want you to do," she said softly.

"Autumn," he choked out, "Myrrah."

Delaney nodded, "they were both good girls."

He gaped at her, "did you know them?"

"I didn't know Autumn, and I only vaguely knew Myrrah, but I liked her. And my brother knew Autumn."

"I guess you can stay at my place for a little bit," Leo finally said.

"Thank you," Delaney smiled at him, but he didn't return the gesture.

At least they had somewhere to go.

To make new friends, one needed to be brave.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute had a fear of snakes?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Ivy had the most kills with 4

**Capitol Bet:** How many words to you think this story will be? ("Death" was 70k and "Fear" was 100k)

Reapings begin next chapter.

Reviews tickle me silly!

~*Misty*~


	4. To Reap What You Sow

Because I am sooo nice I am giving you a chapter two days in a row.

The reapings are finally upon us!

This time, reapings are going to be in 4 parts. Reapings for Districts 1-3 are in this chapter, so start paying attention, a lot of tributes are introduced in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Reap What You Sow**

**Reapings Part 1**

The morning came too early. Before Amethyst knew it, the sun was up and the rooster was crowing. She hated that damn rooster. But it was Nalo's pet, so that was why she hadn't taken an ax to it yet. She knew her brother would hate her if she murdered that damn rooster. But man, would that animal make a tasty meal. Her mouth watered just thinking about the juicy, tender meat.

Amethyst searched her walk-in closet, looking for the perfect outfit. It was reaping day, the day where everyone was in the same place at the same time. She needed to look her best. Two years ago, Lenea Reynolds had volunteered, wearing her almost see through blue blouse, and the shortest miniskirt ever made. The boys had been drooling up and down. Last year, Ivexonna Maurice had volunteered, if it had rained, she would have won the wet t-shirt contest without a doubt. Now it was Amethyst's turn to look stunning. Her turn to twist heads in her direction. Her turn to give District 1 a victor.

She strapped a string of pearls around her neck and put on a revealing blouse. She teased her blonde hair into perfect curls, it didn't take much effort or hair spray, and for that, she was thankful. There was nothing worse then getting a whiff of hairspray.

Her family was waiting for her in the dinning room. Their own personal cook had already placed breakfast out on the table.

"Good morning Amy," her father said as she curtsied and sat down in her usual seat. Nalo had been the one to start calling her Amy, no one really expected a three year old to be able to say Amethyst. Of course, ten years later, and they were still calling her Amy. Nicknames never went away. Just ask poor Nosey Picky Petey. He would never be Pete ever again. He was stuck with being forever known as the boy who liked to search his nose for stray boogers.

"Reaping is today," her mother said as she picked at a piece of toasted wheat bread. Her mother was going through a health kick at the moment, it had been three months and Amethyst was surprised to see that her mother was still going strong.

"You sure you don't want some butter?" Amethyst asked with a grin, glad she was a few chairs away from her mother's hand.

"Butter is bad for you," Mrs. Diabla replied back in a clipped tone.

"Not as bad as not eating," Amethyst pointed out. She would never be able to have an eating disorder, she loved food too much. She had a secret stash of hidden chocolate in her room, since her mother wasn't a fan of sweets.

"Well when you go into the Games, you'll lose all that fat."

That was all her mom could talk about. The Games. The glory that winning would bring to the Diabla family. Amethyst was expected to volunteer next year, when she was eighteen. Just like little Nalo would be expected to volunteer when he was eighteen.

Luckily, he still had time to prepare. Amethyst only had a year. All the training in the world would never prepare her though.

After breakfast, Amethyst wandered to town. It was still early, still had a few hours before they were required to be there. But Amethyst loved going early. She loved to see them roping off the sections for the eligible children. She liked watching everyone that she knew wander in. Some scared and frightened, others excited. So many different emotions were displayed on this day.

Her best friend Chrysonthia, or Sonthy, was already waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the stone wall. Sonthy looked upset.

Amethyst swung herself up next to Sonthy. "You okay?" She asked.

Sonthy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm just so scared that I'm going to get reaped."

"Why?"

"Because it seems like lately, so many siblings are getting reaped, and Chrstialanna won the 49th games, I'm afraid I'll be next."

Amethyst adored Sonthy, they were best friends after all. But Sonthy was so weak, so breakable. She was sensitive and caring. Amethyst loved that about Sonthy, but sometimes, like now, it was annoying.

"If you get reaped, I'll volunteer for you," Amethyst promised, pulling a smile onto Sonthy's face. "After all, I'm going to volunteer anyway. And besides, we need a female victor, Chrstialanna was the last female to win, and that was five years ago. We need to break the streak of guy victors."

"And you'll be the one to do it," Rise said as he came up to her. Amethyst lit up like a Christmas tree in the winter time. She jumped into his arms and wrapped hers around him. She threw kisses all over his face.

"Ew, PDA," Sonthy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw Sonthy, you know you like it," Rise winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes again. "After all, you live vicariously through Amy. How else are you supposed to know how to kiss, that is, if you ever find a guy who will brave that face."

Sonthy glared at Rise. Amethyst sighed, the two of them barely tolerated each other, and that was only because Amethyst was there to mediate their interactions.

The town center was filling up. Amethyst kissed Rise one last time before she and Sonthy headed over to the seventeen year old section.

The treaty was read by the mayor. It was the same as every year. Amethyst caught eyes with Rise and they shared a silent conversation. They had been dating long enough to know what the other was thinking. She was madly in love with him, and he was the only thing holding her back from volunteering. She knew she had the ability and determination to win the Games, but that didn't mean anything. And she didn't want to leave Rise.

Their escort, a guy this year, stepped up to fish a name out of the female ball.

"Chrysonthia Dailey," he called out.

Sonthy gripped Amethyst's hand, her face had turned a deadly pale color.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Amethyst whispered, pushing her friend up to the stage. Sonthy had been right. Amethyst took calming breaths as she watched her friend take a seat up on stage.

"Welcome Chrysonthia," the escort said. Sonthy could only blink back her tears. "And on that note, for boys, we have, David Edwards."

A small, weedy boy emerged from the fourteens. He sat down next to Sonthy.

Volunteers were called for, a big deal in District 1. Amethyst looked over at Rise, he was staring directly at her, he gave her a single nod. His permission for her to do what needed to be done.

"I volunteer," Amethyst said loud and clear, not a trace of hesitation in her voice. She strode up onto stage, gave Sonthy a big hug and sat down in the warm chair.

"So do I," a male's voice said from the sixteen year old section.

Ross Edwards replaced David Edwards. David seemed very glad to run from the stage, but guilty at the same time because Ross was taking his spot.

Ross paced in the room waiting for his family to come say goodbye. Wondering who would come and who wouldn't.

His parents were the first in the room, they ran over to him and gave him a big hug that he barely tolerated. He couldn't wait to get away from them. Great people, really, they were. They were just so stifling, so strict. They were suffocating him, Ross just wanted to get away. He wanted to prove to his parents that he was capable of looking after himself, of making his own choices.

"Oh Ross, why'd you do that," his mother sobbed as she held him close. He only had to put up with her for a few minutes, that was all, he could do it, and then he'd be free.

"Son," his father said tentatively. "How could you do this to us? Didn't you think it through? Can't you see how upset your mother is? You never think of her. All you think about is yourself, you're so selfish." By now his father's voice was raised and angry. Nothing new. Ross was used to it by now. Couldn't wait to get away from it though. It was tiring always being the good little boy.

Ross stood up, "someone had to save David, he wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"And you think you can?" His father shot back. "David isn't your responsibility."

"He's family," Ross pointed out, "he's my cousin and your nephew, that sounds like my responsibility. His mother is your sister."

His father's face closed up. Ross hated how his father and his aunt didn't talk to each other. But they had had a falling out years ago. His aunt had given birth to David out of wedlock, something that wasn't condoned in the Edwards family. Then a few years later, she found herself pregnant again, this time by a different man. She didn't marry him either.

"Just come back home," his mother said, allowing her husband to pull her away. "I love you Ross, you know I do." Tears were streaming down her face and Ross felt bad for being the one to put them there. His mother was vulnerable, she was scared and frightened. Ross had no words to comfort her though. Because he was leaving, and he might not come home. He wasn't going to sugarcoat it for her. She didn't deserve that.

Her only son was heading for the slaughter house, and he might not come back alive.

The door closed behind his parents. "I'm going to miss you guys," he said to the empty room. Something he'd never be able to say to their faces.

Ross wondered who was next.

His cousins David and Sarah ran in and gave him a hug.

They were so thankful, and Ross was glad that he had saved his cousin from an awful fate. They were so small, so innocent. David didn't deserve to be reaped, and Sarah was too young to have her brother ripped away from her.

He didn't regret his decision. He never would.

He boarded the train with Amethyst Diabla. A girl he had never met before today. She was a year older and went to a different school then he did.

She was absolutely gorgeous, and Ross was glad that he was traveling with her. Gave him something to look at during the ride. It wouldn't be that long, District 1 was extremely close to the Capitol.

They turned on the television to watch the other reapings.

District 2 was next.

Ross watched as a small girl was chosen to be the tribute. But knowing District 2, she would be replaced. The boy's name was selected, a kid with black hair from the seventeen section took his seat next to the girl.

Volunteers were called for.

Two girls began to fight, they both wanted the opportunity to go. Sapphire Hills and Diana Rockefeller both wanted to go. Sapphire had volunteered last year as well, but hadn't been selected to go.

Ross didn't really care which girl was chosen to go, they were both pretty enough. Both had the typical Career look. Either one would be good in the alliance.

Diana Rockefeller grinned as she pushed her way to the stage. Two years in a row, Sapphire Hills had been shot down. She would never get the opportunity again. The experience of a lifetime was all Diana's. Although, if Diana won, she would never be friends with Sapphire again. Oh well. Too late now, she was going, and that was that. She had only been popular for a year or so, and while it had been, she wouldn't need Sapphire and Whimsical to be popular when she was a victor.

Diana waited as guy volunteers were called for. Only two volunteered. Angelo Braxus was the one who was chosen though. He was seventeen, he seemed tough enough, but Diana knew she was tougher.

She was escorted to the Justice building so she could say goodbye to her loved ones. Her parents and younger sister Terra walked in. Terra plopped down next to Diana.

"Are you crazy?" Terra asked.

"No."

"Well you could've fooled me, because only crazy people volunteer," Terra made her displeasure be known. "District two hasn't had a winner in 9 years, Jael Cross was the last one to win, her own sister couldn't win, your best friend Emily couldn't win. Why do you think you can win?"

"Ex-best friend," Diana said tersely. "And aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side. Aren't you supposed to tell me that I am good enough to win?"

"I am a realist Diana, out of twenty four children, you think _YOU_ can win? _Please_," Terra scoffed, "be real."

Diana looked to her parents for support. She loved her sister, and couldn't believe the nonsense that Terra was spouting.

"She's right," Minerva said after a pause, "Diana, I can't believe that you did that, you should have just let Sapphire to go."

"What? You think I'm not good enough?"

"We know you are Diana," her father finally spoke up for the first time, "but so are a lot of the others, and we don't want to lose you, we don't want you to take that chance."

"We love you Diana."

Diana knotted her eyebrows in confusion. Emotions weren't really discussed in her family. Guess they really didn't want her to go.

Too late now.

Diana said her final goodbye and left the room. Hopefully she'd be able to see her family again. But if not, the image of her mother's thoughtful face, her father's tough exterior, and her sister's cautious innocence would forever be burned in her mind.

She joined Angelo Braxus on the train. He didn't seem bothered by his final goodbyes. He was like a stone wall. He was silent as they watched the reapings of District 3.

"Phoebe Poloi," the escort of District 3 called out. Jezebel Renn exchanged a look with her two best friends. Phoebe had gone pale and Faith began to panic. Jezebel couldn't breathe. Last year her cousin Meleana had been chosen, and now one of her best friends had been selected.

"Rex Long," the escort said, hurrying up the reaping process.

_Oh no_, Jezebel thought,_not Rex. _Rex had the worst luck ever. Jezebel went to school with Rex and his twin brother Leo. Leo was messed up to the extreme. But Rex, well, he could be sweet at times. When he wasn't in one of his moods.

"Are there any volunteers?" Their escort asked in a bored tone. Volunteering was an elusive thing in District 3, it was a rare occurrence, but it was required to ask.

"Me," Faith waved her hands in the air, "I volunteer."

Crap. Jezebel looked over at Phoebe, sitting on stage, then looked over at Faith. Faith was ready to drop everything and risk her life for Phoebe. Jezebel couldn't let Faith to that.

"No, me," Jezebel cried out. Faith actually looked relieved. "Jezebel Renn," she said as she replaced Phoebe.

"Renn?" The escort asked. "As in Meleana Renn."

"My cousin," Jezebel said softly. The reality of it all was finally hitting her. She couldn't do this to her family. Meleana had only been dead for a year. Could she really risk her life as well?

But what was done was done. It was set in stone and Jezebel Renn was the new District 3 tribute.

Jezebel waited for her family to come say goodbye. She knew that she was in for a long lecture.

She wasn't disappointed. Only her father came to say goodbye though. Her mother was probably at home taking care of her sister. Damn Atarah and her stupid disease. If Jezebel never saw Atarah ever again, then it would be too soon.

Actually, Atarah should have been the one reaped. Atarah was dying anyway. She might as well go into the games, and save the life of someone who wasn't going to die in a few months time.

"Why are you putting us through this? Meleana died last year, and Atarah is sick, we can't bear to lose you too."

Jezebel didn't want to fight with her father, not now, not with the little time that she had left. But it wasn't right for him to lecture her. What was he going to do? Ground her for volunteering? As if.

"Meleana was selected to go, she didn't have a choice, I had a choice, and I opted to go. Atarah is sick, that's not my fault, she's going to die whether she likes it or not. I am going into the arena, and you better believe that I am going to fight for my life. Unlike Atarah."

Her father glared at her. Jezebel glared back. He sighed and left without another word. He was gone, just like that. Jezebel wouldn't let it get to her. She didn't need him to wish her good luck.

Faith and Phoebe came in. They were both very grateful. They gave her a great huge hug. They were more like her sisters then her real sister was. Jezebel was perfectly okay with leaving and not saying goodbye to Atarah.

Saying goodbye to Faith and Phoebe was going to be the hardest thing that she ever had to do.

Their time was up before it barely began. All three girls had tears running down their cheeks. Jezebel was escorted away, she would never forget the looks on Faith and Phoebe. Life as they knew it was never going to be the same.

Rex Long said goodbye to his brother Leo. Leo was the only one who had bothered to show up. Rex was only a tad confused. Well, a lot confused. He knew that his mother wasn't going to show up, because she was dead. And he knew his father wasn't going to show up because Samuel was currently passed out on the couch, drunk as a skunk. Did skunks even get drunk? And he had no friends, so he knew none of his schoolmates were going to show up.

He hadn't expected Leo to show up either. Leo was unpredictable and unreliable. They might be twins, but that didn't mean squat. Rex put his life on the line all the time by trying to keep Leo in line. Leo had taken their mother's death differently then Rex had.

"Just try not to piss anyone off," Rex said, "stay in school, don't do drugs, just say no."

Leo just stared at Rex with his mouth open.

"Okay, I guess that's asking a bit _too_ much."

"I'll be okay Rexxie," Leo said, "I can take care of myself."

Rex gave his brother a skeptical look.

"Just go show the others what you're made of," Leo finally said, "make me proud."

"Done."

Rex joined Jezebel and the two of them headed to the train that would take them to their doom. Doomsday music played in a loop in his head.

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine," he half sang under his breath.

To reap what you sow, you need good tools.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **How many tributes did not die by another tribute's hand?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Romy had the fear of snakes.

Reapings for districts 4-6 will be next.

It's okay to review, I don't bite...well...not hard enough to leave a mark. Actually, I bite when you _don't_ review!

~*Misty*~


	5. To Be Blindsided

This chapter should be a little bit easier on you. I know last chapter was an overhaul of tributes.

* * *

**Chapter 5: To Be Blindsided**

**Reapings Part 2**

Finally, it was Reaping day. Artis Donavin had been crossing the days off the calendar for months. Little red x's to show that reaping day was coming closer.

He had woken up early to the smell of something burning downstairs in the kitchen. He threw on his robe and padded downstairs to see his sister sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. A pan of eggs was flipped over next to her, bacon grease littered her hair. She had her hands over her face as she wailed.

"Sienna?" He asked, going over to her, "are you okay?"

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes that had turned grey from her crying.

"I can't do it," she sobbed, leaning into him.

Artis wrapped his arms around his sister. She was the only one that he would get that close to. He had never been a fan of human contact.

He waited for her to explain what she meant.

"I can't be mom, I can't cook like she can, I hate cleaning, I hate ironing and vacuuming. It's so hard."

"No one asked you to be mom," Artis told her, "you're doing a great job. Although, yesterday, the eggs were a little rubbery, today they look raw."

Sienna chuckled, short bursts of a laugh and a cry. "Well then, you can cook the eggs tomorrow, let's see you do better."

His sister stood up, and wiped her eyes clean with a dirty dishtowel. Flour stuck to her cheek, Artis decided not to point it out to her.

She ruffled his hair and pulled poptarts from the cabinet. "Here, I'm pretty sure it's not stale, and it's got strawberry filling, so you'll get your serving of fruit for the day." She was back to her snippy, teasing self. That was the great thing about Sienna, she didn't stay upset for long. That girl never held grudges for longer then two minutes. He really respected her for that.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be two to four servings a day," Artis said as he stuck them into the toaster oven.

"Well you still have all day to get the rest of your servings in," she said, handing him a paper towel and a glass of juice. "Juice helps strengthen your bones, so drink up."

Artis flexed his arms.

"Yeah, you might want to drink more," Sienna said, handing him the whole carton.

He rolled his eyes at her and escaped from the house.

Alicia, his one and only friend, was down at the beach picking sea glass from the sand.

"Any pretty pieces?" He asked her.

"Just the normal ones I always find," she replied back, slipping a white piece into her pocket. "I haven't found a blue one in awhile."

"I'll be sure to break a Bombay sapphire bottle today, in a few weeks, the broken shards will wash up for you to find."

"You're so thoughtful," Alicia rolled her eyes.

Loud shouts coming from the wharf interrupted their conversation.

Artis and Alicia looked over to see a crowd of people coming from one of the "abandoned" warehouses. A girl with dusty blonde hair walked behind the group. It wasn't her look of disdain on her face that caught Artis's eye, but rather the scar on her face. It started on the left side of her lips, and ran all the way up to her nose to her right eyebrow. It was a faded scar, one that she had probably gotten a long time ago. But it was still prominent enough to make Artis turn away. He had never seen her around before, he would have remembered seeing her hideous face. A face that only a mother would love. She was definitely in Career training, she just had that aurora about her.

It was no secret that there was a secret training club in the wharf.

Artis and Alicia had never been invited.

The group was headed to the center of town.

"Wonder which one of them will volunteer," Alicia mused as they watched them walk away.

Artis shrugged, he didn't know any of their names. He was really bad at names to begin with, plus, he didn't care enough to learn the names of people he didn't know.

"We should probably get to the square ourselves," Alicia sighed.

They walked in silence. Alicia's pockets jingled with the sea glass, like chimes waving in the wind.

Artis had always liked the sound of wind chimes, they were very comforting.

His mother, before she died, had made a wind chime out of the sea glass that she had found. It still hung outside of his window. It put him to sleep everynight.

He felt his neck where a ring hung on a cold chain. His mother's ring. He refused to take it off.

The square was already filled with people.

"Good luck," Alicia whispered as she gripped his hand and then let go. He smiled as he watched her walk away and go join the other girls her age.

He stood as far away from his age group as he could given the circumstance.

"Coral Davies," the escort called out. A fifteen year old girl with strawberry red hair shuffled forward. "Andy O'dell," she called out again.

The crowd groaned like they always did when a sibling was called. At least Andy was from a career district, he would hopefully be replaced. Although, two year ago, his older sister Anya had not been saved.

Luckily, it was Andy's lucky day. He must have found a four leaf clover, or a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

Volunteers were called for.

Liviana Faustus sauntered up to stage. It was the girl from earlier, the one with the scar. She looked deadly, ready for a fight. Artis was glad they were from the same district. Then again, that usually didn't always mean anything. Especially not with that scar that ran up her face. For a brief second, he wondered how she had gotten it. But then the curiosity faded as the escort spoke up.

"Artis Donavin," Artis called out when male volunteers were asked for. He had been planning to volunteer for awhile now.

A bright smile lit up Andy's little face. "Thanks," he mouthed as he wet back to his friends.

Artis joined Liviana up on stage.

She gave him a cold glare. He pretended to shiver. Ice queen.

Artis went to the Justice building to say goodbye to his family. Sienna, their father and aunt and Alicia.

"Why'd you do it?" Sienna asked, completely baffled as to what the answer was. Obviously, she had not seen it coming.

From the looks on the other's they hadn't seen it coming either.

"To honor mom," Artis mumbled. "I want to make her happy."

"She was proud of you Artis, she loved you so much," his father assured him.

Artis gave them all hugs and then joined Liviana on the train.

She didn't say a single word to him as they watched the recaps of the other reapings.

Neither did he.

Instead he watched as Amira Starks volunteered for Hannah Marteen.

"I volunteer," Amira shot out. She strode up to the stage. The crowd buslted about in confusion. They hadn't seen that coming.

Not that she blamed them. Amira had no idea who Hannah Marteen was. She had never met the girl before. Amira wasn't from a career district. Volunteers hardly ever occurred in Five. They were confused because they didn't know why Amira had volunteered.

Amira didn't care though. It didn't matter if they knew or not. At least, at the moment, it didn't matter. When the time was right though, Amira would let them know. Amira had volunteered for a reason, for vengeance, and she would reap her revenge, one way or another.

Only her mother came to say goodbye. The only person left in her family.

Vendetta's eyes were red and swolled.

"Have you been crying this whole time mama?" Amira sighed. Her mother had been the only thing holding her back from volunteering. But in the end, she knew that it was time to go into the Games.

"How could you?" Vendetta sobbed as she held Amira tight.

"I had to mama, for them."

Vendetta only cried harder.

"I know what I'm doing mama, don't worry, I'll be home, in two weeks, you'll have me back in your arms again."

"Everyone thinks that they're coming home alive Amira, but twenty three of them are wrong."

"Good thing I'm never wrong."

One last hug before she was dragged away from her mother.

Hopefully she would be able to see her mother again. A child should never die before their parent. But in Panem, it happened all the time.

The boy tribute for District five was Pascal Hart.

Pascal wasn't comfortable. The train was nice enough, plush seats, almost too plush. But it was small and crowded, not what he was used to.

The girl sitting next to him scared the living daylights out of him.

He was fifteen, he was too young to have to deal with this. He wanted to be at home, in his life of luxury.

He wanted to be in front of the television watching his favorite shows and eating potato chips.

He was the son of the mayor, but that didn't help him. He was going into the games anyway.

At least he would get to see the Capitol. He had always wanted to visit that place. It sounded so nice, so extravagant. It was a goal of his. One more thing to cross off of his Bucket list.

He settled in for the ride to the Capitol sitting with the freaky girl that he would never be friends with, even if someone did bribe him.

They watched the recaps of the other reapings.

District Six was finally shown. Two tributes were chosen, no volunteers stepped forward.

At least this time no Henley's were chosen. There were none left to pick from though.

This year it was Paisley Broz, a girl with long brown hair, a long face, and beady brown eyes. She was on the chubbier side and seemed very cocky and arrogant, but also very weak. The girl who sat at home by herself and ate herself fat. The girl who would grow up to be an old angry cat lady. But her future was being cut short. It was probably for the better.

Refton Chilton was the male tribute for Six. He seemed to know Paisley. He was about her height, but very scrawny looking. He kept looking at her like she was a piece of meat that he could dig into.

Neither of them would last that long. They were most likely blood bath tributes, not worth his time nor money.

Pascal looked for the remote to change the channel, he was already bored of the reapings. He didn't have a great attention span, hence why he kept looking out the window.

The trees were speeding by very fast, and he could feel the start of a headache.

His sister loved trees, she loved the outdoors, the fresh piney scent. He was going to miss her. She had recently turned twelve, today was her first reaping. She only had her name in the bowl once. He was so glad that she was safe, that she hadn't been chosen. Although, if she had been, then he would protect her. Just like two years ago when Nat Henley had protected her brother. She had died so he could live. Pascal would give up his life for his sister. That much he knew.

He hated leaving her, but he had promised that he would return to her. After all, his parents had just bought him a brand new gaming system that he hadn't grown bored of yet.

To be blindsided, one must have a secret.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Whose favorite number was 5?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Okay, that question was more complicated then I thought. If you gave an answer, you got credit. Dori died by fire. Rose was "killed" by an earthquake. Aria was killed by a bomb that Virus threw at her. Virus died by poison that Aria forced him to drink. Technically the answer should be two, Dori and Rose. Since their deaths had nothing to do with other tributes killing them.

Reapings for districts 7-9 will be next.

Reviews are fun. They get you new chapters quicker.

~*Misty*~


	6. To Be Loved

**Chapter 6: To Be Loved**

**Reapings Part 3**

"Requiem Gregganham," the escort of District 7 called out for all to hear.

The blood pounded in Sabine's ears as the name bounced about. She searched the crowd for the head of black curly hair that signified her foster sister. She heard shouts and turned to see the younger two, Liva and Mona. They were still too young to be entered in the games. Requiem's only chance of survival lay in Sabine's hands.

She wanted to shout out, say that they couldn't take Requiem, that they had to take her instead. But the escort was already reaching in for the boy's name.

Sabine tried to slow down her heart, tried to get it out of overdrive. Volunteers hadn't been called for yet, Sabine still had a chance.

"Nolan Schmeltzer," was the boy's name.

Sabine blinked rapidly as she took in the boy. He was the boy from the store. She had bought bubbles from him just yesterday. They were hidden deep in the closet that she shared with Requiem, she didn't want her adopted mom to find them, because the bubbles were going to be her birthday gift. Not anymore.

"I volunteer," Sabine called out, rushing to the stage and practically yanked Requiem off of the chair. There were tears running down both of their faces as Requiem joined the crowd in the square.

There was no one to save Nolan. He hadn't expected anyone to stand up for him. He was well-liked, but not enough for someone to give up their life for him. He envied Requiem, she was safe, for one more year. Next year though, she wouldn't have someone to save her if she happened to be reaped again.

Nolan took a deep calming breath as he realized what had happened. Sabine Pierce had volunteered. SABINE PIERCE. HAD. VOLUNTEERED. No freaking way. Maybe it was his lucky day.

Fate had a weird sense of humor. He had been crushing on that girl for several months, and now, he had the chance to make his move. Well, after he said goodbye to his family and friends. _Bye mom, Hello Sabine._

"Oh Nole," his mom said as she swept into the room to say goodbye.

"I call his room," said Odie, the older of his younger sisters. She currently shared a room with Celia, the youngest of the three siblings. Nolan's room was right next to theirs and he could hear them arguing at each other into the dead of the night.

"Glad you can get over me that quickly," Nolan chirped at her. She gave him a look.

"I didn't mean it like that," she tried to assure him. "If you come back, I'll gladly give it back to you."

Nolan laughed, "yeah, right, you wouldn't relinquish it. Wait…._If _I come back? Glad that you have loads of faith in me."

"I have faith in you," little Celia piped in. He reached over to ruffle her hair.

"Just be yourself," his mother told him.

Nolan tilted his head, "huh? How will that help me? Make a joke and have someone laugh to death? Like that one kid tried to do in the fifty second games, what was his name? Hunter something or other?"

"You're a better comedian then he was," Celia said, looking up adoringly at her brother.

The three of them left, tears cascading down their faces as they said goodbye for the last time. Odie was already planning how she was going to decorate his room.

He would miss them.

Sabine would miss her little foster sisters. So much. They were the sunshine in her otherwise dark world. Requiem couldn't thank her enough. But at the same time, the little girl felt guilty. She had been the one chosen, she had been the one named to die. But because of love, Sabine had volunteered. If Requim hadn't of been chosen, then Sabine wouldn't be faced with death.

"It's not your fault," Sabine whispered into Requiem's ear. "I'll come back, I swear."

She watched them walk out of the room. She might never see them again. She collapsed on the couch and let the tears fall down. She had the worst luck ever.

The train ride with Nolan was long and awkward. He kept looking over at her with his googily eyes. _Great, just great._ She was stuck with the one kid in school that had the biggest crush on her. This was going to be a _very_ long ride.

She turned on the television and watched the other reapings.

A girl emerged from the eighteen year old section. She answered to the name of "Janette Swartzchild."

"It's Janie," she whispered with scared eyes. She tried to tell herself that it would be okay. But that was a huge fat lie. It was written in the stars, Janie was fated to be chosen. She had tossed and turned all night long, working herself into a panic, because she just _knew_ that her name was going to be chosen. She was eighteen, just like her father had been when he was chosen. Of course, she wouldn't be leaving behind a pregnant girlfriend like he had.

She felt the depression settling into the pit of her stomach. She looked to the skies for something positive to cling onto. A smile lit up her face as she saw a robin flying through the sky. A sense of peace settled over her. Her happy go lucky self was back.

Positive thoughts entered her mind, she could do this. Her father had been chosen eighteen years ago, and now it was her turn. The Swartzchild tradition.

"Melton Lockram," the escort called out. Janie looked into the crowd to see a fourteen year old boy emerge. Was it positive if she was thinking about his demise? Because that lanky, jumpy boy, had little chance of winning. Which made her odds a whole lot better.

She waited for her mother to come in and say goodbye.

"Hey angel baby," Halley said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Janie always felt secure in the arms of her mother. Halley had always protected her. There were tears in her mother's eyes. Janie felt guilty, she had put them there.

She reached up to wipe them away. "It'll be okay mommy," she said, "I'll be back."

"That's what your father said almost nineteen years ago, and he didn't."

"He'll be watching over me, just like always, he'll make sure that I get back home to you."

Her grandfather walked in and a smile lit up Janie's face. She had grown up without a father, but her grandfather had filled the role.

"Don't die on me Janie," he said.

"Only if you don't die on me," she replied. He stuck out his hand and the deal was made.

After her mother and grandfather left, her boyfriend wandered in looking lost.

_Jace._

If she had thought that her goodbye with her grandfather had been hard, well, that was nothing compared to saying farewell to Jace.

She pressed her lips to his. She didn't want to relish in the negative aspects. She felt him respond to her touch. She would miss him so very much.

"Don't forget me," she whispered, playing with the ring on her pinky finger, the one he had given her two years ago on her sixteenth birthday.

"Never."

Janie choked back the tears as she sat next to Melton on the train. Reapings for the other Districts were on. Melton was watching intently, trying to figure out his competition, who he would be able to kill, or who would be able to kill him.

But not Janie. She saw them for who they were. They were all human, with personalities and feelings. She saw them as if she knew them.

Amethyst's determination. Ross's loyalty to his family, Diana's arrogance, Angelo's temper, Jezebel's stubbornness. Rex's quietness, Liviana's coldness, Artis's lack of trust, Amira's thirst for revenge, Pascal's lust for comfort and luxury. So many children, so many lives that had years in front of them, but they were being faced with death.

District 8 reapings would begin soon.

Seth Rafter hurried to the Gemel household. He knew that his best friend Dag had already gone to the square for the reapings. But Dag's little sister Nyx was probably still at home trying to figure out what to wear.

Seth smirked as he imagined Nyx without any clothes on. He loved the fact that she had a first floor window. It made peeping so much easier. Too bad his first name wasn't Tom.

He knocked on the door, and a few moments later, sixteen year old Nyx opened it. She was about to shut it back in his face, but he stuck his foot in the door.

"Is Dag here?"

"No," she said, pursing her lips. "He's not."

"Well then, in that case, I'll walk you to the square for the reapings."

Nyx was quiet, probably trying to figure out an excuse not to go with him. Eventually she caved in and allowed herself to walk next to him.

The streets were practically empty as most of the residents were already in town, waiting for the verdict.

"So Nyxie, wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"

"No," she said simply. Shooting him down yet again. It was probably the twentieth time that she had turned him down.

He would get her to say yes.

Seth saw his opportunity and took it. He was fast as he grabbed Nyx and slammed her against a wall. She cried out but he silenced her with his lips.

Oh, she tasted so good. He mentally kicked himself for taking this long to kiss her. She struggled against him, but Seth was too strong for her.

"Should of said yes," he drawled at her, giving her a simple smirk and then walked away. Leaving Nyx to freak out by herself.

He found Nyx's brother Dag and gave him a friendly smile. Dag smiled back. They were best friends, and Seth still couldn't believe how well he had everyone fooled. Except for that bitch Nyx.

The treaty of treason was read, Seth had that damn thing memorized by now. And then the escort stepped up to pick a name.

"Nyx Gemel."

Seth saw Dag tense up. But the wheels in Seth's head were already turning. "Light bulb," he whispered with delight, as if he were a villain, planning his next biggest plot to take over the world.

He didn't even wait for the boy's name to be called.

"Seth Rafter," he yelled out. "I am going."

He caught eyes with Nyx, her's were big and full of fear. "I'll take care of her," he whispered to Dag as Seth went up to stage where Nyx was.

Oh yes, he would definitely take care of Nyx.

He took her hand and squeezed tight. She was shaking in fear.

"Nothing to worry about Nyxie, I'm here now," he whispered into her ear.

"Exactly," she murmured back as they were separated and put into different rooms.

Seth said goodbye to his parents as Nyx said goodbye to her grandmother and brother.

He joined her on the train. He had at least a week to make her his.

If he couldn't have her, then no one could.

To be loved, you have to love in return.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Who had a cat named Cami? (Besides me and Everbloom of course).

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Silas's favorite number was 5.

The last of the reapings will be next. Unfortunately, it will be about a week until I can update again. I'm going skiing! You're welcome to join.

Reviews are like gold, very rare, but when you get one, you feel rich. (Ugh, I really need to work on my similes)

~*Misty*~


	7. To Look On The Bright Side

**Chapter 7: To Look On The Bright Side**

**Reapings, Part 4**

Annabel Hueshenburg loved her sisters, she truly did. But if Stephanie didn't get out of her room in five seconds, then someone was going to be majorly hurt. And it sure wasn't going to be Annabel.

She was the middle child, stuck between two sisters. Gretchen was nineteen, Annabel was fifteen, and Stephanie had just turned twelve.

"Stephanie, get your skinny little butt out of my room," Annabel burst out. Stephanie made a face and stuck out her tongue. Annabel sighed, Stephanie could be so immature sometimes. But what else could one expect from a twelve year old.

"Please Anna, will you please do my make-up today?" Stephanie begged as she bounced up and down on Annabel's bed. Annabel sighed but dragged out her bag of blush and lipstick. Stephanie beamed happily.

Annabel made Stephanie up and then did her hair. Stephanie left, her braids bouncing behind her.

Annabel got to work on getting herself made up. Red blush on her cheeks, pink eye shadow on her lids and red lipstick on her plump lips.

She smiled into the mirror, her dark brown eyes stared back at her. Annabel tried various smiles and poised for the bathroom.

She put a shawl around her shoulders and went downstairs to say hello to her father. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of joe.

Annabel kissed the top of his forehead and then poured herself a mug of the thick slug that was called coffee.

"You really shouldn't drink that, it'll stunt your growth," he said, putting the newspaper down and smiling at his middle child.

"I'm already pretty tall," Annabel replied, "tallest in my class."

"Well you wouldn't want anyone to outgrow you."

"True," She poured some cream to turn the sludge a lighter color.

There was a knock on the front door, and a few moments later, Steven sauntered in.

Annabel's face lit up as she ran to greet her boyfriend.

"Bye dad, see you at the reaping," Annabel said as she put the mug down.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Annabel saluted her father and then dragged Steven out of the house.

They walked through the gardens that Gretchen carefully kept.

Steven bent down and snapped a rose off.

"For my lovely girlfriend," he said, handing the rose to Annabel. She blushed and took it.

"Gretchen is going to kill you."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," Steven replied with a smirk. Annabel kissed him to wipe the smirk off his face. A new emotion replaced it.

"Do we have to go to the reapings?" She asked, leaning into his chest.

"Afraid so Anna," Steven said sadly. "You really shouldn't worry so much. You'll be fine, you won't be chosen."

Annabel nodded, but she really didn't believe him. She just had this feeling that nothing was going to be the same in a few hours.

They reached the town square, it was already bursting with people. Annabel locked eyes with her older sister, Gretchen. Gretchen was standing next to her husband, and holding a baby on her hip.

Annabel would have run over to play with her niece, but the mayor was standing up and clearing his throat.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Steven said, kissing the back of Annabel's hand and then hurrying over to the sixteen year old boy section.

After the treaty was read, the name of the girl tribute was picked.

Annabel closed her eyes and whispered "please, don't pick me, please, not my name."

The escort opened a small slip of paper and opened her mouth to say the name.

"Stephanie Hueshenburg," the escort said in her clear voice.

Annabel blinked in confusion. Hueshenburg? But that was her last name.

It took several minutes for it to sink in. Annabel hadn't been chosen, her little sister had. Annabel was still trying to process that information when the boy's name was called.

"Proctic Hemling," the escort said. The crowd bustled in anger. Two twelve year olds had been chosen from the same district. They were never happy when a twelve year old was picked, but two twelve year olds. This wasn't fair in the least bit.

The boy had scraggly hair, he took a seat next to Stephanie and gave her a slight smile. Stephanie's skin was pale and her eyes were wide with fear.

Annabel's poor little sister was going to be sent off to the slaughter house unless she did something to stop it. Annabel was the only one who cold save her sister. Gretchen was nineteen, she was safe.

"Does anyone want to volunteer for Stephanie?" The escort asked. There was nothing but crickets chirping. "Going one, going twice-"

"I volunteer," Annabel said, her voice cracking. She didn't sound so sure of herself, but she knew that she had to do it.

"Very good, how about volunteers for Proctic."

There were none. He was going whether he liked it or not.

Annabel Hueshenburg was District ten's female tribute for the fifty fourth games.

She caught Steven's eyes. He had been right, she wouldn't be chosen, but it didn't matter, she was still going.

Annabel was so dead.

She waited in the room to see who was going to walk in first.

Her father and sisters walked in. Gretchen handed her daughter to Annabel.

Annabel was probably never going to see any of them ever again. She snuggled her niece and played with the tiny fingers. Jillie blew raspberries and pumped her little arms. Annabel was going to miss her niece.

"Thanks Anna," Stephanie said, tears were running down her cheeks. "You're the best sister that anyone could ever ask for."

Annabel handed Jillie back to Gretchen and then stuffed her arms around Stephanie.

"I thought I was the best sister anyone could ever ask for," Gretchen said. The others laughed.

"If you were, then you would have stepped in," Annabel pointed out.

"I would have if I could, but I'm too old."

"I'll miss you," Annabel said.

There was a round of hugs, and then her family was gone.

Her two best friends were next. They seemed upset, but tried to hide it for Annabel's sake, and for that, she was thankful.

Steven was the next one to come say goodbye. She wanted nothing more then to grab his arms and make a run for it.

"You're so brave," he whispered as he stroked her face. "I never would have had the strength to volunteer for Zeke. You're such a good sister."

"Yes you would have, if Zeke had been reaped, I know, without a doubt that you would have done the right thing."

"You have too much faith in others Annabel," Steven said, "that's one of the things I love about you. You're so naïve."

"Most people don't see that as a compliment," she said. Then the other thing that he said sunk in. Her eyes widened, "Wait, you love me?"

He kissed her lips, "Very much, and I'll be very put out if you die."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, giving him one last kiss and watched painfully as he walked out of her life.

Annabel joined Proctic on the train that would take them away from Ten.

After a small feast that filled her belly, the television was turned on so they could watch the other reapings and see their competition.

Annabel swallowed as she saw the Career tributes, they looked huge and scary. This was not going to be fun.

"Mallow Hemlock."

Mallow swallowed as she tried to keep her composure.

Well that was just shitty luck. She had seen that coming though. She was seventeen, and shocked that she had made it that age without being chosen.

She tucked a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear and then wandered up to the stage and took a seat.

Augbrine Meet soon joined her up on stage, and then she was escorted to the Justice building to say goodbye to family and friends.

Her parents and younger brother walked in. Ash went straight to Mallow and gave her a hug. Mallow messed up his hair.

"Hey," he complained.

"Hay is for horses, wanna buy a bale?"

"Mallow," her father warned. Mallow rolled her eyes. Her family never got her sense of humor.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Her mother asked.

But it was how Mallow dealt with the pain. Sarcasm and humor were her only friends in times like these.

"Look Mallow, this is going to be difficult, but I have faith in you," her father said, changing the subject. "Find a source of food, a tall tree, and just wait it out. Don't get in fights, just run for your life. Try not to make any major enemies."

Mallow nodded along as she pretended to listen.

"If anyone can do it, you can Mallow, you're confident and you're stubborn. You've never been a quitter," her mom put in.

"And I hate being told what to do," Mallow said.

"Fine, die then," her brother said, causing their parents to look at him in horror.

But Mallow just laughed. She loved her little brother, he knew her so well. She hated being told what to do, and would usually do the opposite. She wasn't going to die now.

"You can't tell me what to do," she shot at her brother. But the damage was done. And Ash just nestled into her arms more.

"I can so."

"Are we practicing reverse psychology on Mallow again?" Her mom asked as she rolled her eyes. Ash nodded happily. "Alright then, Mallow, do bad, break a leg, all that jazz."

"We love you, and we know you're going to try your hardest," her father added.

Mallow gave them hugs and kisses and watched them walk away.

Her two best friends in the whole wide world walked in. Aster and Fern ran over and tacked Mallow. Mallow untangled herself from them. As much as she loved her family and friends, she hated being touched. Hated human contact.

"That's so unfair that you were picked," Aster said, "but now you have the chance to show the world that District eleven has what it takes to win."

Fern nodded but didn't say anything. She was a girl of few words. Sometimes all Mallow needed was Fern's presence.

"I'm not going to win," Mallow said sadly as she hung her head like a depressed donkey with a tail nailed on, "I have no chance."

"Stop thinking that way Mallow, you have to be positive, you have to have faith that you're going to win."

"But I'm not, so why try to trick myself."

Aster rolled her eyes. "Just think on the bright side, for me."

"I'll try."

Mallow said goodbye to her friends and then joined Augbrine on the train. He was a nervous boy, and kept bouncing about the train. Mallow was reminded of her brother on a sugar high.

She turned her attention to the television to see Kristina Adams and Jaimie Archer being announced as District 12's tributes. Kristina was wrapping her hair around her pointer finger as she stared off into the camera. She looked like a frightened deer caught in headlights. Jaimie just blinked.

Mallow closed her eyes and tried to go to a happy place. But there was no such place. She was off to the slaughter house, and that was that.

To look on the bright side, one had to think positively.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **How many tributes from Fear had a girlfriend/boyfriend?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Rose had a cat named Cami.

Reapings are over!

Reviews are like rainbows, they light up my world.

~*Misty*~


	8. To Prepare For The Death March

Argh, this chapter took forever to write, and I'm still not happy with it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: To Prepare For The Death Match**

**District 1**

The train was moving at a million miles per second, or something like that. Ross had never been good at math, numbers and distance. He was from 1, not from one of those scientific research districts.

The reapings were all over. The twenty four children had all been chosen. He had seen the twenty three that he was going to up against. And he knew that he had made the right decision in volunteering for his cousin. David would have had no chance against some of the other tributes.

Now Ross was playing the waiting game. Soon the train would pull into the station and Ross would be at the Capitol for the first time in his life.

District 1 was so close to the Capitol that there would be no sleeping on the train. But the beds looked extremely comfortable and plush that Ross actually wished he would be sleeping in the bed. He was sure that the beds in the Capitol would be nice as well. After all, the Capitol people believed in only the best.

The best beds, the finest clothes, and delicious food.

Being from 1, he knew what good food was. But the meal that he had just devoured, was, beyond a doubt, the best thing that he had ever had.

And now he was sitting on a comfortable couch, with a full stomach, sitting next to an attractive girl.

This was the life. It really couldn't get much better.

Well, actually, it could. He would much rather be at home where he belonged, with his family that needed him.

But he had no choice. David wouldn't have been able to handle it. Ross had volunteered for family, and that took guts. It was a move that was sure to get him sponsors. But unfortunately, two others had volunteered for family. And another had volunteered for a friend. There were tons of volunteers this year.

Ross looked out the window and watched the world fly by. He had always liked car rides. There was just something exhilarating about getting in a car and going super fast. The train was even faster. Maybe he would become a conductor when he grew up. His dad wouldn't be happy with that.

Children were supposed to rebel though. They were supposed to show their parents that they had the right to make their own decisions. It's why so many children didn't get along with their parents.

The landscape was getting rockier, soon they would be inside the Capitol. Ross was excited, yet, terrified at the same time. If only he wasn't going to the Capitol for the Games.

He snuck a glance over at Amethyst. She hadn't said a word the whole trip. She seemed so focused. He admired her for that. He had always had trouble focusing. Something about A.D.D. or A.D.H.D., he thought it was a load of BS though. It was just doctors trying to put a "disease" to everyone to make more money off of medicine and cures.

The train pulled into the station, coming to a screeching halt. Ross was in the Capitol! Let the parties begin. Where was his best friend when he needed him? Because James was the best partier in the whole wide world.

Ross and Amethyst were escorted to the District 1 wing. Where even more food was waiting for them.

What was the Capitol trying to do? Fatten them up? Ross could see it now. The Capitol would plump all the tributes up before sending them off to the slaughter house. After all, no one wants to kill a pig if there wasn't enough meat to make ham or bacon.

Ross grabbed a plate and filled it up. He didn't want to see the food go to waste. Amethyst grabbed a plate as well, and hers had even more food balancing on it then his plate. He liked to see a girl with an appetite. District 1 had two types of girls. The pretty vain ones who refused to eat, and the mean, huge ones who all they did was train for the games.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Amethyst told him. He looked at her in confusion. "You're staring," she rolled her eyes.

"And you're slobbering all over your plate," Ross pointed out with a grin. She glared at him. He turned back to his plate. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her. Sometimes Ross would forget what he was doing. He had horrible short term memory, and an even worse attention span.

"Mind your own business," Amethyst snapped.

"Cool it," the female mentor said, Ross couldn't remember her name. "Save the fights for the arena."

"Training won't begin for a few days, we have to wait for the other trains to arrive, it always takes District twelve a day or two to get here, but I don't see why we can't train you two ourselves," the male mentor said.

"That's against the rules Sinbaid," the female mentor said. At least now he knew the male's name.

"That's never stopped us before Lissette."

Ah, so that was her name.

"True," Lissette replied with a playful glint in her eyes.

Ross hadn't had training like some of the other kids from his District. His life long dream wasn't to go into the games and fight to the death. But he knew that he needed help if he wanted to win. He knew that he needed to listen to Sinbaid and Lissette. He wasn't going to win this thing on his own.

"Okay Ross, show me what you've got," Sinbaid said, facing Ross.

Ross cracked his fingers and let it fly. Sinbaid caught Ross's fist and turned it around on Ross.

Ross flinched, but didn't make a noise of pain.

Ross hadn't trained, but he and David used to wrestle sometimes. David usually lost.

Ross managed to hold his own for several minutes.

"You're good, but you still need work."

It was Amethyst's turn to show them what she had.

"Okay Amethyst, give me your best shot," Lissette said, facing Amethyst. Amethyst grinned, she had this in the bag. Amethyst made a fist and threw the first punch. Lissette ducked, but she wasn't fast enough for Amethyst's fist. Amethyst had more training with weapons. Give her a knife and she could cut you to pieces before you could say 'knife.'

"Nice one," Sinbaid said, "this one has promise."

"You said that about Ivexonna, and about Lenea, and about Geonna and Mera and what was her name?" Lissette said as she continued her fight with Amethyst. It was easy to see why Lissette had won. But Lissette was growing old, she was pushing fifty now. Amethyst was good, but Lissette was better. Lissette was faster, stronger, smarter.

And Amethyst was on the ground in minutes.

"She's hard to beat, don't take it to hard," Sinbaid said as he helped Amethyst up.

"She's good too," Lissette said, "she has the determination and motivation to win."

"Luckily we have a few days to train them."

"Well let's get started," Amethyst said, eager to learn. She wanted to prove to her parents that she could win. It was her mother's dream. And Amethyst wanted her parents to be proud of her. Winning the game was the only way to do that.

"Nope, you need a break," Sinbaid said, "go stretch your legs, clear your head, because once we get started, there's no going back."

"The Games change people, it makes us less human, are you ready for that?" Lissette looked at Amethyst for a long moment and then at Ross.

"I was born ready," Amethyst replied. Ross stayed silent.

"You'll never be ready," Sinbaid said quietly. "No one will ever be ready for the pain and suffering that will occur."

"We're from District one," Amethyst pointed out, "we don't feel pain and suffering."

"You're only human, _everyone_ feels pain and suffering."

Sinbaid's eyes clouded over as he remembered things from his past.

Amethyst was stronger then that though, she would never break.

She would never feel guilty for the things that she had done, and for the things that she had yet to do.

There were no rules when it came to life and death. She would do whatever it took to live.

She was a fighter. Ever since she was a little girl, she knew that she would enter the games.

"Go take a walk," Lissette told her.

Amethyst rolled her eyes but left the room and wandered around the halls.

She missed Rise and Sonthy. Her only friends. She missed the talks that she would have with Rise, the jokes that she would share with Sonthy.

Soon enough she would be home again. She would be the hero of District one, after all, they hadn't had a winner since Ritch, and Ritch was dead now. Suicide. No one had agreed with his suicide.

Amethyst wasn't weak like that. She would never take her own life. She strutted through the halls as if she earned the place. A foretelling of what was to come.

Because she would rule the Career group in the arena.

And her group would be so much better then last year's. There would be no senseless arguing, no back talking or betrayal.

Amethyst remembered the day that she first met Rise. She was seven and he was nine. Amethyst and Sonthy had gone to the park. There was only one unoccupied swing, so Amethyst jumped on and Sonthy began to push her.

Out of nowhere, a bully came running over to the swings and began to push the others off. But when he got to Amethyst and Sonthy, Amethyst jumped off in midair and fell on him.

He burst into tears and then ran away. The other children cheered and called Amethyst a hero.

Rise didn't talk to Amethyst for six years. The first words out of his mouth were 'I hate you."

"Join the club," Amethyst had replied, tilting her head in the direction of a group of girls who out right hated her.

"I'm Rise," he said, "and I want to take you out on a date."

"I thought you hated me," Amethyst had answered. He grinned at her.

"So I admire a girl with attitude."

They were serious about each other a month later.

Inseparable, joined at the hip, madly in love. That was Amethyst and Rise.

It had all begun with Rise trying to bully Amethyst off of the swing and her jumping on him. Not exactly love at first sight, but it was still a good story to tell their children.

Sinbaid's words were crashing about in her head. He was right, they were all human, they all had feelings and emotions.

Amethyst was no exception. But her emotions were tied to her friends and family, not to strangers. She knew that she would be perfectly capable of ending someone's life.

It was time for her to train, time for her to become an emotionless killer, like the children before her. It was her time.

She headed back to the room where Sinbaid and Lissette were waiting.

"I'm ready," she said, "teach me everything you know."

Sinbaid and Lissette shared a look and then turned back to Amethyst.

"Okay, I think you're ready," Lissette said.

To prepare for the death march one had to be cold and detached.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tributes were vegetarians? (question courtesy of PrincessPomegranate)

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Louka and Ryan both had girlfriends back home.

Remember, if you pm me trivia questions and I use them, you get sponsor points.

You should totally go vote in my new poll!

Reviews are like Facebook, addicting.

~*Misty*~


	9. To Feel Like A Complete And Utter Fool

**To Feel Like a Complete and Utter Fool**

Nyx Gemel, District 9

Nyx Gemel had beautiful silky black hair that fell to her hips. She didn't let just anyone play with her hair. Usually only her best friend Wren was allowed to touch it. Wren had long slender fingers that could braid anything with ease.

But now that she was in the Capitol, she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Her prep team had every right to cut, brush and style Nyx's hair in any way that they felt fit.

Nyx was a silent complainer. She kept all her complaints to herself. She used to tell them to her older brother Dag, but he didn't really spend time with her anymore. Not now that he had Seth.

So even though the prep team was annoying the crap out of her, Nyx kept it to herself.

Much like the fact that she kept Seth's obsession with her a secret. She could never tell her brother about Seth. Especially because Dag held his best friend in such high esteem. Nyx didn't. Seth scared the living bejezies out of her. But for some reason, most of the other people believed in the outer shell that Seth wore.

Her prep team was getting her ready for her stylist. The chariot rides would be tonight. Nyx would have to stand next to Seth and pretend to have a semi-good relationship with him.

At least they would be in public with witnesses, so Seth wouldn't really be able to try anything. At least, she hoped he wouldn't. But she wouldn't put it past him.

Seth was a dangerous person. And for some reason, he had his sights set on her.

Nyx didn't understand why. She was just a child. She had a sad, depressing background. An orphan who lived with her grandmother and brother. She was an insomniac, afraid to voice her opinions, and very shy. There was nothing special about her.

Why couldn't Seth just leave her alone? That was all she wanted.

But she never got what she wanted. She knew that much. All Nyx wanted was her family back together again.

But that wasn't going to happen. Her parents were dead. Her father died when she was eight. It had been a terrible accident that she had witnessed. A wild horse, a frayed rope, a snake. He had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Trampled to death by a horse scared out of its wits by a snake.

Losing one parent had been difficult on Dag and Nyx. Their mother had never been the same after his death.

In fact, she had been so heartbroken, that four years later she committed suicide. Only a short note was left. And bam, Dag and Nyx were orphans.

"Her hair really is beautiful," one of her prep team said. Nyx agreed, it was the one part of her body that she truly loved. She was actually very vain about her hair. Constantly brushing it and running her fingers through the fine strands.

"I'm just going to trim it Nyx, although, I'd love to cut it all off and make a wig out of it, this would look gorgeous on me."

Nyx closed her eyes as the scissors reached her hair and clenched as she heard them snip.

Nyx hadn't had her hair cut in years. She hated getting it cut. Hated the sound of the scissors slicing through the strands. Hated seeing the gorgeous strands lying on the floor around her feet, knowing that she could never put it back.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes now."

Nyx opened her eyes to see a mirror in front of her, she let out a sigh of relief. Only a few inches had been chopped off. Last year, that poor girl from One, Ivexonna, had had most of her hair cut off. Nyx had lucked out.

She wondered how long her luck would last for though.

Melton Lockram, District 8

The door to the room slammed, causing Melton to jump about a mile.

"This one's very jumpy," his prep team observed.

"Just like the boy from last year, what was his name?"

"Torrence."

"Oh yes, he was a cutie, I was sad he died so early, I had money on him."

Melton listened as the prep team gossiped about previous tributes.

He had known Torrence, they had actually been pretty close. Not best friends, but friends. Melton had been very upset last year when Torrence had been chosen.

He hadn't shed a tear for Aria though. She had deserved that, the whole District knew that. No one had been sad when she died. Actually they had nightmares because she had come back as a ghost to torture Virus, and they figured that if she could do it once, she could do it again.

Melton wasn't too worried about Aria though. He hadn't known her personally, so she didn't have a vendetta against him. At least, that's what he hoped.

"Hey, that's a bad habit," one of his prep team said as she grabbed Melton's left hand and clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Biting your nails is really bad."

"We should put fake nails on him Helsie."

"That's a great idea Gemla," Helsie said, clapping her hands together in pleasure.

Melton yanked his hand back. He hated being touched. He had a phobia of germs. And with Capitol people, one could never be sure on what kind of germs they had on their hands.

He was constantly washing his hands. Afraid of the slightest parasite.

Melton had many phobias, he was almost certain that there was a duck watching him right now, at this very moment.

He put his hand up to his face and stuck a nail between his teeth. Just thinking about ducks made him nervous. His poor fingers took the brunt of his frustrations and nervousness.

"Stop that," Helsie scolded him. "You definitely need fake nails, that might stop you from biting them. You know you only have ten of them."

"Twenty," Melton said softly, turning red after realizing that he had spoken. That was extremely rare for him.

"Oh please tell me you don't bite your toenails too?"

Melton kept his mouth shut.

Helsie looked down, and saw the jagged nails on his feet. She glared at him.

"Have you ever put fake nails on toes?" Helsie asked Gemla. Gemla shook her head. "Well now's your chance."

Melton was not a girl. Not in the least bit. But right now, he felt like one. And he didn't like that feeling at all.

He didn't understand how girls could do it. Why would they want to torture themselves by standing in front of a mirror daily and put on blush, and scrub their pores clean. He was not a girl. And he didn't appreciate being treated like one.

Sabine Pierce, District 7

Sabine knew what it was like to go to bed hungry, to not have enough food on the table. She knew what it felt like to not have a jacket on, and when it rained, she got cold all the way down to the bones.

So standing naked in the room was nothing. It was standing naked in the room with three people plucking and prodding that was uncomfortable. And they weren't exactly people either. One of the ladies had a blue pigment on her skin, and a black tongue. The man was short and Sabine was almost positive he had a tail. And the third, she couldn't even tell if it was male or female. People in the Capitol were crazy.

"She's got tons of hair," the female said, "I think it grows as soon as we pluck it."

"So stop plucking it," Sabine shot at them. They glared at her. Sabine just shrugged innocently. That look always got her out of trouble when her adopted mom was angry at her.

Sabine had never been one to hold her tongue. It had gotten her in trouble a few times. Her tongue was what made her spend two days in a locked closet with no food.

Her life before being adopted hadn't been the best. But it had taught her survival skills. And she would need those skills for the Games. She could do it. She could win the Games, she knew that she could. She was smart enough, strong enough and fast enough. She just needed to keep her wits about her while in the arena. She couldn't let her guard down once. She had to always be one step ahead of the others. If she kept her head in the Games, then she might just go home to her foster sisters. They needed her, they looked up to her. And she wasn't going to abandon them without a fight.

She knew what it was like to be abandoned. Her birth mother had abandoned Sabine, and it wasn't a great feeling. Knowing that her own mom didn't want her. Last year, Sabine had gone against her adopted mother's wishes and had searched high and low for her real mother. Now she wished that she hadn't of done that. Because Stacia had been a real let down. Stacia was married with children, two boys, and neither kid knew that Sabine existed. They didn't know that they had a half sister. And Stacia didn't care that she had a daughter.

Sabine had been disappointed. But that was life. Stacia didn't want Sabine anymore, it was obvious. But Sabine had found a family that wanted her. Pheona and Miguel Trishwood was the family that loved her, the family that wanted her. In their eyes, she was their daughter. And that was good enough for Sabine. Sure, every now and then she longed for acceptance from her real mother, but she knew that was never going to happen. It was Stacia's loss, not Sabine's.

One got to choose their friends, not their family. But Sabine was lucky enough to choose both.

"I think she's ready for Luc," the female-or-maybe-male member of the prep team said.

Good, Sabine was ready for him. She had something to say to him.

When Luc De'n, her stylist, walked in, Sabine couldn't keep her mouth shut. She had been waiting for hours to talk to him.

She turned to face Luc, her eyes were hard and cold.

"Don't even think about putting me in a paper dress."

To feel like a complete and utter fool, one had to make a major mistake.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which two tributes wore the much despised paper dress?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** It was most definitely Trax who said "Shut up, or your neck and my hands are going to have a long conversation."

Remember, if you pm me trivia questions and I use them, you get sponsor points.

And there's yet another brand new poll, go voice your opinion

~*Misty*~


	10. To Play Dress Up

So Pascal Hart kinda took over this chapter...oops. I hope you like him.

* * *

**To Play Dress Up**

**District 5**

"You're touching me," Amira hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," Pascal muttered as he moved over to the side to give her space. Not that there was much room to begin with. They were crowded together in a chariot. There wasn't much he could do about it.

Pascal was reminded of when he would go on car rides with his family. His parents in the front, him and his little sister in the back. She had boundary issues. Had no idea how to keep her hands to herself. His father had often threatened to pull the car over, or turn it around, or Pascal's personal favorite, "_don't make me come back there." _In fact, Pascal's father had gotten so fed up that once he had gone back there. Pascal's bottom had never been the same since.

The chariot was uncomfortable. Standing on his feet was painful. All he wanted to do was sit down on a plush couch with a bag of popcorn and a thirty two ounce jug of Dr. Pepper. It kept the real doctor away. And it tasted so much better then an apple. The girls at his school hated him because he was so skinny and all he did was eat and sit. For having such an unhealthy lifestyle, he was as healthy as a horse. Although, he had never really understood that saying, since horses only lived to be about twenty. Better odds then the twenty three children who wouldn't be seeing it to their next birthday.

He wanted the big screen television turned to PTV, Panem TV, his favorite channel in the world. His favorite shows were Panem Shore, The Real Housewives of District 6, Panem's Best Dance Crew, Haymitch Abernathy's My New Best Friend and Pimp My District.

Being the son of the mayor, Pascal Hart was used to the life of luxury, and he absolutely loved it. He never really had to worry about money, he always had food on the table, clothes on his back and a roof over his head. His parents never had to lie in bed at night, worrying about where their next meal would come from. His sister always had the latest styles. When flared pants was the new trend, his sister was one of the first to go to school with her new shiny pair of pants. When boot cut pants replaced flared, she was the first at the store to get a new pair.

So it was safe to say that the Hart children were spoiled. Whatever they wanted, they got. Clothes, big screen tv's, gaming systems, the like. When his sister wanted a pony, she got a pony. When she grew tired of the pony, the pony was sold. When Pascal wanted the newest XBox 360 version 8092, he got it. When he grew tired of it, he got the Playstation 9822 instead.

But there was one thing that Pascal wanted that he had never received.

Pascal had always wanted to go to the Capitol. Always wanted to see the tall buildings, the bright lights, the interesting people.

To him, the Capitol was the epitome of Panem. And now he had gotten his wish. Just not the way he thought.

The Capitol wasn't as pretty and amazing as he thought it would be. There were parts of the Capitol that was slummy and dirty. Just like in the Districts. Rich parts, poor parts, parts that were neither rich nor poor. Pascal wished that it could all be the same. That everyone could be equal. Steal from the rich and give to the poor. That was his motto. No one should go to bed hungry, not when there were families that had so much food in the pantry that they didn't even know what to do with it.

If Pascal was able to sit on a couch all day with snacks and a giant tv, then other children his age should too. It really wasn't fair, but Pascal wished that it was. His goal was to live long enough to see the world an equal place. Where everyone was the same, where money didn't control their lives.

A life where the Capitol didn't control their lives and force children to go into the Games.

But the Capitol did, and twenty four children were forced to go into the Games.

And this year, Pascal was one of them, currently standing on a chariot with Amira, his District partner. They were dressed to show off what their District did, just like all the other chariots. And Pascal was not impressed with what he was wearing.

It was go time. Pascal could hear the audience shouting in the distance, a loud roar that hit his sensitive ears. The chariot inched onward, causing Pascal to fall forwards. He saw Amira smirk as he regained his footing. There was something about her that made him feel uncomfortable. He hated that feeling.

He hadn't known her before the reaping. He knew of her, most of his District did, but he didn't know her personally. And he didn't want to know her personally.

District One entered the limelight. The girl was dressed in a beautiful silver dress, with diamond jewelry and a huge crown on her head. The boy was also wearing a crown. Their chariot was dressed up to look like a jungle, in which they were king and queen. The girl was smiling, waving her hand in the royal gesture. The boy had a stoic look on his face.

Pascal was jealous of them. They looked comfortable and happy with their costumes. They looked stunning and beautiful, a regular duo of Careers.

"Just you wait your highness, soon you will be dethroned and beheaded," Amira said under her breath. Her lips barely moved as she talked. She would make a good ventriloquist. Maybe a jalapeno on a stick or a dead terrorist.

Pascal didn't need to wonder why she was so hateful, he already knew. And to be quite honest, he didn't really blame her. She had every right to want revenge.

District Two joined them in the arena. Both the girl and the boy were dressed in old fashioned clothes, the girl had something on her head. Pascal squinted his eyes to get a better view…was that a rock on her head?

"Limestone," Amira informed him, as if she could read his mind, "part of their District job is to mine materials such as limestone and granite."

"She's got good balance," Pascal remarked. Amira didn't say anything, but he could tell that she wanted to smile. She lowered her eyes at him. Once again he wondered if she could read his mind. _Cough if you can hear me_, he thought. Amira coughed. _Oh shit. Maybe it was just a coincidence?_

She continued to cough, as if she had something stuck in her throat, he sighed in relief. It was definitely a coincidence, or so he hoped.

District Three came into view. Electronics and technology, those were the jobs of District 3. There were so many different things that the stylists could do to represent 3. They must not have been in a creative mood this year though.

Because both the girl and the boy wore nothing but computer parts. And not the kind of computer parts that Pascal was used to, but the old computer parts that were out dated and never used anymore. The poor girl had an old keyboard strapped across her chest and a mouse pad between her legs, while the boy had the mouse between his.

And Pascal thought what he was wearing was awful. At least he was actually wearing something though. Unlike those two who were barely clothed. It seemed like there was at least one pair of naked tributes each year.

"I'll put my mouse on your pad," Amira said wryly. Pascal stifled back a laugh. At least Amira could still crack a joke, even if she was revenge crazed.

District Four, the last Career District. They dealt with fishing. Most of the times the tributes were dressed as mermaid or fish, one year they even had to wear shrimp costumes. Well, they were jumbo shrimp. What an oxymoron.

This year they were lobsters. Pinchers and everything. Better then crabs, right? Although, Pascal had eaten blue crab before, they were delicious, although, they were a lie, since they turned red when they were cooked.

"They would be delicious with drawn butter," Amira said, "some old bay, maybe some lemon."

"That's nasty," Pascal told her. Amira just shrugged. Yeah, she definitely had issues.

Four Districts had already given the audience a show. Four Districts. Pascal knew how to count. After four, came five. And he was District Five.

Aw crap. It was time to go out in public. He took a deep breath. He was not ready for this, not in the least bit.

Neither was Amira. He could tell that she was not happy. He wondered if she was ever happy, because she always looked like she had a stick up her ass or something.

And the chariot lurched forward again. This time it was Amira who stumbled. Pascal smirked at her. What comes around, goes around. Karma was a bitch. Well, if Karma was female of course. If Karma was male, then it was a bastard, or a son of a bitch. One or the other.

Then they were in front of the audience, the lights were shinning down on them.

Everyone in Panem had their eyes on him. They could all see his embarrassing outfit. If he made it home alive, he was never going to live this moment down. Why oh why did he have to be from the district that did scientific research and breeding? Two years ago the tributes had been dressed as DNA. He would have given his right hand to have been DNA.

But nooo, this year the chariot was dressed like a hospital. Teddy bears, rattles, bottles, binkies, pink blankets and blue bibs decorated the outside. Pascal and Amira had been put in scrubs, a fake cigar had been put in Pascal's left hand as a prop. Amira was holding a baby. They were parents.

Pascal was not comfortable being around the fake baby. He was scared that it was going to come to life and start crying. His twelve year old little sister was a cry baby. Every little thing made her upset. A dropped pin could set her off and make her cry. Pascal hated it. Hated seeing her little face screw up, and that noise that came out of her mouth, it was so annoying and high pitched.

"I think it's your turn to hold the baby _daddy_," Amira said, handing the fake doll over to him. Pascal promptly dropped it. "Way to kill it."

Pascal reached down to pick it up. "Looks fine to me."

It was time for District 6 to show off. Pascal twisted around to see what they were dressed like. They were also a smart, research District. Their costumes usually sucked too.

This year they looked like a science experiment gone wrong. The girl's hair was standing up on end, as if she had touched too much electricity. Or just rubbed a balloon for a day. There was some kind of fog coming out from the bottom of the chariot. It was actually very cool.

Pascal kind of wanted to change Districts. Like a mid-life crisis. Only he was having it in his teenage years. It might be his only opportunity to change Districts.

"That's just like the Capitol," Amira said nastily, "dress their experiments up like an experiment."

She seriously had a comment for everything. It was like watching one of his shows on PTV, except he was part of the show.

To play dress up, one needed an active imagination.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **In Fear, which tribute said "more like an explosion gone wrong."

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Sisters Autumn and Myrrah both wore the paper dress.

**Capitol Bet: **What do you think this year's twist is going to be?

Reviews are appreciated.

~*Misty*~


	11. To Ride In Style

So it's your lucky day. Annabel is my littlest sister's tribute, and she begged me all day today to write this chapter and post it. And she hasn't _annoyed_ me today...not yet at least...so I figured I might as well give her an early Valentine's day gift.

Happy (Early) Valentines Day! I hope you all found a valentine, my kitten is mine!

* * *

**To Ride In Style**

One Panem, two Panem, three Panem, four Panem.

Counting was a trick that Annabel used to calm her nerves.

Five Panem, six Panem, seven Panem.

It usually helped. But for once, her nerves weren't dissipating.

Eight Panem, nine Panem, ten Panem.

Her stomach was all knotted, her palms were sweating and her heart was probably beating at a million miles per second. If Stephanie was there, then she would tell say "but then you'd be dead, your heart can't beat that fast."

Stephanie was very literal, very smart, and very annoying. But weren't all little sisters?

Annabel never thought she would say it in a million years, but, she missed her little sister. She missed her older sister too. She got along with both of her sisters, being the middle, she could sympathize with both. But Gretchen and Stephanie didn't have the best of relationships. It was probably because there was seven years separating them.

When Annabel was nine, back when her world was still perfect, she went to the zoo with her mom and sisters.

It was a small zoo, hardly any animals, there were more wild squirrels then anything else. And tons of ducks quacking at them, and getting poop everywhere. One didn't realize how much a duck could poop.

There was a small petting zoo in the center, where goats and chickens and a bunch of other domestic animals roamed around free. Without a care in the world. They knew that everyday they would get food, everyday there would be children there willing to play with them. The animals were treated fairly, and Annabel could never understand where there were always protesters around saying "Free the animals." Domesticated animals had no chance of survival in the wild.

Annabel and Gretchen fought about where to go first, because Annabel wanted to go to the petting area and Gretchen wanted to see the reptiles. Annabel had always known her sister was a snake.

Annabel had won the fight, her first victory in a long time. As the middle child, Annabel hardly ever got it her way.

She had a blast in that small enclosure with the animals. There was a small baby goat that was very taken with Annabel. For over an hour Annabel sat down in the dirt and grime and petted the little goat.

The poor animals loved the attention, they head butted each other just to draw the attention of a toddler.

Annabel felt like an animal in the petting zoo. The chariot her cage, the audience were the children bursting with joy wanting to pet her.

Six chariots had already blown through the arena. They had already been cheered for, now it was time for District Seven.

The two girls from the 52nd and 53rd games had had rotten luck. They had been sisters, and had been forced to wear paper dresses, a way to link them together, only to rip them to shreds.

Annabel didn't know the other tributes personally, not yet, but she knew their names. Because they were all human, and everyone deserved to be recognized by their name, not by their District.

Sabine was the District Seven girl, and she did not look happy in the least bit.

Of course, Annabel wouldn't be happy if she were in Sabine's shoes. It reminded her of something her mother used to say whenever Annabel was mad at someone, usually one of her sisters, "walk a mile in her shoes, you might feel differently." Annabel would always respond back "I'd never feel differently, but at least I'll be a mile away with her shoes."

Her mother wasn't around anymore to say stuff like that. Annabel felt a tear threatening to fall from her left eye. She bit her bottom lip to keep the tear back. She was not going to appear weak, not in the launching of the tributes. Annabel needed sponsors, and she wasn't going to get any if she seemed weak and emotional.

She turned her attention back to Sabine and Nolan. There really wasn't much the stylists could do with their industry. But at least Sabine wasn't _wearing_ a paper dress. Instead both of them wore lumberjack outfits, complete with overalls. They both had an ax in their hand, probably fake, and in the middle of the chariot stood a tree with two paper dresses hanging down from the branches. Each dress had a single word stitched on it, a name.

Annabel felt sorry for both of them. But there was nothing she could do about it.

"Does that say Myrrah?" Proctic whispered to Annabel.

Annabel's eyes flashed in anger at the Capitol. Because the other one said Autumn.

The two sisters who had worn the dresses and died at the final four. They were being remembered by having their names on dresses.

"That's a whole new level of cruel," Proctic said.

"It's not right," Annabel agreed.

Sabine must have agreed as well, because right in the middle of the parade, Sabine reached up and grabbed the dresses.

"This is for the Faith sisters," she shouted for all to hear, as she tore up the dreaded dresses.

Annabel knew that somewhere, Autumn and Myrrah Faith were looking down and smiling at Sabine's bravery.

Sabine would not be forgotten anytime soon, and she probably won a few sponsors because of that display.

The District 8 chariot came into view. Their industry was textiles. Annabel was super glad she didn't hail from 8. It must be very boring to sit in a factory and make hats all day.

It gave her a new appreciation for her clothes. She was never one to nit pick, put her older sister Gretchen would judge the stitching of each shirt in the store before she found one that was _perfect._

Janette and Melton looked like one big sewing mishap. There were sewing machines drawn on the side of the chariots. Yarn balls, and those little apple things that seamstresses put their pins in. Annabel half expected a cat to come running after them, playing with the yarn balls.

District 9 was next with Seth and Nyx. Seth looked happy, Nyx not so much. There was a look on her face that could only be described as terrified.

Annabel, being a middle child, was very emotional. She could emphasize with almost anyone. And it always made her feel bad that there was nothing she could do to make the world a better place. It was what made her a great listener. She wanted to be a social worker or a psychiatrist when she grew up.

That might not happen now.

But lives were formed on dreams. And it was a dream of hers to grow up and help people. She didn't want to kill her dreams, because that was depressing.

Seth and Nyx were from the world of Food Processing, and their outfits focused on that. Annabel wondered if that was real turkey on Nyx's arm. It made Annabel's mouth water and she found herself craving a delicious sandwich.

There was something to be said about a well made sandwich. Melted cheese between two slices of bread with a warm cup of garlic tomato soup. It made her long for home, for her mother and sisters, the comfort of her father's arms.

She wanted to be a child again, back when the only dangers were the monsters in her closet. She wanted to be five years old again, where she could climb in bed between mommy and daddy and they would whisper that everything would be okay.

District 10, the place where she was born, where she grew up. The place she called home. It was time for her chariot to parade through the audience.

"I wanna go home," little Proctic whimpered. Annabel felt her heart breaking. It wasn't just her who missed home, all the other tributes did too. She wasn't alone, and that thought alone made her feel a tad bit better.

"Me too," she whispered to Proctic, "me too."

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but they both knew that it was fake.

Eleven Panem. Twelve Panem. Thirteen Panem.

Breath. Relax. Smile.

Fourteen Panem. Fifteen Panem.

And within seconds, Annabel and Proctic were in the spot light. The audience was gawking at them. She didn't blame them though, she looked like a giant chicken. She'd stare at herself too.

A chicken off to the slaughter house, that's what she was. About to have her neck broken and then sent off to be turned into a dinner for some rich family in the Capitol.

It seemed like forever, but it had probably only been a minute or two, but their Chariot came to a halt as the next Chariot came into view.

Mallow and Augbrine, the tributes of District 11. The agriculture District.

Most years, their costumes were around the same lines. Fruit and trees and nature stuff.

This year was no different. Mallow was dressed like an apple tree, and Augbrine as an orange tree.

Another thing her mom used to say came to mind. "You can't compare apples and oranges."

But Annabel always challenged that one too. "Yes you can, they're both fruit, they both grown on trees, they both have seeds."

Another tear to blink back as she thought about her mom.

But she was never going to see her mom again. Even if she did win, against all odds. Even if she went home to her family, her mom was always going to be dead.

It had happened so fast. The fire that started in the barn when a cow kicked over a burning lantern. No one could save her mother.

Ten years old and Annabel found herself motherless.

She didn't want to leave Stephanie and Gretchen with one less sister to annoy. But Annabel, ever an optimist, was also a realist.

District 12 was next, and also the last. Most of the time, the best was saved for last. But not in this case. Because really, there was nothing interesting about mining coal. And by the time 12 trickled into the arena, most of the audience was already bored and ready to go home and party.

Annabel was ready to go home and see her family. But she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So she just wanted to take a boiling hot bath with bubbles. She wanted to pretend that she was home, and everything was hunky dory.

The Chariot rides were over. Annabel and Proctic disembarked and were escorted back to the building.

"Get a good nights sleep, training begins tomorrow," their escort said as she bid them farewell.

Annabel knew what a good nights sleep was. It was a comfortable bed in a familiar room with snores from her younger sister in the bed next to hers.

She wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

It seemed impossible.

Yet her eyes closed the minute her head hit the pillow and she woke up to a knock on her door.

Training day.

To ride in style, one needed sunglasses.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Right, so last chapter, Amira said something along the lines of dethroning and beheading, and I just realized I used almost the same line in Fear, which tribute in Fear said,

"It's on Princess, time to dethrone and behead you." I just plagerized myself without knowing it...ahahahaha!

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Virus said "more like an explosion gone wrong."

Reviews are appreciated.

~*Misty*~


	12. To Blow Up

**Chapter 9: To Blow Up  
District 2**

"Good morning sunshine," Jael called as she entered the dark room and threw open the blinds.

Diana woke up with a start as she tried to take in her surroundings. She was in a strange room that she didn't recognize, and she couldn't figure out why Jael was waking her up.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked as she blinked and got used to the light now flooding in the room.

"It's training day."

Oh, right. It all came back to Diana. She had volunteered for the 54th Hunger Games and it was her first morning in the Capitol.

A smile found it's way to her lips.

Training day. Time for her to go show the others what she was made of. Time for her to go show that District 2 girls could kick ass.

Jael was the last District 2 winner, Diana would be the next. Ex-best friend of Emily Halberd, Diana was going to make it farther then both Emily and Emily's brother. She would even make it further then Jael's own sister Sadie.

Angelo was already in the room when Diana arrived for breakfast.

"Good morning," Diana said to him, he glared at her in response. She would be flat on her back dead if looks could kill. Then again, if looks could kill, Emily would have been dead way before her name had been called last year.

"You're late," Hervvide, the male mentor grunted as Diana grabbed a plate and filled it up with food.

"Oh goody, speech time," Jael said, clapping her hands together sarcastically. Diana smirked.

"Soon the two of you will go to training with the others."

"Duh," Diana muttered, Jael had to hide a smile.

Hervvide continued on as if Diana hadn't of spoken.

"There will be twenty four of you there. Learn the weaknesses and strengths of everyone else. You need to know how to defeat the others."

"I know how, kill them," Angelo flashed his pearly whites, although, they weren't really pearly white, more like stained yellow. Obviously he didn't care about dental hygiene like Diana did.

"I like him," Jael said, "he has promise."

"What about me?" Diana asked, eager to get a compliment from Jael. Diana had always hero-worshiped Jael.

"We'll see."

Diana hid her disappointment behind her toast smothered with strawberry rhubarb jam.

After she filled her stomach, Diana and Angelo wandered to training.

The number 2 was pinned to their backs and they waited for the rest of the tributes to arrive.

District 1 was already there. The careers districts always showed up first.

"Amethyst," the girl said with an edge to her tone. Diana could see that Amethyst was going to be her main concern.

"Diana," Diana replied with just as much edge.

"Ooh, girl fight," the boy next to Amethyst said.

"Shut up Ross," Amethyst hissed at him. Ross just grinned. It was easy to see that Ross wasn't easily angered. He would be a good addition to the Career group.

One by one the rest of the tributes trickled in and had their District numbers pinned to their backs. Yet another way to divide them.

Diana looked around at her group. Five of them. There should be six. Which tribute didn't want to join them?

Diana searched and found the District 4 female tribute standing off on her own. The girl's scary scar flashed about her face.

Well at least Diana wouldn't have to look at 4's scar every day.

"We'd be stronger with six," Amethyst said, bringing Diana back into the conversation.

"Well it doesn't look like my partner wants to join," Artis, the four boy, said.

"So who should we offer a chance to join us?" Amethyst asked.

The others shouted out names of tributes who might be worthy enough to join them.

Angelo was the only one who didn't have an opinion. Diana wondered if he was mute or something. She hadn't heard him mutter a single word.

"What about the District five girl, she seems like a good addition," Amethyst said.

"Go ask her then," Diana said.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Fine, don't ask her. I could care less what you do."

Amethyst and Diana stared each other down. Ross, Artis and Angelo watched the two girls in curiosity, wondering what was going to happen.

"Bets on another Trax and Emily relationship?" Ross muttered.

"You're on," Artis whispered back.

"I'll never be like Emily," Diana shouted, causing all the tributes to look over at her.

Amethyst stalked over to the District Five girl. Diana couldn't hear what Amethyst said to the girl, but the girl's response was clear and precise.

"Bite me," her voice was cold and savage like. "I'll never join you, in fact, I'm going to slay you."

"So no then," Diana smirked as Amethyst slinked back to the Careers. Amethyst threw Diana a very angry glare. Diana was glad yet again that looks couldn't kill.

"Let's get started," a Gamemaker with a high squeaky voice said. All the tributes were accounted for. "There are stations all around the room, you can go to any stations that strike your fancy. There will be no fighting with the other tributes, no throwing punches at the other tributes."

Diana headed straight for the weapon station. As did a lot of the other tributes. Weapons was always a very popular place.

Diana picked up a knife, it felt like an extension to her hand. Like it always belonged there.

Diana had often fantasized about using a knife on the people that hurt her.

She hadn't always been popular. In fact, she used to be a nerd. Especially since she had been Emily Halberd's best friend. Ending her friendship with Emily had been the best decision that Diana had ever made.

Emily was a fun girl, they had been best friends for most of their childhood. But Emily was constantly being picked on, constantly being bullied. When Diana stood up for Emily, that was when Whimsical and the rest of her crew turned on Diana as well. For years Emily and Diana were the victims of bullying.

Often her day at school was so bad that Diana would come home crying. Then she would get upset, grab a knife and start stabbing pillows.

Knives had been her savior. Whenever she got angry, she used a knife to get rid of her anger. Being bullied as a child had changed her into who she was now. Cold and closed off.

Cold and closed off, those two words described most careers. Especially Angelo Braxus. Of course, you could also add temperamental and dangerous to Angelo's personality.

He watched the other tributes as they went about from station to station.

His mentor had been correct. Angelo needed to know the strengths and weaknesses of the other tributes. Angelo already knew what he was good at and what he sucked at. So it didn't really matter what station he went to.

His district partner, what was her name, had no upper body strength and was pretty weak.

He could see that the District 4 girl, who didn't want to join the Career Alliance, was a good fighter. She would have been a good addition to their group, but he could easily dispose of her. She seemed like she would be a deadly player, that scar on her face made her seem even more dangerous. He'd rather that she be on his side, at least for a little bit.

The District 7 tributes both looked like they knew what a hard day's work was. The girl was strong, as if she lugged an ax around all day long. The boy seemed a little weaker then the girl, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

Angelo rolled his eyes, it was very sickening actually. And very obvious that the boy was madly crushing on the girl.

Angelo couldn't see what the big deal was. The 7 girl wasn't even that hot. Angelo liked blondes himself, but 7 was a brunette. In fact, there were several brunettes that were a tad prettier then 7.

Definitely not the girl from 11 though. Eleven had thick eyebrows that arched up and made her look angry and pissed off.

Angelo stopped categorizing the other tributes and turned his attention back to the trap making station. The guy running the station was trying to explain how to make a trap out of a leaf. Which Angelo thought was completely bogus. Not even the most creative of person could make a trap with a single leaf.

A tribute came out of nowhere and sat down next to Angelo, accidently bumping into him.

Angelo could feel the anger trickling up to his face.

"Don't touch me," Angelo hissed through clenched teeth. The tribute, the girl from Eight, didn't tremble at his tone.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled, "I'm Janie."

"I don't care."

His abrupt tone really didn't seem to bother her at all. And that pissed him off. Angelo was used to other people skirting away from him. He didn't like other people, he found them annoying. His rude, abrupt manner usually kept the others far away from him, just like he liked it.

But this Janie girl wasn't getting the picture.

"Go away," Angelo barked at her.

"I have a right to be here, this is training, and I want to learn about traps," Janie said with a smile plastered onto her face.

Angelo couldn't bite back the anger. His temper was flaring up.'

"SHUT UP!" Angelo yelled. His therapist was going to have a fit if she found out that Angelo was yelling again. Angelo didn't really care though, he had never bought into therapist crap. He thought they were a bunch of shit heads who didn't know crap.

Janie didn't react like he thought she would. She just smiled at him.

"You need anger management class," she informed him.

"Tried that already, it didn't work."

"Obviously you weren't trying hard enough. Let me help you, don't let the little things bother you. Just take a deep breath and count to ten. Eventually the anger will pass and you won't blow up as easily."

She was really getting on his nerves. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? In a few days he would get his revenge. She would be easy to take down.

"See, deep breath, count to ten, it really does work," Janie smiled at him again.

She was cute. Had a beautiful smile, and wonderful features. Why were all the pretty girls annoying as crap?

"I'll try it, thanks for your help," Angelo said, hoping she would go away.

"Anytime," Janie said, leaning forward to grab the leaf and fashioned it into a trap. She grinned at him. Her smile lit up her face, her hair fell down in curls, a strand found it's way to his shoulder. He hated being touched. He hated the fact that she was so close to him and wasn't frightened in the least bit.

Angelo took a deep breath and counted to ten.

It didn't help. She was still next to him, her hair was still on him, and he was pissed off.

To blow up, one needed to be angry enough.

Angelo was.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute said "Shut up, or your neck and my hands are going to have a long conversation."

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Tessy and Romy were the two vegetarians.

Remember, if you pm me trivia questions and I use them, you get sponsor points.

Go vote in my poll so I know which tributes are the favorites.

It's okay to review, I promise you. I took all my precious time to write up a chapter for you, the least you could do it take a minute or two to review.

~*Misty*~


	13. To Find A New Crush

I am a pessimist at heart, so this chapter was extremely easy to write. Oh Mallow, you remind me of someone….Basically, if you don't like Mallow, you won't like me. Since I'm almost certain that in the future, my name will be Mallow and I will be a tribute in the Hunger Games. Not sure if that's good or bad…

Anyway, this is actually my favorite chapter so far, hopefully you share my opinion.

* * *

**To Find A New Crush**

Mallow didn't understand why she had to bother with training. If she didn't already know how to swim, then there was no way in hell that she was going to learn in two days. Of course, Mallow could swim, not very well, but well enough so she wouldn't sink to the bottom. But that was beside the point.

The point was that training was pointless.

It wasn't like she had photogenic memory or something. Although, it would be cool if she did. But she didn't and she couldn't memorize the whole book of edible berries in two hours. Not that that would help her any, since she was pretty apt at berry distinguishing anyway.

But say weapons, that was Mallow's weak spot. She couldn't discern a sword from a spear. They all looked the same to her. How was Mallow supposed to learn how to fight with a knife when she only had two days? The answer, she wasn't. She was screwed.

But what else was new?

_Think positively_ her family liked to say to her. They couldn't understand how they had gotten such a pessimistic daughter.

Mallow liked being a pessimistic though, it made much more sense to her then being an optimist.

Take school for example. She always took a test thinking that she was going to fail. And when she did, she didn't care, because she expected that. But when she passed, she was ecstatic, because she didn't see that coming.

Optimists took tests knowing they were going to pass. And when they did, it was of no surprise. But when they failed, it was a shock because they hadn't seen that coming.

So Mallow stood in the center of the room watching the other tributes try to cram as much knowledge into their brains as they could.

Cramming never worked. She could never understand why her fellow classmates would stay up until all hours of the night studying for a test that was the very next day.

Seriously, if you didn't know it by then, you would never know it. Mallow wasn't going to waste her time studying when she knew it wasn't going to help.

She just wasn't one for school. Sure, if she applied herself, then she would probably be an outstanding student. The thing was, she just didn't care. School was pointless to her. A mindless game. Where teachers droned on about stuff that she would never need to know for the future. Seriously, whenever she did ask her parents for homework help, they always looked at her with twin expressions of cluelessness. They didn't know. So obviously they hadn't learned anything worthwhile in class.

The only things that were important was what Mallow learned in kindergarten, which was when she was young and didn't know any better. It's better to mold the minds of clueless five years olds then stubborn teenagers. Share, don't hit, apologize, clean up after yourself. Just the basics. The stuff she really needed to learn in life.

Math and science and the history of Panem, all pointless. Calculators were invented for a reason.

She shook her head to try and clear all her thoughts about school away. She was free from the classroom, yet, that was all she could think about. _Bad Mallow._

"You look constipated," a voice said from in front of her, jerking her back to the present.

Mallow looked to see one of her fellow tributes staring at her. Mallow lowered her eyes at the boy.

Mallow had many pet peeves. Other people irritated her. And one of her peeves, was when strangers talked to her.

He seemed to read her mind, "I'm Nolan," he introduced himself. Guess they weren't strangers anymore. He had a big goofy grin on his face. Mallow wondered how he could be so happy at a time like this. Stupid optimists, saw the golden lining in _everything._

"Well aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Mallow bit back a retort that was at the tip of her tongue. _Be polite, _she scolded herself, but it was so difficult. Guess what she learned in Kindergarten hadn't really stuck. Oh well.

"Obviously not, would you like to accompany me to a station, you look lost."

Mallow could only stare. She couldn't understand how a stranger could be so nice to her. Usually she gave out the _go away and leave me alone_ aurora. Especially a stranger that would want to kill her in only a few days time.

It was weird how things could change so quickly and without warning.

"Okay," Mallow finally said, the word sounded foreign on her tongue. Like a dry cookie that even a glass of milk wouldn't wash down.

She followed him to a station in the corner that wasn't occupied yet. _How To Disguise Yourself, _were the words painted on the sign.

"This is so pointless," Mallow said as she sat down on a stool and glared at the guy running the station.

"You never know, it might save your life," Nolan replied with a cheerful smile.

Mallow could never understand how opposites could attract. Magnets were just a crazy thing of nature that didn't make sense.

"Painting myself into a tree?" Mallow said as she sorted through the colors that were just waiting for a paintbrush to dip into them.

Nolan obliged them. Mallow found herself watching him as he got to work. He just looked so peaceful as he sat there painting, that Mallow was almost tempted to join him. _Almost._

He glanced up and caught her staring at him. "Pictures last longer," he grinned. Mallow sighed and grabbed a brush.

She dipped the end into the red and stroked it onto a piece of paper.

She got lost in the moment. It really was relaxing to paint. She usually turned to basket weaving, but this was just as fun.

When Mallow was totally relaxed, which was extremely rare, but known to happen on occasion, she began to sing.

She did it without actually realizing it. So she was shocked when she looked up to see Nolan staring at her.

"What?"

"You're humming," he said with a half grin.

Mallow's cheeks reddened. She never sang if there were people around.

"Sorry," she said abashed.

"No, it's okay, you have a beautiful voice."

She glared at him.

"Fine, I mean, you have an awful voice, you really should never hum again."

"That's better," she said. They had only been talking for a little bit, and it already seemed as if he knew her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "Mallow," she said softly.

"Huh? You want a marshmallow, I guess I can get you one."

Mallow rolled her eyes. "No, that's my name."

"Your name is Marshmallow, that's a weird name for a girl."

Mallow found herself giggling, which was _so_ not like her. "No, it's Mallow."

"You swallow? I hear it's hard to find girls that do that."

Mallow lowered her eyes at him.

"Kidding," he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Lunch time," the Gamemaker with the squeaky voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Which was not a good sound.

Mallow glanced around as the other tributes went over to claim tables. It was no surprise that the Careers were all sitting in a group. All but one, who sat all by herself in the corner. The scar on her face flashed a _Go Away_ look.

"Come join me?" Nolan said, nudging his head in the direction of a table where the girl from his District was already sitting.

Mallow shrugged but sat down, making sure to put plenty of space between her and the girl.

"Sabine, this is Mallow."

Sabine didn't look so thrilled to see Mallow.

She muttered something under her breath, Mallow only caught one word, _crush. _ Mallow didn't know what Sabine meant by that.

"She has a mad crush on me," Nolan said with a smirk. Sabine glared at him.

"On the contrary, it's you with the crush on me…or it was," she smirked at Mallow.

Mallow swallowed.

"Don't listen to her," Nolan tried to assure Mallow, "Sabine's just jealous."

"Ha," Sabine rolled her eyes, "as if."

"It's true, I'm very irresistible," Nolan said, flashing another one of his award winning smiles. Sabine looked like she wanted to punch something, probably him. Mallow could see the vein popping in Sabine's forehead as she forced herself against it.

Sabine declined to answer him. Instead she became very interested in the sandwich that was now in front of her. Sandwiches were always a good deterrence.

Mallow's thoughts drifted away. They tended to do that a lot. She heard the chatter of the other tributes, but what they were saying wasn't registering in her mind. It didn't really matter anyway.

It was just another day, another lunch. Stuck in a cafeteria with her fellow peers.

Nothing ever changed.

She was still the same old Mallow. Just in a different place with different people.

It was strange how she could feel so alone in a room filled with people.

Lunch ended and the tributes went back to their stations. Back to cramming as much as they could into their pea sized brains. Mallow headed back to the disguise station. She would much rather spend the rest of her time painting.

She was a tad surprised when Nolan sat down next to her, just a small lingering glance at Sabine before turning his attention back to Mallow.

"She is cute," Mallow said as she dipped her brush into the blue.

"Mhhm," Nolan muttered. Mallow wasn't sure what that meant. "I've had a crush on her for ages," he admitted.

Mallow stared at him in shock. She wasn't the type that others usually confided in. It felt weird to hear confessions of a love sick puppy. She actually wasn't one to kick a puppy when she saw one, she wasn't _that_ depressed, but Nolan just looked so stupid that she felt like smacking that grin off of his face.

"She doesn't like you," Mallow informed him.

It worked. The grin tumbled off, and for a small second, Mallow felt bad. The feeling didn't last long though.

"Huh, why would you say that? I _don't _like her," Nolan said, it all fell out as if it was one word instead of individual words that formed a sentence.

Mallow rolled her eyes and went back to painting.

"Really, I don't," he repeated.

"Who are you trying to convince, me? Or yourself?" Mallow said, not taking her eyes off of the paper. "Because it's _painfully _obvious that you like her, and she feels nothing in return. Unrequited love is the _worst _type."

Nolan was speechless. Silence really was golden.

Unfortunately, silence never lasted. Before she knew it, Nolan was talking her ears off again. He was really talkative. Mallow was reminded of her little brother Ash, he also didn't have a mute button. No matter how hard Mallow had searched, she had never found a remote for her brother. Sometimes, when Ash's motor mouth got running, she would tune him out, much to his dismay.

Just the other day he had been talking and all of a sudden, he stopped, looked up at Mallow and said "why are you so quiet." Mallow had answered, "I'm listening to you." Ash had just laughed and replied, "you, listen?" Mallow loved Ash to bits, but boy, could he talk.

And so could Nolan. In a way, it was _almost_ comforting.

"Guess what?" Mallow said to Nolan, using a trick she always used with Ash when she couldn't stand his chatter for another second.

"What?" Nolan said, his eyes lit up and began to guess random stuff, "you like baloney? Oscar Meyer is your best friend? You can't eat chicken on Sunday?"

Mallow found herself smiling, just a little curve upwards of her mouth. He was cute, in a nerdy kinda way. She couldn't bring herself to say the punch line, _I don't care. _Because she found that she _did_ care. And that frightened her even more then the upcoming games.

Mallow had never had a boyfriend, she didn't even want one.

Her mom had always told her "you'll find love when you least expect it."

Mallow had never believed her mom, because Mallow didn't want love. She didn't believe in it.

Yet, there was something about Nolan that made her stop and ponder about things.

To find a new crush, one just had to meet the right person.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **During last year's training, who said "We should totally get the poisonous berries and slip it in the Career's food supply." (question courtesy of xDeadPoetsSocietyx)

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Myrrah said "It's on Princess, time to dethrone and behead you." Myrrah, you are more then welcome to dethrone and behead my boss, saves me the trouble of doing it myself. Oh don't worry, I'm checking myself into Anger Management with Angelo. Janie's going to teach us how to count to ten and breathe.

Reviews are appreciated. I know, I realize it's very _difficult _to press the button and write _something_, but I just spent two hours of my time writing this. What's five minutes of yours?

~*Misty*~


	14. To Be A Stranger

**To Be A Stranger**

The arrow whizzed through the air and landed on the target in the middle of the room. It wasn't a bull's-eye, but it was pretty darn close.

It wasn't what Jezebel had aimed for. She grabbed another arrow and strung it into the bow. She wasn't going to quit until she got her bulls-eye. She was stubborn and always wanted her way.

Being the younger sister of Atarah, who was very sick, Jezebel didn't really get her way all the time at home. No matter how many times Jezebel stamped her foot and begged for attention, her parents still dotted on Atarah and not Jezebel.

Well this would finally make her family stop and watch her. Jezebel was finally going to get the attention that she demanded.

She let the arrow fly. It still didn't hit the center of the target. No worries, Jezebel still had five more arrows.

Atarah, Atarah, Atarah. She was all her parents could think about. Jezebel took a steadying breath and reloaded the bow. She looked at the target with a blank face and imagined Atarah's face on the target.

The arrow went flying, hitting dead center, exactly where Jezebel imagined the center of Atarah's forehead would be.

But it didn't make her feel better like she thought it would. It just made her feel worse. What type of person was she? What kind of sister was she? To wish Atarah dead just so Jezebel could be the apple of their parents eye.

But for all of her life, Jezebel had been the shadow in her family. She had been ignored and put aside. All they cared about was Atarah and getting her better, even though Atarah was going to die. It was just a fact of life, one that Jezebel had accepted long ago.

Jezebel didn't get along with her sister for the plain simple reason that she didn't want to get close to Atarah just for Atarah to die.

So she closed up, and pushed people away.

"Good shot," Rex said from beside her.

"Go away," Jezebel barked at him. She pushed people away, that was what she did. She pushed her parents away, she pushed Atarah away, and now she was pushing Rex away.

She couldn't help herself. It was what she did. Everyone had a character flaw, that was hers.

"Keep shooting like that in the arena, and you'll be golden," Rex told her anyway. Jezebel was getting tired of him. He clung to her like a three year old being left at preschool. Jezebel hated clingers.

"I'll shoot you," Jezebel shot back, her eyes flaring. Rex shrugged.

"Good luck catching me," Rex said.

"It's on," Jezebel said. He held out his hand and the two of them shook on it.

Jezebel strung another arrow and turned away from Rex. After she shot the arrow she looked around for him, but he was off socializing with some of the other tributes. Well good for him.

It didn't matter though. It was each tribute for themselves. And Jezebel was going to take care of herself, just like she had been doing for most of her life.

Rex was used to taking care of others. He had been doing that ever since his mother died. He took care of his father and his twin brother Leo. And with his dad's _condition_, Rex was constantly cleaning up messes and making sure no rumors of the Long family was spread around.

Who was going to do that now? Who was going to sober up his dad and keep Leo out of trouble now? Rex was the only one keeping his family from falling apart. The only one who could keep the three of them together.

It was freeing actually. Not having to give his father a cold bath, not having to fix a mailbox that Leo broke. Liberating. Life changing.

He had always wondered how his mother had done it. She was the soul of the family, the one that had kept all of them together. But she was dead now, and it was Rex's job.

Sometimes he envied her. She no longer had to put up with a drunk husband, didn't have to worry about what her delinquent son was up to next.

And now Rex didn't have to do it anymore either. He was free, just like his mother.

Rex headed over to the only empty station in the room. The one on tying knots. The most boring station in the room. The most useless one.

The woman at the station handed Rex a rope.

"Under, then over, then this piece goes over here and this piece comes through like this," she said as she weaved her own rope into a knot masterpiece.

Rex actually found himself intrigued.

"How'd you do that?"

She smiled at him, "lots of practice. This knot is very useful for making snares."

"Snares? As in traps to catch rabbits?"

"Yes, among other things."

Rex changed his mind. Maybe knot tying wasn't as useless as he thought.

Tying shoes was something that everyone learned at a young age, when they were children and their brains were like sponges. But for the longest time, Rex just couldn't get it.

It made no sense to him. Bending laces in half and making loops just to make a bow.

He was the last kid in his class to figure out how to tie his laces. And for weeks on end, his peers made fun of him for the fact that he couldn't.

Children were just so cruel. Leo used to stand up for Rex. The other children were frightened of Leo. Rex was probably Leo's only friend, and Leo was Rex's only friend.

They were twins, and all they had was each other.

"Tying knots sure isn't your forte," the woman laughed at Rex's mess of a knot. Rex looked down at it and saw that she was right. "Maybe we should try an easier one?"

Rex tried to concentrate as the woman held on to each end of the string and made the simplest knot in the world.

Rex tried, but his didn't look like hers in the least bit.

"I think I'll try a new station," Rex said, thanking the lady and moving on. There was no point in staying at a station that was of no use to him. He didn't want to waste what precious time he had on a tying knots.

So he wandered over to the ever popular berry station where two girls were pouring over the books and trying to commit the edible berries to memory.

"So blackberries are black and blueberries are blue? Imagine that," one of the girls said as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"But strawberries aren't made of straw," the other one replied back.

"But chokeberries make you choke," Rex said to them.

The two girls stared at him, shocked that he had talked to them.

"I'm Rex," he said.

"Annabel, and this is Janie."

The girls looked freakishly identical. They both had brown hair, Annabel's was straight and rigid while Janie's was wild and out of control. They both had piercing brown eyes. Janie's were big while Annabel's were small. They both had that nice look about them. Like they were girls from next door. They suited each other well, and Rex knew that if it weren't for the games, then Annabel and Janie would be best friends forever. BFF's.

The girls fell back into conversation as if they had known each other their whole lives.

Rex felt very out of the loop. He had never been able to connect with anyone just like that. And he had always been jealous of those who could.

"There are tricks around every corner," the man at the station said, "if you're not sure about the berry, then don't eat it. One bite of a poisonous berry and you can be dead in seconds."

"Or just have someone else eat it and see what happens," Rex said. Janie and Annabel both looked at him in horror. Rex had been through hell with his dad and brother, he knew what it took to survive in a world like this.

Obviously, Janie and Annabel hadn't had any hardships in their lives. Or if they had, it hadn't set them back. Because they were both so optimistic and nice, plain nice.

Rex didn't know that Annabel didn't have a mother anymore like himself. He didn't know that Janie didn't have a father anymore.

Janie didn't know that Rex's mother was dead. That she had been dead for a long time. Janie saw something in his eyes, a sadness of sorts. She saw that he had seen things that no child should ever have to put up. She wanted to put an arm around him, she wanted to comfort him. Because that was what Janie did. She stored her emotions up and put on a happy face. She made others feel better, because that made her feel better.

Janie found herself wondering about the other tributes. Wondering what their stories were, if they had siblings, if they had boyfriends or girlfriends. Other people fascinated her. She loved to hear about other's lives. She loved to people watch.

She did it all the time. She would sit at her favorite cafe back in District 8, drinking her chai tea and watching as others went about their day. It was a good way to pass time. Janie liked to imagine that the woman sitting in the corner was waiting for her one true love, that the customer at the counter had a major crush on the barista.

It almost felt normal to be sitting there next to Annabel and Rex. Well, more so with Annabel. It was like they were cut from the same cloth. Janie had heard that people who were exactly alike couldn't get along. But Janie thought that it was a load of dirty laundry. Because Janie could see herself being best friends with Annabel.

Janie didn't know much about Annabel, but she could tell that Annabel was a genuinely good person. A girl who wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, just like Janie.

Janie needed a friend, she had always craved human contact. She was going to need someone in the Games that she could count on. Someone that she could trust. Everyone needed someone they could trust. Janie fully trusted Annabel, and she knew that if she didn't make it out alive, she wanted Annabel to.

Janie shot a look over at the Careers, they didn't trust one another, but they were still an alliance, a very strong one, one that would terrorize the other tributes. Janie knew that once they got in the arena, all hell was going to be let loose, and most of the other tributes would forget who they were.

Janie wasn't going to. She just wanted to help. She wanted to show Angelo that life was short, and that nothing was worth getting upset about. She wanted Rex to know that no matter what, someone out there loved him. She wanted her mother to know that things would be alright, she wanted her boyfriend to know that she loved him and wanted a future with him.

There were so many things that the tributes didn't know about the other tributes. Lives had been cut short, forcing twenty four children together, and they didn't know a single thing about the other twenty three.

They didn't know that Angelo had major problems. Although, Janie was slowly finding out about his anger problems.

It wasn't a known fact that Sabine was abandoned as a baby, went through several foster families before finally being adopted.

It wasn't a known fact that four tributes didn't have a mother, while four tributes didn't have a father anymore.

They didn't know what Annabel's favorite color was or what Amira's favorite song was. Nolan's favorite number and Mallow's favorite author weren't known. Artis didn't know the name of Amethyst's boyfriend, and Ross didn't know who Liviana's best friend friend was.

They were strangers, pushed into a room together for a few days before being shuffled to an arena where they would kill one another.

Strangers. And they were slowly learning about one another. Learning things that made the others feel human.

Annabel and Janie were friends now, they would never be able to hurt one another. As strangers, they might be able to, but not as friends.

It might be easier for all of them to keep to themselves, to not learn about the others.

But they were all humans. Just children. And they craved company, they wanted friendship, they needed to be loved.

So even though in just a few days, death was going to occur, they still wanted company, wanted to make friends, wanted to be loved.

Because right now, their worlds still sort of made sense.

Not for long. And most of them weren't ready for what was about to happen. None of them saw it coming.

To be a stranger, one had to stay closed off.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Who were the members of the girl power alliance?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Meleana said "We should totally get the poisonous berries and slip it in the Career's food supply."

Please review, if you do, you'll get another chapter. If you don't, well...you'll still get another chapter, so I guess that's an empty threat. But still, reviewing is fun!

~*Misty*~


	15. To Easily Forgive

Sorry I'm posting so fast, I'm just really excited to get to the games. I tried to slow down on writing, but it's impossible.

And we're back to Colt and the girls! Are you excited? I am.

* * *

**To Easily Forgive**

"They'll be holding the private training soon," Flamiken said as the four of them walked through District 9.

So many good tributes had hailed from this District. During Colt's time in the arena, Sares Tuck and Fret Harmis had come from 9. When Delaney and Sofie went into the arena, Tessa and Silas had been from 9. And now it was Nyx and Seth, the jury was still out on if they going to be good tributes or not.

"I remember my training session, I was so frightened," Delaney said, she did most of the speaking now. Colt loved the fact that she was starting to be herself again.

He could feel his true self shinning through sometimes too. He knew that he would never ever forget what had happened to him two years ago. But he was starting to wade through his problems, trying to move on and take care of the females that were in his life now.

Because Delaney, Sofie and even Flamiken deserved to have the true Colt. So he was trying to smile for their sake. His pain didn't matter anymore. The girls depended on him and he refused to let them down.

He had already let Nat and Shyla down. He refused to let his last sister down.

"I hope they're getting along without me," Flamiken mused as the four of them walked through the main part of the town. District 9 was old and falling apart. It needed major work done. Colt hadn't seen a District this run down yet.

"I'm sure they're just miserable without you," Sofie said with a smile as she searched faces, looking for a familiar one, knowing that she wouldn't find one. She didn't know anyone from 9, those she had known were dead.

"Oh I hope so," Flamiken said, "I hope they're giving Seneca difficulties. Because I know for sure that Volouth would never stand for Seneca's decisions. I wish I was there to see how he puts up with Wendetta and the others. He'll find out soon enough that being Head Gamemaker isn't all fun and games."

"Do you miss it?" Delaney asked, she was such a curious person.

Flamiken was silent for a few seconds as she remembered her past. She hardly remembered a life before being a Gamemaker. She was glad she wasn't anymore, but a part of her would always miss the action.

"A little," Flamiken said truthfully. "But it's fun to imagine the trouble that the others are giving Seneca."

Colt tuned Flamiken out while she went on about her fellow Gamemakers.

He hadn't completely forgiven her. And he probably never would. But he was trying. Trying to put everything in the past. It was hard though.

Forgiveness was something not easily given. It was easier for most people to hold grudges, to hate the person that had wronged them.

Flamiken hadn't just wronged him, it had been so much more. She had orchestrated the death of his sister, tried to kill the one that was walking beside him right now.

Colt was trying to understand that she was a Capitolite, that she didn't really understand what she had been doing. It was as if Flamiken had been brainwashed, and now she was free of the President's power, she had broken free of the brainwash.

He was trying to convince himself that Flamiken was a good person deep down inside.

Forgiveness was hard. But it seemed like his younger sister Delaney had already forgotten about what Flamiken had done. It was like the Games had never happened. And luckily for Delaney, it hadn't. Delaney was younger then Colt, but so much wiser. And he was jealous of her and her ability to let go of painful memories.

"I'm hungry," Sofie said as they turned down a street and the smells of the café wafted into their noses.

"You're always hungry," Delaney said to her, but opened the door to the café. "After you m'lady."

"Why thank you," Sofie grinned.

The four of them trudged over to a corner booth and sat down.

"What was it like to judge everyone's talents?" Sofie asked as they waited for the waitress to come get their drink order.

Colt looked around at the others in the room, his glance lingered on a small group of people.

Three of them, a man, a woman and a little girl.

"That's Tessy's family," Colt murmured in Delaney's ear.

She swirled around to look. Sure enough, the mayor was sitting there enjoying his sandwich with his wife and his niece.

"That poor little girl," Delaney said, "she's only what, four? And she lost her sister, and she's too young to understand why. When she's older, she won't even remember Tessy." Delaney sounded depressed. Colt didn't blame her. Because Delaney had lost not only one sister, but four. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Delaney would never be able to forget her sisters.

"I'm going to go say hi," Flamiken said, much to the shock of the other three.

Colt opened his mouth to protest, but Flamiken was already out of her seat and talking to the Vanderbilts.

"Don't worry, she won't give us away," Delaney assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Colt took a deep breath and watched Flamiken converse with the family.

"She's such a beautiful child," Flamiken said to the Vanderbilts.

"Thanks, she's our niece," Mrs. Vanderbilt said. There was a sadness in her voice. One that Flamiken understood. The loss of someone close.

"Vanderbilt, that name sounds familiar."

"Yes, my other niece, well, she's the one who brought fame to our name."

"Tessa right," Flamiken said, "the games, last year, made it to second place."

"Yes, that's right," Mr. Vanderbilt said sadly. "She was so close to winning, for a second, we really thought she was coming home."

They didn't need to ask Flamiken how they knew Tessy. Because everyone knew Tessy, everyone had seen her on the big screen. They knew who she was. In fact, the Vanderbilts would have been more suspicious if Flamiken didn't know who Tessy was.

"I am so sorry," Flamiken said. Unspoken words lingered about in her head. Things that she couldn't say, apologies that she couldn't speak out loud. But that one small apology covered everything that she wanted to say.

"It's been difficult, but we're trying to move on," Mrs. Vanderbilt said, that same sad expression on her face. There was nothing more for Flamiken to say.

"It was nice meeting you, have a good day, and take good care of this one, she's special."

Flamiken walked away before the Vanderbilts could ask what she meant by that.

"Great, so that's one family down, only a bazillion left to apologize to."

"Well while we're here, we should find Silas's family, and Fret and Sares family. Should we find the families of Seth and Nyx too? Even though they aren't dead yet, their chances aren't great, and you're not a Gamemaker anymore, so will their deaths be on your conscience, or Seneca's?" Sofie said, smiling up at the waitress as she came over with their drinks.

Her nametag said _Doe._

"That's a pretty name," Flamiken said.

"Thanks," Doe said with a sad smile. "I saw you talking to the Vanderbilts, did you know them?"

"Not personally, but I think everyone knows of them," Flamiken replied.

Doe nodded, "true. Tessy was one of my best friends, it's been hard without her."

"She was a good person," Sofie said, she had a strong urge to tell Doe who she really was, but she knew that she couldn't. Doe could never know that Sofie was really Rose, and that she had been in the arena with Tessy.

"She was," Doe agreed, her eyes glazing over as she remembered the good old times with her friend.

"Here," Delaney said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a tissue. She handed it to Doe.

"Thanks," Doe said, "I'm sorry for blubbering."

Doe turned on her heels and went into the kitchen.

"She might join our cause," Delaney said in a low voice so no one else could overhear her.

"It doesn't seem like anyone wants to join our cause," Colt said back. "I'm getting tired of this, no one is brave enough to rebel but the four of us."

"That's because rebellion is dangerous, life threatening. It's a risk that not many people want to take. Something bad has to happen for the rebellion to go full scale," Delaney said. She really was wise beyond her age.

"So the Hunger Games aren't bad enough?" Colt shot at her.

"No, it's been happening for years, fifty four of them to be exact. As much as people hate them, they are used to them, they expect them every year. No one has stopped them yet, what makes you think we can." Colt had never heard Delaney sound so bitter before.

Flamiken gave her an assuring hug, "we'll find a way Delaney, we'll get people to be on our side, we'll show them that a rebellion needed."

"I'm sorry, I just needed a minute," Doe came back, pad in hand. "Would you like to order now?"

The four of them gave Doe their food orders and she went to the computer to put them in.

"It's starting," a voice called, causing everyone to turn to the source.

A man was standing in front of the big television screen in the cafe. Twenty four faces were being flashed on screen. It was time for the scores to be shown.

The sound was turned up, and people found seats as the commercials ended and the show began.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the scores are in, the moment of truth has arrived. Let's see who the weak tributes are, and who the strong ones are."

"This is awful," Flamiken said, finally seeing it from the view point of the District people. "I can't believe I used to do this, that I used to rate the tributes on if they were strong or weak."

"It's okay Flamiken, the first part of forgiveness, is forgiving yourself," Delaney said, her eyes still on the screen as the first District was shown."

Flamiken gave her a smile. Delaney didn't have a mother anymore and she was beginning to see Flamiken has a mother figure. As much as it scared Colt, he was glad at the same time. Because he could never replace their mother. And neither could Flamiken.

"Ross Edwards is a sixteen year old from District one, and his score is an eight."

His photo showed a hulking young man with shaggy brown hair and a smirk on his face.

"Pretty low for a boy from One," Flamiken commented, "he looks like he's very strong."

"Do you think he'll win?" Sofie asked.

Flamiken shrugged, "it's anyone's guess."

"And now we have Amethyst Diabla, the pretty seventeen year old, she was given a nine."

A photo of Amethyst was shown, her teeth flashed in a smile.

Diana was also given a nine while Angelo was given a ten. The first double digit so far.

"He'll be one to watch," Flamiken said.

"He just looks so angry," Delaney remarked, "more so then Trax was."

"And Trax was a very angry person," Sofie added, "scared the living crap out of me."

"A five for both Rex Long and Jezebel Renn from Three," the announcer said. Photos of the two tributes were shown.

"And now on to District Four. We have Artis Donavin who was given an eight, and Liviana Faustus who got a ten."

"Two tens so far," Flamiken said, "we try to limit it to two tens each year. So those two are probably the most dangerous tributes out there."

"Let's hope they don't form an alliance," Colt said, "then another Career might win…again."

"Representing District Five, we have Pascal Hart with a four and Amira Starks with a seven."

Pascal's photo showed a scrawny looking boy, and Amira's showed a tough looking girl.

"For Six, we have Reften Chilton with a three and Paisley Broz with a two."

Delaney rolled her eyes, "and they used to think that they were all tough and invincible," she said bitterly.

"Still don't like them?" Colt said. Even though he already knew the answer. Delany had never gotten along with Reften and Paisley. He had heard her complain for years about the two of them.

"Nope, and I'm glad I never have to see them again."

Delaney would probably get her wish.

"Our Seven tributes are next. Nolan Schmeltzer got a five, and Sabine Pierce a seven."

"I really liked Nolan when we met him at the store, he was so nice," Delaney said.

Their food arrived and Delaney grabbed at the basket of fries. She loved fattening potatoes, they were absolutely delicious. And she had gotten the good genes too, because calories used to go straight to Nat's hips, but not to Delaney's hips.

"Too bad nice tributes never win."

"Hey," Colt protested, "I won."

Delaney rolled her eyes, "I still can't figure out how."

"Are you telling me you had no faith in me?" Colt asked, feigning a look of hurt.

Delaney declined to answer.

"Our District 8 tributes are Janette Swartzchild and Melton Lockram. With a five and a four respectively."

The people in the café tensed, because their District was next.

"Seth Rafter, our fearless tribute from Nine received a nine and Nyx Gemel, the beautiful goddess, got a four."

"Wow, Seth is the first really high number since District 4. I think the Careers might have this in the bag this year," Flamiken said.

"The Careers almost always have it in the bag," Delaney said with a sigh.

"And we're on to Ten, with Proctic Hemling, he was given a three, and Annabel Hueshenburg with a four."

Proctic's photo showed a very scared looking boy. Annabel's showed a very nice looking girl.

"For Eleven, Augbrine Meet with a three and Mallow Hemlock with a seven."

And last but not least District 12. Both tributes were given threes.

"And that's it Panem, the scores of our twenty four tributes. Tune in tomorrow night for much anticipated interviews."

And with that, the screen went back to playing commercials and people of District 9 began to talk among themselves, placing bets on the tributes most likely to win.

To easily forgive, one needed to let go of the past. No matter how difficult it was.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **In Fear, which tribute was afraid of fire?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Members of the girl power alliance were Meleana, Rose, Myrrah, Delaney/Tilly

_Guess what? It's that time again. Another opportunity to write a guest chapter. The blood bath chapter again. It will be Chapter 20, so we're getting close. Deadline is Feb. 28th._

_Guidelines:_

_Must include the following deaths: Paisley Broz, Reften Chilton, Proctic Hemling, Augbrine Meet, Kristina Adams and Jaimie __Archers._

_Must be 2,000 words or more and proof-read. _

_Must include Death, Disaster, Despair and Destruction_

_Must include the line "on a scale of one to ten, how scared are you?"_

_Must include a tear, a struggle, the word napkin and the color green._

_Any other questions, then please pm me!_

There is a new poll up on who you WANT to win. Go vote!

I know most of you hate reviewing, but I love getting them.

~*Misty*~


	16. To Interview The Tributes

Yay! Interview time! This chapter is filled to the brim with dialogue. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**To Interview The Tributes**

The lights were bright, the audience was loud and the stage was set.

Caesar Flickerman was waiting on stage for the show to start. It was the most anticipated night. Interviews.

It was time for the true personalities of twenty four children to shine through.

Because no one was just like someone else. Everyone was unique, everyone was special. And tonight, twenty four children were extremely special. They were the stars of the show. They each had a few minutes to talk to Caesar, to answer his questions, to win the love of sponsors.

Without sponsors, the tributes had less of a chance at winning. Each of them needed sponsors, and tonight was their night to get them.

Stylists were busy putting the last touches on their tributes.

François was having trouble getting the bow to stay in Amethyst's hair. Helsie was trying to spike up Melton's hair and failing miserably. Luc was forcing Sabine into a paper dress, to get back at her for her performance during the chariot rides. He was having a tough time though.

Mentors were busy giving their tributes some last minute advice.

"Just smile," Giga told Kristina Adams while Haymitch gave Jaimie a drunken belch.

"Show the others what you're made of," Jael said to Diana.

"Keep your chin up," Dixie advised Jezebel.

Escorts were busy trying to make themselves feel wanted.

"Just answer Caesar's questions honestly," Hera told Liviana and Artis.

"You're wearing a skirt, so keep your legs closed," Nyx's escort said. "Although, you might get more guy sponsors if you don't."

Tributes were trying to gain their composure. They were trying to breath, to not be scared. Some of the tributes were looking forward to the interviews, other not so much.

Because personalities were so different. Some tributes were extroverts, while others were introverts. Some craved attention, while others hated talking in a crowd.

Differences were what made everyone unique. Panem would be a very boring person if everyone was the same. A very boring place indeed.

If only people could be understanding of differences. If only people were able to accept the differences. But some people couldn't understand how Mallow could be so pessimistic, or how Janie could be so optimistic. They couldn't fathom the fact that Liviana was cold and closed off, that Nolan could be funny during a time like this. Some thought that Annabel was too nice, that Angelo was too mean.

And Caesar was going to make the audience love each and every tribute because that was the type of person he was.

"And first to the stage we have Amethyst Diabla."

The crowd went wild as a stunning girl stepped into the limelight. She gave a dashing smile as she tucked her long legs underneath her on the couch.

"Welcome Amethyst," Caesar said, smiling back at her.

"Thanks Caesar," she said, "it's good to be here."

The audience tried to tell if she was being serious or not. As a girl from District 1 who volunteered, she probably was.

"You took the place of your friend? Why?"

"Sonthy? She's my best friend, and I promised her that if she was picked, she wouldn't have to go."

"You're a loyal person."

"Only to my friends, and to Rise, he's my boyfriend."

"He's a lucky guy."

Amethyst nodded as she brought a picture of him to mind.

"What would you say to him if you could see him right now?" Caesar asked her.

"Get your ass over here and kiss me like there's no tomorrow," Amethyst said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well then, you like to tell it as it is," Caesar said as the timer went off and he said goodbye to her.

Amethyst sauntered off the stage and was replaced with Ross Edwards.

Ross was dressed in a simple dress suit, as if he was headed off to a ball to go meet the princess.

"Well don't you look handsome," Caesar said, "are you trying to impress a special girl or anything."

Ross rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "no one in particular, but if anyone out in the audience likes…"

The audience chuckled in unison. Ross gave them a big smile. He had captivated their hearts, and he had only said one sentence. A few more like that, and he would have them eating out of the palms of his hands.

Caesar zeroed in on something pinned on Ross's suit like a corsage.

"What's that?" He asked Ross.

Ross looked down and a smile lit up his face when he realized what Caesar was referring to.

It was a pin in the shape of a bear.

"It's your token right?" Caesar asked, Ross nodded. "Does it have any special meaning?"

Ross sighed, wondering how to answer that question. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes," he said in an even voice. "You see, my best friend, his name is James, and he has…I mean, had, a sister. Eilena was her name-"

"And let me guess," Caesar said, interrupting Ross, "she was in the games a few years back and she didn't make it home."

"No, so many tributes have a story along those lines, but not me. Eilena and I were best friends as children, I actually used to hate her brother James. A few years ago, she got sick, and I got her this pin as a get well gift. Apparently bears have healing powers, but she didn't get better. When she died, James gave it back to me, and we've been friends ever since then."

The audience awed. Ross gently took the pin in his hands and ran his fingers across the edge.

The timer went off again, Ross returned to his seat and Diana took her turn.

She looked stunning in a shimmering gold dress. The audience cheered for her as she took her seat and got comfortable.

"Welcome Diana, it's a good night to have you here."

"Yes it is," Diana smiled as she looked up at the clear sky. "A beautiful night indeed. I love nights like these. When the sky is calm, the stars are bright and the wind is still."

"Not a fan of wind I take it?"

Diana shivered, "not in the least bit. I'm hoping the arena doesn't have any wind."

"I'll let the Gamemakers know."

Diana flashed him an award winning smile, "thanks, and can you also tell them I hate wolves?"

"I'll see what I can do."

After Diana's interview was over, it was Angelo's turn.

He strode onto stage and cast an angry look out at the audience.

"Ah, the strong silent type?" Caesar said, welcome Angelo."

Angelo just grunted.

"So Angelo," Caesar began, trying to start up a conversation. He was very good at adapting to the tributes needs. "What do you think about the other tributes?"

Angelo's expression didn't change. But his mouth mouthed a bit.

"Are you….are you counting?" Caesar said in disbelief.

Angelo shrugged, "someone once told me that counting calmed the nerves."

"Did it work?" Caesar asked, intrigued.

"Not really. I think most of the other tributes are annoying, way too nosey, way too prying."

"Talking about anyone in particular?"

Angelo refused to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Caesar chuckled. "I wonder who the lucky tribute is."

Angelo's eyes flashed in anger, "NO ONE!" He screamed, the audience flinched. Angelo stood up and glared, "STOP ASKING ME ABOUT THAT GIRL, SHE IS ANNOYING, A PAIN IN MY REAR END."

"Right, well I'm sure she thinks the same about you."

Angelo's interview ended after another bout of shouting and then the District Three female sauntered onto the stage.

"Jezebel Renn, just last year I had the privilege of talking to your cousin Meleana."

Jezebel nodded. "We weren't real close, but we were still family, if you know what I mean."

"I hear you."

"Sometimes I wish that I could choose my family like I could choose my friends. If I could, Meleana probably wouldn't of been my cousin."

"Why is that?" Caesar asked. "Do you have a bad home life?"

Jezebel gave him a steady look as she answered, "No. Not really. I guess some people say I take things for granted, that I should be happy with what I have. But I say to hell with them. My parents are great…to my sister. It's like I don't matter, not with Atarah in the picture."

"Tell me about Atarah?" Caesar said, leaning forward to make Jezebel feel more comfortable. The audience was on the edge of their seats as they waited for Jezebel to speak.

"She's my sister, what else can I say? I know I'm supposed to love her because of that fact, but screw her. She's sick, you know. Real sick. The medical doctor gave her six months to live, that was two years ago."

The audience sighed apologetically. But Jezebel ignored them. It was clear that she didn't like people feeling sorry for her.

"Maybe if you win, you can go home and be her friend."

Jezebel rolled her eyes. She was relieved when the timer went off and Rex Long got on stage.

His conversation was mostly about family as well. But he seemed to like his a bit more then Jezebel did.

"I love my brother Leo, but sometimes, he does stupid things. He needs me to keep him in line. I admit, it's been nice to get away, a sweet little vacation, but I need to go back home. I need my twin."

The audience got a little glassy eyed as they thought about twins being separated.

"Well I hope you get back home to your twin brother, it sounds like you really care for him."

"I do," Rex replied, "sometimes I think we're telepathic, that we're connected, but if we're not, I want him to know that I am proud of him. I know he'll always do the right thing. Mom raised us well, but when she died, dad took over, and kind of ruined everything we learned from her."

Liviana glared as she took the stage. Her scar had been played down with make up, but it was still distinguishable.

Most of her interview was of Caesar trying to get her to talk. She wasn't much of a talker though and spent most of her time glaring out at the audience.

Luckily for the audience, but unluckily for Liviana, Caesar wasn't a quitter.

"Why did you volunteer for the games Liviana?"

"For the same reason most of the others volunteer, for the money."

"Actually, most people volunteer for a sibling or friend."

"Well whoop-de-doop for them," she said bitterly. "So call me selfish, but I only look out for one person, me. And I want the money."

Caesar changed the subject, "how'd you get that scar," he asked.

Liviana ran her hand across her face where the scar damaged her skin, but she didn't respond.

After Liviana, Artis joined Caesar up on stage.

"Do you like fishing?" Caesar asked Artis. Artis looked at Caesar as if he had two heads.

"That's like asking a mouse if he likes cheese," Artis replied, getting a chuckle out of the audience. "Of course I like fishing, I've been reeling in fish ever since I could hold a pole in my hands. It was my mom who taught me, she loved getting up early in the morning. Instead of the early bird catches the worm, she liked to say that the early bird caught the biggest fish."

Artis seemed to light up as he talked about the good old days with his mother. It was obvious to everyone watching that he missed her.

"How old where you when she died?" Caesar asked, the audience held their breath, waiting for the answer.

"Too young," Artis replied back bitterly. Caesar sensed a story there, but he also sensed a reluctance in Artis.

The interview with Amira was extremely entertaining. She seemed cold and distant as she answered Caesar's questions. She wasn't open and her replies were short and reluctant.

"Did you even know the girl you volunteered for?"

"No."

"Then why'd you do it? You have to have a reason?"

"Maybe I'm just a nice person."

"Are you?"

"No."

Amira seemed relieved when she was finally released from her torture.

Pascal Hart sank into the couch, a look of happiness passed over his face. "This is very comfortable," he mused as he looked out and smiled at the audience. "I'm like on television!"

"I take it you like television?"

Pascal nodded animatedly. "I watch at least four hours every day."

"Wow, that's quite a bit. What else do you do in your spare time?"

"I also like to read and write," Pascal admitted. Caesar looked interested.

"Oh, what do you like to write?"

"Stories about adventure and fantasy."

"That sounds fun, I'd like to read one of your stories."

"One day I will be a published author."

"I have no doubt about that."

Caesar wished Pascal good luck and then it was time for the District 6 tributes.

After District 6 was District 7, Sabine Pierce went first.

Sabine wore a paper dress, and was not happy about it.

"Luc really likes paper, huh?" Caesar said, trying to get a smile out of Sabine. But the glare was glued on her face and wouldn't unstick itself.

"He can go to hell in a hand basket," Sabine shot out. The audience gasped at how easily the anger left her mouth. "What he did to Autumn and Myrrah Faith was wrong, what he's doing to me is wrong, and he shouldn't be a stylist. He has no originality, no imagination. Not if the only thing he can come up with are paper dresses."

"Well said Sabine, you sure are opinionated."

"You have no idea."

Nolan went up to stage with jokes.

"Why is six scared of seven?"

"I have no idea," Caesar replied, playing along.

"Because Seven Eight Nine," he replied with a smile. The audience laughed.

"Are you saying you're going to eat Seth and Nyx?"

Nolan flashed his teeth as an answer. The audience clapped. They sure adored him. He was a good performer, and he was sure to get sponsors. The Capitol people loved tributes with a sense of humor, and Nolan sure had that.

"The boys from Seven have been funny of late. Hunter Trappe and his brother Thorn, both had jokes galore."

"May the best comedian win," Nolan replied as the timer went off and he was replaced by Janie.

"What do you miss most about home?" Caesar asked her.

"My mom, and my grandpa and Jace. My friends," Janie replied sweetly. She was an instant favorite. She just had a soft calming voice that the audience fell in love with.

"Who's Jace?" Caesar pried.

Janie played with the bow in her hair, spinning it around her fingers.

"My boyfriend."

"Aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?"

"You're never too young to fall in love," Janie said wistfully.

"So you're in love with him."

Janie smiled as her answer.

"You're father was in the games too, was he not?" Caesar asked, switching the subject.

Janie's smile wavered just a tiny bit. Only those who knew her well would have been able to tell.

"Yes, his story is like Louka and Lindi's from last year, only my dad never made it home like Louka did."

Melton was after Janie. And she was a tough act to follow. Especially since she was so optimistic and bright.

Melton sweated profusely as Caesar fired questions at him. It was easy to see that Melton was nervous, that he wasn't one for crowds. He kept turning something over in his hands.

"What's that?" Caesar finally asked.

"A pebble," Melton said softly, so soft that Caesar had to lean in to hear the boy. "I've had it since I was a kid. It's my token."

"Do you like to collect rocks?" Caesar asked gently.

Melton gave a small nod, "I mostly like the flat round ones, the ones that are good for skipping in the water. There's a lake in my District, a girl drowned in it a few years back, but it's good for rock skipping."

Nine came next with Nyx and Seth.

"Hello Nyx, it's nice to have you here," Caesar greeted her kindly. She smiled back at him but didn't say anything. Another introverted tribute. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"There's nothing to tell," she whispered back.

"There has to be something," he prodded, "what sets you apart from the other tributes?"

Nyx shrugged, "I'm nothing special."

"Sure you are, everyone is."

Nyx bit her bottom lip as she thought about it, "I'm good with a knife."

"Well that's a start," Caesar smiled encouragingly at her. "It'll come in handy during the games."

Nyx nodded, "I'm also an insomniac, I can get by on little sleep."

"Well that's very useful, I think you're going to be a good player."

"I hope so."

A scowling Seth replaced the pretty Nyx. It was quite a change. To go from nice girl to mean boy. But he played his part well, and no one saw beneath his exterior. To everyone else, he was still a nice, well-mannered boy. Only Nyx knew the truth.

"You keep looking over at Nyx, do you have feelings for her?" Caesar asked Seth, unaware of Seth's true feelings.

"Absolutely, I mean look at her, she's gorgeous."

Caesar looked over where Nyx was now sitting. She was shivering in fear, but she was too far away for Caesar to notice.

"She is a pretty thing," Caesar agreed. "And a sweet girl too, sometimes they can be hard to find."

"True, and once you find one, you should never let her go," Seth winked at Nyx.

"That's the spirit. Well good luck in the arena, I hope you get your girl."

"Oh I will."

Annabel from Ten was next. Her stylist had put her in a simple cotton dress. Annabel gingerly took a seat on the stage with Caesar. She seemed nervous but was trying not to let it get to her.

"So Annabel, what do you do in your spare time."

"I don't have much spare time, I think it's all about time management. I like to hang out with my boyfriend, tend the garden with my older sister Gretchen, and drink coffee with my father."

"Sounds like a fun but busy life."

Annabel nodded, "I've enjoyed it so far. I'm still a kid, so I might as well have fun while I can."

"That's true," Caesar smiled at her. He had been doing tons of that lately. It was a miracle his face wasn't filled with crinkles. "Have you made any friends here yet?"

"Yes," Annabel looked over at Janie, "Too bad we didn't meet earlier, she's a wonderful person."

"So are you," Janie shot back over the dim of the crowd. Caesar chuckled.

"You two definitely seem to be getting along well."

Augbrine went up to stage as Annabel took her seat to watch. Then it was Mallow's turn.

"So Mallow, does anyone here catch your fancy?"

"Catch my fancy?" Mallow scoffed, "where did you learn that phrase?"

"So I'll take that as a no then."

"Take it however you want," Mallow replied, "I'm not your mother."

"Are you sure about that?"

Mallow lowered her eyes at him while the audience erupted in laughter.

"What do you think about the Games?"

"You probably don't want to know," Mallow warned him.

"Well then, what do you think about the Capitol?"

"You probably don't want to know that either."

"Is there anything that I _do_ want to know?"

Mallow shrugged, "probably not."

"So tell me something interesting, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like to weave baskets," she said wistfully, finally giving a truthful answer. Caesar seemed relieved.

"Maybe you can teach me, I've always wanted to learn."

"Maybe not," she said, looking at the timer, hoping that it would go off soon.

It finally did, marking the end of her torture.

There was one District left, District 12 with Kristina and Jaimie. But by the time they went up, the audience was bored and ready to move on. Not many paid attention to what they had to say. When the timer went off for the last time, the audience seemed relieved.

Interviews were over.

To interview the tributes, one needed to have a lot of questions to ask.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute from Fear was clumsy and constantly tripping?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Doris Fishel was afraid of fire...and it also killed her.

_Guess what? It's that time again. Another opportunity to write a guest chapter. The blood bath chapter again. It will be Chapter 20, so we're getting close. Deadline is Feb. 28th._

_Guidelines:_

_Must include the following deaths: Paisley Broz, Reften Chilton, Proctic Hemling, Augbrine Meet, Kristina Adams and Jaimie __Archers._

_Must be 2,000 words or more and proof-read. _

_Must include Death, Disaster, Despair and Destruction_

_Must include the line "on a scale of one to ten, how scared are you?"_

_Must include a tear, a struggle, the word napkin and the color green._

_Any other questions, then please pm me! _

There is a new poll up on who you WANT to win. Go vote!

So the reviews are really dying off, and guess what, that's not good for your tribute. Your tribute has a higher chance of making it to the final eight if you review (and trust me, you want your tribute to make it to the final eight). If you don't review then your tribute will probably die early on. So the more you review, the farther your tribute gets. So start reviewing!

~*Misty*~


	17. To Have A Feast

So I just had to post this chapter today because it's so amazingly good.

I'm seriously in love with this chapter. It's just plain awesome. I hope you agree.

* * *

**To Have A Feast**

Feasts were invented to bring a group of people together for wonderful food and fun conversation. Parties and gatherings and pot luck dinners. They could all be considered as feasts. It was something fun to go to. Good company, a chance to flirt with a pretty girl, a chance to socialize or show off your mad cooking skills.

Parties were being held all over Panem. To celebrate the start of the Games. Because in only a few hours, when the sun hit the sky in the early morning, twenty four children would be released to their death. Entertainment for the masses.

But there was one feast being held that no one was excited about. In fact, all the attendees were dreading it.

No one could blame them though. Because this was a feast that the twenty four tributes were expected to attend. No, required to attend.

It would be the second year in a row. After a bout of not having feasts, the Gamemakers had decided to bring them back last year. And now Seneca Crane had decided it was a good decision and was forcing this years tributes to attend one as well.

The room was fancy, thick red carpet, high cathedral ceiling, oak walls. Plants were standing in each of the four corners, paintings lined the walls.

The tributes were starting to trickle into the room where a long table was waiting, twenty four seats littered around it.

District 1 was the first to arrive. Amethyst hurried to the head of the table and sat down. Always the center of attention. That was Amethyst Diabla. Ross sat down to her left. They were soon joined by Districts 2 and 4. Angelo took the other head of the table, directly across from Amethyst while Diana sat to the right of Angelo. Artis took the seat next to Ross.

Liviana took a seat in the middle. Putting a good distance between herself and the other Careers. She glared at anyone who dared tried to look at her.

Within five minutes, most of the other Districts had arrived and the tributes had found seats next to people they could tolerate.

Nolan and Sabine entered the room and found a pair of seats together, which just so happened to be by Mallow. Nolan grinned as he slid into the seat next to her. Mallow seemed to be very interested in the hair tie that was on her right wrist.

All the tributes but one had arrived. There was only one empty seat. The late arrival was probably kicking herself for being late. But her hair just wouldn't cooperate and her stylist wouldn't let her go until her hair was perfect.

Janie just smiled brightly as she sat down in the last seat, the one next to Angelo. She smiled at him and said hello, it was how she had been raised. Apparently he didn't have parents who had taught him manners, because he refused to acknowledge Janie.

Janie, bless her heart, didn't take it personally, instead she turned to Annabel, who was on the other side of her, and the two of them entered a very animated conversation.

Nyx had always been jealous of people who could start up conversations as if they had never ended. She had never been a very social person, and envied the way some of the other tributes had already made lasting friendships.

It wasn't fair that some of them had made friends while Nyx was stuck next to Seth, a boy she really wanted to kick in the gonads, but couldn't find the strength to do so. She had tried so hard to maneuver it so she wouldn't have to sit next to him, but Seth was smarter then he acted.

Once all the tributes were situated, the first course was brought out. A bowl of thick soup, accompanied by bread.

Sabine felt her throat close up as she saw the soup. It made her think of home, rainy days stuck inside with her foster sister and adoptive mother. Pheona had been teaching Sabine to cook, soup was first on the list. The first time, Sabine had totally butchered the cream of broccoli soup. She was slowly getting better though. Now she might never have the chance of perfecting beer and cheddar soup. Sabine filled her spoon and brought it to her mouth, burning her tongue. The spoon clattered as it feel and Sabine gulped her water.

"Careful, it's hot," Nolan warned her. Sabine glared at him. "Hey, just trying to help." He said, putting his hands up to protect himself, in fear for his life.

After the tributes had spooned as much of the hot liquid into their mouths, well, Jezebel had slurped hers down, much to the dismay of the tributes sitting around her, the bowls were cleared.

The salad course was next. A small, clear, glass plate with raised sides was brought out and placed in front of each child.

"What is this?" Amira asked as she picked at the spinach.

"Salad," Pascal told her. She glared at him.

"Yes, I see that, but I'm not a rabbit."

"Could'a fooled me," Pascal muttered.

Most tributes found that the salad was wonderful. Spinach with a toasted peanut dressing, teriyaki glazed salmon and wasabi croutons. Delicious.

Plates were cleared and conversation picked up again as they waited for the next course.

"Are they trying to fatten us up before sending us off to the slaughterhouse tomorrow?" Annabel said to Janie. Janie laughed.

"Like big fat pigs," she replied. "And it's working, because so far, everything has been wonderful."

"And we're only on the second course," Annabel pointed out, "we'll be full for weeks."

Angelo glared at them from beside Janie. She turned to him and flashed him a bright smile. He lowered his eyes at her.

"Your face is going to get stuck that way if you keep that up," she informed him, "you really need to lighten up, life is fun, smile every now and then." She showed him how to do the movement.

Angelo's fist was balled up and shaking. "Leave me alone," he said gruffly.

Janie shrugged, "okay." She turned back to Annabel, "what do you think they'll bring us out next?"

She didn't notice Angelo's face going red.

The next course was a fried crabcake atop of a bed of mixed greens with a lemon-tarragon aioli and reduced balsamic.

"Seriously, not a rabbit," Amira muttered as she picked at the crabcake.

"If this is rabbit food, give me more," Pascal said, stuffing the crabcake into his mouth, "because this is delicious."

"Eww, say it, don't spray it," Liviana hissed at him as she wiped food particles off of her face.

Pascal's plate was clean within minutes, he used his tongue and everything.

"Dude, you really need a girlfriend with those moves," Nolan called out.

"Any takers?" Pascal asked. No one said anything.

Plates were cleared and the tributes once again had to wait. Good thing there were so many of them to talk to, it helped pass the time.

"I hope the arena has an ocean," Artis said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you fishboy," Amethyst sneered at him.

"Fishboy? Great insult Amethyst," Artis shot back.

"I'd like to see you come up with something better," Amethyst replied.

"For me or for you…hmmm, let's see. I could be Fishbait, or sharkbait. You could be bitch, or bitch, yeah, I'm thinking bitch."

She lowered his eyes while the other tributes watched with interest. There was already a rift in the Career alliance, and the tributes who weren't Careers were hoping that the alliance would crumble before it even began.

"SHUT UP!" Angelo roared from the head of the table, causing heads to turn and gap at him. "Stop with your stupid bickering."

"That was a great way to stop the fight," Janie said from beside him, "but you don't have to shout."

"AND YOU, STOP. TALKING. TO. ME!"

"My mom used to tell me that boys are mean to the girls that they like because they don't know how else to share their feelings," Annabel whispered from next to Janie. Nolan smiled at her and held up a hand for a high five. Annabel leaned across the table to return it.

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HER."

"_Sure_ you don't," Mallow said sarcastically.

"I don't," Angelo said, at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

Mallow rolled her eyes, "Right, and I'm Caesar's mom."

The next course was brought out, shutting the tributes up for a few minutes while they cut their steak into chewable bites.

"Oh, these onions are wonderful," Jezebel said. "So tender and delicious. The Capitol sure knows how to cook."

"Add that to the list of things they're good at then, right under the one that says 'forcing kids into one room to have dinner when they're just going to have to murder each other in the morning," Amira said bitterly as she dragged the knife through the steak.

"What's your problem?" Diana asked her.

"You are," Amira replied, "and you're so lucky that these knives aren't sharp, otherwise your jugular would already be severed."

Diana scoffed, "I don't think you have it in you," she taunted.

Amira's eyes flashed dangerously, "you have no clue what I'm capable of," she hissed in a deadly tone.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Diana feigned.

"You better be, just you wait," Amira warned her. "Your time alive is about to come to an end."

"So these roasted potatoes are awesome, who agrees with me?" Seth said, changing the subject. Nyx tensed just at the sound of his voice. But no one else noticed anything amiss.

"I think they need more butter and salt," Ross said from his end of the table.

"No one asked you," Diana shot at him, "why don't you go play with your bear pin."

"Yeah, what was that about, such a gay story," Amethyst rolled her eyes.

The chair squeaked as Ross pushed it back and stood up, fists clenched. "Bring it on, bitch."

"See, it IS a good nickname," Artis grinned. "Kinda catchy, Bitch, Bitch, Amethyst Bitch."

"Ross Edwards!" Ross called in a sing song voice.

"What is this, the tribute puppet pals?" Pascal tilted his head as he thought, "hmm, it would make a good video."

Plates were once again cleared.

Rex was gripping the edge of his seat and rocking back and forth as he waited for the next course.

"Do you have to go the bathroom or something?" Diana taunted him. Rex shook his head. For him, sitting here was torture, he'd much rather be in the arena where he could run away and hide. But there was nowhere to hide here, he just wanted the dinner to be over with.

Shot glasses of berries and a small scoop of sorbet was brought it. It was green in color. Something to clear the pallet before the dessert course was brought out.

"What is this? Throwup flavor?" Amethyst said in disgust.

"Maybe it's lime," Melton said softly, then turned red as he realized that he had spoken out loud.

Mallow tried a bit, "I think it's cucumber," she said. She tried another bite, "yes, it is, and it's actually very good."

"It is good," Nolan agreed, "hey, we actually have something in common, we like cucumber sorbet." He seemed so excited about that fact.

"Oh goody, call the press, we're a match made in heaven," Mallow said sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to be so negative," Nolan said, feigning disappointment.

"I was born to be a pessimist. My blood type is B Negative."

"You should try looking on the positive side," Janie informed her as she ate her strawberries, which weren't made of straw.

"Told you," Annabel whispered. The two girls giggled as they shared the inside joke.

"Optimism means you just lack information," Mallow said.

"Well I'm optimistic that the dessert is going to be just as wonderful as the rest of the meal," Janie said, turning towards the door to watch the dessert plate being brought out.

There was one plate per tribute and Janie grinned as she saw what was for dessert.

A perfect raspberry soufflé that had risen at least five inches, with a vanilla anglaise and warm chocolate crackle cookies.

"See, I was right," she said, as she cracked the top of the soufflé and poured the anglaise in.

It didn't take long for the tributes to clean their plates. Pascal once again licked his clean.

"Well best of luck tomorrow," Janie said as everyone began to clear the room.

"I don't need luck," Amethyst said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, she did that a lot. And with that, she sauntered out of the room, Diana close behind her.

Within minutes, the room was empty, the only sign that it had been occupied were the dirty dishes on the table, the half empty glasses, or as Janie saw it, the half full glasses.

The tributes went to their separate floors to get last advice from their mentors. Doors slammed shut as the tributes went into their rooms and tried to get a decent nights sleep.

Tomorrow, the games would begin.

To have a feast, one needed to invite everyone!

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute from Fear was the daughter of the mayor?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Meleana was clumsy and constantly tripping.

_Guess what? It's that time again. Another opportunity to write a guest chapter. The blood bath chapter again. It will be Chapter 20, so we're getting close. Deadline is Feb. 28th._

_Guidelines:_

_Must include the following deaths: Paisley Broz, Reften Chilton, Proctic Hemling, Augbrine Meet, Kristina Adams and Jaimie __Archers._

_Must be 2,000 words or more and proof-read. _

_Must include Death, Disaster, Despair and Destruction_

_Must include the line "on a scale of one to ten, how scared are you?"_

_Must include a tear, a struggle, the word napkin and the color green._

_Any other questions, then please pm me! _

So the reviews are really dying off, and guess what, that's not good for your tribute. Your tribute has a higher chance of making it to the final eight if you review (and trust me, you want your tribute to make it to the final eight). If you don't review then your tribute will probably die early on. So the more you review, the farther your tribute gets. So start reviewing!

~*Misty*~


	18. To Rise To The Arena

**To Rise To the Arena**

_Waking._

Morning came too fast.

Artis had hoped that the world would come to a screeching halt last night.

But when the sun rose he knew that the world had continued to go on.

What a waste of his 11:11 wish.

He stretched and wondered why he was doing this again. Oh yes, to honor his mother's memory.

Today was the day that he had been waiting for ever since he decided to volunteer.

So why was his stomach all in knots, why was he having second thoughts?

Because he missed walking on the beach with Alicia, he missed the friendly bickering with his sister, he missed his father. It was that simple.

And getting home to them was simple too. He just had to win, had to be the last tribute standing.

But that wasn't as simple as it sounded.

There was a knock on his door and an avox with pale blonde hair strode in. He placed a box on the dresser for Artis and then left without a sound.

Artis went over to the box and opened it. Clothes. Probably wouldn't be the uniform he was going to wear into the arena. He put on the cloth shirt and the denim jeans. His stylist came to collect him moments later.

"Ready?" Grema said. Artis squared his shoulders and nodded. Grema gave him a reassuring smile. "I hope you said all your goodbyes, because from here on out, it's just you and me bud."

They went up onto the roof and waited for the hovercraft to come get them. A ladder was dropped down and Artis grabbed a hold, at once he was frozen and unable to move. The ladder lifted up, bringing Artis into the belly of the craft.

"Hold still," a Capitol woman said as she stuck a needle in his arm and put a tracking device deep inside his muscle. He didn't wince at the pain. He was stronger then that.

The windows of the craft were blacked out, so Artis couldn't see where they were headed.

It wasn't like it mattered anyway. The arena would be escape proof.

But the President was paranoid. That was the only thing that made sense. But paranoid people were so fun to mess with. Artis really wanted to have an audience with the president, really wanted to plant doubt in that guy's head.

Artis might be from Four, but really, did Districts really matter now. One, Seven, Five, Eleven, they were all the same now. He was born and raised in Four, loyal to his District until his last breath left him, but he wasn't loyal to the Capitol and he never would be.

So yes, he would join the Career alliance, he needed them on his side.

Forces united, until final eight when all hell would break lose and it was each tribute on his or her own.

Because in the end, there were no true alliances. He just had to keep that in mind. When the gong sounded, he would be in the thicket of things, he might kill one tribute, or maybe two, but he wouldn't be killed. He couldn't be killed.

Because then he would never make it home to his family and Alicia.

Artis usually liked being left alone with his thoughts. He was a quiet, thoughtful boy, or at least, that's how his mom used to describe him. And he didn't want to change, because he wanted to always be the same in her eyes. Even though she was dead.

But not now. His thoughts were dangerous, they were mutinying on him. One thought was saying that Artis was going to be the first to die. Another thought said that Artis would make it to the final two, only to be brought down at the last second.

This wasn't good. He couldn't psyche himself out. His mind had to be clear.

Well as clear as it could be for getting ready to kill other children.

_"Don't think of them as children,"_ his darling sister Sienna had told him during their goodbyes. It was good advice. Artis never listened to Sienna's advice, so why should he bother starting now? Because in the end, they were all children, all trying to get back home.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Grema said with a sad smile, handing him a trash basket.

"Thanks," he said as he took it, but it just sat there next to him taking up space. "I'm just thinking."

"Ooh," Grema said knowingly, "that's a bad idea. I know, you've probably heard this a million times before, so one more time won't kill you, or maybe it will." She didn't chuckle at her own joke, and for that, Artis was thankful.

"It's called 'The Hunger Games' for a reason, so, think of it as a game, like playing hide and seek. You're seeking, and twenty three others are hiding. You want to find them, and take them out of the game so they don't take you out," Grema was trying to help him justify what he was about to do. Nothing would ever justify it.

_I'm doing this for you mom, _Artis thought, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"A game," Artis repeated, Grema nodded at him. _A Game. Just a game. _

Artis closed his eyes and dreamed of his mother.

"We're here," Grema said softly, waking him up from his stupor. He tried to get back to the dream of his mother, but she wouldn't come, so he turned to Grema and saw that she spoke the truth. The windows were no longer blacked out, they didn't need to be, because the hovercraft was in a hanger, and all he could see was concrete.

_Concrete. _

Reminded Rex of the buildings back home. His twin brother Leo tried to blow up the old concrete bathroom that was back behind one of the schools. Leo had failed miserably. The bathroom made it through without a scratch. Not Leo though. Third degree burns and a concussion. Bathroom 1, Leo 0.

He followed his stylist through the tunnels of the underground labyrinth. Somewhere out there, the other twenty three tributes were being led through the tunnels to go to an individual room to get ready for launch.

The room wasn't as big as the other rooms he was used to. There was a buffet against one wall. His last meal.

"Better eat up," his stylist said. "This might be the very last time you get food like this."

Rex headed over and grabbed a bagel. He was hungry, but at the same time he couldn't eat. He was nervous and his stomach was in knots. He knew that if he ate too much, he would probably be throwing it up a few hours later.

He picked at the bagel, eating a bit, throwing a bit on the ground. Breadcrumbs to show him the way. His mom used to read him stories like that. They had never made sense to him, but he listened because he loved the sound of her voice. The way that she smiled when she read it. She would do voices, the girl in the story would have a squeaky high pitched voice, while the boy would be low and husky.

Life had changed so much the day that she died. When he was young he never had to imagine life without her. And then, just like that, she was gone. No warning.

At least his dad and Leo had warning. At least they knew that Rex might never return home.

That was a much debated question. Was it better to go suddenly, or know in advance? Rex didn't know the correct answer, there probably wasn't one. It was more of an opinion question. He was leaning towards the option of neither. Live forever. Ha, he just needed to find the fountain of youth.

Or maybe he had a superhero power that he didn't know of. Maybe he could fly, or turn invisible. Maybe he had super strength.

Or maybe he was just Rex.

Kind of a depressing thought.

He went to pick at the bagel and found that there was nothing left to destroy.

_Destruction. _

Seth couldn't wait to get in the arena and destroy everything in sight. Even that silly little girl. Nyx. Seriously, girls should not be that hot. That little mink was messing with him. Being that hot and then not letting him near her. What a bitch.

Well he would show her who was boss. He would teach her to be a tease.

"Well, time to put on the Gamemaker approved outfit," his stylist said, bringing Seth back to the present. He smiled sweetly at her. He was so tired of putting on this fake persona, and he couldn't wait to get into the arena where he could be his real self.

He could let the monster emerge and take over. He didn't have to watch what he said or keep a smile pasted on his face.

The Gamemaker approved outfit did not look that fun.

Ugly brown shorts that did not look comfortable in a certain area and a plain white shirt. No pockets, no buttons, no fancy belts.

And flip flops! Flip flops for goodness sake. He'd rather go barefoot. He hoped that the arena was a beach. Yes, it would be an advantage for the Four tributes, but a beach would be good because then he could take off the flip flops.

"And here's a towel for you," his stylist said, handing him beach towel. It was blue and orange and his name was stitched in, cursive writing that said _Seth R._

A day at the beach, that's what this was. Hot girls in bikinis, or so he hoped. Beach balls and volleyball nets. If that was the case, this was going to be fun.

He had never been to a real beach, had never seen the ocean, so he wasn't sure what o expect. But it would be fun to spend a day, or even a week at the beach.

He put on the outfit and sat down, waiting.

_Waiting. _

Mallow sighed in frustration. She hated that word. She hated waiting.

But that was exactly what she was doing. Waiting for the worst to come.

Because that was exactly what was going to happen. The worst.

She thought of Annabel and Janie, the two sweetest tributes this year. The way that their smile lit up their faces. They were so disgustingly happy, so sure that they would be okay.

Mallow wanted to shake them, to tell them that they were going to die, that there was no way any of them could win against the Careers. 

Mallow was going to die, she had already accepted her fate. Wasn't happy about it, but that was the truth.

Wallowing Mallow, that was what her dad liked to call her. "_Go to your room if you're going to wallow, Mallow,"_ he used to say.

Well she was wallowing now, and he couldn't force her to her room.

She was fed, she was watered and she was dressed. A bathing suit, at least, that's what her stylist had called it. Mallow had never worn one before, and now she knew why. They were small, uncomfortable, and the top just wouldn't stay on.

Hey, now that was an idea. Flash the boys and fend them off. They wouldn't want to kill a girl who had just given them a show.

But with her luck, or lack thereof, the boys would kill her just so they would never have to see it again. Mallow looked down at her chest and sighed.

Made her wonder what that Nolan kid saw in her. He must crazy. That had to be it.

Because why else would a cu…well, he wasn't _that_ cute…but still, he was a guy. So why would a guy like her. Out of all the other girl tributes, for some reason, he had signaled her out. Odd. And she couldn't figure out the answer. And that bothered her.

"Tributes, it's time to take your places on the plates," a cool voice spoke out over the inter-system.

"Here," Mallow's stylist handed her the yellow striped beach towel with her name stitched in it _Mallow H. _"Good luck."

Mallow hated it when people wished her luck, but for once she didn't snap back a retort. Her stylist had been so nice to her, it would be rude to be mean. Instead, she took the towel and stepped on the plate.

She took a deep breath and braced herself as the plate rose, bringing her up to her death.

_Emergence._

To rise to the arena, one needed the strength.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute from Fear was a murderer prior to the Games?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Tessy was the daughter of the mayor.

_Deadline for the blood bath chapter is Feb. 28th. Please DocX it to me or pm me for my email._

_Guidelines:_

_Must include the following deaths: Paisley Broz, Reften Chilton, Proctic Hemling, Augbrine Meet, Kristina Adams and Jaimie __Archers._

_Must be 2,000 words or more and proof-read. _

_Must include Death, Disaster, Despair and Destruction_

_Must include the line "on a scale of one to ten, how scared are you?"_

_Must include a tear, a struggle, the word napkin and the color green._

_Any other questions, then please pm me!_

_Good luck and have fun!_

We're almost to the games!

Review please. See, I even said please!

~*Misty*~


	19. To Countdown The Seconds

**Chapter 23: To Countdown the Seconds**

Amethyst blinked in the bright sun as the wind scattered her hair all around. In just one minute, someone's blood would spill onto the fresh ground.

Sixty Seconds.

She was standing between two tributes; she didn't really care which ones, all she knew was that they would be dead soon.

Fifty nine seconds.

Ross glanced around at the other tributes. Some scared, some excited, some nervous. He was almost certain that one of the boys had peed his pants.

Fifty eight seconds.

He looked down at the bear pin that was securely fastened to his plain white t-shirt. The shorts he was wearing were uncomfortable and made out of a material he had never seen before.

Fifty seven seconds.

Diana eyed the Cornucopia. There were tons of weapons, which made her feel so much better. A few canteens, but they looked empty. Rope and nets, and some kind of long poll. No food was in sight.

Fifty six seconds.

There was a knife directly in her sight. That would be her first stop. Get the knife then show Panem what she was made of.

Fifty five seconds.

Angelo was standing right next to that insufferable girl. Seriously, the Capitol was out to get him. Out of all the tributes, they had put him directly next to that _girl. _

Fifty four seconds.

He was getting tired of that girl. They caught eyes and she smiled tentatively at him and mouthed something at him. He turned away. There was something about that girl that made him want to look back at her. He didn't.

Fifty three seconds.

Jezebel looked at the arena, it did not look friendly. They were up high, real high, on top of cliffs.

Fifty two seconds.

She looked around and saw a small grove of trees, a forest, she wondered how big it was.

Fifty one seconds.

Rex saw a sword sticking out in the pile of weapons. He wondered if he could get to it in time. And did he even want to try?

Fifty seconds.

He was strong, he knew that. But he wasn't a very fast runner. There were plenty of tributes who were faster then him, stronger then him. Could he prevail in this arena?

Forty nine seconds.

Liviana looked straight ahead with no sign of emotion on her face. This was it. She was ready.

Forty eight seconds.

She had been training for this day for years. She could do this, she was capable of winning everything. The rewards for winning was what was pushing her forward. She needed to win to have a better lifestyle.

Forty seven seconds.

Artis smiled in contentment as he saw the ocean in the background. It was vast and went on for miles.

Forty six seconds.

Seeing that water made him feel so much better. Of course, it was a long jump down. The cliffs they were standing on were high up. He would find a way down to the ocean. It would be his savior.

Forty five seconds.

Amira catalogued where all the Careers were, even that girl with the scar. Amira would get her revenge. She would take down the careers.

Forty four seconds.

She remembered watching the Games for years, watching tributes standing in a circle as a minute was counted down. Four years ago, during the 50th games, she watched in horror, now, four years later, it was her turn. Oh how she hated the number 4.

Forty three seconds.

Pascal didn't like the looks of the arena. He had been hoping for a mansion, for a house with lavish couches and big screen televisions. An island with cliffs did not seem welcoming.

Forty two seconds.

He was the son of a mayor, the brother of an annoying little sister. Yet, it didn't matter. He was in the Games.

Forty one seconds.

Paisley stuck her nose high in the air and smelled the scent of the deadly flowers by her feet. It didn't seem like anyone else had recognized them, and why would they? Her father had been the one to invent them.

Forty seconds.

She remembered when he had first told her about the flowers he had named after her. The Paisle flower. Just one touch could send someone into a crazed rage, and eating it would drive the person mad, eventually killing them. A painful death.

Thirty nine seconds.

Reften was an asshole. A cocky asshole, and he thought that he could live. Two years ago a guy from Six had won, and now it was his turn.

Thirty eight seconds.

He would kill Paisley himself if he had too. She didn't deserve to win, she was a slut, a horribly mean slut. He would be doing the world a favor by killing her her fat ass.

Thirty seven seconds.

Sabine wished that her little foster sisters weren't watching, but she knew that they were. It was a requirement to watch the Games. Her poor sisters.

Thirty six seconds.

She caught eyes with Nolan. She must be crazy for joining an alliance with him. Especially since he wanted that silly pessimistic girl with him. But she knew she could trust him, at least for a little bit. And he might be helpful.

Thirty five seconds.

Nolan stared at Mallow as she stood there on her plate, rocking out the bikini that she was wearing. All the girls were wearing bikinis, but he knew Mallow would win the modeling contest hands down. Sabine would come in close second.

Thirty four seconds.

He gripped his beach towel with dolphins on it. It was very windy out, he would use the towel to keep him warm. To keep Mallow and Sabine warm.

Thirty three seconds.

Janie smiled at Angelo, but he just glared at her and turned away. Janie just sighed, he would come around eventually, she knew that deep down inside he was a good person, she just had to bring him out of his shell.

Thirty two seconds.

She looked around to find Annabel. The girls waved at each other. Janie was glad to have made a friend.

Thirty one seconds.

Melton bit his nails as he waited. They were halfway through the countdown.

Thirty seconds.

He was nervous and frightened. He didn't want to be here. But he had learned the hard way that he never got what he wanted.

Twenty nine seconds.

Nyx looked for a way out. A way to run from the Cornucopia as soon as the gong sounded. The forest was close to her, but so was Seth.

Twenty eight seconds.

She knew he would be after her. If she ran, he would be right behind her. Maybe she should just go straight into the thicket of the cornucopia and hope that he was killed during the blood bath.

Twenty seven seconds.

Seth was gawking at the other tributes. The boys were all wearing the same thing, a white shirt with brown swimming trunks. The girls were all in bikinis, but each bikini was a different pattern. All the towels were a different pattern as well, each with a different name stitched in it.

Twenty six seconds.

He winked at Nyx, boy was she looking sexy in that suit. A day at the beach, oh yes it was.

Twenty five seconds.

Annabel had not once regretted taking her sister's spot at the reaping day. Stephanie was too young to be able to handle this. But now that she was standing there, she knew that this was the real deal. It was really happening.

Twenty four seconds.

She smiled as brightly as she could. Knowing that there was a camera trained on her face. Ha, let the Capitol wonder about that.

Twenty three seconds.

Proctic was twelve, the youngest tribute standing in the circle. And he felt out of place. Like a lost little child.

Twenty two seconds.

He just wanted to go home. Even if he went home in a closed box. Because that was exactly how he was leaving this arena. He had no chance of surviving.

Twenty one seconds.

Mallow was feeling very exposed, and she had goose bumps running up and down her arms. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders, but she was still cold.

Twenty seconds.

She tried to think happy thoughts, but she didn't know what that word even meant. All she knew was that her life was flashing before her eyes. She had never understood that phrase until this moment.

Nineteen seconds.

Augbrine felt small and insignificant. Just a pawn in the game. A pawn that was easily destroyed.

Eighteen seconds.

He gulped as the seconds flew by. It was the longest minute in his life, yet the shortest at the same time.

Seventeen seconds.

Kristina was dead meat. She had known that fact from the moment her name had been called. As a child from the Seam, she had no chance.

Sixteen seconds.

She knew what it was like to starve and be on the brink of death, but she wasn't strong, she wasn't fast, she wasn't cunning. Ding dong, she's dead.

Fifteen seconds.

Jaimie was most definitely screwed. He couldn't climb, yet these cliffs were built for climbing. He couldn't swim, yet he could see the ocean. He couldn't use weapons, yet that was all that was in the Cornucopia.

Fourteen seconds.

He could run, he could hide, he could squeeze into small spots. They might be good skills for awhile, but eventually, he would need to know how to fight. And he didn't. So yes, he was most definitely screwed.

Thirteen seconds.

The twenty-four tributes stood there; calculating their own moves, trying to figure out what everyone else was going to do. It was like a game of poker, no one knew what cards were being held by the other players.

Twelve seconds.

Time was going too slowly for them, they just wanted the countdown to end so they could have at it.

Eleven seconds.

Flamiken remembered when she was head Gamemaker. When she was the one anxiously counting down the seconds to watch all hell break loose.

Ten seconds.

Her fingers tapped in front of her, feeling naked because there were no buttons in front of her. Most of her life all she had known was being a Gamemaker. It was strange not being in the room with the others. She kind of missed it, missed them.

Nine seconds.

Colt was finally free from the torture of the games. He didn't have to compete, his sister didn't have to compete and he didn't have to be a mentor.

Eight seconds.

Delaney had been here before, watching the tributes as the seconds ticked by. She was sick of it. Tired of the Games, but no one wanted to stand up against the Capitol. She didn't blame them though.

Seven seconds.

All of Panem was gathered around the screens as the countdown almost ended.

Six seconds.

The parents of the reaped children were holding their breaths, hoping, praying, wishing for the safety of their loved one.

Five seconds.

Colt held his breath as Sofie held his hand. Delaney closed her eyes. Flamiken opened hers.

Four seconds.

Leo Faith put the bottle down and stared at the screen. His sisters weren't on the other side this year. No, they were dead, both of them. He lifted the bottle to his lips. The only way he could get away from seeing Autumn and Myrrah die over and over agin.

Three seconds.

Jace watched his girlfriend as she stood still on her plate, he wanted to reach through the screen and strangle the Career standing next to her. Rise Shine was smiling at his, Amethyst looked gorgeous in that bikini of hers. Steven Milbs missed Annabel, he prayed for her, hoping that somewhere, someone was listening.

Two Seconds.

Siblings of the reaped children buried their faces in their parents' stomachs. Requiem, Liv and Mona, the foster sisters of Sabine. Rex's twin brother, Leo. Artis's older sister and Diana's younger. Mallow's brother and Nolan's two sisters. Numerous siblings glad that it wasn't them in the arena, but hoping against hope that their brother or sister would come back home alive. But thy knew the odds were more likely in the favor of a casket.

One Second.

On your mark, get set, go.

Zero seconds.

The whole world let out their breath as the countdown ended and the blood bath began.

To countdown the seconds, you have to be ready for the end result.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which two tributes were constantly arguing in Fear?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Aria was the murderer prior to the Games.

___If you are writing the bloodbath chapter, it's time to get it to me, because it's due tomorrow. If you haven't told me that you are interested in writing it yet, then let me know. I need to know if you're planning on writing it. _

Chapter 19, and I already have the same amount of reviews I had for Death. Keep 'em coming, soon we'll surpass the amount I had for Fear.

~*Misty*~


	20. To Have A Guest Chapter

**To Have A Guest Chapter**

It was sooo difficult to pick the chapter that I liked the most. Seriously, they were all good. So if you sent in a chapter, give yourself a pat on the back. But I had to pick one, although, I was tempted to just pick and choose my favorite parts from each submission and make one chapter from all the submissions. I tried, but it didn't make much sense since everyone did something different.

So, without further delay, the winner is * drum roll please* LittleSchemer! However, the very last scene with the careers belongs to MicesAndRices, because I loved that part so much, I just had to post it.

I almost posted xDeadPoetsSocietyx's chapter again, because her's was amazing as well. I did add parts of her story into this chapter though, one of the scenes between Janie/Angelo is from DeadPoetsSociety.

It was hard to pick between the two. So many talented writers here! There will be another opportunity to write a guest chapter again (if you want), details as we get closer to that time.

* * *

**To Survive The Bloodbath**

**Day 1**

Amethyst was off her platform the second the Games began, racing towards the Cornucopia as quickly as her feet could carry her.

Her flip-flops almost tripped her up several times, and she silently cursed the Gamemaker's, it was their fault. The bathing suit wasn't helping her either. She could feel it sliding up her rear as she ran. But Amethyst couldn't worry about that right now. She didn't care if she flashed all the tributes, she just had to get to a weapon quickly.

The wind whipped past her, filled with the salty scent of the sea as it lashed her hair against her face. She skidded to a stop at the pile of weapons and supplies that flooded from the Cornucopia. Grabbing a sword, she whirled round to face the nearest tribute, ready to get the first kill of the day. She almost didn't stop herself on time when she realized it was Diana. The other girl glared at her as she pulled twin knives from the supplies.

"You idiot!" she hissed.

Amethyst almost wished she hadn't noticed her mistake, and had just driven the sword through Diana's heart. But that wouldn't have looked good to the sponsors. Day one was a _little_ too early to be turning on allies. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to put up with Diana.

Someone behind her screamed and she spun around in time to see Artis throw a spear through the girl from Twelve. Great, she hadn't managed to get first blood. And she knew who to blame for that. She shot Diana another glare and sprinted off towards the boy from Eleven. A swing of her sword, and his head was on the ground, eyes still wide from fear. His body still stood there for a moment, as if it hadn't quite realised it was dead yet, before crumpling to the ground. That had been too easy, Amethyst thought as the boy's blood spilled out onto her feet. She wanted a bit more of a challenge next time.

She glanced up to see Ross still standing on his platform. Rolling her eyes, she whistled to get his attention, like he was some kind of dog. Obediently, he looked up.

"Stop standing around and kill something!" she shouted, and he gave a nod in acknowledgement.

XXX

Jezebel reached the Cornucopia and grabbed a bow that lay on top of the supplies. It had just been too tempting – she couldn't have left it there. Quickly checking that there were no Careers nearby, she crouched down and scrabbled through the supplies, searching for arrows. There was no food in the pile, only weapons, fishing gear and climbing equipment. It kind of suited the arena, she supposed, but it would have been nice to run off with a load of food. Eventually, she found a small quiver of arrows, about ten of them in total. They were good quality, with a wooden shaft and feather fletchings, much more traditional than the fiberglass ones that she'd used at the training centre. Most importantly though, the arrowhead was wickedly sharp and about half of the arrows were barbed.

Pleased with her discovery, she slung the quiver across her back and rose to her feet, only to see the boy from Six standing behind her with a penknife in his hand. She tried to duck past him, but he moved to intercept her. Did he really want a fight? He was a pathetic little thing but clearly he did, as he swung out at her clumsily with his knife. She didn't even have to aim at the point-blank range. With a sickening thud, the arrow embedded itself in his stomach. Blood spilled from the wound and he cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Not really wanting to kill him, Jezebel ran past him, cursing the loss of an arrow. The Careers would finish him off for her, she didn't want to become a killer that early.

She caught a glimpse of Rex running towards the forest, and considered firing after him to make good her promise from training. She knew that she wouldn't hit him though, and she didn't want to waste another arrow.

XXX

Pascal stood on the metal plate, watching the violence unfold in front of him. It was horrifying, the amount of blood that spilled from the wounded and the dead. He'd seen horror films before, ones with effects so good that they looked real. He'd been able to watch those without putting down his popcorn, even if they did make him feel a bit queasy. They'd done nothing to prepare him for this, this brutality. What scared him most wasn't the blood, or the bodies, though that shook him to his core. No, it was the ruthless efficiency with which the Careers carried out their massacre, and how some of them almost seemed to enjoy it. He watched as Diana chased after a fleeing girl from Six, leapt on her back and pinned her to the ground. Then she drove a dagger through the girl's throat and another between her shoulder blades. The fear in the girl's eyes faded, and suddenly she wasn't there any more, she was just a corpse. Ignoring the spray of blood on her face, Diana tore the knives from the corpse and leapt to her feet, her eyes searching for her next victim. Her gaze settled on Pascal. If he hadn't already been rooted to the spot, he would have frozen.

_Run! Run you idiot! _His mind yelled, but his feet wouldn't obey. Diana was gaining on him, racing towards him. If this was a computer game, all he'd have had to do was press a button and he'd have been able to run. If it was a game though, he wouldn't have run at all. He'd have fought, with skills he could never hope to have in reality. He'd have gotten a combo kill for taking down all the Careers, and enough experience to level up. But it wasn't a game, at least not the kind of game that he was used to. It was real, with none of the black and white morality of video games, and not everything could be achieved by randomly hitting buttons. And, most importantly, there was no chance to respawn in real life. He had one shot at it, that was all. If he didn't turn and run right then, then he'd have wasted his only life.

Finally managing to gain control of his legs, Pascal turned and sprinted towards the forest. Or at least ran as close to a sprint as possible. He was beginning to regret skipping his PE lessons. But somehow he was quick enough to reach the edge of the forest. He barreled into it, not caring how many times he stumbled and fell when his feet caught on twisted tree roots. All he knew was that he had to get away from the Cornucopia. When he couldn't run any longer, when his throat was dry and his lungs ached, he looked over his shoulder. Diana was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped at the bottom of a tree. Looked like he'd managed to survive level one, at least.

XXX

"Mallow! Here!"

Mallow looked just in time for the leather strap of the sling to slap her in the face. Swearing, she glared at Nolan, who smiled sheepishly. She muttered thanks and went back to her frantic rummage through the pile.

"What the hell are you looking for now?" Sabine spat, glaring down at her. "You've got your bloody sling!"

"Well now I need bullets," Mallow hissed through gritted teeth.

"No you don't! You use pebbles! Improvise."

"Because I'm _sure_ I'll find pebbles that fly as accurately as bullets," Mallow replied.

"Sabine's right," Nolan said, rubbing his arm. "We need to go. You don't even know if there are any bullets in that pile."

"They wouldn't have put a sling if they didn't have bullets," Mallow said. "And I'm going to find them, because there's no way I can win this thing unarmed."

"I've got an axe, we're not unarmed!" Sabine said, clearly nervous as well as irritated. She was tapping her foot to an irregular rhythm as she waited for Mallow.

"That's why I said _I_."

"Mallow, we need to go. Now," Nolan said. Then his voice sped up, growing higher. "Seriously – now!"

Mallow turned around to see Artis from Four running towards them, spear at the ready. He pulled it back, ready to throw it. Sabine screamed and ran out of the way, stumbling as she struggled to run with the weight of the axe. Nolan pulled at Mallow's shoulder, urging her to stand. Just in time, her hand found a fishing net in the pile of supplies. She spun round and threw it a split second after Artis let the spear fly. The net tangled around the spear and pulled it to the ground. She was surprised that she had actually done it, but she didn't have time to give herself a pat on the back. Urgently, Mallow turned back to the Cornucopia. There, where the net had been, was a small bag of bullets for the sling. She couldn't believe that she had found them, but she had. Grabbing it, she finally let Nolan pull her to her feet.

"You almost got us killed!" Sabine hissed as they charged away from the cliff-top Cornucopia towards the forest.

"Emphasis on almost," Mallow said with a slight smile.

Sabine let out an exasperated groan, unable to find any more words, as they reached the edge of the forest.

XXX

Nyx stared at the arena around her, trying to take it all in. The precipice mere meters behind her, falling to a turbulent sea where waves crashed onto jagged rocks. Cliffs stretched out on either side of her for far as she could see, but the one that the Cornucopia was on was the tallest. In front of her, across the circle of tributes, was a small patch of woodland, where most of the tributes seemed to be running for. If she tried to get to the forest then she'd have to run past the Cornucopia, past the Careers. Could she survive on the cliffs, or would she be an obvious target? Just as her eyes located a route down from the cliff, someone charged towards her. Angelo, the Career from Two – big, scary, and carrying a mace the size of her head.  
She screamed and instinctively turned and ran, forgetting about the drop behind her. She stopped herself just in time, her toes sticking over the edge of the cliff. Stones fell from under her feet, all the way down the cliff to be eaten by the waves far below. She was shaking so much, tears rolling down her face as she backed away from the edge. She had to turn, leave the cliff behind her, and face Angelo. Now her choice wasn't forest or cliffs, it was how she was going to die. Neither option seemed preferable.

Angelo was getting closer. She closed her eyes, silently praying that it wouldn't hurt too much. Across the darkness of her mind, she heard someone yell out. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes again. Angelo wasn't running towards her anymore. He was fighting a boy, a boy she knew all too well.

"Seth," she whispered.

A wry smile appeared on Seth's lips at the sound of his name. He ducked a blow from the mace that had been aimed at his head and swung back at Angelo with his knife. Angelo just managed to evade the attack before Seth was attacking again. His swipes of the knife were quick and relentless, leaving Angelo no time to attack. He was too busy avoiding Seth's attacks. Nyx gasped as she realized what Seth was doing. With each attack, Angelo moved a little further back. Seth was driving him backwards, further and further until... until...

In a mini avalanche of dirt and pebbles, Angelo tumbled back over the edge with a shout that almost didn't sound human. He clung to the edge of the cliff with white-knuckled fingers, swearing and cursing at Seth. The wind and sea covered most of his words. Below him, the rocks waited like the teeth of a predator.

Seth smirked and turned away from the cliff, leaving Angelo dangling there. His cold, snakelike gaze fell on Nyx, who flinched away from him at only eye contact. Tilting his head to one side, he held out a hand to her. She stared at him in horror as she realized what the audience was seeing. A boy who'd just risked his life to save the girl he liked. Some kind of noble white knight who wanted to protect her. What they saw was about as far from the truth as possible. Nyx covered her mouth with her hand, extremely conscious of her tears. If she didn't take his hand, then she'd look heartless. Like Seth was in the right and she was wrong.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No... Don't do this."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Don't..."

"There's nothing to be scared of anymore."

Choked by tears, Nyx couldn't speak. She turned on her heel and ran away, ignoring Seth's shouts, ignoring the quickening sound of his footsteps as he ran after her. All she could do was run, away from the Cornucopia, away from Seth, away from everything. There wasn't anything to run towards, but there was plenty to run from.

"You ungrateful _bitch_!" Seth's voice echoed around the cliffs. "I saved your life!"

Nyx carried on running. She wouldn't stop. She could never stop.

XXX

Janie felt ill, sick to her stomach. The body of the boy from Twelve lay not far away from her, the blood that had once kept him alive spilling out onto the ground. Janie hadn't seen who'd killed him. She hadn't seen him die. Now, she couldn't take her eyes off of the broken body, leaking crimson onto the ground.

"Janie!"

She looked up to see Annabel running towards her, shaking and crying. It hurt her to see her friend that way. She knew that she was probably in a similar state, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She wanted to be the smiley, happy Janie that Annabel would trust. She wanted to be the one who could say everything would be okay, even when it wasn't. She couldn't even tell that to herself. She'd seen what was happening in front of her. Children killing children. Children that she'd been watching for the past few days, getting to know them, their quirks, their personalities. And now they weren't children. They were split into the killers and the dead.

"We need to run," Annabel said, glancing around, trying to locate the Careers.

"I know," Janie said, smiling through her tears.

The world seemed to have slowed down around her as it bombarded her with death and destruction. But it felt like a dream. In her mind she could see the real world, the one she was fighting for. The one with her friends, family and boyfriend. They were what was real, not this, not this madness.

"Janie! Janie!" Annabel tugged at her hand, trying to pull her away from the circle of tributes.

What snapped her out of her little trance wasn't her friend's cries. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angelo tumble off the cliff edge. Suddenly, the world sped up again and Janie breathed in sharply. She looked between Annabel and Angelo, who was clinging to the edge, unable to pull himself up. She bit her lip.

"One sec," she said to Annabel, and sprinted off, leaving Annabel yelling out her name as she ran for the cliff.

She couldn't just leave Angelo there, and it didn't look like anyone else was going to help him. Despite the fact that he'd made it pretty obvious that he wanted to kill her, she wasn't going to let him die. She felt as if she owed him something, for a reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her conscience would never let her sleep again if she let him fall to his death, not if there was something she could have done to save him.

She crouched at the edge of the cliff and peered over to meet his eyes, eyes that were full of fear and anger.

"Not you," he hissed. "Anyone but you!"

"I'll just let you fall then," Janie said with a smile.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"You need to calm down." She informed him, tilting her head with a smile. Anyone else would have found it cute; Angelo found it down right annoying. "I tried your breathing tip. It didn't work." He shot flatly, taking a step closer to her. That didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"That's because you weren't trying hard enough, and you've never tried to control your anger before." She said, still smiling. The more he talked to her, the more pissed off he found himself becoming. He just needed to kill her and get it over with. "Here, try this." She pressed her thumbs in between her eyes, and looked like an idiot in doing so. "Press down and count to ten. It's supposed to be great for relieving stress. You could also try doing yoga; it also helps."

She looked cute, as much as he hated to admit it. Her curly hair seemed to bounce on her shoulders whenever she moved, and her cheeks looked rosy pink. She even filled out her bikini nicely. Why did she have to be so god damn annoying?

Janie held her hand down, and Angelo grabbed it, despite his complaints. He was heavy, _really _heavy, and for a moment Janie thought that they would both fall to their deaths on the rocks below. Janie gritted her teeth and dug the toes of her shoes into the ground as she strained to pull him up. Both of her hands grasped his and she pulled with all of her might. Slowly, ever so slowly, he was rising. She tried to give him a reassuring smile as he managed to clamber up the remaining distance by himself.

As soon as he was on the cliff, his hands were round her neck. She could feel the potential strength in him, how easily he could crush her throat. But she could also feel the reluctance there, something that was holding him back from killing his rescuer. With an exasperated yell, he threw her to the ground, releasing her from his grip. She laughed hollowly as she looked up at him.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" she asked.

"Don't you dare come after me again!" he snapped. "Next time, you'll be dead."

Janie rubbed her neck, still feeling his hands there, as she watched him run back into the chaos at the Cornucopia.

XXX

Amira was at the Cornucopia, dagger in hand. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for a target, and found one. Diana, with blood splattered across her and dripping from her knives. She'd already killed at least one person; it was time for her to discover how that felt. Adjusting her grip on her dagger, Amira charged towards her, letting out a wordless battle cry. Which, in hindsight, was a stupid thing to do. Diana spun round and quickly countered Amira's attack with her own blade.

"I told you I'd kill you, Diana," Amira said, jumping backwards as Diana slashed at her stomach.

"And I still don't believe you."

Diana effortlessly blocked the attack Amira aimed at her head, and Amira's feet skidded on the bloody ground as she avoided a blow from Diana's other knife.

"Give it up," Diana spat.

"Never."

Putting all of her effort into it, Amira swung for an exposed spot on Diana's side, but Diana moved quicker that Amira thought was possible. There was a clash of metal as Amira's blade ricocheted off of Diana's sending shudders down her arm. Diana smirked and spun her daggers as she returned to a semi-defensive stance.

"Attack all you like," Diana said, as Amira did just that. Each of her attacks met with one of Diana's blades. The girl was unfazed as she blocked attack after attack. "You're never going to kill me. You won't even get a scratch."

All of a sudden, she lashed out. Amira recoiled with a curse, clutching at the fresh line of blood leaking from a shallow cut on her cheek. It only angered her more. She attacked again and again, growing furious, growing reckless. Diana just effortlessly parried.

"You're not bad," Diana said. "But I've had years of training. That's what sets us Careers apart from you."

"And you're filthy murderers!" Amira knew that first hand. And she was going to get her revenge.

Diana laughed hollowly. "No more than you. Aren't you trying to kill me right now?"

Amira screamed and swiped wildly at Diana. Diana ducked, and all of a sudden the flat of her blade was against Amira's neck. She smiled a wry smile as she examined the look in Amira's eyes.

"On a scale of one to ten, how scared are you right now?"

"Zero."

Diana laughed again, a cruel, cutting sound. "Then you're either a liar or an idiot. Everyone here's at least an eleven. Even me." She turned her knife so the sharp edge was against Amira's throat. "Now run. This has been fun; I'm sparing your life."

Diana lowered her knife, but didn't break eye contact with Amira. Amira wanted to kill her, wanted to drive her dagger through Diana's beating heart. But Amira knew that was foolish. Diana would just block again.

"I won't give you this chance again, Amira. Run."

And, humiliated and hating herself, Amira ran. The sound of Diana's cackles cut through the air, always sounding as if they were right beside her ear, even when Amira reached the edge of the forest.

XXX

Liviana didn't see why there was so much fuss about the bloodbath. It was just another chance for the Careers to show off. All they did was kill the tributes that the arena would have picked off in the next couple of days. If they used the bloodbath tactically, teaming up to get rid of their most powerful competitor, then there would be a point to it. As it was, they only chased after twelve year olds. Although that annoyed Liviana, she was thankful for it. Because this year she was their strongest opponent.  
Amethyst ran past, a manic grin on her face as she searched for another weak tribute. Liviana knew she could take the other girl and escape without a scratch, but she didn't want the Careers seeking vengeance. Of course, she doubted that any of them would really care about losing Amethyst. None of them seemed to like her much. Liviana was glad that she hadn't joined that mess of a Career pack. She gave them three days, at most, before they turned on each other. They couldn't have made a more unstable alliance.

She reached the Cornucopia and quickly found two sets of brass knuckles in the pile of supplies. Not that she needed them, she was confident enough completely unarmed, but it couldn't hurt to get a little extra damage in there. Well, it couldn't hurt her. She grabbed a backpack and slung it on, not knowing if it was empty or not. Either way, it would come in useful.

Deciding that she'd wasted enough time at the Cornucopia, Liviana turned and sprinted away, passing the Careers unnoticed. She glimpsed some of the smaller tributes as she ran, and could almost understand why the Careers did it. She could shatter one of their little heads with a single blow. And then she realised why the Careers really went after them at the bloodbath. They weren't looking for a fight, they were looking for a kill. An easy kill, to prove to themselves, and the world, that they could do it. As bloodthirsty as the Careers were, none of them had ever actually killed. Liviana had. She didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

XXX

Six cannons. Each one silenced the arena, each one cutting straight through to Sabine's heart. The forest was eerily quiet while they fired, like the whole world stopped for those last cries of dead children. Shaking, Sabine collapsed onto a tree stump, burying her face in her hands in a vague attempt to hide her tears. Although she wasn't looking at her, she could tell that Mallow was watching her with her usual disdainful expression. She didn't care. Sometimes you just have to cry, and this was one of those times.

She'd watched as people died. People she knew, people she had eaten with and laughed with the night before.

She felt a comforting arm round her shoulders. For the show of it, she flinched away from Nolan, but not too far away. She needed someone beside her, even if it was him.

"It's okay," he said. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" Sabine said, surprised at how full of tears her voice was. "We just saw... they're dead..."

"But we're not."

"For now," Mallow added.

"Thanks Mallow, real supportive there."

"It's the Hunger Games, what did you think would happen?" Mallow snapped.

"I don't want to be here."

"None of us do, but you better get used to death. It's going to be happening a lot at the moment."

Sabine's sobs grew louder. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. She only remembered the blood, red against the green of the grass. It had almost been her blood.

"Mallow, Sabine's upset," Nolan said.

"I can see that – I'm not an idiot," Mallow scoffed. "But she's got to grow up. I've done it, so can she."

"Do you feel nothing?" Sabine screeched, curling her hands into fists.

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm not upset? Do you think I'm not scared?"

The two girls stood there, eyes locked as they glared at each other, until Mallow sighed and began to walk away.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time here, and made more than enough noise," she said. "I think I heard water in this direction."

Sabine hung back as Mallow continued into the forest. She didn't know why she was even in an alliance with that girl, she managed to annoy Sabine by just existing. Nolan looked at her, concerned.

"Are you all right now?" he asked.

Sabine nodded sharply. "I think so."

She wiped her tears on the back of her hand, and followed her allies into the forest.

XXX

Artis tried to suppress a laugh at Amethyst and Diana, who were arguing once more. This time about who should be sorting through the supplies. He didn't really care who won this particular argument – they were both annoying as hell.

Amethyst claimed the first rucksack and turned it upside down, spilling its contents haphazardly out across the floor.

"Look at this," Amethyst announced furiously after several minutes of silence had filled the camp.

"What now?" Artis demanded, growing increasingly fed up of her disdainful attitude about everything, "get mud on your t-shirt?"

"Shut it _Fishboy_," she snapped in return, her eyes flashing furiously.

"I thought we'd agreed that I was going to be called Sharkbait," he pointed out. This reminded him of teasing his sister back home, although Amethyst was probably a damn sight more dangerous to be trying to provoke.

She rolled her eyes, "there's no food or water anywhere. Oh, but look," she bent down to examine something more closely, "they have given us _napkins _to use with our non-existent food. This is an absolute joke."

Angelo jerked his head up, and Artis could tell that his anger was reaching breaking point once again. "What?" he demanded, "they've given us napkins? NAPKINS?" The last word erupted out of his mouth as a roar that echoed through the cliffs. He lurched to his feet and picked the nearest thing to him – a small green rucksack and hurled it to the floor, causing something inside it to crack. He kicked wildly at the supplies that surrounded his feet, sending them flying. Artis heaved a sigh and covered the top of his head with his arms, settling down to watch the spectacle that was 'Angelo destroying the campsite.'

XXX

Day 1 was over. And so were the lives of six innocent children. Their faces filled the sky, lighting up the arena.

Paisley Broz. Reften Chilton, both from six, both dead.

Proctic Hemling and Augbrine meet, from ten and eleven, dead.

Kristina Adams and Jaimie Archers, both from twelve, dead as well.

To survive the bloodbath, one had two choices. Fight or flight. And there had been demonstrations of both today.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **None

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Emily and Trax were constantly arguing in Fear.

So what did you think about the guest chapter? I think Schemer did an amazing job! And the others as well. Good job to everyone!

Review and tell Schemer how wonderful her chapter was. Please and thank you.

Also, new poll is up, vote on the tributes that you want to see make it to the final 8.

~*Misty*~


	21. To Kill The Prey

**To Kill The Prey**

**Day 2**

Amethyst played with her hair as she waited for the sun to come up. She was beyond bored, but in just a few moments, she knew that the others would be awake and they would go hunting. She had her towel wrapped around her, trying to stay warm. Once the sun had gone down, the arena had turned cold. The bikini barely covered any skin and she had goosebumps _everywhere_. She was ready for the sun to come back up again.

Only six had died in the bloodbath, the same amount as last year. Six wasn't enough. More blood needed to spill, and it needed to spill soon. Because Rise was waiting for her back at home, and so was a plate filled with blueberry pancakes and hot maple syrup.

She got hungry just thinking about food. It made her even more upset that there had been no food at the Cornucopia. Didn't the Gamemaker's know that the tributes needed to eat to keep up their strength?

She had seen dog fights before, starving dogs fighting to the death just for an already chewed up bone. Their owners starved the dogs on purpose for the entertainment.

That was exactly what the Capitol was doing to them. Starving them, making them fight for food. Entertainment.

Well she was going to give them a show. Plenty of necks to breaks, heads to chop off, hearts to stab.

And the sooner they got started, the better.

The sun was finally starting to break the edge of the world. The sky was turning pretty hues of blues, purples and reds.

Blood would be spilled today. That was what the red meant. Blood, warm, red liquid that flowed through people's hearts to keep them alive.

Artis was the first to wake up.

"Fishboy," she spat out at him as a way of a greeting.

"And I see you're as friendly as ever Bitch," Artis smiled at her as he got up and stretched. She glared at him.

"Keep it down," Diana hissed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a big knot, her makeup was rubbing off and there were bags under her eyes. Amethyst wanted to hand her a mirror to show her how awful she looked.

Amethyst was glad that there were no mirrors around, she probably looked like shit too. But for once, she didn't care about her appearance. In fact, the more wild she looked, the better for sponsors.

Before the Games, it was good to look beautiful, to be stunning and nice. But once in the arena, it was all wild. Time for her to be an animal.

"Aw, did we wake you?" Amethyst asked sweetly with a smile. Diana glared at her.

Ross was the next to wake up, leaving only one person still sleeping.

The one person that none of them wanted to wake.

Angelo's snores were loud and obnoxious.

"Let's just leave him here," Diana said, eager to go out hunting.

"Right, and face his wrath when we get back," Amethyst rolled her eyes, "no thanks, I value my life."

She went over to the pile of supplies and dug through them. It was mostly weapons. She settled on a sword and pulled it out of the pile. She smiled as it came loose.

The sun rose higher in the sky, bringing with it the start of a new day. No cannons had sounded since the six from the blood bath, and Amethyst was ready to hear the sweet noise that meant one more was dead.

"So who's brave enough to wake him up?" Ross asked as he played with his stupid bear pin. Amethyst was getting tired of that thing. She wondered how far she could throw it in the ocean.

The four of them looked at each other, but no one said anything.

"Right, so we wait," Diana said.

"You can wait, I'm going fishing," Arits replied, grabbing a pole from the pile and slinging it over his shoulder.

Diana lowered her eyes at him. Amethyst decided not to get involved. She knew when to pick her battles, and when to let them slide. This was one that she was going to let Diana take.

"Fishing? As in fish, or as in tributes?" Diana asked.

"Fish, we need to eat, and apparently I'm the only one here who knows how to catch food. Unlike you, my mommy didn't put food on the table, I had to do it myself."

And with that, Artis stalked off with just the fishing pole and hook.

"I can't wait until Angelo hears about this," Diana said as she watched Artis disappear over the cliffs.

"Well maybe we'll be lucky and he'll fall down to his death," Amethyst said, swinging the sword around her and trying to keep her balance.

"If only," Diana said wistfully.

The snores stopped, and Angelo sat up, a glare on his face. Amethyst wondered if he even knew what a smile was.

"WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP?" He bellowed. Amethyst blinked and puffed out her lips as she tried to come up with a response that wouldn't make him yell.

"That's why," Diana said as she stood up and unsheathed her knives, "but now that's you're awake, let's go hunting."

"We're missing someone," Angelo pointed out.

"Right, fishboy went fishing," Amethyst spat out.

"Well his loss, let's get hunting," Angelo said, standing up and grabbing his own weapon, "everyone grab something, and let's go spill some blood."

"Aren't we going to leave a guard?" Ross asked.

"Are you volunteering?"

"No."

"Then let's go. Why should we bother with a guard, all we have are weapons, and those lousy little so called tributes wouldn't even be able to pick them up," Angelo scoffed. Just thinking about Janie brandishing a weapon made him laugh out loud.

"Wow, call the press, he does know how to smile," Amethyst said, winking at him. "Who are you thinking about? That cute little girl from nine?"

"Eight."

"So adorable, he even knows her District number," Diana laughed as the four of them trudged through the forest looking for tributes.

"SHUT UP!" Angelo shouted, causing Amethyst and Diana to burst into laughter.

"Angelo and Jenny-"

"Janie."

"-sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g," Amethyst and Diana finished together.

"Do you guys even know how to be quiet?" Ross asked them, "because you're practically telling the other tributes that we're coming."

"So, let them know, we're the biggest alliance, we're the strongest, even with warning, they have no chance to beat us," Amethyst said smartly.

Ross rolled his eyes. He didn't agree with her logic, but she was really good at glaring. Between Amethyst's glares, Angelo's yelling and Diana's smart ass remarks, Ross was really ready to go home.

And the only way for that to happen, was to cause the light to go out of someone else's eyes. It was on, it really was time for him to toughen up and kill.

He took a deep breath and listened, drowning out the sounds of the others. It was just him, and he would do whatever it took to get home to his family. He was a son, a brother, a cousin, and his family did not deserve to lose him.

So he would do whatever it took to survive. Because that was what was required of him.

He heard whispers in the distance.

"Shh," he shushed the others, "do you hear that?"

"Oh, I hope it's those two girls," Amethyst clapped her hands in delight, "then Angelo can kiss Jenny."

"Janie."

"Same thing."

"IT'S NOT THE SAME THING!" Angelo shouted, the trees shook and birds flew out of their nests.

"Oh goody, eggs," Amethyst clapped happily as she swung herself up into the trees.

"Seriously, how are you _not_ fat," Ross asked, "all you do is eat."

"She's probably eating for two," Diana said. Amethyst stuck her tongue out. "Very ladylike, you should totally teach your baby that."

"SHUT UP!"

Ross didn't even need to look to see who had said that. Why was there always at least one tribute who liked yelling?

"You're giving me a headache," Angelo said as he lowered his voice and kneaded his temples.

Ross tilted his head in confusion as he watched Angelo shove his thumbs in between his eyes.

"You look like an idiot," Ross pointed out. Angelo glared. "Jeeze, everyone's so uptight around here."

"Can we just kill someone already?" Amethyst pleaded.

"We have to find someone first," Diana shot at her.

"Which we won't if you two keep talking," Ross rolled his eyes. "This game is going to take forever at this rate."

They finally fell silent and got lost in their own thoughts as they tiptoed through the forest. There had to be other tributes around someone, hiding, biding their time. But Ross would find them.

He heard another noise. Ross brought his finger up to his mouth and then pointed to a small bush.

Amethyst grinned, her eyes lighting up with pleasure. The four Careers surrounded the bush and struck at once.

Out of nowhere, a figure darted up and let her fists fly. One hit Amethyst right in her cheek. She jumped and kicked Diana in her stomach.

Ross hadn't seen that coming. He thought that Amira was weak, apparently, he had thought wrong.

Amira was outnumbered one to four, but she had her sights set on Diana. She wasn't going to let herself be humiliated again. Once was more then enough. Now was her turn to embarrass Diana. And she would do it, even if she died trying.

Amira's eyes lowered as she circled around Diana.

"Ooh, ready to go again?" Diana said, as she struggled to stand up straight, but she was still trying to catch her breath from Amira's kick.

"Bring it on," Amira said, her eyes were hard, and she was ready for action. She could do this, she clenched her fists and let the left one fly. Diana didn't duck in time.

"Well aren't you going to help me?" Diana screeched at the others.

"You're doing a fine job," Amethyst returned.

Amira launched again, this time landing on Diana's back. Diana shouted out as Amira pulled a lock of auburn hair.

There was a blur of movement. And the two girls were locked in a dance of scratching, hair pulling, pinching and even biting.

"Poor fishboy, he's missing quite a show," Amethyst snickered.

"I spared your life once, and I told you, I won't do it again."

"It's okay," Amira replied evenly, "I have no intentions of sparing yours." Amira grabbed Diana's head and bit down on her ear.

Diana wailed out in pain, shocked that she was getting her ass handed to her by a girl from five who had only gotten a seven for her score.

Amira spit out a mouthful of blood, and Diana seemed to come back to her senses. She pulled out her knife and pressed it against Amira's throat.

Amira's eyes closed as she felt the blade on her bare skin. Her bathing suit bottom was riding up her ass, and she had the strongest urge to adjust it. But two images floated into her head and she twisted just in time.

Diana's knife scratched the air. But Amira's fist connected with Diana's face.

"Now you don't need to waste your money on a nose job" Amira said, admiring her handywork.

"You bitch," Diana said as she tried to stop the flow. She held her head up and turned to the others. "I could definitely use some help over here."

"Can't handle her on your own?" Amethyst said with a grin.

Diana turned back to continue the fight, but Amira had already disappeared.

"ARGH!" She yelled, taking her anger out on the bush. She kicked as hard as she could.

"Try counting to ten," Angelo said from behind her.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh good, two Angelo's," Ross rolled his eyes, "just what the arena needs."

"Oh be quiet," Diana said as she shoved past him and headed back to camp with a wounded pride.

Artis was waiting for them back at the cornucopia. A fire was raging and fish were roasting on spits.

"Anyone hungry?" He asked them.

"Famished," they answered as the five of them sat around in a circle and watched the flames dance.

To kill the prey, don't turn your back.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute in Fear was tortured to death?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** None

New poll is up, vote on the tributes that you want to see make it to the final 8.

I really have to stop updating so fast, I hardly give you time to review. But seriously, please review. Diana said she'll stab you if you don't review. I don't think she's bluffing.

~*Misty*~


	22. To Lose All Faith

3 in 3 days. My fingers are rocking!

Warning: Tribute death, proceed with caution.

* * *

**To Lose All Faith**

**Still Day 2**

"I'm cold," Mallow shivered.

"Nice to meet you Cold, I'm Nolan," he replied as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Mallow had never had a guy wrap a towel around her before, and it felt nice. Which was a weird feeling for her. Nice only happened in books and movies, not in real life. In real life, boys were jerks.

"And I'm Disgusted," Sabine said as she made a face. Nolan laughed, a deep throaty laugh, that for some reason, warmed the corners of her heart. There was something so familiar and comforting about it, and Mallow wanted to cherish that sound forever. And then she wanted to kick herself for thinking that.

"Well this is nice, being here in the arena with the two of you," Nolan said with a smile. Sabine and Mallow blinked as the crickets chirped.

"We need to find water," Sabine said, bringing them back to reality.

"Yeah, like the Gamemaker's would make it _that_ easy," Mallow said bitterly.

"Well we won't know until we look," Nolan said, looking on the bright side. Mallow lowered her eyes at him. Sabine rolled hers.

"Yeah, and when we do, it'll probably be crawling with tributes," Mallow pointed out as she adjusted Nolan's towel. He grinned at her.

Mallow found it sort of intrusive. She was tired of him constantly looking at her. And when he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Sabine. It was like one minute he still had his crush on Sabine, and the next, he wanted to work up the courage to ask Mallow out.

Boys…couldn't live with them, could definitely live without them.

"Come on, we can't stay here," Sabine said, jumping up and moving silently through the forest, not even bothering to see if they were following her.

"My lady," Nolan said, offering his arm to Mallow. She looked at it disdainfully and forced herself up without his help.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she told him as she strode through the woods, branches hitting her face.

"I never said you weren't," Nolan replied back, "I was just showing you that chivalry wasn't dead."

"Chivalry is deader then Ritch and Lenea's engagement," Mallow said.

"How about you find us water, that will show us that chivalry isn't dead," Sabine threw over her shoulder.

"Sir Nolan, at your service," he said, bowing at Sabine's feet. Mallow and Sabine both rolled their eyes.

"I seriously should have gone off on my own," Sabine muttered under her breath.

"You still have a chance," Mallow shot at her, "no one's stopping you from leaving."

Nolan stepped in, "I am. Sabine, we're in this together, the three of us will get through this together."

"I'm not weak!" Sabine shouted, "I can do this on my own."

"No one said you couldn't," Nolan tried to assure her. Mallow stayed silent.

"I am self-sufficient," Sabine whirled around and got into Nolan's face. "I volunteered for my sister because I know that I can win this, and I'm not going to win this thing with your jokes-" she turned to Mallow, "-and your negativism."

"You didn't sound so sure last night," Mallow sneered.

Sabine lowered her eyes and got right in front of Mallow's face, "Never. Ever. Mention. That. Night. Again."

Mallow stood up, but the two girls were the exact same height so neither could get the edge over the other.

"I wasn't the one who cried," Mallow said.

"I didn't cry," Sabine replied. Both girls turned to Nolan, but he knew better then to get in the middle of their fight. Noses flared as the girls turned back to each other.

"It sure looked like tears to me."

"I don't cry."

"It's okay," Nolan finally said, stepping between them. They were getting loud and were probably attracting unwanted attention. And they didn't need that. "Last night was difficult on all of us, we understand that you were overwhelmed."

Sabine just stared.

"Right, you weren't overwhelmed, you didn't cry, and you can win this all on your own without our help."

"And you better remember that," Sabine said as she turned on her heels and stalked off.

Nolan looked at Mallow, "shall we follow her?"

"Why? So she can yell at us again, no thank you," Mallow headed back the way that they had come from.

Nolan was left in a bind. Follow Sabine, his first crush, or Mallow, the girl who was really starting to rub off on him. Why was it so difficult to make a decision?

"Mallow!" Nolan said, "we need to stick together, get back here."

"All alone?" A scared voice said from behind Nolan. Nolan turned to see the boy from eight, Milton or something or other.

"No, you're here," Nolan said. A sad smile appeared on Eight's lips.

"Melton," he said softly.

"I knew that," Nolan said, Melton shrugged. "So, how's it going?"

"Not so good, but I found a fresh water spring over yonder…but then that scary girl from Four found it, and I ran."

"You're lucky she didn't catch you, she seems deadly."

Melton nodded, "she was busy skinning a rabbit or something. I think she's going to eat the meat raw though, she tried rubbing some sticks together to start a fire, but didn't even get a spark, she gave up after like five minutes."

Nolan let his mind wander as he tried to come up with ideas to get rid of Livia or Lilah or whatever the Four's name was. "We need to get to that water, if I find it, then I'll be the hero."

Melton scoffed, "being a hero is overrated."

"Not to me."

"That's cause people like you," Melton pointed out.

"Then why am I all alone?"

"I'm here," Melton pointed at him.

"True, let's go kick some Four ass and get us some water!"

Melton bit his lower lip, "uh, that sounds dangerous."

Nolan chuckled, "of course it is, but I laugh in the face of danger."

"And that's when the hyenas come out to play," Melton gripped his towel in his hands, like a security blanket. He looked like he was a little kid, lost and missing mommy. Nolan had the strongest urge to protect the boy, which wasn't good. Nolan had already lost Sabine and Mallow, he was supposed to be protecting them.

"We can do it Melton," Nolan said, "show me where the water is."

Melton swallowed as he tried to make a decision.

"Fine, I'll do it myself, see you around, or not."

Nolan began to walk off. He didn't turn around, but within moments, he heard footsteps behind him. Nolan knew, without a doubt, that it was Melton. The poor boy didn't want to be left alone.

They were at the small spring within minutes and they crouched behind the scenes as they scouted it out.

The Four girl was there, and was looking at the now skinned rabbit, trying to figure out what to do with it.

Nolan was about to creep closer when he saw a flourish of movement off to his right side. It was Sabine, and she was sneaking closer and closer to Four.

"Sabine!" Nolan hissed as loud as he dared, Melton fell to his knees and seemed to melt into the ground. "She's going to get herself killed," Nolan whispered, mostly to himself, Melton didn't care one way or the other. "I have to stop her."

Before Melton could protest, Nolan was rushing to Sabine's aide. That silly girl was trying to creep up behind Four and take her by surprise. Nolan shook his head, it was Sabine's way of proving that she wasn't weak. This was going to end badly. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She's going to get herself killed," Mallow said from his left. "Liviana tied for the highest score."

"Mallow!" Nolan whispered in relief. She gave him a half smile. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. She pulled away as if he had shocked her. He probably had.

"Any ideas on how to save her?" Mallow asked as she tilted her head in Sabine's direction.

"I'm trying to think. What about you?"

"I was thinking everyone for herself," Mallow admitted.

"Or himself," Melton finally said from the ground. Mallow saw him for the first time.

"What's he doing here?"

"He's going to help us save Sabine."

"I am?" Melton squeaked at the same time as Mallow said "us?"

Nolan grinned, "I have a plan."

"Oh dear," Mallow groaned, "I am so going to die."

"Have faith," Nolan said.

"I do have faith, I have faith I'm going to die."

"Well that's something then, now listen up."

The three of them huddled in a circle, like a team of athletes getting together to discuss their plan.

"That's crazy," Mallow said, trying to keep her voice down as not to give them away. Nolan glared at her. "Fine, I'll do it, but if this get's me killed, I'm holding you responsible."

"Fair enough."

Melton took his token out of his pocket and turned the pebble around in his hand, Nolan took out his knife and Mallow got her sling ready.

"Three," Nolan began. Melton gulped and Mallow tried to bite back her negative thoughts. But all she could think about was how she was going to die on the second day.

"Two," Nolan whispered, going down into a crouch. "GO!"

"You forgot one," Mallow hissed, he looked over at her and grinned. She rolled her eyes but loaded her sling and let the bullet fly. _It's not going to hit,_ she thought, _my aim sucks. I suck._

It struck Liviana in her forehead, causing her to bounce up to her feet and shout in anger. Mallow's eyes went wide as she realized that she had done it.

Sabine wasted no time in jumping on Liviana's back.

Melton and Nolan rushed over to help Sabine. Sabine was good, but Liviana was better. She had Sabine in a headlock within seconds. Mallow let another bullet fly from her sling shot. Melton had tears streaming from his eyes as he kissed his pebble and threw it. Between the bullet and the pebble, Liviana was going to have several bruises on her face. But with her scar, no one would notice.

"I can do this myself!" Sabine shouted.

"I know," Nolan assured her at the same time Mallow said, "No you can't."

"Yes," Sabine grunted as she punched Liviana in the throat, "I," another punch, "can!"

Liviana didn't even seem phased by her injuries. She brought her elbow up and conked Sabine in the face.

"Great plan," Mallow said sarcastically to Nolan. "_I know, let's just all rush her at once," _she said, trying to mimics Nolan's voice.

"Isn't she just so sweet and supportive?" Nolan asked Melton. But Melton's eyes were wide in fear. Liviana grabbed Sabine's wrists and threw her down to the ground, Sabine grunted in pain as her back hit. Liviana's kicked Sabine's head, and Sabine's eyes fluttered closed.

"SABINE!" Nolan shouted, rushing to her side.

"Next?" Liviana asked, turning her sights on Melton. He swallowed as she grabbed for him and hit his forehead with her own. He crumpled down in a heap. She kicked his stomach, and he was in so much pain he couldn't even cry out.

"Stop it," Nolan said, "you're hurting him."

"That's the point," Liviana spat as she took out a small pen knife and dug it deep in Melton's skin. "Two down, two to go."

She turned to Mallow, then tilted her head, "You know, I think I've had enough fun for one day, let's play again tomorrow, I have time," she stepped down on Melton's neck and it cracked, followed by a crack of a cannon. She gave a satisfied grin and sprinted off, "catch me if you can," she shouted into the wind.

Nolan knew that Melton was a lost cause, but a cannon hadn't gone of for Sabine yet, he ran over to her, Mallow was already trying to wake her.

Sabine opened her eyes and looked around widely.

"You okay?" Nolan asked her with a worried tone.

She nodded, "I think so."

"Oh thank god."

"Thank god?" Mallow spat, "there is no God!" She shouted. "If there was, then we wouldn't be here. If God was so great, why would he let this happen to us?" She stood up and went over to where Melton's pebble lay. She picked it up gently. "This world is horrible, Panem is awful, and no one is stopping the Capitol from doing this to us."

She walked over to the broken body of Melton and put his token between his fingers.

"At least you don't have to be in pain anymore," she whispered into his ears.

"Well now we have water," Sabine said.

"I hope it was worth it," Mallow shot at her. She went over to the stream and put her feet into the water, letting the dirt fade away in the crystal blue water. She was tired and dirty.

It was only halfway through day two, and Mallow was already breaking down.

Nolan sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. For once she didn't shrug them away. Instead she leaned into his chest and let her tears flow.

To lose all faith, one has to witness horrible things.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute in Fear said "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?"

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Tod was tortured to death.

I am seriously running out of good trivia questions, if you have any, please pm me!

Mallow doesn't think anyone's going to review this chapter. Shall we prove her wrong? _That's cause this chapter sucks. _Shut up Mallow, it does not! _Does so, this is awful, I don't know why anyone would want to read this crap. _Shut up Mallow, or I'll kill you next. _You don't have the guts, you like me too much. _Do not. _Do too. _You're a dead girl._ What a shocker._

~*Misty*~


	23. To Work Up The Courage

Seth is very violent in this chapter...just an FYI

* * *

**To Work Up The Courage**

**Still Day 2**

The sound of the cannon ricocheting around the arena was still echoing around in their heads.

The first six cannons from yesterday had been awful, but expected. This one was so unexpected that Annabel jumped and Janie shrieked.

"Who was that for?" Annabel asked as she tried to compose herself.

Janie shrugged, "how should I know?"

"Maybe you're psychic or something?" Annabel said as she dug her fingers into the dirt and drew a picture.

"That would be fun," Janie tilted her head as she thought. "I could look into the future and see who wins."

"That might not be the best idea," Annabel replied, "you might not like the answer."

"Well maybe more then one of us will be saved," Janie said hopefully. "Maybe they'll have a change of heart and decide to end the games."

Annabel raised her left eyebrow, "uh-huh, and Mallow is Caesar's mom."

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Janie asked, trying to raise one eyebrow. Annabel laughed, the smile lighting up her face. "What?" Janie asked.

"It looks like you have caterpillars above your eyes and they're chasing each other!" Annabel turned over and lay down on her stomach, the cool dirt touched her stomach got her bikini dirty. But she didn't care. She grew up in the garden with her sister, she knew that a little dirt never hurt.

"Well maybe a sponsor will send us some tweezers and then I can look like two anorexic caterpillars are trying to eat each other." Janie looked up at the sky, as if waiting for a silver parachute to fall down in her lap. They were both surprised when one did fall into Janie's lap. They ripped it open, and there it lay, a small torture device. The note said "_you get 'em girl. -Love Dead Poet's Society_."

"Why would an anorexic caterpillar want to eat another anorexic caterpillar?" Annabel asked as she took the tweezers and went at Janie's bushy eyebrows.

Janie twitched her nose as she thought of an answer, then shrugged when none came to mind. "Ouch," she jumped as Annabel pulled a particularly painful one.

"Sorry," Annabel said abashed, "you know, we could use these things as a weapon."

"Yes," Janie smiled, "we're going to pluck the other tributes to death."

Annabel laughed as she blew the stray eyebrows away from Janie's face. She handed the tweezers to Janie.

Janie got to work on Annabel, and it was like they were back at home getting ready for a big dance, just two girls primping and getting ready for their dates. When Janie was done, she tucked the tweezers into the backpack.

"What's it like back home for you," Annabel asked as she put her chin into the palms of her hands and looked at Janie. It was almost as if she was back home on her bed gossiping with her best friend Naomi.

Janie adjusted the top of her bikini and leaned her back against the tree.

"It's the only life I've ever known, my mom is the best, she can be very protective, but she's my mom, she loves me and wants me to be safe." Janie could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to fall as she thought about her strong mother.

Annabel sighed wistfully, "I wish I could say the same thing."

Janie moved over next to Annabel and laid down next to her. "Well you have a father, and I don't, I wish mine was still alive."

"What if your mom and my dad got married?" Annabel thought out loud, "then we could be like sisters."

Janie smiled at the thought, "that would be amazing, we would have so much fun together. I've never had a sister."

"And I already have two."

"Lucky."

"Sometimes I think you're the lucky one," Annabel admitted, "as much as I love Gretchen and Stephanie, the two of them grate my nerves. Gretchen thinks that the world revolves around her and Stephanie gets whatever she wants because she's the baby. I'm the middle, the one that no one remembers. I'm their shadow."

"I'm here," Janie said, running her fingers through Annabel's head in a comforting manner. "And I don't think you're nothing."

"The other tributes here do," Annabel said slowly, "they think that they can kill us in a heartbeat."

"They probably can," Janie mused, "but you know, I think that on the inside, they're hoping for a hug from a friend, or a good joke to make them laugh. They're children, just like we are. But while we're clinging to each other for strength, they're clinging to their weapons."

"Thinking about anyone in particular?" Annabel tilted her head as she waited for an answer. She didn't have to mention which one, both girls knew perfectly well as to whom Annabel was referring too.

Janie blushed, "I have a boyfriend, I love Jace, and he loves me, we're meant to be."

"I think you can fall in love with anyone if you really want to," Annabel said, "we, as humans, crave love, attention and approval, life is a game of giving and compromise. I could fall in love with..say Seth…if I really wanted to, but he would have to give and compromise back. Love isn't one sided."

"Except that he's madly in love with Nyx, there was no way he would fall in love with you," Janie pointed out. "And I never said I loved Angelo."

"You didn't have to," Annabel said lightly, "it's all in the way that you treat him. You smile at him, you don't shrink away when he yells at you. You see the good in him. And eventually, he's going to realize that you mean something to him too."

Janie rolled her eyes, "like that would _ever_ happen."

"Now you're sounding like Mallow," Annabel pointed out as she flipped over to her back. "We should go down to the beach, I really could use some sun.

"Me too, and you know, climbing down the sharp edge of the cliffs seems like a really good adventure," Janie stood up and grabbed her towel, "I'll race you, last one down is a rotten egg."

"You're on!" Annabel shrieked, and the two girls sprinted through the trees, giggling like schoolmates playing a game of tag.

"Tag, you're it," Seth grinned as he touched Nyx's golden arm. She tensed as she felt his fingers on her.

"Go away," she stammered, "please Seth."

"But I just found you, it took a whole day, why'd you run?"

"To get away from you."

"I thought we were playing tag."

"More like hide and don't seek me," Nyx muttered as she tried to jerk her arm away from him. But he just laughed and gripped her tighter.

"Not so fast darling, now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"NO!" Nyx shouted, shocking both him and her. She had never raised her voice before, and it was a foreign tone to her ears.

He grabbed for her face and forced his lips on hers. All she could taste was dirt and sweat and blood. After a few seconds, he released her and she fell to the ground in a heap.

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. He reached down to help her up, and she skittered away from him, kicking her legs in all directions, trying to connect with something.

"Leave me alone!" Nyx sobbed as she crawled through the forest. Her only thought was getting away from her attacker. Why, oh why, did she have to be stuck in the arena with him. There was no one around to help her, no one cared about Nyx, they didn't care what happened to her.

The other tributes would welcome another cannon to signal Nyx's death. But Nyx wasn't ready to die yet. She closed her eyes as Seth grabbed her wrists and pulled her upright. She fell into his chest. If it were any other guy, she would find it romantic. But Seth wasn't romantic in the least bit.

Why couldn't the others see how scary he was? Why was she the only one who knew his true colors?

Maybe she was the insane one. Maybe he really was a nice guy and she was just trying to make trouble where there wasn't any.

Her own brother Dag even thought that Seth was a perfect angel. And Dag was hardly ever wrong.

He slapped her, the palm of his hand connected with her cheek, she could still feel where his fingers had just been.

Dag was wrong. He had to be. Her perfect older brother wasn't the best judge of characters after all.

Nyx was right, Seth was a monster. And now all of Panem could see that he wasn't what they thought he was. Nyx felt bad for Seth's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Rafter were great people, she didn't know how they had gotten such a horrible person for a son. If she made it home, she was going to adopt them as her own parents. It wasn't fair that Seth got a good pair of loving parents while Nyx had none.

Seth's arms were still around her, she was cursing the outfit she was wearing. The bikini gave Seth perfect access to every part of her body. And she didn't like it in the least bit. She wasn't comfortable.

Her wimps were pitiful, she sounded like a dying puppy.

"Shh now, I am here, I have you," he whispered into her ears, his lips dangerously close, she could practically feel his teeth on her sensitive lobes.

"NO!" Nyx finally shouted, somehow working up the courage to stand up to the boy who had been torturing her for years. She was finally fed up, the horse's back was broken. It was time for her to end this.

She just didn't know how. She was jealous of some of the other tributes and their abilities to fight for what they believed in. The girl from Seven was feisty, the girl from Five was driven, the girl from Eight was ridiculously happy. Why were there so many strong girls when she was weak? She would say that it wasn't fair, but that was so cliché.

"Aw baby, you don't want me to kiss you there," he said, his tongue tickling her ears. She bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" A voice shouted and a tribute came into view. A surprised Seth let go of Nyx.

The two girls from Eight and Ten were standing next to each other, Eight had her hands on her hips and Ten had her arms crossed across her stomach. Nyx had never been so glad to see someone before in her life. The tears in her eyes were from overwhelming happiness.

"RUN, NYX, RUN!" Janie shouted. Annabel cheered Nyx on. But Nyx was frozen like an Egyptian statue.

Seth lowered his eyes at the three girls.

"Uh oh, we didn't think this one through," Annabel said with her eyes wide open.

"SHE'S MINE!" Seth shouted at them, "and if I can't have her, then no one can," a dagger flashed in his hand and all three girls shrieked out as his fingers moved and blood soon poured out of a fresh wound on Nyx's left cheek.

Silent tears streamed down, mixing with her warm blood. Annabel felt her stomach lurch. There had to be something she could do to save Nyx. But nothing came to mind. It was three girls against one boy. But the three girls weren't capable of even harming a fly.

The dagger ripped apart Nyx's other cheek. Her scream was silent this time. And her kick was true.

He screamed out as he fell to his knees and covered the lower part where her foot had connected with a very sensitive area.

"Run," Janie called again. Nyx didn't need to be told twice. Janie grabbed Nyx's left arm and Annabel took the right and they ran off towards the cliff.

_Last one to the beach is a rotten egg._

The girls somehow made it down the cliffs, there were a few close calls, and Nyx added more scrapes to go with the ones on her face. She would have some nice looking scars in a few days. If she lived that long.

There wasn't much of a beach, less then a foot of sand. The waves were horrendous as they crashed against the rocks.

But it was a secluded area, and they felt safer then they had in the woods were most of the other tributes were probably hiding.

They fell down onto the sand and watched the sun set. The sky was a palate of beautiful colors and the three girls were happy to be alive, with the last rays of the sun tickling their faces.

The anthem came on, only one picture was shown, the picture of Melton Lockram.

The girls bowed their heads and said a soft prayer for the boy who would never see the sun rise again.

"I'll take first watch," Annabel said, looking at the other two girls to make sure it was alright with them.

"It's alright," Nyx said softly as she buried her feet deep into the sand, "I'll watch all night long."

"Nonsense, we'll take turns," Janie said, going through their packs to see if there was anything useful in them.

"I don't sleep at night," Nyx whispered, "I've been an insomniac since I was eight."

"That must suck," Annabel replied, "I love sleeping."

"Me too!" Janie agreed. Annabel and Janie giggled and gave each other high fives.

"Why don't you sleep?" Annabel asked curiously.

Nyx's eyes went dark and she looked away.

Annabel instantly felt bad. "Well wake one of us up if you get tired."

Janie and Annabel used each other as pillows and soon their soft snores filled the air.

Nyx sat back and listened to the waves crashing on the rocks in the distance.

The rocks were strong and easily held up against the battering that they put up with.

Nyx wished that she could be strong like the rocks.

But she wasn't. She ignored problems, she ran away from difficult solutions.

And she realized that being with Janie and Annabel put the two of them in even more danger. Because Seth wasn't going to stop until he had her in his possession.

Nyx swallowed as she tried to come up with a solution that everyone would be happy with.

There was no such thing as happy in the Hunger Games though. It was a word that should be banned from the dictionaries.

Boom, the waves crashed. Again, and again, they didn't relent.

Nyx stood up and gripped the side of the cliffs as she climbed back up. She couldn't stay with Janie and Annabel, that much was clear.

She wasn't going to put them in danger when it was she who Seth wanted.

One hand in front of the other, it was more difficult to go up then down. She grunted as she pulled herself to the ledge.

She ran into the woods, hoping that no one was around her.

Nyx had no idea what she was in for. She had no idea what was about to happen to her.

She should have stayed with her alliance.

To work up the courage, one had to stay strong.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Who said, "so get me a watch for my birthday?" -This is from EverbloomMontgomery

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Romy said "keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

I am seriously running out of good trivia questions, if you have any, please pm me!

Janie and Annabel think that this chapter is going to get more reviews then any of the other tributes. _That's because this is amazing. _Thanks Janie. _You're welcome, you're doing an amazing job so far. But seriously, I love Jace, do you have to make me love Angelo too?_ Talk to the crazy fangirls, they're the ones begging for Jangelo action. _Jangelo? __Who came up with that name? _

~*Misty*~


	24. To Say You're Sorry

**To Say You're Sorry**

**Day 3**

Jezebel hadn't been able to sleep all night long. And now that the sun was high up in the sky, Jezebel was up for the day.

When Atarah had first gotten sick, Jezebel would stay up into all hours of the night wondering when Atarah was going to croak. Eventually, she managed to sleep through the night, not even being woken up by Atarah throwing up everywhere.

Now she couldn't sleep because she was too busy wondering when she was going to croak.

Life was funny like that. And for the hundredth time, Jezebel wished that it was Atarah in the arena.

It wasn't though. So Jezebel was going to make the best of it. She would show her parents that she was strong.

The woods were quiet, too quiet. It made her nervous and jumpy. It was never quiet at home. People were always yelling, always fighting or asking for things. People were always telling her what to do and when to do things.

Here, there was no one yelling at her, no one telling her what to do or how to do it.

She truly was all by herself.

And it made her miss home, just a little. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the familiar yelling that she was so good at tuning out.

Jezebel stalked through the woods, her bow ready to go, an arrow at the ready.

Where was everyone? Only seven were dead, there were sixteen left to die. She should have run into another tribute by now. This seemed like a pretty small arena.

But there were hiding spots galore to be had, and the others were probably doing just that.

Weaklings, Jezebel sighed. She was itching for a fight. She wanted to take her anger and frustrations out on everyone else.

Her stomach grumbled, making a sound like the earthquake did during last year's games that killed the girl from Eleven.

Stupid thing was going to give her position away. But hey, then she could have a good fight.

There was a sound in the distance, and a scuffle. Jezebel stiffened up and waited to see what it was.

A brown rabbit came out of nowhere. A grin lit up Jezebel's face. Food.

Jezebel nooked the arrow and let it fly. She wasn't the best of shot, but she still hit the rabbit. It wasn't a clean shot, yet, it still killed the animal and Jezebel was going to be able to fill her empty stomach.

The rabbit lay still on the ground, Jezebel grabbed it by it's ears and slung it over her shoulder.

"Oh good, you brought us dinner," the husky voice floated into her ears.

When Jezebel said she wanted a fight, she didn't mean one with the Careers.

Jezebel gripped the hare tighter and backed up slowly.

"Aw, don't be shy Three, we'll pay you for your effort," one of the boys said.

Jezebel couldn't remember any of their names, but all five of the Career alliance was there.

The girl from Two flashed her knife. Jezebel reached back to grab an arrow, but she wasn't quick enough.

The five Careers encircled her. There was nowhere for her to run.

Jezebel gulped as her life flashed before her eyes. She knew, without a doubt, that she was going home soon, in a casket.

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed her arrow and launched it without acquiring a target first. She really didn't care who she hit, she just really wanted to hit a Career.

An animal like sound emerged from the throat of one of the girls.

Jezebel bit back a smile as she watched red blood stain Two's right arm. It wasn't a fatal hit, but it was still better then nothing.

She felt something hit the back of her head and she fell forward onto her stomach.

"Good shot Amethyst," Two said, "but I want to finish her off."

Hugging her right hand close to her body, she used her left hand to hold the knife.

''Bye bye Three," Two said as she launched down for the kill.

Jezebel still had fight in her though, she flipped over to her back and kicked Two in the arm where she was already hurt.

"Let's not have another Five mishap," the boy from two growled.

Jezebel didn't know what he was talking about.

Two took his spear and threw it into Jezebel's body.

Jezebel drifted off, ignoring the sounds of the Careers.

_"What are you doing stupid-head," Atarah yelled at Jezebel, "get your filthy hands off of my makeup."_

_Atarah grabbed the lipstick from Jezebel. "For the millionth time, leave my stuff alone."_

_Jezebel watched Atarah stalk out of the bathroom. Why was she so mean? For the millionth time, Jezebel wished she was an only child._

_XXX_

_"Where are you going?" Jezebel asked Atarah._

_"Out."_

_"Can I come?"_

_Atarah laughed and rolled her eyes, "absolutely not."_

_XXX_

_Atarah screamed, dropping her fork and it clattered onto the floor._

_"What's wrong darling?" Jezebel's mom asked as she hurried to Atarah's side._

_"She's just trying to get attention," Jezebel remarked as she took another bite of her dinner._

_"Jezebel, hush, I think there's something majorly wrong with your sister._

_"Oh come on, she's a drama queen, she's totally after the attention."_

_"Go to your room," Jezebel's dad shouted at her._

_XXX_

_"Jezebel, Atarah's real sick, and we would really appreciate your support."_

_"I hope she dies," Jezebel replied._

_"Jezebel!" Her mother scolded, "that's not real nice of you."_

_"Well Atarah has never been real nice to me."_

_XXX_

_"Hey brat, get me a glass of water," Atarah ordered Jezebel._

_"That's okay, you can die of thirst," Jezebel replied, leaving the room._

_"I'll tell mom and dad," Atarah threatened._

_"Go for it."_

_XXX_

_"Reaping's tomorrow," Jezebel said softly as she ran a brush through Atarah's thinning hair._

_"Doesn't matter to me," Atarah shrugged, "I'm dead either way."_

_"Well I still have a life, I'm not sick."_

_"Lucky you," Atarah said bitterly. "Jez, if you're chosen, I want you to know, I'm sorry."_

_"No you're not," Jezebel responded, "you're just feeling guilty."_

_Atarah shrugged, "probably, but it's still an apology."_

_"Not if you don't mean it."_

_XXX_

_"I'm sorry."_

_XXX_

A cannon shot out in the arena, causing Pascal to jump and drop the wood that he was holding.

Pascal had found a comfortable birch tree and was working on making a small hut.

It wasn't going so well.

Movies made building a hut look easy.

He could build a house in one of his video games in less then five minutes.

But without his game controller, it seemed like an impossible task.

Never say never. That was a line in one of his favorite movies.

He grabbed his bag and riffled through it. He knew exactly what was in it, but he still took everything out and catalogued it in his mind. He knew there was no food in there, but he was still hopeful.

He was starving. His stomach had never been this empty before in his life He had found a small water spring and went there when no one else was around, but he hadn't had anything to eat in three days. He wasn't used to not eating. He really wanted popcorn and cookies and chips. French fries and hot dogs. Cake and pie.

Food was on his mind and he couldn't get it out. If only he had a fairy godmother who could grant him a wish.

A silver parachute fell from the sky and landed at his feet. A very familiar scent wafted his way.

Pascal grinned widely as he ripped it open.

His mother had taught him to always read the card first. So he stopped and picked up the small piece of paper that said, _I'd send you a television if I could- Little Schemer_.

Pascal didn't know who Little Schemer was, and he didn't care at the moment. He was very grateful but there was food waiting for him.

He grabbed the bag of salty goodness and ripped it in half. The smell of chips enveloped his nose.

The whole bag would be polished off in less then an hour.

He had a chip addiction problem, but considering all of the other addictions out there, there was nothing wrong with being completely obsessed with chips.

Especially chips with salt and vinegar and carbs galore.

"Thank you Schemer," he whispered, hoping that wherever she was, she was listening.

There were footsteps near him. He stuffed the bag of chips into his pack and tried to stay as silent as he could.

There had been several tributes passing by to go to the spring yesterday. But Pascal had stayed hidden. Just like he would now.

"Well one more down," a girl said as they stalked by. Pascal was glad to camouflaged by the trees. Because that voice sounded like the girl from One.

"And she was so nice to kill a rabbit for us," the boy from One replied.

"And she injured Diana's arm," the boy from Two said.

"Shut up," Diana shot at them.

"You're just upset that you didn't get to kill her yourself," Two replied.

"Shut up Angelo," Diana said again. "You're just upset that Jenny won't give you a chance."

"Yes, we know, it's Janie," One girl said.

Their voices faded with their footsteps and Pascal was left alone again.

Alone. All alone. Rex Long had been away from his twin for far too long. And he missed Leo far too much.

Rex wondered what Leo was up too right now. He was probably watching the screen and rooting for his brother.

There was something about being a twin that was so rewarding. So special. Because twins were rare. And Rex liked being rare.

Rex and Leo had been named after animals. Rex after an old extinct dinosaur, and Leo after a magnificent lion. Their mother loved animals of all kinds, she had been a very sweet and caring woman.

The dinosaur was extinct, just like Rex would soon be. But Leo the lion would outlive him. The king of the rock, as always.

Rex made it to the cliffs. They were very steep, and dangerous looking. Rex stepped away. If he tried to climb down and happened to fall, then he would be dead.

He ran back into the woods and hoped that no one was around.

It was a false hope.

"Come on Angelo, I wanna fight," a female voice whined.

"I said no Diana," Angelo replied back

The Careers were headed right for Rex. Well it was die at the hands of Careers, or climb down the cliffs and hope that he didn't fall.

He choose the cliffs.

Rex gulped as he gripped the rocks and swung himself over the edge.

He lost his balance and scrambled to keep on.

His flip flops were useless so he kicked them off and watched them fall down into the hungry waves.

Rex made it to the ground, happy when his bare feet finally touched ground.

And then he saw what was waiting for him and he screamed.

To say you're sorry, you have to mean it.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **In fear, who was the first Career to die?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Flamiken said "so get me a watch for my birthday"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. _Stop screaming Rex. _Only if the readers review. _They're too busy listening to you screaming, be quiet. _But I can't help it, you won't tell me what's going to happen next. _I will if you stop screaming and let the readers review so I can write the next chapter. _You're going to kill me, aren't you? _Guess you'll have to wait and see... _I hate you._

~*Misty*~


	25. To Slip Away

I am a horrible, horrible person. But I'm okay with that.

* * *

**To Slip Away**

**Still Day 3**

It was difficult to be in District Three at the moment. Especially with the recent death of Jezebel and the horrible monster that Rex was currently facing.

Televisions all over were turned to the same station.

Delaney was on the edge of her seat, her fingernails were between her teeth, being gnawed to bits.

Rex was getting all the attention.

Usually, unless there was a huge fight going on, then there were spilt screens. One tribute on the top left corner, while another tribute was being featured in the top right corner.

But all eyes were trained on Rex right now.

Delaney was sitting in a small café in District three with her brother, Flamiken and Sofie.

The café was filled with people as they watched the screen and rooted for Rex and mourned for Jezebel.

Both tributes were well known in Three. Rex because of his crazy, out of control twin brother and Jezebel because everyone knew her sister was ill and on her deathbed.

"The Renns lost Meleana last year, and now Jezebel this year, and soon Atarah will slip away," a woman over in the corner booth said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Did you hear they rushed her to the hospital earlier today?" An old woman replied as she waddled over to the corner booth where the other lady was. The room fell silent as they waited for the latest gossip.

In Three, gossip burned like a wildfire.

"No, is she okay?"

"Poor Atarah."

"How are the Renns holding up?"

Delaney stayed quiet as she listened to everyone else.

Jezebel hadn't even been dead for an hour yet.

"I hope she's okay," Sofie said softly, "the Renns don't deserve to lose another family member."

The door flew open and an older teenager bursted in. The girl had long tawney hair and looked very familiar.

Sofie and Delaney gasped at the same time as they both realized who she was.

"Meleana's sister," they said together.

"Karla," a waitress said, the worry in her face was plain to see. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Karla shook her head, her beautiful locks of hair went flying.

"It's Atarah, she's dead," she stated it so simply, as if she had just told them the time.

The room erupted in condolences.

A dark cloud hung over the café as the death of Atarah sunk in.

Karla was lost in the crowd as people engulfed her in hugs and their sympathies. Delaney wanted to join in, but something held her back.

"She died an hour ago, took her last breath at the same time as Jezebel did," Karla said as tears streamed down her face. It was clear that Karla was very distraught. No one blamed her though.

"What happened?"

Karla took a deep breath, "earlier today, Atarah's breathing got really uneven and uneven. So my aunt and uncle took her to the hospital. The television was on in the room, my aunt refused to turn it off because Jezebel was on screen. Atarah had a major fit when the Careers ambushed Jezebel. She slipped into a coma, and then died at the same time as Jezebel, her last word was 'sorry,' it was so sad. My aunt and uncle didn't know which daughter to watch."

Karla's sobs took over as she huddled into her self and shook with grief. Two older ladies tried to comfort Karla while the rest of the attention went back to the screen.

Rex was no longer in the limelight.

"Oh, what happened?" Sofie asked, wishing for a rewind button.

No one answered her, their eyes were glued to the screen. It had split into four sections. All four sections were showing different tributes, and all the tributes were running.

On the top left corner, Janie and Annabel were scrambling over rocks. It was difficult to tell if they were running from something or chasing something. They didn't look too terrified though.

The picture in the top right corner showed Pascal running from flames. His poor little hut that he had put so much time and effort into was burning.

The bottom right corner housed the Careers, where they were chasing someone. Delaney couldn't tell who they were currently hunting, but they were in the woods, so obviously, Janie and Annabel were safe since the two girls were still on the "beach."

And the bottom left was of a pretty active fight between Liviana and Amira. The two girls from Four and Five, respectively. They were chasing each other around in a circle, trying to confuse the other and get the edge.

Liviana was definitely more experienced then Amira was. But Amira was determined and wouldn't let Liviana have the upper hand.

Gone was the frightened girl who had run away from a fight with Diana at the bloodbath. In her place was a fiery animal like creature. Amira let out a sound that sounded like a wild beast as she jumped and landed on Liviana's back.

Liviana twirled around, making both of them dizzy.

A scream from another section of the screen caught Delaney's attention.

It was Pascal. The Careers had found him and had him cornered. Delaney didn't think that he had a chance. The Careers had proved themselves to be good when they actually tried to work together. They may have let Amira escape yesterday, but they had taken Jezebel down without a problem.

"Argh, too many fights going on at once," Flamiken complained, "if I was still the Head Gamemaker I'd stop all but one of them. People can't concentrate on more then one fight at a time."

"That's because people need to learn how to multi-task," Delaney said as she took a sip of her water and chewed on an ice cube. Colt grimaced as she bit down and she grinned. He hated that sound, Delaney was glad that he was back to a position where she could do things just to annoy him.

"Seneca has no idea what he's doing," Flamiken complained, "he's not doing the split screen correctly. Wendetta would have been a better Head Gamemaker then him."

"Well now you're definitely on the outside looking in," Colten replied as he turned away from the screen. He couldn't watch the fight. Poor Pascal was faring slightly better then Jezebel, because he was still alive and she wasn't.

Karla was still in the restaurant, while everyone tried to comfort her. But she really wasn't having it. And who could blame her. She just lost both of her cousins at the same time to different causes. The Hunger Games were over for Jezebel, but Karla's mental wounds would never heal.

Karla and Meleana had never had a great sisterly relationship, just like Atarah and Jezebel. Both Karla and Atarah were mean to their younger sisters, and Karla was still carrying around the guilt.

Finally, the screen went to just image. Of course, that caused the restaurant to burst out in an outrage because they couldn't see how Rex was faring against his problem.

The television was now focusing on Pascal and his fight with the Careers. If Pascal didn't do something fast, then he was a goner.

Amethyst and Diana both had their knives out and they glinted in the bright sunlight that was glaring between the trees branches.

Pascal hit the ground and rolled forward, just missing being pinned to the trees like a modern day savior.

He leaned forward another inch and threw out his arm which Delaney found a bit odd.

"Run you moron," Sofie said, banging her fist on the table. She was shaking and upset. Colt put an arm around her and drew her into his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead and smoothed down her hair. Delaney felt bad for both of them. Memories of the games were hitting Sofie full force and she was having trouble dealing with them. Delaney wasn't being affected as much because she never made it into the arena.

But obviously, Pascal wasn't listening to Sofie. He either couldn't hear her, or was ignoring her. Delaney was pretty sure it was the former one.

The mean tribute from Two, Angelo, kicked Pascal and the boy went flying forwards, but instead of fear, there was a different expression on his face.

Delaney saw the rope about a half second after Pascal pulled it.

Then she remembered that the first two days in the arena, Pascal had gone around making traps.

Rocks came flying down from the trees and pelted the Careers. Pascal jumped up and ran before the Careers could realize what had just hit them.

"He's smarter then I thought," Flamiken observed, "I thought for sure he would die in the blood bath." She actually seemed pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong.

With Pascal safe and the Careers pissed off, the screen switched back to Liviana and Amira's fight.

Liviana still had the edge, but Amira was somehow dodging all of Liviana's advances. Amira's luck would run out eventually though. Or maybe luck was on her side and she would somehow manage to take down the toughest female tribute this year.

Somehow Delaney doubted that. Liviana was too determined to let a girl from Five take her down.

Liviana threw a punch that Amira took in the gut. Amira doubled over and coughed.

Liviana took out her knife that she had and got ready to end Amira's life.

Pascal flew onto the screen, barreling into Liviana. She went tumbling down to the ground. She glared at him as she stood up, only to fall back down again as Amira hit the back of her head with a flip flop.

Well at least those damn shoes were good for something.

"If I were you," Pascal said to his District partner, "I'd run, because the Careers are right behind me, and they're pissed."

"What'd you do to piss them off," Amira asked as she smacked the back of Liviana's head again. Liviana was out cold, but she wasn't dead. She wouldn't be unconscious for long though.

"Dropped rocks on their head."

"Wow, you're smarter then you look."

"Hey, I just said that," Flamiken commented. The others ignored her as they concentrated on the screen.

"Thanks…I think."

"You better run along then," Amira said, "This might get ugly."

"Aren't you going to disappear too?"

Amira raised an eyebrow, "now why would I do that? I can't get my revenge if I run away all the time."

"Why do you want revenge?" Pascal asked. He seemed so young and innocent, like a young child asking his mother why the sky was blue.

Amira's eyes flashed in anger. "None of your business," she snapped.

Pascal shrugged, "well, good luck then." He replied.

"I don't need luck," Amira shot at him.

She turned back to the still body of Liviana as Pascal ran.

Amira leaned down and was about to stab Liviana in the back when the loud voices of the Careers floated through the trees.

"Damn that Five, stupid stone hit me in the eye," Diana complained. She looked really battered and worn down. She was favoring her right arm which was covered in dry blood. "I look like Dragan from two years ago."

"Yeah, that girl really decked him good," Amethyst replied, "she had quite a right hook, and all you got decked with was a tiny little bitty stone."

"It was huge," Diana corrected.

"Oh stop your whining," Angelo shot at her. "Too bad it didn't hit your larynx."

Diana rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. She was slowly learning that having Angelo's anger directed at her was not a good thing.

"Hey, shush, I think I hear something," Ross said. The Careers stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, it's that girl from Four who wouldn't join us," Amethyst grinned and pointed at the ground.

"Liviana," Artis murmured.

"Is she dead?"

"I didn't hear a cannon for her," Ross pointed out matter-of-factly.

"So let's change that," Amethyst grinned as she moved to Liviana like the Cheshire cat.

"Amira is going to ambush them," Delaney said, "she's so stupid, she's going to get killed if she keeps being so rash."

Amira fell down from the sky and landed on Angelo's back. He grunted as he tried to dismount her. Amira pounded on her back. Diana was howling in laughter.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Angelo shot at her.

Diana shook her mane of hair, "why bother? You didn't help me when I was fighting her."

"And now we know what she's capable of," Angelo pointed out as he slammed into a tree, trying to crush Amira.

Artis sighed and grabbed his knife. Amira grabbed a hold of a branch and swung herself up on the tree.

"Maybe you should catapult Diana into the tree and she could knock her down," Amethyst said hopefully.

"Yeah, like an angry bird flying through the sky trying to get revenge," Artis said.

Diana furrowed her brow, "why is the bird angry?"

Artis shrugged, "beats me, maybe a pig stole the eggs or something."

The other Careers howled in laughter.

"That sounds like a stupid game that a nerdy kid would be obsessed with," Diana said.

"Like that kid from Five, he seems like a huge geek," Angelo said.

The five of them were circling the tree looking for Amira, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Next time we see you, you're a dead girl," Angelo called out as a warning. The only response was the chirping of the birds. They turned back to deal with Liviana, but she was gone. While the Careers had been busy dealing with Amira, Liviana had woken up and slipped away. She wasn't stupid enough to take on five Careers at once.

The Careers howled in anger, their voices echoing around the arena and sent the birds scrambling.

The screen switched again, this time to Janie and Annabel who had finally scrambled across the rocks and were now staring in horror at Rex.

"He's so dead," Delaney said sadly.

The others nodded in agreement.

Because Rex Long of District 3, was currently being torn to shreds by a deadly lion. A sea lion to be exact.

To slip away, you need an escape route.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute in Fear liked to befriend her food before killing them?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Laurant was the first Career to die.

Oh, and to clear up the sponsoring issue since I keep getting questions about that...there is no **set **sponsoring this time around. If you want to send something to someone, then let me know and I will try to write it into the games. It doesn't matter what it is or who it's to. For the most part, I'm just picking usernames of the people reviewing and sending things to the tributes as the story calls for it.

And new poll is up (of course, since I can never keep the same poll for more then a week. I have poll ADD)

I've been wanting to reference Angry Birds for forever. I'm obsessed with that game. _Yeah, you've been playing that instead of writing this damn chapter. _Hey! I finished it. _It only took you forever and a half. _Oh be quiet Amethyst, always the critic. _Well how's this for criticism, those fat cows are never going to review if you keep writing. _Don't insult the readers Amethyst. _Why not? They insult me all the time. _It's not an insult if it's true.

~*Misty*~


	26. To Have A Friend To Lean On

**Disclaimer**: The song at the end of this chapter is not mine, it's called "A Sailor Went To Sea."

* * *

**To Have A Friend To Lean On**

**End of Day 3**

"HELP!"

"What was that?" Janie asked Annabel as the two girls sat on the rocks and let the waves lap against their bare feet.

Annabel shrugged, "beats me."

There was another scream, the two girls exchanged a look before scrambling to their feet and running towards the shouts. Neither girl bothered to put their flip flops back on and the bottoms of their feet got all scratched up as they raced across the sharp rocks.

It didn't take them long to get to the source of the screaming.

"Who's that?" Annabel whispered as she took in the horrible scene. One of the boys was fighting with an angry sea lion, and he wasn't faring too well. Pieces of his body were everywhere, and somehow, the boy was still alive.

Janie turned away and gagged.

Annabel wanted to help the boy, but it was too late, he was too far gone, and soon a cannon would go off for him. Annabel wished that they had gotten to him sooner.

The sea lion made awful grinding noises as the boy's bones were ripped into pieces. Annabel felt her eyes get misty and her heart went out to the boy. That could have been Stephanie, Annabel had to assure herself that Stephanie was back home in Ten, safe as could be. Unlike herself.

No child should be an animal's meal, yet, it was happening right in front of her. And she couldn't even tell who it was.

"LEO!" The boy shouted above the din of the crashing waves. It hit Annabel like an angry wave. The boy being eaten alive was Rex, the boy from Three with the twin brother.

She thought that it was just awful that Rex was being eaten by a sea lion, and Leo meant lion. The Gamemakers sure had a sick sense of humor.

Rex's screams were fading away in the distance, like the sun in the sky.

"BOOM," the cannon burst out. The sea lion licked it's lips and turned to Annabel. She gulped. The sea lion wasn't full yet, and it had it's sights set on her! She tried to get her feet working again, she ignored the flashes of pain on the bottom of her soles as she grabbed the puking Janie and dragged her away.

They came to a halt back on their small patch of sand and tried to catch their breaths. Annabel made sure that no angry sea lion was around before plopping down and taking inventory of injuries.

Her feet, and Janie's, were all sliced up from the rocks, and bleeding like no other. Annabel had never seen that much blood before. Even though Rex had been bleeding profusely, Annabel hadn't concentrated on the blood, so she couldn't be sure how much had been spilled.

The girls put their feet into the water to clean off the blood. They didn't think it through, because the salt hurt as it interacted with their cuts like a science experiment gone wrong.

Annabel took out her swollen feet and winced as she looked at all the scrapes.

"How many pairs of shoes do you have at home?" Janie asked, trying to get their minds off of the pain.

"Not many, only five I think," Annabel replied.

Janie laughed, "I don't think I have under fifty," Janie admitted. "I like shoes, a lot. I think I have a pair for every outfit in my closet."

"We can't really afford shoes," Annabel said softly, "too many people in my family."

"Sad, every girl should have at least ten pairs of shoe. Black high heels, and brown flats, good tennis shoes and tennis shoes that can get dirty. Flip flops, open toed shoes and peek shoes. Pink dance shoes and white sparkly ones."

"That's only nine," Annabel pointed out.

"And ugly rain boots," Janie said with a smile. "My mom got me a pair last year for my birthday, and boy, are they ugly. They are plaid in color. Seriously, my mom has no sense of fashion. If I never see them again, I'll be quite alright with that."

The girls erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh no," Janie finally said through her laughter, "my mom probably just heard that."

"Well now she'll know that you hate plaid."

"It just doesn't go with my complexion," Janie tilted her head up to the setting sun and looked out at the colors as they all blended into one.

Janie took out the tweezers and began to pick the small rocks out of the bottom of her feet. She winced at one rock that was particularly wedged in tight.

"Whose bright idea was it to give us flip flops?" Janie asked in frustration as she washed her foot in the water again.

"Bet you're wishing for those ugly rain boots now," Annabel said with a grin.

Janie laughed and gave her friend a friendly push.

Liviana pushed herself off of the ground and looked around in confusion.

The first person she saw was her own District partner, Artis. She silently looked around and saw all of the Careers, they were currently fighting with Amira, that blasted girl who had hit her with a flip flop.

Liviana lowered her eyes in anger and her nose flared up. If Amira wasn't with the Careers right now, Liviana would be throwing her knife through Amira's heart right about now. If Amira lived through the fight, Liviana was going to end Amira's life. Amira would probably be better off getting killed by one of the Careers instead. Although, Liviana would make the death quick and clean, and as painless as possible.

Liviana had been in fights before, she was a Gladiator after all, but she had never taken on more then three people at once. There was no way she would be able to fare in a fight with that many Careers.

So she slipped into the trees and disappeared.

She was going to end the lives of both District 5's. Because it was Pascal's fault that Amira had gotten the upper hand.

Well they would both be sorry.

Liviana went back to her small little pond and sat down. It wasn't the ocean that she was used to, but the cliffs that led down to the ocean did not look friendly. She pitied those who actually tried to scale down, and wondered how many would fall to their deaths. Well it wouldn't be Liviana. She was to smart to endanger her life by scaling cliffs.

Of course, she was also stupid enough to dive into the dangerous world of Gladiator fights. But that was so she could make money to put food on the table.

If she won these games, then she could go home richer then anything, and would never have to endanger her life again. And if she did die here in the arena, well, at least she wouldn't have to be poor anymore. She wouldn't have to clean up after her drunk mother. But she'd never laugh with Julia again, or joke with her only friend Seth.

Liviana dipped her canteen into the water and took a big gulp of the cold water. It was refreshing and made her feel a little bit better.

Mallow would never feel better. She would never be the same. She was stuck in an arena with a girl who hated her guts and a boy who couldn't make up his mind one way or another.

These games sucked. She was hungry, and thirsty and dirty. She had never been this miserable before in her life.

She should have seen it coming. Because all the bad stuff in the world happened to her.

It was like there was a dark cloud that hung over her just to torture her.

Nolan came over to her and plopped down with a sigh.

"You look lonely over here," he said in that sweet voice of his.

Mallow would never admit it, but he was starting to grow on her. She was actually grateful for his company. But she still couldn't figure out what he saw in her.

Boys were crazy creatures.

The anthem could be heard. It was the end of day three. And soon the picture of the two children who had died earlier would be shown.

"I hope they're both Careers," Nolan said, "we have to get the tougher tributes out of the way first so we have a chance."

Neither of them were Careers though. Instead, it was both of the District 3 tributes, Jezebel Renn and Rex Long.

"We don't have a chance no matter who dies first," Mallow said bitterly.

"Shut up," Sabine called from a few feet away. She was trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and Mallow.

"Sabine," Nolan scolded her.

"Why are you taking her side all of a sudden?" Sabine shot at him.

"I thought you hated it when I took your side?" Nolan replied back.

"That's cause I can take care of myself," Sabine huffed. She took out a flint and struck at it, creating a flame. Her eyes danced in happiness as the flames licked the wood.

"Now all we need is a spit and rabbit and we'll have a feast."

No sooner did Nolan say that, then a silver parachute fell down. Nolan ripped it apart and found hotdogs, marshmallows and potatoes.

The note that came with it said _Enjoy your bonfire food-Everbloom Montgomery of District 7._

"Hungry Sabine?" Nolan asked as he grabbed a stick and stuffed a hot dog on it.

She stalked over, grabbed some potatoes and went back to the bonfire without another word.

Mallow grabbed the marshmallows and ripped open the bag.

"See, I got you your marshmallow eventually."

"Such a hero," Mallow said sarcastically.

"You know it," Nolan grinned at her. He handed her a nice green stick for her to roast her marshmallows on. "Thank you Everbloom," he called up to the sky, "you're the best sponsor ever."

The three of them huddled around the fire and roasted their food.

It was interesting to see the different techniques that the three of them had to cook their food.

Sabine was the most impatient one, so she just stabbed the stick into the potato and stuck it into the fire and let the flames turn the skin black.

Nolan was more meticulous with the cooking of his dog, he wanted it to be nice and even and thoroughly cooked on the inside.

Mallow liked to catch the marshmallow on fire, blow it out, eat the outer burnt shell, then stick the marshmallow back in the flame to catch on fire all over again.

Nolan grinned at the girls, he could almost imagine that they were just a couple of friends camping out in the woods and sitting by the bonfire.

His sisters had never been outdoorsy people, so he had never been able to take them camping. When he made it home, he was going to take his sisters outside and show them how to roast a marshmallow, because there was something calming about watching the white puffy sugar item ignite in flames.

Nolan looked over at Mallow and saw that her lips were moving. She was saying, no, singing, something under her breath.

He smiled as he tried to catch the words. She had such a beautiful voice.

"_Oh, Helene had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell. When Helene went to heaven, the steamboat went to-"_

Nolan had never heard that song before, but it had a good beat to it.

_"Hello, operator, just give me number nine. If the line is busy, I'll kick your big-"_

_"A sailor went to sea sea sea. To see what he could see see see. But all that he could see see see, was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea sea," _Sabine sang the chorus.

Both Nolan and Mallow looked over at her in surprise.

Sabine shrugged, "what? I have sisters."

Mallow caught her marshmallow on fire again then blew out the flames and pulled off the burnt layer.

"Please keep singing," Nolan said, "you have a beautiful voice."

"No I don't," Mallow replied, but there was a tinge of a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Please, I want to know how the song ends."

"_Behind the old piano, there was a piece of glass. Helene slipped upon it and hurt her little-"_

Sabine jumped in with the chorus again. When she was done, Mallow added the next verse.

_"Ask me for a muffin, I'll give you some old bread. And if you do not like it, just go and soak your head."_

Nolan laughed, it definitely seemed like Mallow's kind of song.

Sabine and Mallow sang the chorus again for the last time.

It was good to see them getting along. Especially because he knew it wouldn't last.

To have a friend to lean on, find a fire, a marshmallow and sing some camp songs.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **In Fear, how many tributes died on day 3?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** Aria liked to befriend her "food" before killing them.

_You really should review, Mallow and Sabine did a great job singing, you should let them know. _Thanks Nolan, I couldn't have said it better myself. _Oh, you probably could have, you're much better at writing them I am, since I'm just a figment of your imagination and all. _That's not true Nolan, you're very real to me. _That's because you tell me what to do. _Oh, that's not true either, you and all the other tributes like to give me the run around. Do you know how many times I've had to yell at you kids because you won't listen to me? _Wait...we're supposed to listen to you. _*Headdesk* _But seriously, everyone should review!_

~*Misty*~


	27. To Ask For Help

Yes, I know, I'm evil. I got that already, no need to rub it in.

This one's on the shorter side, oh well, you'll get over it.

* * *

**To Ask For Help**

**Day 4**

It was silent. Too silent. And it scared the living daylights out of her.

Nyx hadn't sleep in days. Sure, she was an insomniac, but she usually got at least three hours of sleep a night, four if she was extremely lucky. Never more then five though. Three was her norm.

But it was day 4 and she hadn't even had an hour of sleep. She was exhausted. Dead Nyx walking, or something like that. She felt like a zombie. She stuck out her arms and did a very slow walk.

Oh the things she did to entertain herself.

A very dangerous thing to do in the arena. She could never be sure who was lurking right around the corner, getting ready to kill her. Which was pretty much everyone in the arena, except maybe those two girls. She still felt bad for leaving them. But she would have felt even worse if she had put them in danger by being with them.

She knew Seth, and knew that he wouldn't give up. What if she just let him have her? Maybe the best course of action would be to go to him willingly.

Then she remembered the feel of his coarse lips on hers, the way that he was rough with her.

He was a jerk, and she knew it. But he was a very determined jerk, and she would never be free of him. Not until one of them was dead. It would most likely be her. What a morbid, but true, thought.

Nyx raised her right hand to her cheek and ran her fingers across the cut that would leave a very nasty scar. Dried blood clung to her face and rubbed off onto her fingers.

What she would do for a bath. She slinked through the forest like a sly fox wondering if there was a water source around.

She swallowed, her throat was dry and parched, and she could feel her energy fading. She really needed to find something. It seemed like forever ago when she had shared a canteen with the two girls. She should have taken a canteen when she left them. Oh well, nothing Nyx could do about it now except kick herself. And kicking wouldn't do her any good. Well, it would if she kicked a certain someone in a certain area.

A grin crept up on her face as she imagined kicking Seth in certain parts. Too bad she didn't have the guts to actually go through with the motion. Not for the first time, she wished she was brave.

Might as well just hold her head up high and find water herself.

Nyx didn't notice the root on the ground until her foot got caught in it and she flew forward, knocking the air out of her and sending her flip flops flying. The top of her bikini became uncentered and she looked down to see that she was flashing all of Panem.

A not so lady like word tumbled out of her mouth as she tried to reposition the bikini. If she made it back, someone was going to get a mouthful. Well, someone would if Nyx was brave enough to let it all loose. And the show she had just put on was not by her own intention, so that did not count as letting it all loose.

Well maybe her little peep show would earn her a few sponsors.

Nyx bit the bottom of her lip as she scrambled over to the safety of a tree. Her face screwed up as the tears fell free.

It was just so nerve wracking and exhausting. Nyx just needed a good cry. Her brother Dag hated it when Nyx cried, but right now, that was all she could do. It was the only thing that she had control over.

Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against the tree and tried to calm herself down.

She felt a soft plop in her lap, a silver parachute. A gift. From a sponsor. It took awhile for that to sink in.

Nyx had a sponsor. It was probably just because she had flashed the whole world. Oh well, she would take what she could get.

She cheered up just a bit. It was comforting to know that somewhere out there, someone wanted Nyx to win, or just wanted to see her taters again.

She tore into the package and read the note- _Cheer up Nyx, you'll find the strength to do what needs to be done- Zelda12343._

The note was accompanied by a box of tissues and a pressed Panini that was still warm. There was also a small bottle of water, ice cold water.

Nyx wasn't sure which gift to use first. Water, definitely the water. Nyx undid the cap and allowed herself to have one gulp.

Then she grabbed the tissue and wiped away her tears. The sandwich was next, the cheese oozed out of the bread and burnt her tongue, but she barely felt the sensation. A burnt tongue meant little right about now.

After another gulp of water, Nyx screwed the cap back on. She was starting to feel a little bit better, and it was all due to her sponsor.

Her eyes closed again and she let the singing of the birds lull her off to sleep. A few minutes of shut eye wouldn't kill her.

Slow and steady wins the race. It was a saying that was always tossed around back home. Nyx had never understood that though. The stupid rabbit should have just crossed the finish line and then taunted the turtle. But _NOOO,_ the rabbit decided to take a nap and in the process, the turtle had enough time to win. Seriously, what were parents teaching their children these days?

Nyx was the rabbit in this little scenario. Seth was the turtle, for years he had bided his time, waiting for the opportune moment to get his prize.

And now, here it was, sound asleep in front of a tree. Taunting him, saying _haha, you can't get me. _Oh, he would get Nyx, oh yes he would. She was his. Silly little minx thought that she could tease him. Well, what comes around, goes around. And Nyx would soon find out that it was wrong to tease a boy. Little slut.

An evil grin appeared on his face and he rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation.

Seth sat down next to her and cupped her small chin in his hands. Her eyelids fluttered and he chuckled slightly. She was so goddammed pretty. No girl should be that pretty.

Her cheeks were messed up pretty badly, matching scars on either side, a gift that would forever remind her of him.

Guilt was not an emotion that he felt, because he thought she deserved to be cut up. And anyway, Seth wasn't the type to apologize for things he had done. Everything he did had a reason behind it, and he wasn't going to say he was sorry just because some cunt didn't like what he said or what he did.

Seth gathered Nyx into his arms and took in her scent. She smelled like dirt, grime and stale blood. It suited her actually.

Her eyes finally opened for good and she stared at him in wide eyed horror.

"Seee…Seee…Seth," she finally managed to stutter out, she tried to escape, but he tightened his grip around her. He was too strong for her, he had always been much stronger then she was. She cursed her damn insomnia that weakened her.

"There there Nyxie, it's alright, I have you know."

Her eyes welled up and Seth rolled his own. _Great, _the waterworks were going to begin again. Why were girls such pussys, all they did was cry and moan and complain. For a brief second, he wondered what he even saw in the slut.

Oh right, he saw long black hair and friendly grey eyes. He saw her kissable lips and her heard her sugary voice.

She was perfect. A very feminine creature. And she was his, all his. Better believe it.

"NO!" She screamed, and tried to push away from him. Seth just held on tighter, digging his dirt ridden nails into her delicate skin. She cried out in pain as his nails drew blood. "Stop, please stop," she cried out over and over again, rocking back and forth. Nyx stopped struggling and grew limp.

Seth let out a sound of disgust, silly little girl. He wanted her to fight back. He had always admired her and her strong will. Sure, she wasn't physically strong, but she was mentally strong. And it disgusted him to see her all broken.

"Oh toughen up," he spat at her, his saliva flying onto her face and mixing with her tears and dried blood.

Her wild appearance made her look even more alluring, gave her a more sexual appear. She didn't look like a naïve sixteen year old anymore.

Nyx choked back her tears and tried to calm down. Her sobs soon turned to hiccups that wracked her whole body.

Seth laughed at her, he had never seen the perfect Nyx have the hiccups. She glared at him through her tears.

"Aw, Nyxie, I think it's cute."

He leaned into her and plopped a kiss onto her forehead. And her eye lids, and her lips, and the base of her throat. Her skin was soft as a baby's bottom. Very kissable she was. Very kissable, he could get used to this.

_Whack._

Her fist came out of nowhere and sent his head spiraling in all directions. He sure wasn't expecting _that_ from _her._

She had quite a punch for such a petite girl. Laughing, he grabbed her fist and stroked it.

"We have to teach you some manner," he said with a smirk, her eyes widened in fear as she imagined the worse. Her imagination really needed some work. He took out his penknife and twirled it between his fingers.

The expression on her face was priceless, the fear was plain to see.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Her little pinky trembled in his hand. He barely noticed as he brought his knife down to her skin. A small whimper escaped from her throat.

This would teach her.

_Boom._

Seth's eyes widened in shock and his face went blank, his grip on her loosened and he fell to the ground., motionless.

Nyx waited for a sound of the cannon that never came. He wasn't dead, he had just been knocked out by something...or someone.

"Need help?" A voice asked her.

Nyx looked up at her savior with trusting eyes. _Yes,_ she thought, _I need help. Preferably in the shape of a psychiatrist though. _But at the moment, she would take what she could get. After all, beggers couldn't be choosers.

To ask for help, you have to swallow your pride.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Since I am having trouble coming up with questions, this is going to be discontinued. Instead, I will ask opinion questions.

**Opinion Question: **Who is your favorite character (you can choose someone from Death or Fear if you want, and it doesn't have to be a tribute)?

**Previous Trivia Answer:** 1 tribute died on day 3.

New Poll (remember, I have poll ADD). Thinking of writing the 43rd games...go voice your opinion.

Seth said he'll leave Nyx alone if you review. _I said no such thing._ Hey be quiet Seth, I'm fishing for reviews. _Well you're doing a real bad job of it. _Shut up Seth. _Make me. _Don't test me Seth, remember, I control your fate. _Right, I'm shaking in my flip flops right now. _Good.

~*Misty*~


	28. To Stand Up For Yourself

And here it is, we're finally going to learn why Amira is the way she is. Only twenty plus chapters of wondering what is up with her. It's actually a sad story. Are you ready?

* * *

**To Stand Up For Yourself**

**End of Day 4**

_"Allura Starks," the escort called out. _

_A tall girl with short dark brown hair loped out of the crowd and joined the stage. It was clear to see that she was scared out of her mind, but she held it together._

_"And for our first boy tribute, we have Larson Jard."_

_It was the Fiftieth Games, with double the tributes._

_The second girl tribute was called, then the escort's hand reached into the bowl to pull out the last name for District 5._

_"Aven Starks."_

_The crowd burst into angry yells as they realized that siblings had been called. The two oldest Starks children had just been sent to their death._

_"NO!" The youngest Starks child shouted above the dim. Tears streamed down her face as she forced her way through the crowd to the front of the stage where her siblings were being escorted away._

_XXX_

_The goodbye between the Starks family was bitter. The family of four was being split in half. Two children off to the games, leaving their mother and younger sister behind._

_"It'll be okay Amira," Allura tried to assure the small girl. _

_"One of us will be back," Aven promised, trying to make them feel better, but even if one of them did make it back, it just meant that the other never would. How could Amira choose which sibling she would rather have return? The answer, she couldn't. She wanted both of them to come home, alive._

_XXX_

_"Does this hurt?" A huge mean Career sneered at Allura. It took everything in Amira's power not to jump through the screen and save her older sister._

_"Leave her alone!" Aven screamed. He was being held back by two large Careers. _

_The mean Career took his knife and drew it across Allura's skin. Amira had never seen her sister cry before, and it hurt every fiber of her being to see her in pain now. To see both of them in pain._

_Aven was screaming at the top of his lungs. Demanding them to let Allura go._

_"Shut up," a Career hissed at him. But Aven had never been one to do as he was told. The Career took his sword and cut into Aven's throat. Blood oozed out and his mouth opened and closed in silent screams. "That's better," the Career said smugly. _

_"AVEN!" Amira managed to scream though her own pain. His jugular had been severed, and he would be dead soon. Her brother would be dead. And she would be next. The promise to Amira was going to be broken. Neither of them would be going home alive. _

_The Career who had cut Aven leaned over and leered at him. "Try to scream now." _

_Aven faded in and out of consciousness, trying to keep himself awake so he could watch his sister as she fought against the Careers. Allura was all that mattered to him at the moment, and she was in trouble. _

_"I love you Aven," Allura shouted out to her brother. She knew that he would be dead soon. He nodded at her and then closed his eyes. His cannon rang out._

_Aven Starks was dead. One sibling down. One to go._

_The Careers let Aven's limp body fall to the ground and then turned back to Allura._

_"My brother," Allura sobbed. "You killed him."_

_One of the Careers leaned forward and kissed her lips._

_Allura shouted out as another Career pinned her down tight. Allura thrashed about, trying to free herself, but there were too many Careers. She was glad that her brother couldn't see this. He would not be happy if he was there to witness what the Careers were doing to her._

_There was a fury of action as Careers grabbed at her, kissed her, cut into her skin with knives. Amira's eyes were glued to the screen, unable to turn away. The sight in front of her was horrifying. Her sister was struggling against the Careers as they kissed her in places that Allura would normally disapprove of._

_Allura eventually gave up and stopped fighting. The Careers got even rougher with her. One Career, Pordi Hult, a name that would forever be burned in Amira's memory, went too far with Allura. Then he took his spear and pierced her body. Allura didn't even scream._

_Her cannon was even louder then Aven's._

_Amira, only ten years old, and still very innocent, looked at the television screen at the broken bodies of her siblings._

_Instead of crying like a child should, she snapped._

_"Fuck it all, I'm going to kill those sons of bitches."_

_Her mother was too stunned to yell at Amira for her language._

_The very next day, Amira started training herself. Because she vowed revenge for the deaths of Aven and Allura._

_XXX_

Amira heard noises coming from close by. She contemplated just ignoring the sounds. She was searching for the Careers, and that didn't sound like the Careers. But then the shout of a girl brought back painful memories.

Amira ran as fast as she could and came to a sudden halt as she took in the scene in front of her. The pair from Nine were directly in front of her.

Very painful images from her past flashed before her eyes. She saw her brother's jugular being severed, and her sister being kissed by Careers.

And now it was happening for real, right in front of her. It wasn't her sister, and it wasn't Careers, but still, Amira had to do something. She was seeing red, and someone was going to get majorly hurt.

A silver parachute flitted down and fell in front of her. A pair of stiletto heels. Amira gave them a strange look as she turned them over in her hands. What good would heels do? She found the note that came with them and read it, _Give them hell girl, these will make a better impact then those flimsy flip flops.- HecticZ._

Amira had to force back the laughter. These would most definitely do.

Her eyes lit up as she rushed towards the duo and clobbered the boy on the head with the stiletto heels. They did the trick. And she felt a tad bit better. She wished that someone had steed in to save her sister. She whacked him again and turned to the girl.

"Need help?"

The girl's eyes were still wide in fear, but she gave a silent nod.

Amira handed Nine a stiletto. "Whack him good."

Nine just stared at the shoe in horror, as if wondering what she was supposed to do with it.

Amira sighed and rolled her eyes, "what's your name?" She asked Nine.

"Nyx."

"Okay Nyx, just take the shoe and give him-" she nudged her head in the direction of the limp boy lying on the ground "-a good hit. Seriously, make it count."

Nyx's hand trembled as she raised it. But she couldn't make herself actually hit the boy.

Amira tried not to let the exasperation seep into her voice. But seriously, she was trying to help Nyx, and Nyx was being very uncooperative.

Amira took the stiletto that was still in her hand and brought it down on the boy with such force that she was surprised there wasn't a bigger shoe imprint in his skin.

It made her feel good though. _Whack._ Amira let the shoe fall down. _Whack._

"You will pay," Amira hissed through clenched teeth as she jabbed the heel of the shoe deep into his skin.

"STOP!" Nyx screamed as she fell down into a heap next to the boy. "Please," she begged, "leave Seth alone, stop hurting him."

Amira slowly turned to Nyx and glared.

"He was hurting you," Amira said, "he was kissing you and you asked him to stop. You don't deserve that, he's an asshole, and he deserves to be burned at the stake and tortured to death. Guys like that deserve to have their cocks cut off."

Nyx looked down at Seth. "He's just a boy," she said softly. "He doesn't deserve to be tortured."

"Stop defending him," Amira shouted, she wouldn't have been surprised if the earth shook, she was that angry.

She had watched, unable to be save her sister. She wasn't going to sit back idly and let the same thing happen to Nyx.

"Wake up," Amira said as she kicked Seth's body. He grunted. She kicked again. His eyes opened and Amira glared down at him. "When I'm through with you, you're going to wish that I had killed you when you were still unconsciousness."

Seth tried to sit up, but Amira blocked his advances by putting her foot on his chest and forcing him down.

"Look at her Seth, look at Nyx, and tell her that you're sorry."

Seth lowered his eyes and flared his nose. "No."

"I said," Amira hissed as she straddled over him and brought her knife close to him, "apologize."

"And I said, no."

"It's okay, it's fine," Nyx sobbed, "he doesn't need to apologize."

"Oh, grow a pair," Amira shot at Nyx, "I will torture him until he says that he's sorry-" Amira turned back to Seth, "-and he better mean it."

Amira pretended to lose control of the knife and it "slipped" in her hand. A drop of blood trickled out of his skin. It was red, just like Nyx's blood. _We all bleed red._

Seth didn't make a single sound of pain. "Is that all you got?" He taunted her instead, then turned to Nyx, "you going to join in the fun? Or are you too scared."

Nyx bit her bottom lip.

"That's what I thought," Seth chuckled, "you've never been able to stand up for yourself, you always need someone to do it for you."

"Don't take it Nyx, fight back," Amira said.

"I'm not like you," Nyx replied, "I have some dignity, I'd rather die then go home as a victor who had to kill to get home."

"Then you're not going home alive," Amira said to Nyx, as she dug the knife deeper into Seth's skin, but his grin only got deeper.

"No, probably not," Nyx said softly, "but at least I won't be a murderer."

"You're just a coward," Seth informed her as he broke free from Amira's grasp and jumped at Nyx. Nyx screeched put didn't fight him. Seth kissed her.

Amira screamed. She wouldn't let it happen again.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ALLURA!" She shouted as she rushed at Seth, but she was no longer seeing Seth and Nyx. Instead, she saw Pordi Hult and the predicament that he had put Allura in. Amira lunged, her knife severed the back of Seth. He grunted as he fell forward, pushing Nyx to the ground.

Amira pulled the knife out and stabbed again. Over and over again. Tears streamed down her face as she imagined Pordi's fat face and snaky eyes. She would never be able to save Allura, but she could avenge her sister's death.

Nyx was still trapped under Seth's body, but she lay still as a board, and watched with wide eyes as Seth's breathing got less and less frequent.

Amira blocked out all sounds as she made tiny holes in his back. She never even heard the cannon go off for him. She was too focused on her target.

_It's okay, I'll save you Allura, I'm here._ Amira whispered to herself. _I'll save her Aven, I promise. I won't let them hurt her anymore._

"Stop it," Nyx finally said, breaking Amira out of her thoughts. "He's dead, Amira, he's dead."

Amira dropped her knife and fell to her knees. She buried her face into her hands and cried. It had been years since she had broken down like that. And it was much needed.

All of the pain that she had kept locked inside of her was finally being let out. She could finally mourn for her dead siblings.

Nyx shimmied herself out from underneath Seth's still body and put her arm around Amira's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Nyx said softly. "I wish I was strong and brave like you were."

Amira stood up and glared at Nyx, her old self was back. "You never will be, good luck." The last part was said sarcastically. Amira grabbed her knife and sprinted off into the woods.

The anthem played, only one face was shone in the night sky. Seth Rafter of District Nine would never be around to torture Nyx, or any other girl for that matter, again.

To stand up for yourself, you need to face your fears.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **Who has been your least favorite character from my series?

Amira would appreciate it if you forgot the fact that she cried. _I did not. _Did too._ Watch it Misty, or you'll be my next victim. _What, are you going to jump out of the screen and kill me in my sleep? _Naw, I'm kinda fond of you...now the people who aren't reviewing your lovely chapters, them I'll kill. _Amira, no threatening the readers. _It's not a threat, it's a promise. _Well, I guess you better review then. You have all seen what Amira is capable of.

And oh my goodness, we've passed 300 reviews. You guys really are the bestest (well, those of you who are reviewing...now those of you who aren't reviewing...well, Amira will see to that). Seriously, it's because of your wonderful reviews that you keep getting updates so quick. So keep it up!

~*Misty*~


	29. To Get The Girl

And back to the Careers, finally. It's been awhile since we got to see them in action.

This is a chapter that I have been planning for awhile, and I'm sort of pleased with the way it turned out.

* * *

**To Get The Girl**

**Day 5**

Amethyst was staring off into space, as if waiting for someone. She hadn't spoken a single word in hours and Angelo found it quite peaceful. He thought that the girls spoke way too much. And to his credit, he hadn't yelled at them quite as much as he really wanted to. But boy, were they testing him.

If Amethyst called Artis _fishboy_ one more time, then Amethyst was going to get her throat ripped out.

And if Artis retaliated and called Amethyst _bitch _one more time, well, Angelo might have to scream. Any excuse to scream. There was just something so amazing about opening up his mouth and letting the yells emit from his throat. _Anger management, _phf.

But he could still hear that silly little girl from eight nagging at him in his mind. _Count to ten._ He could still see her annoying little lips moving as she squeaked at him. _You could also try doing yoga._

He was having conflicting feelings about her and he hated that.

Life was so damn simple before he decided to volunteer for the games.

He could always count on his father to yell louder then he could. He could always count on his mother to give in and side with him. He could always count on his sister to be sweet and innocent. He could always count on his teachers to call him stupid and he could always count on his only friend Jakob to stick by his side.

But these games, so undependable. Sure, he could always count on Amethyst and Artis to bicker and make things interesting.

But he couldn't count on the fact that Janie was safe.

He groaned. Why was he thinking about Janie? Why did he care if she was safe or not? She was just a damn tribute from District 8 with no chance of living.

That fact made him feel a bit sad, and he hated himself for that.

Stupid little girl was playing with his mind. And the thing that pissed him off even more, was the fact that she didn't even know she was doing it.

"Let's go," he growled at the others. He couldn't sit still at the cornucopia anymore. It was time to go hunting.

Morning had come, and with it, if he had anything to do with it, a few more tribute deaths.

"But I'm hungry," Amethyst whined from her spot on the ground.

"What else is new?" Artis grumbled as he threw her some left over fish from last night's dinner. She didn't even bother to thank him.

Amethyst caught the fish and got to work filling her belly.

"Come on Diana," Angelo barked at Diana. She was lying in a patch of flowers by the cornucopia. She raised her head slightly and gave Angelo a droopy eyed look.

He lowered his gaze and she sighed as she pushed herself up, her hands brushed against the pretty patterns of flowers.

Her whole body had turned a scary red color. A nasty rash had formed.

"What's with your skin?" Amethyst asked as she peered at the broken patterns on Diana's skin.

"Leave me alone," Diana said as she turned in circle. Like a dog trying to chase his tail. Angelo thought she seemed a bit odd, but didn't pause to ponder her behavior. Diana was just weird to begin with.

Once he got the others rounded up around him, he opened his mouth.

"Where shall we hunt first?"

They shrugged. "Doesn't matter," Diana answered for all of them, "as long as I get to bathe in blood."

"Ew," Ross decided to speak up "That's disgusting Diana."

"What?" Diana shot back, her eyes were wide and almost wild like, "it's the truth."

"You don't have to be so gruesome," Artis jumped in and took Ross's side.

"Oh shut up," Angelo said, stepping between them. "Let's try the cliffs, we've been hunting in the forest area for several days now, I'm sure there are tributes on the _beach._"

"You're just hoping to find your little lover girl Jenny," Diana said, making kissing noises.

Angelo clenched his fist. If Diana said one more thing about _her_, then Angelo was going to strangle Diana. Wring her little neck like a chicken.

"I agree with Angelo," Artis said, "we're running low on fish."

"I'm tired of fish," Amethyst complained.

"Then eat the flower," Diana smiled, skipping over to the field and bending over to pluck the small flower from the ground.

Amethyst made a face, "a flower? That doesn't seem very nutritious."

"I dare you," Ross said with a grin.

Angelo watched as Amethyst took the dare head on. She grabbed the flower and stuffed it into her mouth. "Mmmmpfh," she swallowed, and made a sour face. "Just what I thought, nasty."

"Let's go," Angelo finally said, grabbing the nearest weapon and heading for the cliffs. He stopped a few inches short of it. He had never been gripped by fear before, not really. But seeing the edge of the cliff reminded him of just a few days ago when he had almost fallen to his death. Before Jenny had rescued him. He cursed…now even _he_ was calling her _Jenny._

"Oh, don't be a scaredy cat," Artis said as he gripped his fishing pole and scaled down the wall, making it look super easy.

"Showoff," Amethyst muttered as she tried to copy him.

Angelo peered over and watched Amethyst struggle to make it down the edge. Well at least it was good for a show.

They finally made it all down to the waters edge. Artis plopped himself onto a rock and cast his line. A serene look appeared on his face. He was in love with the sea, it was easy to see. Hey, Angelo was a poet, and he didn't even know it.

"Ooh, the water is great!" Amethyst giggled as she ran through the waves. Angelo did a double take. Amethyst? Giggling? That seemed so unlike her.

But who was Angelo to question the innerworkings of the female mind?

"Come join me," Amethyst said blissfully as she pulled Diana into the water with her. Angelo shook his head as the two girls danced in the water, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Silly things.

They had more important things to do then splash in the sea.

"Oh, let them have their moment of fun," Ross said from beside Angelo. "It might be their only chance."

Angelo glared at Ross.

"Right, stupid idea," Ross said, backing away.

Angelo tilted his head. "Shh," he shouted at the girls. "I hear something."

The two girls stopped fighting the waves and listened. A wave came out of nowhere and knocked into them, slamming Diana forward and forcing Amethyst's legs out from underneath her.

They were washed to shore, their hair hung down in knots and they both wore twin expressions of dislike.

Angelo couldn't help himself. He laughed. Out loud. For all of Panem to hear.

Soon enough, Ross and Artis had joined in the laughing. The girls were not happy.

It was after they stalked back to shore that Angelo noticed their bikinis had slipped from their holds.

The three boys gawked at the two girls, standing practically naked for all of Panem to see.

A silver parachute fell down. _I enjoyed the show, but please, keep your top on. –writtenepiphany. _It was accompanied by a shirt. Amethyst looked at it in disgust. But she put it on, if only because her skin was really starting to burn. Five days in the sun, and all of them were starting to look like cooked lobster_._

Another parachute fell down at Diana's feet._ Take care of yourself darling, your skin is really starting to wrinkle up. - KatnissThaliaMaxZoey. _A bottle of aloe, a straw hat and sunglasses.

Diana put the hat and sunglasses on. "Don't I look like a famous actress or something?" She grinned as she skipped down the rocks, rocking out her new style.

"Rub my back?" She purred at Ross and handed him the small thing of Aloe. Ross's face lit up as if it was his birthday and he was getting the best present in the world.

Angelo shook his head in disgust. At this rate, he was never going to get in a kill today.

Diana and Amethyst wandered around, disappearing from his view.

Then he heard a shout, and before he knew what was happening, his feet were carrying him to the source of the sound.

It took him several seconds to process what he was seeing.

Amethyst and Diana were both strangling someone. Janie and Annabel were struggling against their grips. They were grasping hands as their faces turned blue.

Angelo stared at Janie. She caught his gaze and smiled as best as she could. His heart skipped a beat as the two of them stared at each other.

"Disgusting," Amethyst rolled her eyes. Diana agreed, and tightened her grip around Annabel.

Annabel just stood there in horror.

Angelo had no control over his next move. He couldn't fathom why he did it, he just knew that he had to.

"LET HER GO!" He shouted, as he barreled at Amethyst and Diana.

Ross stood on the sidelines.

Amethyst and Diana had twin looks of shock. As if they couldn't believe that Angelo would attack them.

He would.

He did.

He had Amethyst in a headlock, and managed to wrestle Janie free. She scrambled to Diana and Annabel and tried to free her friend. Angelo was too busy punching Amethyst's pretty little nose in to help. Janie bit her lip as she punched, kicked and bit Diana. Diana took out her knife and lunged. A spot of blood appeared on Annabel's body. Janie let out a cry as she caught her friend.

Diana laughed easily as she danced and twirled.

"Let's go," Angelo barked at Janie, grabbing her by her wrist and tried to pull her away.

"No," Janie sobbed, "Annabel! We have to save her."

"She's gone Janie," Angelo barked at her. Then instantly felt bad. The look on Janie's face was one of despair, an emotion that seemed foreign for her.

"Oh, Angie poo," Amethyst purred as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Where are you going?"

"She's not gone," Janie said, tugging at Angelo, trying to get back to Annabel's fallen body. There was so much blood. Diana was standing there, smiling as she looked down at Annabel. "She can't be gone. She is my friend, I have to save her."

"Janie," Angelo said softly, why did he feel so guilty? This girl and her friend meant nothing to him. Right? Wrong.

"Annabel isn't gone," Janie said, almost hopefully.

A cannon sounded. The hopeful smile in Janie's eyes left.

"Not the one I wanted, but it'll do," Diana said as laughed like a deranged serial killer after killing a family member by way of drapery.

Janie bit her lip and tried to keep the tears in tact. Angelo put his arms around her waist and brought her close to his body. She smelled like sweat, blood and grime. But he hardly noticed it.

_Stupid Angelo_. He thought. _Let her go. You don't like her, it's all in your head._

"IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD!" Angelo burst out, the other tributes all stared at him as if he were crazy.

He probably was. After all, he was falling for a girl who would be dead in a few days. That was definitely a definition of crazy. If he looked up that word in the dictionary, his face would be right beside it.

Amethyst and Diana seemed to recover and they were heading over to Angelo and Janie.

"Don't you dare," Angelo shot at them, causing Amethyst and Diana to hesitate. Amethyst lowered her weapon first. Diana stomped her feet in frustration and anger.

"Very lady like," Ross commented. Diana stuck her tongue out at him. "As was that."

"Shut it pipsqueak." Diana tossed her head, her still wet hair slapped Ross in the face.

"You really shouldn't argue," Janie managed to say as Angelo led her away from Annabel.

They went back to the rock where Artis now had over a dozen fish, some still flapping. Janie's eyes almost lit up at the prospect of a fresh, filling meal.

"What's she doing here?" Attis asked as his line tugged and he began to reel in yet another fish.

"Angie finally got his Jenny," Amethyst said as she plopped down onto the rocks and began to play in the puddles the waves had made. "Hey, a birdy." She stood up and began to flap her wings. Diana giggled and joined in the flapping.

"We can fly!" Amethyst and Diana said together.

Yeah, they were definitely going crazy. He didn't know what had gotten into them, but something was wrong. Was it wrong that he didn't really care?

"Uh, Angelo," Artis said as he unhooked the fish that had swallowed the bait. Janie had her eyes shut tight as Artis yanked.

"She's off limits," Angelo replied, "touch a hair on her head and you're dead meat. Understand?" He locked eyes with the rest of his alliance and didn't waver until he had confirmed nods from everyone.

"Why are you helping me?" Janie asked. "I thought you said you were going to kill me the next time you saw me."

"Changed my mind," Angelo said gruffly. Janie just smiled knowingly. But under the surface, she seemed sad. Of course she did, she had just lost her friend.

"Let's go back up to camp," Angelo said as gently as he could muster. It was very difficult for him to do so.

Artis grabbed his catch of the day. Ross tried to convince Amethyst and Diana to stop dancing. There was something wrong with them. Ross had to practically force them up the cliffs.

"I like rainbows," Amethyst said dreamily once they had reached the cornucopia.

They ignored her. Artis went to roasting the fish. Angelo took Janie over to the cornucopia and the sat with their backs to it as they watched the sky.

He had never seen the beauty of a sunset. But there was something oddly calming about sitting with Janie and watching the sun go down.

Scratch that, there wasn't something wrong with Amethyst and Diana. There was something wrong with him.

The Gamemakers must have put something in the water. Because there was no way that the real Angelo would be sitting next to a pretty girl and having not so pure thoughts about her.

_Knock it off,_ Angelo told himself.

Janie closed her eyes and dropped her head onto his shoulder. It felt nice, but weird.

He could hear the others off in the distance, probably laughing at him.

"Thank you," Janie murmured.

The anthem played and a face lit up the sky.

It just wasn't the face of Annabel Hueshenburg.

To get the girl, you need to open your heart.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **Who do you want that cannon to be for? (I will take all opinions into consideration, because I don't know who it is for either).

_I'm not dead!_ Well we know that now Annabel, but you sure looked dead. Diana got you pretty good. _Diana doesn't know squat! _Wow Annabel, you're feisty today. _Well duh, she just tried to kill me. She made Janie think that I was dead. _But you're not. _Nope, because if I was, it would be weird if my ghost was asking for reviews._ Think anyone is actually going to review? _I hope so. _Good girl Annabel, always on the positive side._ Well I'm alive, that's good. And hopefully you like me enough to keep me alive for a little bit longer. _Take it up with the readers. _Hey readers, Misty said that if you review, then she'll keep me alive a little bit longer. _ I didn't say that, don't put words in my mouth. _Whatever, anyway, I think you should review! Because guess what, I'll let you in on a little secret that Misty keeps to herself. _Annabel, be quiet. _Misty doesn't update a new chapter until the last chapter she just posted gets 9 reviews. So if you want a new chapter faster, just review. _Thanks Annabel, now it looks like I'm begging for reviews. _But you are. _Not the point.

~*Misty*~


	30. To Catch A Falling Star

I changed my mind a dozen times before deciding who that cannon was for. First I wanted it to be this person, then changed my mind to that person, then changed it back to this person, then decided to make it someone else, eventually I settled on that person. (That sentence makes sense in my head).

* * *

**To Catch A Falling Star**

**Day 6**

The stars were bright. They glittered in the sky as Annabel opened her eyes and saw the huge picture of a face in the sky. Annabel winced as the pain hit her like a five ton brick.

_What had happened? _It felt like she had let a herd of horses dance on her or something. Everything hurt. Even her neck. Her hands tried to soothe it, and that was when she saw the thick, dried blood on her long, slender fingers.

"ANNABEL!" Annabel heard her name. It sounded an awful lot like Janie. Annabel tried to sit up, tried to call back. But for some reason, her body wasn't listening to her, and her larynx wasn't working. Her throat was dry, and no matter how hard she swallowed, she couldn't get the bulge in her throat to go away.

_Janie._ Where was she? Annabel felt lost without her friend. She also felt lightheaded. And her stomach didn't feel right. With the help of the stars, Annabel looked down at her body and almost threw up at the sight. Well, dry heaved, since there wasn't anything in her stomach. She had been stabbed, or something like that. Annabel tried to think back, tried to remember what had happened.

She was with Janie, when all of a sudden, those two girls, Diana and Amethyst ambushed them. Amethyst had grabbed Janie, and Diana had grabbed Annabel. Annabel had been terrified, she saw her life flash before her eyes. A very short life, but a well lived life.

How had she managed to survive that? She had been strangled, and then stabbed. And yet, she was still breathing? Well, she wasn't going to question it anymore. She was glad she was still alive. It was like a second chance. And she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Of course, if she didn't take care of her wounds, she would probably die of infection or something. She needed help, and she wanted Janie. She _needed _Janie. When she was with Janie, she felt like a normal teenaged girl. Without Janie, she felt exposed and unprotected, prey for the bigger, stronger animals. Annabel tried to call out for her friend again. This time it was more of a croak.

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day._

It was her mother's favorite song. Well, it used to be. Before that fire that burned her alive. Annabel still sang it to herself sometimes just to remember her mother. Oh, her mother had been gorgeous, and kind. And Annabel missed her oh so much. Life wasn't fair. It really wasn't. And usually, Annabel tried not to let life bring her down. Because life was too short to be depressed and sullen all the time.

Annabel looked up at the sky and murmured. She did that all the time at home. Whenever she wasn't feeling like herself, she would go outside and lay in the grass. She would talk to the sky, she knew that her mom was up there, listening intently to every word.

Annabel had seen several falling stars during those times, and she always knew that it was her mother answering back. So Annabel did what she did best. She lay there on the ground and talked to her mother. Her throat was finally working, her voice was finally operating.

"Oh mom, I miss you," Annabel whispered. It was how she always started the conversation.

A star flashed overhead. A falling star! Her mother was listening! Annabel smiled as she closed her eyes and made a wish. She made the same wish every single time. And it had yet to come true.

But she had hope, that one day it would.

Because sometimes, hope was all someone had. Without hope, you were useless.

Annabel had hope that she would be okay. She had hope that she would go home. Hope that she would see her sisters again.

A parachute fell down and landed into her open left palm. The sponsor knew that Annabel was left handed.

Annabel struggled, but managed to open the strings that kept the gift intact.

_Use it wisely, it will make you feel better. –Jilly Bean._

It was medicine. A small canister of five pills. There was a label on it with directions. _Take one every six hours. Side effects include, but are not limited to: nausea, swelling, headaches, craziness, the urge to do crazy things. Proceed with caution._

Annabel had no choice but to swallow the pill with no water. She almost choked a few times, but managed to get it down.

It was amazing how fast the pill worked. Almost immediately, the pain subsided and she was able to move.

Carefully.

Annabel pushed herself up and wiggled her stiff fingers.

She still felt weak as she stood up. Legs wiggling like jello, Annabel managed to walk over to the wall. It seemed like a long climb up. There was no way she would make it up. It sounded like Janie's voice had come from up there.

"JANIE!" Annabel managed to shout. Probably not her best move. Since she was all by herself and very weak. She would not be able to defend herself if she was attacked by another tribute, or more likely, an angry sea lion.

She wasn't sure which she would rather face. Probably depended on the tribute.

Annabel sat down and tried to come up with a plan. None came to mind.

She missed Janie. At least she knew that Janie was okay. Well, it seemed like it, since Janie had shouted Annabel's name awhile ago.

The wind picked up and howled all around her.

The wind was howling through the trees, throwing the leaves in all directions.

Mallow had her back up against the tree and was watching Nolan closely.

Nolan was still in shock. Rocking back and forth and muttering something under his breath.

Mallow felt bad for him, she really did. But she wasn't so good at making others feel better. So she sat off to the side and let him grieve for the girl he had a major crush on.

Sabine Pierce, the girl from Seven, Nolan's district partner was gone. The life had gone out of her eyes several hours ago.

Mallow was actually shocked that it hadn't of been her to die. For several minutes, she thought that she was going to die. Actually, she knew that she was going to die. Somehow she had lived to tell the tale. She knew that wouldn't last eventually.

Poor Nolan hadn't said anything. Not since Sabine had died, and she knew that he was reliving it in his mind, trying to figure out what he could have done to save Sabine. He couldn't have saved her though. No one could.

Mallow had never particularly liked the girl, but still, Sabine was dead, and Mallow couldn't help but wonder if Nolan had rather that Mallow had died instead.

_"Someone's being attacked," Sabine said as the three of them sat in their clearing and listened to the screams and shouts of tributes._

_"Sounds like it's coming from pretty far away, like from the cliffs," Nolan added, his face had gone pale._

_"The Careers," Mallow put in, "Amethyst has a very distinctive, annoying voice."_

_Even Sabine chuckled at that explanation. _

_"Some parents shouldn't teach their children how to talk," Mallow said sullenly, "Panem would be a much quieter place."_

_"Your parents were one of them," Sabine shot back. Mallow managed a grin at that one._

_"You're probably right," Mallow agreed._

_Nolan sighed._

_The leaves rustled in the distance, putting Sabine on high alert. Mallow saw her sit straight up._

_"What's wrong?" Nolan asked, but Sabine put a finger up to her lips._

_Mallow prepared herself for the worst. Because if she expected the worst, then nothing would be able to surprise her. And Mallow hated surprises. _

_So she imagined big mean tributes, huge painful weapons, blood and death. Because that was exactly what was going to happen. She was going to die. _

_Out of nowhere, their worst enemy appeared from the trees. Her scar caught in the light of the sun._

_"Oh good, another chance to kill you," Liviana said as she caught sight of Sabine. "You can't escape from me twice."_

_"Wanna bet?" Sabine asked as she stood and faced the mean girl. Mallow swallowed. So this is how it was all going to end. _

_"We couldn't beat her with four of us, how do you expect to beat her with three?" Mallow said bitterly, but she had her sling shot at the ready and a bullet flew through the air, missing Liviana by mere centimeters. Of course it did. Because Mallow was a horrible shot. Why on Panem did she even think that she would be able to hit Liviana again. The first time had just been a fluke._

_"Oh shut up, your negativity keeps ruining my mood," Sabine shot as she grabbed the ax and circled Liviana. Nolan ran over to them, trying to help Sabine. Mallow just watched, frozen to her spot in horror. _

_"I'm kinda enjoying it," Liviana replied as she ducked Sabine's advance. Nolan kicked the back of her knee, she buckled but kept her ground. Liviana launched herself off of the ground and whirled in the air, her foot connected with Nolan's head. He umphed as he fell into a heap on the ground. He didn't move. Not even a pinky wiggled._

_Mallow screamed his name. There was a tightening in her stomach as she thought the worst. No, he can't be dead, she depended on both him and even on Sabine to keep her alive. She had only made it this far because of her alliance. 'Please', she thought, 'please still be alive. I need you Nolan'. She was surprised at the feelings emerging in her. What was that saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone.'_

_But the lack of a cannon reassured her that he was still breathing. Sabine tried to get to him to make sure that he was okay, but Liviana blocked her path._

_"I'm sure if we all sat down with a pint of ice cream, we could work this out in a civil manner," Nolan muttered as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. The relief that Mallow felt was a foreign feeling to her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not._

_Three girls all shot daggers at him._

_"Right, and I thought juggling the feelings of two girls was easy."_

_Liviana took that moment to lunge at Sabine._

_"SABINE!" Nolan shouted as Liviana plunged her knife deep into Sabine's skin._

_Mallow felt the water she had just drank threaten to come back up. _

_"Tell them to close their eyes." Sabine coughed out as she closed her eyes. "Tell them I am watching over them."_

_And with that Sabine took her last breath and was still._

_The cannon echoed through the arena. _

_Mallow had often mused over the thought of death. She had known and kind of accepted the fact that she was going to die. But watching Sabine die was different. Because Sabine had seemed so invincible. So sure that she was going to go home alive and see her sisters._

_"Mallow!" Nolan shouted. Mallow was forced out of her depression as she looked up just in time to see Nolan rush Liviana._

_Liviana gave them her classic smug look as she flipped her hair and disappeared. Nolan rushed after her, ignoring Mallow's cries._

_And then there was one._

_Mallow tried to assure herself that he would come back. But that was a positive thought, and Mallow just didn't know how to be positive. Sitting next to Sabine's body was strangely comforting. At least, it meant that Mallow wasn't alone._

Mallow forced herself up and wandered over to Nolan. He had come back, looking very dejected, about ten minutes after he went chasing after Liviana. Mallow had been super glad to have him return.

"Hey you," she said softly as she slid down next to him. And that was all she had. Seriously, she had never been one to make small talk. Talking had always been difficult for her. Because it seemed like no one wanted to hear all about her thoughts of doom. People were way too happy and upbeat for her. And she couldn't understand why. Because Panem really was an awful place. Sending children to hack the others to death. Yeah, not a very bright and happy thought right there.

"Sabine."

"She's gone," Mallow said. There really was no point in skirting over that fact. Nolan seemed like the kind who would want to talk about Sabine.

"I've had a crush on her for forever," Nolan whispered.

"I think everyone knew that," Mallow said, getting a small smile from him. "It's hard to get over first crushes," Mallow said.

Nolan reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. She didn't object. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Thanks for being here for me," Nolan whispered as he gripped her hand tighter. Her stomach tightened, but in a good way.

She hated herself for feeling this way about him. For a week she had tried to keep Nolan at a distance, because she knew that probably both of them would be dead within a few weeks.

But now she was feeling vulnerable and he was a hand to hold, a body to keep her warm.

"Sorry," Nolan said.

"For what?"

"Forcing you to be in an alliance with Sabine when I knew that you didn't like her. Prattling on about things that I know you don't want to hear, falling for you. You know, that kinda stuff."

Mallow would have laughed if he wasn't being so serious.

"Just because we bickered, doesn't mean that we hated each other. Some people just like to bicker. And you can prattle all you want, I just don't have to listen." Mallow purposely didn't respond to the last part of his outburst, because she wasn't exactly sure how to take that. He must be insane. He had to be insane. Why would anyone like her? Mallow the wallower.

"Stop it," Nolan said as he scooted closer to her. She blinked at him in surprise. "Stop putting yourself down."

"Wha….how?"

Nolan gave her a small smile, "I've been with you 24/7 for the past week, I think I know you pretty well right now. You're wondering what I see in you."

Mallow nodded. She couldn't keep anything from him.

"Well, I'll tell you." Nolan rearranged their bodies so they were facing each other. Mallow's heart quickened. "I like your smile, you hardly ever make that motion, and when you do, it's special."

Mallow blushed and tried very hard not to let the corners of her lips curve upwards.

"Yes, just like that. When you smile, your whole face lights up." Nolan reached his finger up to her face and stroked her blushing cheek. Mallow tried not to pull away. But it was difficult, because flight was her first instinct. She had never liked being touched. Nolan's fingers were dirty and rough.

"You are a good person Mallow, you just need to have more confidence in yourself. You need to be able to see the colors of the world around you. Not everything is in black and white."

Mallow tried to think of something to say. But before she knew it, Nolan had closed the gap between them and his lips were on hers.

Mallow froze up, she didn't know how else to react. _Kissing._ That's what she was doing. She had never been kissed before. Well, besides her family's little pecks on her cheek. No guy had never kissed her on the lips before. She didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to react. Her brain was screaming at her, telling her to run. But her heart was telling her to stay and her lips were telling her to move. So many conflicting feelings. She decided to listen to her heart and lips, since they outnumbered her brain. So she kissed him back.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

It felt so good, and she wondered why she hadn't kissed anyone before.

Oh shit. She had just kissed Nolan. Or, rather, he had just kissed her. But she had kissed him back. Shit, shit, shit. This wasn't good. Bad Mallow.

But it felt so good, so she continued with the action.

Overhead, a star fell. Mallow didn't need to make a wish, she had everything that she wanted.

To catch a falling star, you need to put it in your pocket.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **What do you think about apple computers? (I hate them, seriously, I can not figure them out to save my life. I'd rather compete in the Hunger Games then use an apple computer for more then five minutes.)

And because of my poll ADD, there is anther poll up. I will reset the poll each time a tributes dies.

_Misty, you are the best! Seriously! But really, did you have to wait 6 days before finally letting me kiss her? _I think Mallow would havecut off something very dear to you if you would have tried to make a move on her earlier. You saved a certain appendage by waiting. _I still can't believe it! And she kissed me back! I love you so much, I'm going to tell all the readers to review. _Don't tell that to Mallow, it might make her jealous.

~*Misty*~


	31. To Accept The Challenge

**To Accept The Challenge  
Day 6 continued **

_"You're drunk again," Liviana said in disgust as she went over to her mother._

_"Am not," Oliviana slurred her words as she stumbled through the dirt. Liviana bit back a nasty retort as she helped her mother over to their ratty couch that would probably break in half within the week._

_"You are too," Liviana said, trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. _

_"I like your shirt," Oliviana slurred, "it's so pretty, and bright, is that a flower?"_

_Well at least it was 'talkative and easily amused drunk' today. Better then 'mean, rude and verbally abusive drunk.'_

_Oliviana was always a different drunk. Talkative and easily amused meant that Oliviana had only had two drinks. Liviana couldn't even remember the last time that her mother had stopped at two drinks. _

_"Your hair is a mess, did you even comb it today?" Oliviana said as she fell onto the couch and promptly threw up all over the already disgusting pillows. "It's so fluffy, can I braid it."_

_Liviana took a deep breath. Why did she have the rotten luck to have Oliviana as her mother? Why couldn't she have been one of those lucky girls who came from a rich family? It just wasn't fair. Because she was Oliviana's daughter, she was living in a small, one room house with dirt floors. It was like they were back in the medieval times or something. The roof was sagging, the walls were filled with mold, and the bugs just wouldn't die._

_Liviana stepped on a cockroach and went into the room that was supposedly called a kitchen. But Liviana was almost certain that kitchens had working stoves and ovens that didn't randomly catch on fire even when it wasn't turned on._

_The coffee was cheap and the mugs were cracked. But it was better then nothing…right? _

_"Shit monkeys," Liviana cursed as the coffee maker exploded and black sludge covered her from head to toe. "I hate this place," she shouted as she stamped out of the house._

_"Liviana, why is the ceiling sparkly?" Oliviana asked as the door slammed shut and Liviana was out of ear shot. "I think I see Edward, please save me from the horror!"_

_Liviana ran to the ocean and splashed through the waves. Her boots were cheap and her feet were soaked within seconds._

_This was crazy. She couldn't live like this anymore. She was sick of having a mother who was always drunk. Sick of fighting in the Gladiator arenas just so she could earn enough money to pay a week's rent in the crappy place that she lived._

_She didn't want to go into the Games, but she had to. She would win too. Because she knew what she was doing. Because Liviana was determined, and had no qualms about playing the game. _

_It was just a game. And she would play it. She would play it well. She had always been a winner. This game would be no different._

_Her humanity might be at stake, but she had probably already lost it years ago. _

_Being part of the Gladiator team wasn't all fun and games. People died in the arena, some of them had died at her hands. _

_At only seventeen, Liviana had already killed three people. She would always remember their names, always remember the way that their life left their eyes._

_But that was what it took to stay alive. That was what it took to pay rent, to put food on the table, and to put the happy bubbly into her mother's belly. All of Liviana's hard earned money, wasted on alcohol._

_The Games would change her life, make it much better. She needed to win. She would win._

_And she would probably look like a monster. But it wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one forcing the Districts to send children to fight to their deaths. The Capitol and the President was at fault. _

Liviana was stalking the other tributes. Thirteen tributes left. Only twelve more to get rid of before Liviana could go home. Well, before she could go back to her district. She would move into the Victor's Village, where she would live in a house that wasn't growing mold and falling apart.

She grabbed her knife and pushed herself up off the ground. She really hated being in the arena. So much dirt and mud. But she only had to tolerate a few more days. Less if she found the other tributes.

The other careers needed to go. There were still five of them . It was time for them to realize that they weren't invincible. Time for them to be brought down to their knees. Liviana was probably the only one who could do it. Except maybe that one girl. She seemed tough.

Liviana walked silently through the trees as she listened for sounds of stray tributes.

And there he was. The boy from five…what was his name? Paulo? Pat? Pascal...that was it. Liviana grinned. It was his fault that she hadn't managed to kill his district partner. And so now he was going down. He had to die anyway.

As sly as a fox, Liviana inched forward, her weapon in hand. He had no clue that she was nearby, no clue that his time was up.

"I wouldn't come any closer," Pascal said. So maybe he did know. She stopped in her tracks and tried to figure out her next move. "I have this whole place booby trapped."

"It's not really a trap if you tell someone," Liviana pointed out.

"Maybe me telling you that there were traps was a trap, and there really are no booby traps," Pascal shot back.

Too much logic for Liviana to handle. She growled in frustration. Pascal just grinned at her, but he didn't move. Neither did she.

"Or you're just trying to confuse me so I'll leave," Liviana said as she took a small step forward.

"Is it working?"

Liviana took another step. "No."

"Well I tried to warn you."

"Thanks." She took one more step. She saw his face take on the shape of a grin.

She stumbled forward as her foot slipped into the slip knot that she didn't see.

Soon she was hanging upside down by her left ankle.

Shit monkeys. Add yet another reason to the list for why she wanted to kill the Five boy.

"Why I outta-" Liviana shook her fist at him.

"I told you I heard something," a new voice said as the five careers slipped into view.

Shit monkeys times two. Just what she needed, to be stuck in a trap while the careers were in the near vicinity.

"Shut up Diana, why don't you go play with the caterpillar," one of the boys said.

"Don't tell me to shut up Angelo, you shut up. His name is Differly," Diana said as she tenderly played with something in her open palm. Liviana squinted her eyes and saw that she had a caterpillar in her hand.

"Caterpillars turn into beautiful butterflies!" The other girl said as she fought with Diana to get the creature.

The boys groaned and rolled their eyes. And that was why Liviana hadn't joined the career group. She was much more effective by herself. Of course, being hung up by her ankle didn't really scream 'effective.'

Liviana hadn't been spotted by the careers yet. She tried to free herself as they concentrated on the Five boy. He didn't try to warn them of the booby traps. Liviana didn't think to enlighten them either. Maybe there had only been one trap and Liviana had already set them off. She really hoped that there were more.

"Please don't Angelo," a third girl said as Angelo made a move towards Five.

Liviana did a double take. Since when was there a third girl in the career group? It was that annoyingly positive girl. The one that Angelo liked but wouldn't admit it. Angelo glanced briefly back at her but headed for Five anyway.

"No, I want the kill," Diana said as crushed her hand together, Liviana said a silent prayer for Differly as caterpillar guts squeezed out of Diana's hand. Diana rushed towards the clearing where the boy was. Two seconds later, she was hanging by her right angle. No one seemed upset about that.

Pascal was grinning from ear to ear. Well that was two traps. Liviana wondered how many there were altogether. Artis rushed forward, only to be taken out by a rope that was cleverly designed to trip people. Her district partner tripped and fell to the ground. Three traps.

The other boy, the one from One, tried next. A net dropped and enveloped him. Four traps. Wow, Five was good.

Angelo was clearly angry. The girl he was madly in love with was trying to pull him back. Angelo ignored her as he took his knife and threw it.

Pascal's eyes went wide as he tumbled backwards and a cannon was fired to signal the end of his life.

Shit monkeys times three. Liviana had wanted that kill for herself. Oh well, one less tribute in the arena. That much closer to going home with a bag full of riches.

"Get up Artis," Angelo growled, "cut Ross down, I guess I'll release Diana."

"I say we just leave her there," Artis replied as he pushed himself up and used his knife to saw through Ross's net.

The girl from One started to scream. She fell to the ground and withered around as if she were in pain.

_What an actress,_ Liviana thought, because nothing had happened for the girl to act like that.

"Grow up Amethyst," Ross said as he got out of the net. Amethyst didn't seem to have heard him.

Ross and Artis helped her up and dragged her away.

"Why'd you do that?" The third girl asked Angelo.

"Come on," he replied, pulling at her. But the girl stood her ground.

"I can't believe you just killed him like that," the girl had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Janie," he said, almost tenderly, "I had to."

She shook her head, "no, you didn't."

Angelo managed to get Janie moving, and their conversation faded away. The girl didn't seem happy, and the boy was trying hard not to lose his temper. Ah, young love, how it annoyed Liviana.

The careers left. Liviana was alone. She grabbed her knife and cut through her own rope that was keeping her hostage.

She turned her foot and fell to the ground in a heap. Five's body was still lying on the ground, knife still protruding from his chest. Poor kid.

Liviana left the clearing so the hovercrafts could swoop in and take him home.

There was a trumpet like noise heard from up above.

Liviana stopped moving and listened as the announcers voice echoed through the arena.

"Congratulations to the twelve of you left. I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?"

Yes…that would be lovely. Because then Liviana might be able to get rid of her competition. Feasts were always good to supply more deaths for the audience.

"Good, so we're all in agreement. What do you say we have a little feast in about two hours? I'm sure that most of you are hungry. I hope to see you there."

The voice disappeared. Liviana smiled. Challenge accepted. Liviana would be there. And she would be ready for action. She wasn't going to let the others get the best of her…not again.

To accept the challenge, you need to be up for the job.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **For those Harry Potter fans...which book is your favorite? Personally, my favorite is the third.

And because of my poll ADD, there is anther poll up. I will reset the poll each time a tributes dies.

_Why can't the readers understand that I just want to go home? That I want to be rich, and that I will do whatever it takes to be rich. Or die trying. _Sorry Liviana, they see you as a monster because you've killed some of their favorite tributes. _Well it's not my fault. I didn't start the Hunger Games, I didn't chose their names. It's kill or be killed. I just chose the option that will help me live._ I know Liviana. But they see you as cold hearted. _Cold hearted? What about Angelo? He just killed Five...does that make him cold hearted. _He's quite taken with Janie, they see him as a romantic. _Hypocrites. Dear hypocrites, I know you hate me, but you don't hate Misty, so do me a favor...review, it'll make her happy. And a happy Misty gives you faster updates, although, with what Misty has planned for the next two chapters...you probably don't want fast updates, you probably want to stay in your own little oblivious world. _LIVIANA! Hush! Don't give any secrets away. _Hmpfh._

~*Misty*~


	32. To Have A Picnic

Please proceed with caution. Don't say I didn't warn you. From here on out, it only gets worse. This is another chapter that I've been dying to write! You probably haven't been dying to read it though.

* * *

**To Have A Picnic**

**And it's still day 6**

"Feast, feast, feast," Diana sang in a sing song voice as she danced around the cornucopia as if she were a famous ballerina. As usual though, no one was paying attention to her. Which never boded well with Diana. She liked attention, she liked being front and center. Everyone else hated it.

"Good, maybe it'll be something other then fish," Amethyst coughed out. She was lying on the ground, withering around in pain. Janie felt really bad for her, she didn't know what to do to help Amethyst out. No one knew what was wrong with her, but there was something really wrong with that girl. And Janie's heart was breaking just watching Amethyst struggle to keep consciousness.

"Here, have some water," Janie said, handing Amethyst the canteen. Amethyst's breathing was ragged and out of control. "I wish there was something I could do." Janie gripped Amethyst's hand and tried to send out comforting thoughts. It was strange, Amethyst had seemed pretty normal, then she went crazy, and now she was just in pain. Diana was crazy to begin with, so Janie didn't think anything of that. But for Amethyst to be in pain for no apparent reason, well there had to be a reason. And Janie was going to figure it out.

"I'm going to a feast, I'm going to have a crumpet while sitting on my tuffet," Diana sang.

"Hey, did you eat or drink anything that no one else did?" Janie asked, she had to figure out what was going on so it didn't happen to anyone else.

"Mmm," Amethyst moaned, "why is the sky blue? And what if the sky is actually green, but we think it's blue?"

"You're not making sense."

"She ate a flower the other day," Ross said as he glared at Diana. "She dared Amethyst to eat it."

"Which flower?" Janie asked. Ross pointed over to the patch of colorful flowers where a plate was. It had been six days since twenty four tributes had been raised up to the arena on their metal plates. "That's where that girl from six, Paisley, was standing, how appropriate, since that is the deadly Paisle flower. I think her father created it. I remember seeing it in the big book of bad flowers. If you touch it with your bare hands, you'll go crazy, and if you eat it-" Janie glanced sadly down at Amethyst. She didn't have to continue her sentence, everyone knew where she had been headed with that statement. "I'm so sorry," Janie said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She hated this. Absolutely hated seeing people die. First everyone during the bloodbath, then Rex as he was torn to pieces by the angry, then Annabel, but she didn't really die, but still, Janie thought that she had. The cannon had been for Sabine Pierce though. Then there was Pascal, the boy killed by Angelo's knife.

The image still brought nightmares when she closed her eyes. And it had only happened an hour ago. She hadn't spoken to Angelo yet. She just didn't know what to say. What did one say to that? He had been acting on instinct. Janie understood that. After all, this was the Hunger Games, people died, it was part of the Games. But still. He didn't have to do it in front of her. Actually, he didn't have to do it at all.

"Did anyone else eat or touch the flower?" She asked the group. All eyes turned to the girl spinning around in a circle singing about a feast. "Right, well that one was obvious."

"Feasts are for lovers!" Diana sang at the top of her voice. "With big juicy chickens and-" Diana cut herself off and her eyes went huge, "-ooh, a leaf, I shall name him fluffy and we shall be best of best friends."

"Well at least she can't kill a leaf like she did Differly," Artis remarked. The others grinned.

"She's definitely the type who should only have a pet of the rock variety," Ross replied.

"And even a pet rock she'd probably manage to kill," Artis added. Diana ignored them as she held the leaf and dance around.

Amethyst screamed again and Janie's heart broke even more. She didn't wish this ending on anyone. Janie closed her eyes and saw Pascal die again. The knife protruding out of his skin as he fell to the ground. Quick and painless. Unlike Amethyst's long and drawn out death. Which one was better? Neither of course.

"Janie," Angelo said from where he sat, a good hundred yards away from the cornucopia. "Come on, you can't ignore me forever,"

Yes she could. But a smile was already pulling on her lips. She really was horrible at holding a grudge. Janie checked on Amethyst one last time before slowly walking over to Angelo.

"Mother, may I take two giant leaps forward?" Diana asked.

"No, but you may shut up," Artis replied.

"How have you dealt with them for six days?" Janie asked as she sat down next to him.

"It would have been easier if I had some alcohol," Angelo admitted. "Look, Janie, about earlier-"

Janie could tell that he was having trouble forming his thoughts. He wasn't the type to apologize easily. Should she let him suffer?

Amethyst screamed again. Janie felt helpless.

"Don't hate me, okay?" Angelo finally finished. "I don't think I'd like it very much if you did."

Janie didn't hate anyone. She never had, and she never would. But she was still upset. Watching someone die sure wasn't good for the soul. She sure could use some chicken soup though. That always made her feel better.

"I did it for you," Angelo said quietly, it was almost as if he hadn't spoken at all. Janie waited for him to expand. "You're that much closer to getting home, one less person who can hurt you."

"Well next time, don't do me any favors," Janie said as politely as she could. "Pascal was a person, he had a beating heart, a friendly smile. He was someone's son, someone's brother. And you just took it all away in the blink of an eye."

Angelo turned to her and took her hands in his.

"It's in my nature Janie, I'm a horrible person, I've done horrible things, and I probably always will. A zebra can't change his stripes after all."

"I have faith in you Angelo, I know that deep down, you're a good person."

"I wish I could be as confidant as you," Angelo whispered. He moved in closer, narrowing the gap between them. "You're very pretty Janie, I've never seen someone so pure in heart, gorgeous on the inside and the outside."

Janie's heart quickened. And she chastised herself. She felt this way with Jace. Jace. Her heart stopped for a few beats as she thought about the boy she was madly in love with. Jace, the guy she had known for years, the one she thought she would be with forever. Jace, the person who made her heart soar, her lips jump with happiness. He was the one for her, he always had been.

So why couldn't she take her eyes off of Angelo? What was so captivating about the boy from Two?

"There's a wurple in my hurple," Diana burst out unexpectedly. The flower was definitely affecting her. "I think Dr. Seuss was on crack or something."

"Who?" Artis asked in a bored tone, as if he really didn't care what her answer was.

"I dunno," Diana shrugged, "I've never heard of him before."

"But you just said-" Artis exclaimed, "-oh, forget it."

"Forget-me-nots are pretty flowers," Diana said as she finally stopped dancing and sat down on the ground.

"I have to find Annabel," Janie finally said, "she needs me, she must be hurt really badly." Janie made a move to stand up, but Angelo grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. His breath was quick and uneven. Her skin burned where he had touched her, in a good way. _Bad Janie._ She thought. She brought an image of Jace to her mind. His head of floppy golden curls and his violet blue eyes. Janie missed him so much. And she couldn't wait to see him again. But sitting here with Angelo, made the pain even worse. Because she felt _guilty._ She knew that if she was at home and a guy like Angelo even glanced at her for half a second, then Jace would be all up in the other guy's grill. Jace had jealously issues. He was probably waving his fist in the air right now, spewing something about getting revenge.

"She's fine," Angelo said in that jagged voice of his. Janie lowered her eyes at him.

"She's not fine, and you've kept me by your side all day, I have to go find her, before someone else does. She's my friend, I have to protect her."

"It's snowing!" Diana screamed at the top of her lungs as she opened and closed her arms and legs in sync, as if making a snow angel.

"SHUT UP!" Angelo growled back at her, "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND. IT'S NOT SNOWING."

"One," Janie said quietly, "two."

Angelo spun around, "PLEASE SHUT UP," he growled at her.

Janie didn't take it personally. Because it was part of who Angelo was. And it would be weird if Angelo didn't get upset at the drop of the hat. But he really needed to tone it down. People didn't like being yelled at. And Janie wasn't an exception. She didn't like being shouted at either.

Angelo seemed to realize who he was talking to. "I meant that in the nicest way possible," he said.

Janie felt a small smile come to her face. Angelo showed promise to be a great guy. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but once he grew up, he'd be a great man. If he had the chance to grow up. The mean outer shell that he put out was just to keep his inner self safe. He was like a turtle. At least, that's what Janie viewed him as. A shy turtle who kept all of his emotions on the inside. But used his hard outer shell at a protective cover. Janie really wanted to break through it. She wanted to see his true colors. She knew they were there, playing on the surface.

"I know," Janie said with her cute little grin that always drove Jace nuts. Angelo grabbed her hand again.

"You're too nice," he whispered hoarsely.

Janie opened her mouth to reply but he shook his head and leaned forward. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. _Jace is going to kill me,_ she thought as she pulled back.

"Janie," he murmured her name, it sounded so sexy on his lips. It also sounded wrong. Only Jace was supposed to say her name like that. But something was stirring in her stomach. A feeling that she knew all too well. Fire that seared through her body. It happened with Jace's simple touch.

How could she have the same feelings for two different boys? Didn't girls usually _kill_ to be wanted by two guys? And it was happening to her. She was in the arena, fighting for her death, yet, she was being kissed by the angriest guy she had ever met.

"Please stop," Janie whispered, she could feel the eyes of all of Panem on her back. She knew that Jace had seen that kiss. Knew that he was plotting his revenge.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that," he said huskily. Janie had never lied a day in her life, so she just stared at him with a shocked expression. Because against all better judgment, she had enjoyed it. But Jace was listening to her every word.

Angelo pressed himself to her again, and this time, Janie found herself kissing her back.

"Jace," she whispered.

"No, it's Angelo," he said as he playfully bit her lip and a small moan escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry," Janie pulled away again, "but I love Jace, I can't."

"Then why'd you kiss me back?"

"I don't know," Janie admitted. She stood up, gave him a sad smile and walked away from Angelo. "I'm sorry Jace, so so sorry."

"FUCK YOU JACE!" Angelo shouted into the sky. Janie knew that somewhere in District 8, Jace was saying the same thing, just using a different name. Oh why couldn't everyone just get along?

A table fell out of the sky. Like a piano dropping onto a cartoon character. It fell with a clatter onto the ground.

"It's feast time!" Diana clapped her hands together happily and ran to the table. Only to be forced back by an invisible wall surrounding the table.

Janie went over to check on Amethyst. The poor girl was in even more pain, if that was possible.

"Please tell me there's something besides fish," Amethyst whispered. Janie promised to check.

Janie wondered where the other tributes were. Were they hiding out in the trees? Watching the careers as they tried to find a way to the table filled with food. Janie's mouth watered as she saw the delicious food just waiting on to be eaten.

"Janie!" Janie whirled around and smiled broadly as she Annabel, standing there, trying not to fall over. Annabel seemed to be in great pain. But Janie was relieved to see that she wasn't hurting as badly as Amethyst was. That was such a horrible thought.

Diana's face lit up as she saw Annabel. Janie ran over to her friend and wrapped her in a huge hug. Annabel winced as Janie squeezed.

"Oh, sorry, but I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too," Annabel replied.

"Oh good, now that the happy little reunion is over…" Diana trailed off as she sauntered over to Annabel and Janie. Angelo flew over to them, putting himself between the girls. He glared at Diana.

"What did I tell you?"

"And let the feast begin," a voice said from above them. Diana was distracted by the removal of the force field around the table. Delicious smells wafted to them, filling their noses.

The other tributes arrived. Every last one of them. All twelve of them, in the same place at the same time.

Nolan and Mallow were holding hands as a giant beast chased them into the clearing. Liviana was being ushered in by a very angry bird, it kept trying to bite her ear off. Amira was thrown in by a kangaroo. Yes, a kangaroo. Nyx had been chased to the cornucopia by a sea lion.

Janie and Annabel both winced as the saw the sea lion. Memories that they had tried to block out rushed back.

They were forced there for a reason. None of the tributes were going to be allowed to leave the cornucopia clearing until the Gamemakers were satisfied by death and blood. Liviana headed for Amira and the two of them got caught into a nasty battle. Janie had to turn away. She couldn't watch Liviana try to hack away at Amira.

Diana had rushed to the food, and Amethyst was trying her hardest to get up. Janie and Annabel headed over there too.

It was a beautiful spread. Picnic food galore. Sandwiches, chips, fruit and even wine. Angelo would get his alcohol after all. But what was a picnic without ants. Because every single item was filled with ants. Red ants, black ants, small and large ants. Flies were buzzing around the open bottles of wine. Cockroaches were crawling over the brownies. Guess they needed their chocolate fix too.

Diana didn't care though. She grabbed a sandwich and helped herself. Protein right there.

Janie watched the scenes in front of her. So many horrible things to look at, no matter which way she turned, there was blood and guts and children turning into monsters. Artis had Mallow into a headlock. Mallow's face was turning funny colors. Janie turned away only to see Nyx being tortured by Ross. Janie looked away and found herself staring at Liviana and Amira. Amira kept ducking Liviana's blows. It was making Liviana livid.

Then there was Angelo. He was right beside Janie, trying to keep everyone away. Trying to protect her.

There were screams and shouting. Janie's heart was breaking, her eyes were welling up. There was nothing she could do except watch as the destruction carried on around her.

"Don't watch," Angelo whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. Wow, was he built. So was Jace. Angelo's embrace was just as comforting.

Nolan screamed as Artis tried to put a sword through Mallow. Artis fell down with a clatter. Mallow was released and a cannon was shot out. Nolan's face was filled with shock as he realized what he had done. He had just killed a career. The first career to die. And Nolan had done it.

Amethyst was helpless on the ground. Amira seemed to realize that, she ducked Liviana's kick and hurried over to Amethyst. Amethyst's eyes were dark and pleading. As if she wanted to die. Janie knew that Amethyst had been in pain for way to long. Amethyst knew the end was near. She had been expecting it.

"Any last words?" Amira sneered.

Amethyst nodded. Of course, everyone always had one last message they wanted to deliver. "Oh, Rise, I love you so much, please don't forget that. And Nalo, just be yourself, you're a great brother, and I know you're frightened, but you need to volunteer and bring honor to the Diabla name now that I've blown it. It's all that bitch Diana's fault. And I'm sorry, Sonthy, for not making it back to you. You're my best friend and I love you. Be amazing for me; I know you will. And don't you ever try to date Rise because I'll come back from the dead and kill you!"

"Is that it?" Amira laughed, Amethyst had gone back to her screaming. The pain was back. She was ready to die. Amira stepped down hard on Amethyst's neck. A second cannon rang out. Two careers gone in less then two minutes. And they had been doing so well.

Was it a sympathy killing? Or was it Amira just trying to collect her revenge. Janie didn't care, because either way, another child was dead. Another child who would never get married and never have children of her own. Another child who wouldn't grow up and a natural death of old age.

The world was spinning around her. Life was going on in the Districts as children were dying on screen. Janie was having an out of body experience. She felt like she was looking down at the scene.

Diana snapped. The flowers that she had been rolling in finally took it's toll on her. She turned to Janie, and evil glint in her eyes.

Angelo stepped in front, bravely protecting Janie. "Don't even think about it," he hissed at Diana. But she just smiled and lunged.

Janie screamed out as she felt something pierce her side. Somehow, Diana had made impact. She fell to the ground as her head thudded and the pain hit all areas of her body.

"JANIE!" Her name was being shouted by both Annabel and Angelo.

She opened her mouth, tried to say something, anything. But the pain was too great. She closed her eyes. She felt pressure around her shoulders. Angelo.

"If she dies, you will regret it for the rest of your short life," Angelo promised Diana.

Diana just laughed.

Janie wanted to reach out and comfort the friends that she had made. But she was weak and the pain was great.

She blacked out, her last thought was of a boy she would probably never see again.

To have a picnic, don't invite the ants.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **Are you a cat or dog person? I think we all know I'm a cat person.

And two careers down. Finally. Goodbye Amethyst and Artis.

_I'm going to fucking kill Diana._ Now Angelo, try your breathing. _*glares* _Sorry Angelo, but you really don't scare me. _It's not you I'm trying to scare. _Are you trying to scare the readers into reviewing? Cause that would be wonderful._ Now why would I want to do that? Janie says that scaring people is wrong. _Well sometimes it's fun. _True, I like to hide in the closet and jump out and scare my mom. _What a wonderfully nice son you are.

~*Misty*~


	33. To Die Alone

Another double death chapter. I am so so sorry for what happens in this chapter. I really really am. I knew that I was going to do this for awhile now, but it didn't make it any easier for me to write it out. If you cry easily, you might want to have a tissue or two at hand.

* * *

**To Die Alone**

**Last chapter for Day 6, I promise.**

The Gamemakers must have been satisfied by the deaths of Amethyst and Artis. Because the evil animals had been called off. Although, there was still a cockroach crawling all over the brownie that Diana had her eye on.

Well what was another cockroach? She really wanted that dark brownie with a ganache frosting. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her big mouth. Yum, that really hit the spot.

The other tributes were starting to scramble now. The boy from Seven and his girlfriend grabbed a basket and filled it with food before darting back into the safety of the forest. The girl from Nine escaped at the first chance that she had. Diana rolled her eyes, that girl was such a coward. Diana was shocked that she was still alive.

Amethyst and Artis were gone. Finally. Diana was more then happy about that fact. They had been annoying the beeshits out of her. Did bees even shit? Diana wondered about that. She knew that birds liked to poop out big ones. But what about the bees?

Angelo was glaring at Diana as he and what-was-her-face kneeled beside Jenny and tried to get her to come back around. But Jenny was out cold. Diana was really disappointed that a cannon hadn't sounded for her yet. Seriously, Angelo was way too over his heels for that girl. It was sickening actually. What-was-her-face had tears streaming down her face as she called Jenny's name.

Diana skipped around the table and grabbed something else to eat. The red ants didn't bother her. In fact, they amused her. Maybe she should get a plastic box and start her own ant farm or something. That would be fun.

Subconsciously, she knew that something was wrong with her. And because of Jenny, she knew it was because of those flowers. But try as she might, she couldn't shake the weird thoughts in her head. At least _she _hadn't eaten the flower, then she would have shared the same fate as Amethyst. Stupid girl.

There was only one fight still going on. Between two girls. Diana didn't know their names. But she was pretty sure they were from Four and Five. Neither of them looked happy. Both determined to kill the other.

"Give it up already," one of them growled at the other.

"Never," the other growled back.

Diana went back to skipping. There was actually something fun about skipping. She used to do it with Emily all the time. She squashed Emily out of her thoughts. Emily was dead. Died last year. Emily didn't matter anymore. They hadn't been friends for a long time. Screw Emily and her whole family. And she was still thinking about her ex-best friend. _Bad Diana._

"Come on Janie, please," Angelo pleaded with Jenny.

Diana just wanted to throw a sword through Jenny and end it already. She was tired of listening to Angelo's pitiful whining. Seriously? What had happened to the mean, yelling Angelo? He finds a girl, and bam, all of a sudden he's bad boy turned good. How sickening.

"DIANA!" Angelo shouted. There it was, there was the Angelo that Diana knew and loved…er…hated. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."

Diana grinned. And digested that sentence in her head. Ooh, she had such a gutter mind sometimes. But hey, nothing wrong with living in a gutter, right?

"Here, try this," whats-her-face said, taking out a bottle and untwisting the cap. So much for child proof lids, because whats-her-face broke into it as if it were nothing.

"What is it Annabel?" Angelo questioned as he turned the pill around in his fingers. Right, so that's what her name was. Diana was horrible with names. Except Jenny's name, she had that name down pat.

"I dunno, I got it from a sponsor, it's medicine, apparently it has some side effects, but I haven't noticed any yet. I've already taken three pills, and I feel so much better."

Annabel's soft girly voice was giving Diana a headache. Diana moved farther away, and found herself facing the girl from Four. The girl who should have joined the alliance but didn't. Such a stupid choice on Four's part. Five had disappeared. Diana didn't know why or where she had gone. And it didn't matter.

Diana was going to get in a kill today. She was going to slay Four for all it was worth.

"Bitch," Diana spat out.

"It's Liviana actually, but I can see how such a long, four syllable word could be difficult for you to pronounce," Liviana said in a cold voice. She had a knife at the ready. Diana's sword, with Jenny's still wet blood on it, was raised.

"Fine, Liviana."

"Diana," Liviana muttered. Both of their weapons were at the ready. Diana's arm was raised, ready to throw the sword at any given second. Basically, if either of them made a move, they would both strike each other at the same moment. Any movement would end in both of their deaths. A stalemate.

A game of cat and mouse. The two of them circled each other, just daring the other to make the first move. Diana knew that no one was going to come to either of their rescue. Diana was on her own.

"Please," Diana heard Annabel plead to Jenny. Diana ignored that little scene and concentrated on Liviana. It was a difficult thing to do, her mind was going in about a thousand different directions. Diana was trying to figure out her next move. Contemplating her action when she heard something that sent shivers down her spine. A quote from her interview floated to her mind. _A__nd can you also tell them I hate wolves._ Well shit.

Because the growl of the wolves was loud and sent goosebumps up and down her skin. And she had a lot of exposed skin. Stupid bikini. Very uncomfortable things. She hoped that whoever had invented them was rotting in hell. Along with Emily.

Three large wolves bounded out from between the trees. They were large and obviously mutts because of their huge size. Normally, nothing is _that_ big. Diana and Liviana both turned to the wolves, forgetting about their impending fight.

There were other tributes in the area, but the wolves had their eyes on Diana specifically. Liviana was just a plus. Angelo and his band of worshipping girls completely ignored Diana and her predicament. Ross was being completely useless by stuffing his face since no one else was at the table. Stupid, useless alliance.

Diana snapped out of shocked frozen state and made a run for the trees. Liviana right in front of her. There was only one way to escape the wolves. Climb the trees. Both girls realized this at the same moment. It wasn't deliberate, but they both headed to the same tree, it was the closest, so the one they both reached for. Liviana scrambled up the trunk and was in the branches as the wolves came closer.

Diana reached up for the same branch that Liviana was already in when she started to slip and lose her balance.

"DIANA!" Liviana actually reached down and grabbed Diana's falling hand. It surprised Diana, she almost shook Liviana before realizing that she needed Liviana's help or she would fall to her death.

"Thank you," Diana gasped as she pulled herself up, still half relying on Liviana to hold her. Liviana seemed surprised when she realized what she had just done. Diana tried to steady herself, but before she knew it, Liviana's grip slipped. Diana screamed as she realized what had just happened.

Her back fell with a crack onto the forest floor, and the wolves descended on her. Liviana used that opportunity to escape, but Diana's screams still echoed around the arena.

Diana choked out her last words, sending chills down Liviana's spine, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die alone. I'm scared…"

Her words were cut off and her screams started up again as she was torn to shreds by the three wolves. She was mentally kicking herself for showing weakness during the interviews and letting the Gamemakers know about her greatest fear.

It was a horrible way to go. And now Diana knew how much pain Amethyst had been in.

Random thoughts filled Diana's head as she tried to block out the pains that the wolves were inflicting on her. _I wish I hadn't volunteered. I wish I wasn't in the Hunger Games. I wish Emily hadn't died. I wish I had killed Jenny when I still had the chance. I wish I hadn't of said anything about the wolves. I wish my death had been quicker._

Then the cannon rang out and Diana was dead.

_I wish I hadn't died alone._

The cannon for Diana was loud but welcomed. Ross was glad that she was gone. But it made him feel a tad frightened at the same time. Their alliance had just been slashed in half in less then two hours. Amethyst, Artis and Diana, all gone. It was pretty much just Ross and Angelo now. And Angelo was still trying to get Janie to wake up. It didn't seem like the medicine that Annabel had was working. Both of them were worried to bits about Janie. Ross wasn't though. He needed Janie to die. Because he had to go home. And he couldn't go home with the others still alive. It would be nice if he could though.

Ross wandered over to them to see if there was anything he could do. Annabel was holding Janie's hand and whispering encouraging things to her.

"You can do it, you're a fighter Janie, I know you are. Please don't die. You can't die," Annabel said through her tears. Even Angelo seemed upset. Janie was barely breathing. It was slow and jagged. Every few beats it seemed like she had stopped altogether.

It was a very heartbreaking scene for Ross to watch. And he knew that all of Panem had their eyes glued to the screen as they watched Janie fight for her life.

Her wound that Diana had inflicted was a huge long gash on her left side. Janie needed doctors and surgery if she was going to pull through. But here in the arena, there were no doctors, no sterile rooms, no nurses in scrubs. Janie was a goner. Ross realized that.

Angelo and Annabel had too, but they just didn't want to accept it. Ross didn't blame them, not really. Because it was obvious that they both cared very much for the young woman lying helpless on the ground.

"Janie," Angelo murmured, "I should have protected you better, it's my fault."

"Angelo," Annabel said softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, it's Diana's. You tried your hardest, you really did."

Angelo shrugged Annabel away. Ross could see that Angelo wasn't one for human contact. Yet, Angelo was braising his fingers against Janie's dull hair. He leaned down and whispered something into Janie's ear. Ross didn't hear what it was, but he had his suspicions.

Janie's eyes flew open and blood spewed out of her mouth as she coughed out a single name. It wasn't Angelo's.

"Janie," Angelo said, as he leaned close, "oh Janie, I thought…I thought…-"

"Oh Janie, I'm so glad you're awake," Annabel said through her tears, which were now tears of joy.

"Pain," she moaned, "so much pain."

"Here, swallow this," Annabel said, stuffing another pill down Janie's throat. Janie choked but managed to swallow.

"I saw my dad," she said in a hoarse whisper. "He kept beckoning to me, but I felt someone holding my hand refusing to let go of me." She gave Angelo a questioning glare.

"I'm not going to let you leave me that easily Janie," Angelo said.

"How cliché," Janie gave a grim smile. "But you are stubborn as a mule."

"That's my middle name," Angelo grinned at her goofily. It seemed foreign to Ross. It was strange that a girl from eight was the only one who could make Angelo turn all soft and gushy. It was sickeningly really. What a let down to the rest of the male species. Ross hated how guys changed just for a girl. He thought that Angelo was stronger then that. Apparently not.

"I thought your middle name was Angry?" Ross muttered under his breath. But he was ignored as the two love birds and the third wheel tried to patch Janie up.

It seemed like she might pull through. For a brief second, it seemed like everything was alright. Then it all went horribly wrong. Janie screamed and arched her back, reopening her wound and causing bright red blood to come gushing out. Ross's stomach churned, threatening to empty it's contents.

"NO!" Angelo shouted with his angry voice that Ross knew all too well. It was nice to know that Angelo hadn't lost his ability to scream. "JANIE, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Janie reached out and squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him in her last moments. Annabel had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you," Annabel whispered.

"Keep her safe," Janie told Angelo. He nodded, his eyes were still dry, but he looked so upset. "I'll be watching over you, just like my dad was watching over me my whole life."

"Janie, I-"

"I know Angelo," Janie murmured, "I know."

"NO," he said roughly, "I have to get this off my chest. I was a different person before you. There's something about you that rubbed off on me. Something about you that I adore to pieces. And I've never said this to anyone, and I'll probably never say it again, but I love you Janie, I really do."

Janie's face screwed up in sadness as the tears streamed down her dirty cheeks.

"Angelo, I didn't think it would ever be possible, but I'm in love with two amazing guys. You and Jace. And leaving the two of you is the one thing keeping me alive. If you ever see Jace, please tell him I love him."

"I don't think he'll want to hear that from me," Angelo's chuckle turned into a choked coughing instead.

"No, probably not," Janie agreed, wincing with the pain. She was slipping away. So little time for them to say everything that needed to be said.

Angelo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her dirty forehead. A small smile lit up her face. He moved south down to her lips, and she kissed him back.

"I hate seeing you in pain Janie, it's okay," Angelo said, giving Janie permission to let go.

Ross rolled his eyes. Gross. But it was so sad and touching at the same time. He had never felt so strongly about a girl. And it was obvious that Angelo did feel something for Janie, and he was watching her die. Ross took back every bad thought he had ever had about Angelo. Obviously, Angelo did have a heart.

This was the worst. Ross had seen the others die, but it hadn't really meant anything because no one had cared. No one in the arena had shed a tear for any of the other deaths. But here, two people were both visibly upset about a death. Janie had touched their hearts in the short amount of time that they had all known each other. They all knew that everyone but one would die. Yet, they still took the chance, they still fell in love. And it was touching in a depressing kind of way.

He gently touched her cheek. Janie's eyes fluttered for a few moments before closing for good. The cannon that signified her death was the saddest thing that Ross had ever heard. He caught eyes with Angelo, they were filled with grief. Ross knew that Angelo would never be the same. Angelo would never ever open his heart up ever again. For him, Janie had been the only one.

Annabel threw herself onto Janie's still body and clutched at her friend. "Wake up," she sobbed, "please, Janie, wake up."

"Annabel," Angelo said gently, trying to remove Annabel. But the poor girl was beside herself in grief. "Janie's gone."

"No," Annabel wailed, "She's not dead. She can't be. She's just sleeping...just...sleeping."

Angelo gathered Annabel into his arms and rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Ross was shocked at the display. Because just yesterday, there was no way that Angelo would have done that. But something had changed him with the death of Janie. Angelo was realizing that there was more to life then being angry all the time. Too bad it took the death of Janie for Angelo to realize that.

The anthem began and ended. Followed by four pictures. Amethyst Diabla from One was first. Diana Rockefeller from Two was second, then there was Artis Donavin from Four. Last, but not least, was Janette Swartzchild, more commonly known as Janie.

Her picture was accompanied by the sobs of two different guys, both of them promising to get revenge for her untimely death. Four tributes gone in one day. The most death filled day since the blood bath. They were down to the final eight. Family interviews would be aired soon.

"Congratulations to the eight of you left," the voice in the sky shot out. Ross was in the final eight, it took a little bit of convincing for it to finally sink in. He might have a chance after all. He might just go home to his family, where he belonged. He looked over at Angelo, who was lost in grief. Poor bloke. Ross actually felt bad for Angelo.

A star twinkled up in the dark night sky. _ Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky!_

To die alone, be a bitch. To die surrounded by loved ones, just smile every now and then.

* * *

Now, some of you might recognize Diana's death in this chapter. It's from The 125th Hunger Games: Enemies and Allies by _MaryaBadica-Ivashkov_. Diana was submitted to that story as well, where she was killed by wolves. Now I am not a fan of the same tribute being submitted to multiple stories. So I decided to do something about it. I did get permission from _MaryaBadica-Ivashkov_ to use the same method of death.

Also, Diana wasn't the only tribute who was submitted to multiple stories. I _know _of two others (there might have been more, but I only knew about 3). But she is the last death, which is why I'm bringing this point up now. We authors really don't appreciate tributes being submitted to multiple stories. So this is my revenge, my way to teach you a lesson. So to the makers of Rex Long, Amethyst Diabla and Diana Rockefeller, that is why your tribute died a long, drawn out, painful death. I hope in the future that you make new tributes for each story. We authors would really appreciate it. Anyway, rant over.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **What has been your favorite line from my "just" series?

Like I said, I am so so so so sorry for what happened to Janie. I really enjoyed her, she was fun to write, and a very good person. But like everything that has happened in this series, I have my reasons. Everything has been planned out, well, for the most part.

Poll has been reset again to reflect what has happened in this chapter.

_I hate you Misty. I hope you die a painful death. _Well hello there Jace, nice to finally meet you. _You're going to wish you were never born. _Too late for that one Jace. _You're a horrible person, you know that? First you have Janie reaped, then you have her fall for someone else, and kiss that said person, and then you kill her. I hope you rot. _Wow Jace, you're really upset, I guess Janie never stressed the importance of anger management to you. _Fuck you._ Now Jace, you know how Janie feels about cursing. _Well you've already seen to that, haven't you? You killed her. _No, Diana did._ It's the same thing, you wrote it. The readers should all review with death threats towards you. Because you deserve to die for taking my Janie. _Oh Jace, this doesn't really help your image. _Screw my image. Janie is dead. And I WILL get my revenge, you mark my words. _Yes sir.

~*Misty*~


	34. To Interview The Families

I so have a problem. Whenever I peek in at Colt and Co., I always do it in Delaney's pov, because I have a major soft spot for her. Seriously, I love that girl. So here we go, family interviews with Delaney!

Oh, and the major twist for this story is being revealed. I was actually pretty good about keeping it a secret, and only blabbed off my big mouth to two people.

* * *

**To Interview The Families **

**Day 7**

District eight was a small one. It made blending in very difficult. Because it was a place where everyone knew everyone. Where you would be at the ice cream shop and then get a call from your mother asking what flavor of ice cream you were eating and wondering who the boy was sitting next to you.

Delaney was super glad that Six wasn't that small. She could walk through town and not run into a single person that she knew. But here, in Eight, everyone was all smiles and saying hello to everyone they passed.

It made Colt feel uncomfortable. He was gripping Sofie's hand as the four of them walked down the main road of the small, rundown town.

Janie had just died, leaving a dark shadow over the town. There were tears and people sitting on benches crying. It had been sad watching it on the train ride to Eight. But it was even worse being with people who had known and loved Janie. And they seemed to be _everywhere_. Janie had bee a super popular person, adored by everyone who knew her. It really was a shame that she was gone. She would be missed.

Crying girls were everywhere. Which usually made Colt feel uncomfortable. Delaney found it extremely fun to make her brother feel uncomfortable. It was like a game with her. _What shall I say next to piss him off and make him blush._ Oh being the younger sister was so fun sometimes.

As usual, they found a small café where they could watch the program and talk about things. Nothing was going as planned. People in the Districts were frightened, no one wanted to join their cause. It had gone from recruiting people to just touring around Panem and making new friends. Delaney wished that people weren't so frightened of the President. What would it take for the residents to realize that it was time to stand up for themselves? Another twenty years? Delaney didn't think she'd be able to wait that long. If she was even still alive then. Because really, the odds weren't great for her. For any of them really. If they were ever found, they were dead. Delaney loved touring Panem and seeing the other districts, but she was also getting tired of living out of a suitcase.

They managed to squeeze into a corner table while they waited for the program to start. It was packed, just like all the other small cafes they had gone to so they could watch the show. The screen right now was still showing Angelo as he watched over Janie's body. He hadn't moved in hours, refused to let the hovercrafts swoop in and take it away.

Delaney ordered them all a round of ice waters. She glanced around the crowded room, wondering who was in the café that they might know.

From Colt's year, Elysia Holland and Corbin Pierce were from this District. Last years tributes had been Aria Meneme and Torrence Clark. Melton and Janie had both been this year, and they were both gone. Six kids, gone in three years. Six deaths that had been televised for all to see. Their poor families. Having to see the games each and every year, knowing that their child would never come home.

What a sick and twisted world Delaney lived in.

"Well folks, we're down to the final eight tributes, and you know what that means, family interview time!" Announcer Twitwik said to his partner, Lowulan. The announcers had been chosen for their charm over their good looks. Twitwik was balding and Lowulan had a lisp that was hilarious.

"That's one thing I don't miss," Flamiken muttered under her breath, "interviewing the families."

"Yeah, you were never that good at them anyway," Delaney said with a slight smile and dodged Flamiken's back hand.

"So not funny missy," Flamiken muttered under her breath.

The first family to be interviewed was the family of Ross Edwards.

"And we have Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, the parents of Ross."

"Volouth," Flamiken whispered his name as the Gamemaker introduced the rest of Ross's family. Ross's family consisted of his parents, his two cousins David and Sarah and their mother, and his best friend James. "I didn't think I would miss him this much, but I do."

Sofie shushed her as Volouth began the interview.

Mr. Edwards did not look happy to be standing next to his sister. But she was Ross's aunt and had every right to be there.

"He's a good kid," his aunt said with a sad smile. She put her arm around her son David, "he volunteered for my boy, and I will be forever grateful."

"He shouldn't have," Mr. Edwards spat at his sister. "Ross should be here with me, David should be the one on the screen."

"Oh stop it," Mrs. Edwards chastised her husband. "Be proud of Ross, he was brave, and he made it this far, we just have to have hope."

Mr. Edwards muttered something about how hope could go do something nasty to itself. Delaney had to stifle a laugh that turned into a snort, and caused her water to come flying out of her nose. Good thing she had no intentions to become a proper lady.

Sofie very daintily dabbed at her lips with her napkin.

"So you think Ross can win it all?" Volouth asked in his bored voice.

"Of course!" Mrs. Edwards exclaimed at the same time that Mr. Edwards let out a snort. Mrs. Edwards shot him a glare. "He's our son, we will support him no matter what."

"He can do it, he has to," David said, "he volunteered for me, he saved my life, and I'll feel so guilty if he doesn't make it home."

"He will," Sarah said in a soft voice as she gave her brother a hug.

Ross's family was replaced with Angelo's family. Which was not as big as Ross's support group. Only four people were there to answer questions about Angelo. Wendetta was the one holding interviews. Delaney saw Flamiken's tired face, it was getting older and older. Delaney wondered once again how old Flamiken really was. She wondered if Flamiken was around for the first hunger games. And made a mental note to ask her after the games were over.

"So you are Angelo's parents?" Wendetta asked in her familiar high pitched voice that made everyone cover their ears and wish that they were deaf. "And his little sister," Wendatta smiled at the little girl who was squashed between her parents. Mr. Braxus was large and very well built, making his wife, Mrs. Braxus look like a shrunken string bean.

"I'm not little," she replied, "I'm fourteen. My name is Lucia." She looked like a little miniature of her brother. Same curly brown hair, yet slightly longer then her brothers. Same bright blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She seemed to be nicer though, and sweeter.

"Well you're adorable," Wendatta said. Then moved on to the fourth person in the room, "And who are you?"

"Jakob," he said gruffly, "Angelo's friend."

"And what do you think of the games so far?" Wendatta asked them, not really caring who answered.

"I feel so bad for him," Lucia piped up.

"I've never seen Angelo like that, I've never seen him so obsessed over a girl," Jakob put in.

"He wasn't obsessed," Lucia pointed out, "he was in love. And it was just awful watching her die. My brother is never going to be the same."

"Probably for the best," Mr. Braxus finally spoke up. Mrs. Braxus looked up at her husband with an adoring look. Lucia rolled her eyes. "He had a horrible attitude."

"And I wonder where he got that from," Lucia shot at her father. Both of her parents glared at her, but Lucia let it roll right off her shoulders. "They say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and Angelo is finally trying to break free of the hold that you have on him."

"Young lady, watch it," Mr. Braxus shot at his daughter, his tone raising with each syllable. It was plain to see where Angelo got his temper from. Lucia didn't even bat an eye lash though. It was obvious that Lucia was used to it and knew how to deal with her parents by now.

"What did you think of his relationship with Janie?" Wendetta asked. Flamiken made a disapproving clicking sound with her tongue. Obviously, she didn't agree with Wendetta's question, but there was nothing Flamiken could do about it. Sometimes Delaney wished that Flamiken would just forget that she used to be a Gamemaker.

"Glad she's gone," Mr. Braxus said, "she was bad for him, putting stupid ideas in his head."

"I think it was sweet," Lucia slipped in her opinion.

"No one asked you," Mr. Braxus shot.

"Wow, he's mean," Sofie said quietly, "I'm so glad he's not my father."

"People should take a test before they're allowed to have children," Delaney said. "Some just aren't meant to have children."

"I wish I had children sometimes," Flamiken said softly.

"But you do, you have us," Delaney replied. "Colt, Sofie and I are like your children."

The four of them smiled at each other. They had been together for a long time, and they really did feel like a family now.

After Angelo's family came Liviana's family. Even less people then Angelo had. Three people, that was all. Liviana's mother was introduced as Oliviana, then there was an older lady called Julia and a boy around Liviana's age who was named Seth.

"What's goin' on," Oliviana slurred to the person interviewing her. Flamiken said her name was Alidia. It was obvious she was drunk. Alidia had a sour look on her face and tried to stay away from the stench coming out of Oliviana's mouth.

"Liviana made it to the final eight," the woman called Julia said.

"Who's Liviana?"

"She's totally wasted," Sofie whispered behind her hand. "Poor Liviana, I wouldn't want to go home to that."

Delaney had never really had experience with drunken people. Her own parents had never been drinkers, and they had mouths to feed so they could never afford alcohol anyway. Delaney didn't think she had ever seen a real drunk in person. Wait, scratch that, that mentor Hayfield or something like that from District 12 was always drunk. Delaney usually steered clear of him though.

"Do you think she'll win?" Alidia asked them. Seth was the one to answer.

"Absolutely, without a doubt. Liviana is very focused. She will do what has to be done. I knew from the day that I met her that she would volunteer. She's the best in the District."

"You really have faith in her," Alidia said with a grin, "Is it more then a friendship?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "why do people always ask me that? Why can't I have a platonic relationship with her? Seriously, people see a guy and a girl as best friends, and then automatically think that there's something going on. Liviana is my best friend, and that is all."

Alidia was shocked into silence.

"Where am I?" Oliviana slurred.

The screen changed to the next family. There was only one person there. Amira's mother, that was it. Mrs. Starks was frail looking, her eyes were sunken in and she had wrinkles on her forehead. It seemed like she had a constant scowl on her face. She was one of those people that used to be very beautiful but time had taken a turn for the worst.

"Welcome Mrs. Starks, you never made it to family interviews last time, did you?" The interviewer for Amria's mother was Roan. He was a quiet sort. Delaney looked over at Flamiken. The poor woman was beside herself seeing all of her fellow Gamemakers that she hadn't seen in a year. Delaney could tell that she missed them.

"No," Mrs. Starks pursed her lips. "My older two, Aven and Allura made it the final fifteen before being brutally murdered by the Career group."

"Such a shame," Roan said, "I remember them, they were good tributes."

"I miss them so much, Amira volunteered to revenge their deaths, and she's made it far, I'm proud of her, but frightened at the same time. I want, no, I _need,_ her to come home."

"The poor Starks," Colt said, he knew exactly what it felt like to watch loved ones in the games, knowing that they might not come home.

"What was Amira like as a child?"

For the first time, Mrs. Starks face lit up as she remembered her daughter when she was innocent and care free. "Oh, Amira was the sweetest little thing ever. She used to follow Aven and Allura wherever they went. She absolutely adored her older siblings. But the fiftieth games changed her. When they died, she snapped."

"I don't blame her," Colt whispered. The games had changed him too. Delaney herself had changed, but she tried not to let it bother her. She tried to stay cheerful and upbeat for the others.

Nolan's family was next. After having only one person for Amira's family, it was refreshing to see everyone being interviewed for Nolan. It was obvious that he was well loved. There were six people for him. His mother, his two sisters, and three of his friends.

"Final eight," his sister, who had been introduced as Odie, gushed, "if he wins, then we get to like move into the big houses. I like already have my eye on the pretty blue one with green shutters. It'll be like awesome."

The person who was interviewing Nolan's family rolled her eyes.

"That's a vain girl right there," Flamiken said. "Mercied hates vain people with a passion. I wouldn't be surprised if Mercied yells at Odie."

"That would be entertaining," Sofie chirped.

"Oh Odie, seriously, is that all you can think about," the littlest one, Celia said. "Our brother is in the final eight, and so is his girlfriend."

"Speaking of Mallow, what do you think about her?" Mercied interrupted before Odie could reply to her sister's remark.

Odie rolled her eyes, "seriously? My brother could do much better then _her. _She has like no personality, and she's like always depressed. And she has like no sense of fashion."

"Six," Celia muttered under her breath. Odie glared at her little sister. "Well it's not my fault that you're _like _a valley girl and _like _always use the word _like _and all that. You've used the word _like _six times in the last two minutes."

"I think it's cute," one of Nolan's friends jumped in. "I'm Carissa, one of Nolan's best friends. And this is Andi and Parker. The four of us are really close and we can't wait for Nolan to come back home. It's awful about Sabine, she was more of an outcast, but I didn't have anything against her. She tutored me every now and then."

"We're talking about Nolan, not Sabine," Mercied reminded the girl.

After a few more minutes of talking to the six of them, the screen switched to the next tribute's family. Only three families were left.

Nyx Gemel also had a small family.

"I'm Wren, Nyx's only friend," Wren had dark hair and a wavering smile. "We've been friends since we were seven."

"And I'm Dag, her older brother."

Seneca Crane was the one interviewing them. Flamiken made a face. It was obvious that she was not a fan of his. Delaney heard her mutter something about him being a really bad choice for the Head Gamemaker.

"Now Dag, Seth was one of your good friends, was he not?"

Dag made a face and lowered his eyes at Seneca.

Flamiken groaned, "he is such an instigator. Seriously, I don't know how he made Head."

"Probably slept with the president," Colt said with a grin. Delaney couldn't help but crack a smile. She hadn't heard her brother crack a joke in ages, and it sent warm fuzzy feelings down her spine.

"I was, he had us all fooled," Dag spat out, "I'm glad that Seth is dead, after seeing him terrioze my sister like that, I wanted to jump through the screen and strangle him myself. I really wish Nyx had the courage to do it herself, but I understand that she couldn't. She's always been one to stand by her morals. She has no idea how proud I am of her."

"I'm sure she knows," Wren said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's always idealized you."

Two older people walked into the room looking dazed and confused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rafter," Dag said as he shook hands with them. "Seth's parents," he explained to Seneca.

"We're so sorry," Mrs. Rafter said with a sad smile, "we had no idea Seth was like that. He had us fooled, and when we saw his true colors, well, I still can't believe it."

"We're behind Nyx one hundred percent. We're so proud of her."

Annabel's family was next. There were tons of people for her. Delaney had already forgotten all of their names. Annabel had her father there, her two sisters, one sister had a baby on her hip and her husband by her side. Then there were three of Annabel's friends and Annabel's boyfriend. Waaaay too many people to keep track of.

"I miss her so much, and I want her to come home," her boyfriend said. He was a handsome fellow.

"We all miss her," one of her sisters agreed. "It's too quiet at home without her."

"At least she can't yell at me for using her hairbrush," the other sister piped in. "She volunteered for me you know, she's a great older sister. I'm lucky to have her. And I know she'll come home, she has too."

"Don't get your hopes up Stephanie," the father said.

"She's the best friend anyone could ever ask for," one of the friends said. "It's just not the same without her."

"But she's doing really good," another friend added, "we're all rooting for her. We feel really bad about what happened with her friend Janie, the two of them seemed to really hit it off."

Last but not least was Mallow Hemlock's family. Her parents, her younger brother, and two friends showed up for the interviews.

"I think Nolan is a good match for her," Mrs. Hemlock began, "she needs someone who's friendly and upbeat. He makes her laugh and smile, and that's all we could hope for."

"I miss my sister, it's like I'm an only child now, which I used to wish for on a regular basis. But now, all I want is for her to come home," the brother chimed in with his darling little grin.

"We're surprised she made it this far actually," one of the friends said. "Mallow isn't the most positive of people."

"So I've noticed," the interviewer said with a tight smile.

After the interviews of the eight families were over, the screen shifted back to the announcers.

"We have a special announcement," Twitwik said, taking out a sealed envelope and ripping it apart. His eyes whirled around as he glanced at the words on the card before reading it. "Well now, this is something of a surprise."

"What is it," announcer Lowulan asked, he was in the dark. They all were. Even Delaney was on the edge of her seat, wondering what was on that card.

The whole café was quiet as they waited.

"To show the Districts that there is such thing as compassion, it has been decided that the final eight tributes can go home." Twitwik cut himself off to give it a chance to sink in. Delaney could only blink as she tried to dissect what Twitwik had just said. What? "As such, eight new tributes will be selected to compete. Each eligible child will have their name entered only once into one big reaping ball. Names will be pulled in an hour."

The screen cut to commercials and the whole café erupted. Half in excitement, half in anger. Because Janie had been that close to making it home. If only Janie had held on just long enough for someone else to die. The door flew open and a young man stomped in. He did not look happy.

"IF I EVER GET MY HANDS AROUND HIS NECK!" The boy burst out.

"I think that's Jace," Delaney whispered across the table to the others.

"I think you're right."

Jace was absolutely a hunk of deliciousness. Delaney could feel the slobber starting at her mouth. She wouldn't be surprised if she started foaming. Delaney had the strongest urge to go up to him and say that she was single and looking for her next boyfriend. But she couldn't do that. Because Jace was hurting, he had just watched his girlfriend fall in love, kiss, and die in someone else's arms. Delaney really did feel bad for him.

Jace stormed out, leaving a cloud of anger behind him.

"They better keep Angelo and Jace apart, that's all I have to say on the matter," Colt said.

"That's plain awful," Flamiken had a very upsetting look on her face. Delaney was actually frightened for her life, because Flamiken was not happy. "I can't believe that Seneca is doing this. Sure, saving eight children, that's wonderful, but sending in eight replacements, that's awful. He's doing this to make a statement, so his name will go down as a great Head Gamemaker. That douche."

"Well this might be exactly what we need to start a rebellion."

If only things were that simple. But nothing ever was.

To interview the families, you have to be ready for everything.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **Did you see that one coming? Janie did, she guessed it back in chapter 23.

Congratulations to Ross, Angelo, Liviana, Amira, Nolan, Annabel, Nyx and Mallow. The eight of you are going home. Unfortunately, you will not be going home as winners. Sorry, no bags of riches, fancy clothes and huge homes for you.

**So, I will need 8 more tributes. You know the drill, PM tributes to me. And as we learned last chapter, please no repeats. **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background/History:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Character Flaw:**

**Hobbies/Interests:**

**Nervous/Strange Habits:**

**Token:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Anything Else:**

_Oh Misty, you never fail to surprise me, I did not see that coming. _I know Delaney, I tried so hard to keep my mouth shut. _Well I think everyone should review, because it was great to hear from all the families, and then to find out the eight tributes will be safe, well, that's amazing. Why couldn't you have done that for the 52nd games and save my sister. _I'm sorry Delaney, I hated killing off Nat. _I know, I hated watching her die. _I'm sorry Delaney, I really am. Actually, I'm sorry to everyone that I killed.

~*Misty*~


	35. To Reap 8 New Tributes

I only had 8 empty slots, so I am sorry if I didn't chose your tribute. I chose the 8 that I thought would work best with the story. But, I had to change some ages and districts. I had way too many 17 and 18 year olds. And I needed some younger tributes since each name was only entered once.

* * *

**To Reap 8 New Tributes**

"Congratulations to the final eight, I have good news for you."

Good news? Ha. Mallow scoffed. There was no such thing as good news anymore. Only bad news. Nolan was sitting next to Mallow, leaning up against her. It was comforting, sure. But still, Mallow was fighting every urge to run away screaming. Because there was no way that she was really sitting next to a boy that liked her. She was probably hallucinating Nolan, she had to be.

"To show the Districts that there is such thing as compassion, it has been decided that the final eight tributes can go home."

Mallow sat in stunned silence as she let the news sink in.

Final. Eight. Tributes. Can. Go. Home. WTF?

This had to be a cruel trick. Never before had this happened. In all the years that Mallow had been forced to watch the games, she had never heard of something like this happening before.

"We're going home Mallow, we're going home!" Nolan exclaimed happily. Apparently, he didn't think there was a catch. But there had to be one, there was always a catch.

There was no way the President would release them from the arena so easily…right?

"This has to be a trick," Mallow told him.

"I don't think so, why can't you just accept the fact that something good is happening to us…finally."

"Good? You killed someone trying to keep me alive. That's not good. It tore you apart. I'm perfectly fine with being all depressed, but I'll be dammed if you turn into donkey."

"A donkey?" Nolan laughed, "where'd you get that animal from?"

Mallow shrugged, "I don't know, it just seems like a donkey would be a very depressed animal. I've just always related to them."

The whirring sound of the almost silent hovercraft could be heard. Mallow looked up to see the white metal object of impending doom. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. And that was exactly what she wanted to do. She didn't want to get into that hovercraft, yet she knew that it was there for her. There to grab her and take her home.

But Mallow didn't feel like she had a home anymore. Too much had happened in the past two weeks. She didn't feel like Mallow anymore. And that scared her more then anything.

A rope was let down, it fell into Nolan's lap, freezing him to it. Mallow's stomach churned as she watched Nolan be raised up into the belly of the hovercraft.

And just like that, he was gone. She was next. The rope was let down and froze her. Mallow hated the feeling of not being able to move.

There was someone waiting for her in the hovercraft.

"Hold still Mallow," the cold voice said. Mallow glared, her eyes were really the only thing that she _could _move. "I'm going to give you a tranquilizer."

The sharp sting of the needle didn't bother Mallow in the slightest. Nothing could hurt Mallow anymore. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. Her eyes closed, her last thought was about dying. And how maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, it had to be better then waking up.

XXX

Liviana was beyond pissed. In fact, she had never before been so angry. She could feel it building up inside her, threatening to break and blow up. She needed something to hurt. The small sapling by her foot would do well enough. It buckled under the kick that she sent its way.

Stupid, stupid Capitol. How dare they do that to her. How dare they allow the final eight to go home. That was against everything that the Capitol stood for. That was just plain wrong. She hated it when people went against their word, against everything that they stood for. Yes, she wanted to go home, but she wanted to go home as a winner. Now they were sending her hoe as a loser, a reject. Everyone would see her differently now. The girl who didn't die, but didn't win either. She would never be able to live this down.

The small sapling took another kick, and another. And another. Releasing her anger didn't really help any. She didn't really have time to shout or scream or anything. Not with the rope from the Hovercraft dangling dangerously close to her head. Liviana did not plan on being captured by the hovercraft. So she did what any sane teenager girl who actually wanted to be in the Games would do. She ran. Her legs pumped as she flew through the arena that she had spent the last week in. Tree branches scrapped against her face, splitting her skin and causing new scars to appear.

Liviana skidded to a halt so she wouldn't run into one of the girl tributes standing in front of her. It was that one girl, Nina or Vyx or something to that effect. Nina or Vyx or something like that was frozen to her own rope, being taken up into the underbelly of the hovercraft.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta run," Liviana told the frozen girl. Liviana wasn't fast enough to outrun the hovercraft though. The rope fell around her like a lasso and pulled her up. Curse words flew out of her mouth. She was stuck with a tranquilizer. She fought against the drugs but was knocked out within seconds. She hated the Capitol.

XXX

Nyx watched as Liviana tried to outrun the hovercraft. Why anyone would actually want to stay in the arena was beyond her. It was a good show at least. Nyx welcome the rope that brought her up. Her stomach twisted as she looked down at the ground. She swallowed back her fear, and told herself that she wasn't going to fall. The Capitol wouldn't let her down now…right? They wouldn't let her fall from the rope.

Before she knew it, she was safe in the hovercraft.

Nyx couldn't wait to go home. It had been forever since she had seen her District, since she had hugged her grandmother and cooked lunch with her brother.

And the best part was, there would be no Seth there to stalk her. She was free, for the rest of her life she would never have to deal with Seth ever again. The shackles had finally been released.

A needle was stuck into her skin. She drifted off into sleep, dreaming of seeing her brother again.

XXX

Nolan opened his eyes and automatically reached for Mallow's hand. All he captured was thin air. Mallow. Where was she? He needed her. He was nothing without her._Oh snap out of it¸ _he told himself sternly___, __Mallow really has gotten to me. _

The room that he was in was white and washed out. He missed the green trees, the soft cool dirt, the bright blue sky. The sound of Mallow's infrequent laughter. So much had happened to him in the last two weeks. And he wouldn't change it for the world. When he had been reaped, he thought that his life was over. But really, it had just began. He had been given a second chance, and he would take it. Growing up never looked so good.

And now he had the chance to be with Mallow for life. He didn't have to worry about keeping her safe, keeping her alive. He smiled as he planned out their future together. Because there would be a future together, even if he had to tie her up and lock her in the bathroom to keep her from leaving. Hmm…actually, that would be fun. Then again, his sister Odie wouldn't be to keen on the idea. She loved to preen in front of the mirror.

Oh, Odie, he missed her so much. Both of his sisters. Of course, he didn't miss Odie's constant need to run her fingers through her hair or Celia's constant need to instigate a fight. But he was going home, so it didn't really matter. He would deal with his sisters just like old times.

XXX

Ross was happy to be out of the arena, away from all the blood and gore. Never again would he have to see a girl die in front of his very eyes. Of course, whenever he closed his eyes, he would see the life go out of Janie's eyes. Or was her name Jenny? He couldn't remember anymore. All he knew, was that whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her stomach stop moving, and her mouth turn into a very sad o shape.

"Hey there kid-o," Ross's stylist said as she shimmered into the room. "You sure lost some weight since the last time I saw you." She walked around Ross in a circle and sighed dramatically. "Definitely needs a lot of work before we send you to the stage to have your interview."

"Interview?" Ross squeaked, "but I thought that was only for the winner."

"Sorry bud-o, but they want to do a quick interview with the final eight tributes."

Ross sighed. He really didn't want to dress up and sit on the stage with Caesar and talk to him about stuff that had happened in the arena. But when had he ever gotten what he had wanted. He didn't ask to go into the arena, he had done that to save his cousin. Family obligations. He couldn't wait to see David again. Because if Ross hadn't of volunteered, then David would probably have died in the blood bath.

His stylist put him in a classic black suit, trimmed his hair and plucked his eyebrows. He glanced in the mirror. Was that him? Sure as hell didn't look like him.

Before he knew it, Ross was being ushered to the stage. His prep team and stylist had spent almost ten hours getting Ross ready for his final appearance, and now, here it was.

Ross and the other seven were told to sit down in the chairs that lined the stage. It would be one big interview with the eight of them.

Ross was at one end, Angelo next to him, then Liviana, Amira, Nolan, Nyx, Annabel and Mallow at the very end.

XXX

Annabel folded her hands in front of her while Caesar introduced them to the audience.

"And give it up to our final eight tributes! They all get to go home in relatively one piece-" he paused to let the audience giggle. Caesar turned back to the tributes. "Well, let's get started, shall we? So Ross, how do you feel?'

Ross shrugged, "about as well as should be expected."

Annabel didn't know what she felt. She was still in shock. Couldn't believe that she was still alive and sitting with the others. How had this happened? Only one of them should be here. At least she would be able to see her family and friends, and Steven. Oh how she missed her boyfriend. But he seemed forever ago. It seemed like a different world now.

"And Angelo, tell me about Janie," Caesar said softly. Annabel looked up at Janie's name. Oh Janie. How she missed that girl.

"What's there to tell?" Angelo asked gruffly. Annabel wanted to go over to him and give him a giant hug. But she was almost positive it wouldn't go over well on his end. The thought of him actually accepting a hug brought a slight smile to her face. "Do you want me to say that I was upset when she died? That I was madly in love with her? Because I know you were watching, I know you saw what I felt. So why should I bother wasting my breath talking about a dead girl. Because nothing that I say will bring her back. So I'm not going to bother."

Annabel clapped her hands together, earning her reactions of all sorts. But the only reaction that mattered was the one from Angelo, he gave her a look of gratitude. She nodded at him. Caesar turned his attention on her.

"Now Annabel, you and Janie were inseparable, it must be strange to not have her by your side."

"Yes," Annabel said softly, she looked at Angelo as she answered. "She became my best friend, and when I was with her, it was almost as if we were just two friends camping at the beach. She made the time go by much faster. I am very grateful for her."

"Understandable," Caesar nodded at her. "Now, we had more then one romance budding in the arena. Angelo and Janie was one couple, which sadly ended right after if began. But we also have the one between Nolan and Mallow, how does it feel to be able to be together outside of the arena?"

Nolan and Mallow shared a look before Nolan answered. "She's my prisoner now, muwhahaha," Nolan laughed evilly. Mallow just rolled her eyes. Annabel was still trying to figure out how the two of them had gotten together. Guess opposites really did attract. Because the two of them were just so different. It was entertaining though.

Caesar spent the rest of the interview shouting random questions at the tributes. Annabel tuned it out, except for when she was asked a direct question. But with eight children to grill, Annabel wasn't really on the hot chair.

XXX

Amira tapped her foot anxiously. She was ready to go. She hated being on the stage with the others. She hated being the center of attention. She wasn't really though, because there were seven other tributes being questioned.

"Amira, you have quite a few close calls, tell us, how did you managed to survive?"

"Because I'm the best," Amira smirked, "Diana thought that she was better then me, but I proved her wrong."

"You sure did," Caesar smiled at her. "Speaking of Diana, Liviana, what happened in that tree?"

Amira turned to the girl with the scar. Amira had disappeared before Diana had died, so she wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but she was interested in finding out.

"Diana fell, the wolves ate her, end of story."

It didn't sound like the end of the story to Amira. And apparently, Caesar wanted more information too. He pressed Liviana until she cracked.

"I let go," Liviana whispered, "Diana was heavier then I thought, and I just couldn't pull her up, and, I lost my grip. I don't know if I dropped her on accident or on purpose. I don't know."

Was that a tear in Liviana's eye? Was that remorse? Amira had never seen a Career be remorseful about a kill. It was probably just the lights.

"Are these lights bright, or is it just me?" Liviana asked.

After Caesar got all the information that he wanted, he turned to the audience, "well then, I guess it's time to replace these eight with the next eight."

A huge glass ball was rolled onto stage. Caesar grinned out at Panem, "I will chose eight names, there will be no volunteers allowed."

Liviana was glaring just like Amira was. They were cut from the same cloth, both of them wanted to go back into the arena, both for different reasons though. Liviana wanted to win, Amira wanted revenge.

Caesar stuck his arm into the ball and fished out the first replacement name. "And our first lucky tribute is…Ethen Hawk from District 12."

The big screen flashed to District 12, where a very scared looking boy emerged from the thirteen year old section.

"And, lucky tribute number two is Belaquia Hexton from District 9." Caesar turned to Nyx, "do you know her?"

Nyx shook her head. No.

"For tribute number three, we have, Olive Seacrest."

Olive was from District 4. She was fifteen and very pretty. Amira scoffed. She hoped Olive died a painful death. She automatically hated any person from Four. And from One and Two.

Caesar reached in for the fourth time and pulled out, "Marin Laize." Marin was another tribute from 4. Oh goody, another tribute to hate.

Lucky number five turned out to be Anika Beldane from One. Three Careers so far. Amira so desperately wished that she could go back into the games.

"And number six, we have Lute Ashby from District 3."

Caesar was really picking these tributes fast. No one from District 5 yet.

"Number seven is going to be-" Caesar broke off as he read the name. His face turned into one of shock. Amira burst out laughing at the sight. It was hilarious. She had never seen him look surprised like that. "Well, what do you know. For number seven, we have Jace Michaels."

He didn't need to say what District Jace was from. Everyone knew that he was from 8.

Angelo stared at the screen where the handsome eighteen year old was slowly treading through the crowd.

"Well, that just leaves ones spot left." Caesar fished in and pulled out one last name. And the name that Caesar read was even more of a shock then Jace's had been.

XXX

Angelo wasn't going home. He was going back into the arena. At least now he could kill Jace. Because the very last name had been "Angelo Braxus." Both of Janie's loves were going to be in the same place at the same time.

Angelo didn't feel too upset. He didn't really want to go home. He wanted to go back into the arena and throw his fingers around Jace's neck.

This was going to be even better the second time around.

"Well, that's a twist," Caesar said. The audience agreed.

Angelo looked up at the sky. He had lost Janie, but now he had an angel looking down at him. Add an o, and he had his name. Janie really was his angel. He made a face as he thought about those ooey, gooey thoughts. What had gotten into him? That was a rhetorical question. He didn't want the answers.

The final eight interviews were over, the new final eight had been chosen. Angelo and the other seven were released from their prison on stage.

The other seven were taken back to their rooms. But not Angelo. He wasn't free to go home. He had to be prepped for the next round of the games.

Well, back to the arena. At least he knew what to expect. He had an advantage over the others. He had this in the bag.

To reap 8 new tributes, cross your fingers and hope it isn't you!

* * *

**Opinion Question: **What is your all time favorite movie? (Mine is Pirates of the Caribbean.)

_Wow, it's been forever since I've been in a chapter! _Yes, Caesar, it has been awhile, welcome. _Thanks, it's great to be here, it's a wonderful night. _Are you enjoying this year's games? _Absolutely Misty, I always enjoy your games. I'd review if I could, but I'm just a figment of a lot of people's imaginations. _I don't think you're part of my imagination. In fact, you're quite real to me. You and your vomit colored lipstick. _You're so good at giving out compliments. _

~*Misty*~


	36. To Have An Angel Watching Over You

**I know that there's been some issues with ff this past weekend, and I'm not sure if you've been able to read this chapter, so I deleted it and re-uploaded it, and it seems to be working now. Hopefully ff can get their act together and keep working. If you've already read and reviewed, then awesome, you can ignore this. If you've read it but haven't reviewed, well, the review button's at the bottom. And if you haven't read or reviewed yet, well here's your chance. And expect the next chapter to be by the end of this week...hopefully.**

Four of the new tributes are in this chapter...I know, I know, I'm so mean, making you get to know 8 new tributes (well...7, we already know Angelo.) But hey, that just means that Ross, Liviana, Amira, Nolan, Annabel, Mallow and Nyx are safe! And don't worry, we will hear from all of them again. They will not fade away, they refuse to fade away. And I love them all way too much to ignore them.

* * *

**To Have An Angel Watching Over You**

Olive's jaw dropped when she heard her name being uttered from Caesar's moldy green lips. It just couldn't be possible that she was a tribute. Couldn't be possible at all. In fact, it was insane, had to be a cruel trick. She turned her head and looked out into the crowd and searched for her parents. It took less then a minute to find them, holding onto one another for support. The last time she had seen them that worried was ten years ago when her brother had been reaped.

Well, guess her father knew what he had been talking about after all. Her whole life he had worried that she was going to be reaped. And now, here was her final stand.

Olive squared her shoulders and walked to stage, waiting for the rest of the names to be chosen. Only eight names to be pulled. And there were thousands of children everywhere. Her odds were great, just one in a million. Just like everyone else though. Everyone else had the same probability. But still, how had it been her name on that slip of paper?

The very next name was Marin Laize. A very smug looking boy with a plain black suit sauntered up and stood next to her. Olive played with the strings on her gray hoodie as she was led to the Peacekeepers buildings to say goodbye.

Marin was led into the room on the left, while she made herself comfortable in the room across the hall. She didn't need to wonder who her first visitor would be. Her parents walked in.

Both of them were named after Gods. Well, Gods from a very long time ago. Olive wished that she could believe that Poseidon and Hera were still alive and watching over her. But for now, she had to have faith that her parents were.

"Mom," Olive fell into the safe comfort of her mother's caring embrace.

"Oh baby, it'll be alright," Hera said in her calming voice.

"Yes she will," Poseidon said to his wife then turned back to his daughter, "you will Olive, because you are strong, and I know that I taught you well. You will come home. You have a good shot, you're already in the final eight, and half of you come from the Career districts. And the other half is probably weak."

Olive nodded along as her brain whirred at a thousand miles per second. She might be able to. She had hope that she could, hope was what pulled her through each day. Olive wasn't an eternal optimist like that girl who had just died. Or like that girl's friend. But Olive was still of a positive mindset.

Two minutes later, her parents left and her two close friends came in. Why was saying goodbye so difficult? Olive loved saying hello and meeting new people. A social butterfly, that was how people liked to describe her. Olive was upbeat and friendly, always smiling. And so she smiled at Katie and Orion just like always. There were no smiles to welcome her.

"Whose ass do I need to kick to get you out of the games?" Katie asked. Olive chuckled, oh that was definitely her best friend. Olive didn't know what she would do without Katie. The two of them had been best friends for ten years, ever since they were five years old. They could read each other like a closed book.

"I'm going to miss you," Orion said as he wrung his hands together.

"I'll be back," Olive tried to assure the all. He nodded but Olive knew he didn't really believe her.

Orion opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Olive rolled her eyes, that was so like Orion. He was a coward sometimes, especially when he was upset.

Katie rolled her eyes, she was always able to see right past Orion's unresponsive eyes. "Oh just do it, it's probably your best shot."

Olive didn't know what Katie was talking about, but she figured that out in less then five seconds. Because Orion came at her and plopped his big wet lips on her cheek.

"Was it just like you always imagined?" Katie asked with a grin.

"Better," Orion said with a lopsided smile.

"I'll let you kiss the other cheek when I get home," Olive informed him.

"Deal," Orion's face lit up. Olive rolled her eyes, the littlest things made him happy. But that was why they were best friends. Because give her a string, and she would be amused for hours on end. She was the type of girl who didn't play with the dollhouse she got for Christmas, but rather, the box it came in.

They shook on it. After one last round of hugs and good lucks, Olive was whisked away from the building. She joined Marin and the two newest tributes of district four were forced onto the train. Time to face the music at the Capitol. Well, she hoped that they were going to the Capitol. It would really really suck if she was sent directly to the arena. But she could see that happening. The Capitol people wanted a show, they waited all year long for the games. Sure, they loved the chariots and the interviews, but they looked forward to the action in the arena the most.

Olive really hoped they weren't sent directly into the arena. But she was ready for anything. And if she was sent directly into the arena, well she had an advantage over a few of the others. Well, she thought she did. She hoped she did. But Olive had never met any of the others, so she didn't really know.

XXX

Marin wasn't ready for this. He hadn't fought Artis for the chance to participate this year for a reason. Well, that and the fact that he knew Artis and respected him. Well, used to respect Artis, until the silly boy got himself killed. Marin was only 17, he still had one whole year to train. That year of training was now lost. And he wasn't ready. But no one was though. The eight new tributes weren't ready for this. They had all been selected, none of them volunteered for this. And Marin had planned to volunteer for next year, so maybe, just maybe, he could win this in less then two days. But he was going to win, it was just a matter of how long it would take him. He just had to get Angelo out of the picture. Angelo was the only one he was worried about. But in a way, Angelo would probably be the easiest to kill. Because Angelo was broken. And maybe with Jace in the arena, Angelo would get careless.

Yes, Marin had this in the bag. He would be the winner. Even if it was a year earlier then planned. And if he didn't win, he was a failure. Not just in his parents eyes, but to himself as well. And Marin hated losing, he hated failing. Failure was not an option. Marin would go home a winner, in fact, he would go home a year earlier then expected. He smiled to himself as he thought about the hero's welcome he would receive. Oh, his parents would finally be proud of him. After seventeen years of trying to get his parents approval, he would finally get it. Asla would be so proud of him right now. Oh Asla, he hadn't thought of her in awhile now, it had probably been two days since he last thought of his sister. Well, what he imagined his sister would be. Little Asla would be seven now. If she had survived infancy, she would have gorgeous long blonde curls and big green eyes.

Marin looked out the window of the train and saw the familiar pattern of trees and long stretches of nothing. There were mountains in the distance. They were on the way to the Capitol, that much was certain. He had been there on occasion, his father often took him there when he had to work. In fact, the last time Marin had gone to the Capitol, he had snuck away while his father was in a "meeting" and went to a sketchy plastic surgeon. He had emerged two hours later with gold flecked eyes. He looked like a cat, a very sexy cat.

The girl, Olive, couldn't stop talking. Seriously, she was yakking up a storm. She was fifteen, a few years older then Asla would be. Maybe they would have been friends if Asla was alive. Actually, Marin peered at Olive closely, she looked a lot like Marin pictured his sister to look. Olive had long curly golden hair and sea-green eyes. Marin had never seen her around before, which really was too bad. Because maybe then he would have gotten over Asla's death a little bit easier.

"So then Katie asked me who I thought was cute, and I couldn't answer her, because it's embarrassing," Olive rambled on. Marin found it kind of cute, because he could see his sister doing this. _Oh Asla, _he thought_,__why'd you have to die?_

_I'm not dead, _he imagined her saying with her cute little mouth of hers_, __I'm right next to you silly._

Marin sighed, oh if only she really was right next to him.

"Orion told me that I should get my hair cut, what do you think?" Olive asked as she waved her curls in front of his face. She really was pretty, but it was obvious that she could care less.

Marin shrugged. "It's up to you, well, actually, I suppose it's up to your stylist now."

Olive nodded, "I suppose so, I hope I get a nice stylist. I don't want _all_ of my hair chopped off. I'm kind of fond of the longness of it."

Olive really was a nice girl, with a charming smile and sparkling eyes. Such a change from the usual girls he hung out with. Like Liviana, now that girl was cold and very bitchy. Marin knew Liviana from Career training, Liviana was good, like really good, but she was difficult to get along with. Marin hardly ever talked to her. And she probably would have won if she hadn't of been pulled from the arena so early. Marin was glad that it had been Angelo to be re-reaped and not Liviana, because then he would be in trouble. Liviana was the only person in career training who could disarm him. In fact, he had a little mark on his right side that Liviana had left when she stabbed him.

The train slowed down, Marin saw the familiar looking buildings, they were at the Capitol. A smile crept up on his face. Bring it on. At least he knew that there was a little angel looking out for him. Asla would be smiling at him right now.

XXX

The train moved along at a fast pace. Belaquia wasn't used to that. She had never been on a train before, had never even been in a car before. She was from the poor section of District 9, so she had never had need for any mode of transportation other then walking.

It was her sister's biggest dream. Little Ellie really wanted to ride in a train. Ellie must be really jealous right now. Well, of the train ride, not of the destination. Belaquia felt a pang in her heart as she thought about her younger sister. Little Ellie was a dreamer, her head was always up in the clouds. But Belaquia didn't mind. She loved the fact that Ellie had an active imagination. It was a good thing, since Ellie didn't have active legs. Belaquia always felt angry when she thought about the fire that killed Ellie's legs. The poor girl would always be in a wheelchair. And it was the fault of their selfish mother. The woman had presumably gotten fed up with life and had stuck her head in the oven, causing a major fire to eat through the house. Stupid woman, Belaquia was glad her mother was gone, but that didn't give her mom the right to cause pain to Belaquia and Ellie. Or Lulu, but Lulu didn't count. She had walked out on Belaquia and Ellie and married rich. Belaquia hoped she never saw her older sister ever again.

She probably never would, not with the lights of the Capitol dancing closer and closer to them. The lights became brighter as the seconds passed on. Soon enough, Belaquia would be at the Capitol and heading to the games. Why, oh, why had she been reaped? Of all the rotten luck. Poor Ellie. Belaquia needed to win, she needed to go home to her sister. Someone needed to take care of Ellie, and Belaquia only trusted one person to care for Ellie. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Belaquia had learned that the hard way.

"Bella, you okay?" Ryanne, her mentor asked as she entered the room and joined and Belaquia on the sofa.

Belaquia shrugged, her shoulders rolled up and made it look like she had no neck. Ryanne put a comforting hand on Belaquia. Ryanne had won over ten years ago, but the games were still fresh in her mind.

"We don't have much time Bella-"

"-It's actually Belaquia."

"-So listen up," Ryanne continued on smoothly as if she hadn't been interrupted. She had been a mentor on and off for ten years, she knew how to work with her tributes by now. "There will only be eight of you in the arena, I'm not sure if you're going back to the old one or if they are creating a new one for you. That doesn't matter, what does matter is this, RUN. As soon as the gong sounds, run far and fast from the cornucopia. With only eight of you, you don't need to get caught in the thicket of the blood bath, not when half of them are Careers. The games probably won't last long either, so if you can run and find a water source, you should be good."

"What about a weapon, I will probably need one."

"Don't worry about that now, I'm sure you can find a stick or a rock or something. Just don't stay at the cornucopia, do you understand me?"

Belaquia nodded and Ryanne let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good, next point, don't befriend anyone. No alliances, not with only eight of you. You're on your own. But I have faith in you, you can do this Belaquia, you are a survivor."

Ryanne didn't have to say that she was referring to the fire. Belaquia already knew that. She nodded along, because she knew that this was important. That this information from her mentor was going to keep her alive. And she definitely wanted to stay alive. Little Ellie couldn't lose another family member.

Belaquia shifted in her seat as the train came to an abrupt stop. It had been a lonely ride, she was the only tribute from Nine, so she didn't have a district partner to talk to. Then again, Belaquia wasn't much for making small talk.

"Come on Key," her escort, Shennie said. Shennie had a sad, tired face and wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. Shennie had been an escort for over twenty years ago, and her age was showing.

"It's Belaquia actually," Belaquia reminded Shennie for the millionth time. And for the millionth time, Shennie just shrugged.

"We have to get you to your stylist, we don't have much time to prep you." Belaquia had to practically run to keep up with Shennie's fast gait. Belaquia was tall with long legs, but Shennie was super fast and difficult to keep up with. Shennie knew her way around the building and Belaquia was soon deposited in a room where the prep team was waiting. A woman with zebra stripes had a pair of scissors at the ready and a thin man with a boa constrictor around his neck had a measuring tape. Belaquia looked at the door, her only escape route, with a look of silent plea, but no one came to save her.

"Well then, let's get moving."

And so they did. Belaquia stayed as still as possible while the prep team went about their business abusing her body and shaping it into something that it wasn't.

XXX

"These tributes get worse each year," Francios grumbled to his prep team as he took a look at the female girl that he was supposed to be transforming into a goddess or something.

"Are you sure it isn't just you?" Anika chirped back with a smile on her pale face.

Francios stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know, the sticking out of the tongue is getting very old and boring," Clementine said as she draped a cloak over Anika's shivering shoulders.

"Oh stop arguing, we don't have much time to get her ready. She has to be ready for the chariot ride in less then half an hour," Solara said as she bustled over to the group and started painting Anika's face. "Now Clementine, trim her hair, it's a mess. Penta, start waxing her legs. There's not much time."

The others listened to her and got to work. Francios was the stylist, but Solara was the one who held them all together. She was the brains, the voice. When she talked, the others listened. And she liked it that way.

"Okay Anika, listen up, we're going to get you ready for the chariot ride, then you're going to move right to the interview. In just three hours time you will be in the arena."

"Three hours?" Anika asked in disbelief, "that's not a lot of time."

"I'm just doing as I was told," Solara chirped as she measured Anika's body. "You're very small, you know that?"

"If only I had a mirror, then maybe," Anika responded. Penta and Clementine chuckled. Francios just glared. "So I'm guessing there won't be any time to train."

"Fraid not, they want to get the tributes back into the arena as soon as possible."

"Good thing I'm ready to party then!" Anika smiled.

The door opened and Anika's mentor, Clavis walked in.

"Okay, let's make this quick, we have a lot to go over and not much time to do it."

Anika groaned, "please tell me you're not going to tell me how to hold a spoon and curtsy."

"We don't have time for jokes, this is serious stuff Anika," Clavis chastised her. "For the chariot, hold your head up high and smile. You don't have time to mess up the first impression. For the interview, I'm thinking we're going to go with the fun career angle."

"I have to have an angle? Gee by golly, and I thought this was going to easy, like my mom's tea parties." Anika laughed, sharing her own inside joke. No one asked her to clarify it, and she didn't offer.

Clavis rolled her eyes, this was not going to be easy. "Once you get in the arena, get a weapon and align with the other Careers. Angelo knows what he's doing, make friends with him."

"I doubt he wants friends, and he seems like he could bite my head off or something."

"Then don't piss him off," Clavis advised her. "Stay away from the boyfriend of the dead girl, he seems strong enough to kill you."

"Aw Clavis, you do care," Anika said as she turned in a circle while her prep team draped her body with silk and jewels. Anika shivered as the cold metal of the diamonds were glued onto certain areas of her skin. Ugh, she hated being a female sometimes. So much effort went into making girls pretty. She just found it dull and annoying.

Ten minutes later, Anika found herself being pushed onto the Chariot with a big one on it. She had no partner, it was just her. The chariot was actually bigger when she didn't have to share. Very soon it would move her into the spotlight for all of Panem to see her.

She held her head up high and waited. She was going to show Panem who she was, she was going to win sponsors.

The announcer's voice came on, announcing the beginning of the chariot parade. Anika pasted a genuine smile on her face as she was lurched forward. She would be the first tribute that all of Panem would see. And she was going to make it memorable.

To have an angel watching over you, you need to lose a loved one.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **If the final 8 hadn't of been saved at the last moment, who do you _think_ would have won the games? (And on a side note, would you like me to write up an alternate ending on what would have happened if the final 8 had not been saved?)

I'm sure you've noticed, but updates have been a little on the slow side. But it's time for you to get used to this pace, because life finally caught up to me and I'm going to be super busy for a little bit. Which isn't fun, I hate being busy. I like having free time. But there's nothing I can do about that. Darn life. But you know what will help you get fast updates? Reviewing! And at least it's a decent sized chapter. Not the longest ever, but not the shortest either.

So Freedom is officially longer (word-wise) then Fear. And it has almost as many reviews. Let's keep it up!

Who shall I chat to today? _Oooh, ooh, pick me, pick me. _You can put your hand down now Olive. _Does that mean you picked me?_ Only if you can get the readers to review..._Oh absolutely, I love challenges. _And it's a huge challenge, do you know how difficult it is to get these stubborn readers to hit the review button? _It's just like trying to learn Spanish, darn near impossible. _That's probably not the best synonym, since I'm pretty fluent at Spanish, when I really want to be. _So you can say a random sentence in Spanish? _Si, me gusta mi gato. Su nombre es Cami. Cami le gusta dormir sobre mi cama. _Does that even make sense? _Probably not. Anywho, review por favor. _I think that was Spanglish. _Nothing wrong with that.

~*Misty*~


	37. To Always Remember

Is anyone still out there? Hello? Anyone still reading? *readers wave their hands* Oh hey there, glad you're still reading. I think I lost a few readers though, with the whole 'saving the final 8 and sending in 8 new ones.'

Also, sorry for flooding your emails, FF seriously can't get their act together, and wouldn't upload the darn chapter.

* * *

**To Always Remember**

Lute's stomach lurched as the chariot jolted forward, sending her body to the front. Lute almost, but not quite, lost her balance. After all, almost only counted in hand grenades and horseshoes.

Her fingers ran her fingers through her hair and twirled a strand of her long blonde hair around her pointer finger. Just to make sure that it was still there. She knew that a lot of stylists liked to chop off long locks, and was glad that her own stylist hadn't. Lute had spent all of her life growing out her golden locks, and it would be such a waste to watch them fall in circle at her feet.

The first chariot was being admired now. The single girl in the cart was smiling broadly at them. With only eight tributes, Lute knew all of their names. And Anika looked absolutely stunning with diamonds pasted onto her skin and silk wrapped strategically around her body. The men of Panem were sure going crazy over Anika. Now by herself, Anika wasn't the prettiest of girls, she was average, nothing special, but under all that glamour and glitz, she was smoking. It was amazing what make up could do.

The cute little gold bangle on Anika's wrist jangled musically as she waved adoringly at the audience.

Lute pushed her glasses up her nose, she hated how they always slid down her slender nose. And she could never find a frame that would fit her face. Her glasses always made her look intelligent, and she didn't mind that look. Lute was even more average looking then Anika was, and so Lute had learned to use her intelligence to her advantage.

For the second time that month, Angelo's chariot entered the limelight, but this time, there was no Diana standing next to him. Angelo looked worn and drained. Lute actually felt bad for him. For about five seconds. Because Angelo had demonstrated himself to be a killer, and Lute knew that she would be next on his hit list. But still, he had also shown that he could fall in love with a plain, ever optimistic girl of eight.

The audience held up signs and shouted things to Angelo. He was well loved, he had a major advantage because Panem already knew who he was. There were signs riddled throughout the crowd, _We Love You Angelo, _and_, __You And Janie Were Meant To Be. _Lute twisted back to the District 8 chariot where Jace's face was screwed up in everlasting anger. Figuring out feelings of others came easy to her, but judging that same person for his or her morals was more difficult. Lute wasn't the best judge of character. It was probably because she liked to see the best in people. Even after everything she had seen, she still believed that people were good. She would have gotten along well with Janie and Annabel.

It was a horrible love triangle, made even worse by the fact that the girl of their affection was dead. Lute felt bad for all of them. And by that, she meant every single tribute that had ever seen the face of the arena.

Angelo's moment was over and it was Lute's turn. She wished that she had someone next to her to go through this with. Lute hated being alone, everyone had their own fear, hers was being by herself. She wondered who she would be able to befriend, she needed someone to be with her while in the arena. People were her nightlight to see in the dark.

But instead of crying like she really wanted to, Lute held up her head and smiled out at Panem.

XXX

Ethen Hawk should have seen this coming. He should have known that he would be reaped for the Games. It was like a curse that ran through his family or something. A once a generation thing. And he was the only one from this generation. It would end with him, since there would be no generation after he was gone.

District 3 was parading about the arena right now. The girl had thick glasses and long blonde hair, she also looked like she was about to cry. Ethen had the strongest urge to comfort her. Girls should never be allowed to have anything to cry over. He wanted to protect her, he had always wanted to protect those of the female variety. It was probably because he had lost his mother when he was only a year old, and had never been able to protect her. Well, he didn't really _lose _her, she had been taken away from him. Kali had only been seventeen when she had Ethen, and was only able to love him unconditionally for a year before she was reaped. Kali died at eighteen during the bloodbath, the third tribute to die. Leaving Ethen to be raised by his heartbroken but loving father.

District 4 was rolling into the arena. The only chariot with two tributes. The chariot itself looked like the ocean, it was painted blue and covered in coral and seaweed. The two tributes had oyster costumes on them, as if they were going to a Halloween party and had gotten to the party store late, leaving only the crappy costumes. Both of them looked dangerous though, even as oysters. Ethen studied the girl, he wanted the girl, no, NEEDED, the girl. After all, it had been the district four girl who had killed his own other when he wasn't even old enough to remember her face. He was actually surprised that his mother had been killed by another girl. Ethen lacked faith in the female sex. He thought that they were weak, that they belonged in the kitchen and needed to be protected by their significant other.

There was no district 5, or 6 or even 7. It jumped from 4 to 8. And only one person was from 8. Jace Michael's, boyfriend to the late Janie Swartzchild and declared nemesis of Angelo Braxus.

Jace had been dressed as a knight. A knight in shining armor to be exact. Too bad his damsel in distress had already died. He had been too late to save her.

Ethen thought about his best friend, Ileza. The only girl he really got on with. And that wasn't the best way to describe their friendship, since they were always fighting. Since had had been raised by just his dad, Ethen didn't have the best role model for how to get along with girls. Ethen adored his dad though. And would do anything to make Taimen proud.

Only one more chariot before it was Ethen's turn. The girl from nine entered the arena. Ethen fiddled with the coal lumps that were crowded around his feet. Apparently he had been naughty that year. He was naughty every year though. He was used to coal, being from 12, and his father was a coal miner. Ethen had always thought that he would follow in Taimen's footsteps and become a miner as well. But now he probably wouldn't. Now he would probably just be a memory in a wooden box.

It was finally his turn to shine. His turn to fight for sponsors. Fat chance of that, twelves never got sponsors.

XXX

Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Her smiling face with her pretty eyes and her cute little kissable nose.

He would always regret not being there for her last moments, and he hated the fact that Angelo had been there for that. It practically killed him, knowing that Angelo had been the last face that she had seen.

If it was the last thing he did, the last face that Angelo saw, would be Jace's. Jace would show Angelo exactly what happened when one tried to move in on someone else's girlfriend. Janie had been perfectly clear from the start that she had a boyfriend, yet, it didn't matter to Angelo, he had gone after that innocent little girl anyway. And so now, Jace would go after Angelo.

The eight of them were sitting on the stage in a semi-circle around Caesar. It was just going to be one big massive interview, just like it had happened with the previous final eight who had gotten to go home. Well, at least, seven of them went home. The eighth was sitting only four chairs away from Jace.

Jace was glaring at Angelo. Angelo's neck was twitching and contorting in anger. It was kinda funny to watch actually.

"Hello Panem," Caesar boomed out for all to hear. All focus was on him as he introduced everyone. "We have a wonderful show planned for tonight, an exclusive interview with our eight newest contenders. They are, Anika Beldane from one, Angelo Braxus from two, Lute Ashby from three, Olive Seacrest and Marin Laize, both from four, Jace Michaels from eight, Belaquia Hexton from nine, and Ethen Hawk from twelve."

Claps could be heard as the audience cheered for their favorite tributes. Angelo got the biggest welcome. Jace glared out at them. How dare they root for that bastard. Angelo deserved to die. He had stolen what was rightfully Jace's. Jace hated thieves.

"Anika, how are you tonight darling? You look marvelous, and you totally stole the show tonight in those diamonds."

Anika flashed a smile out at the crowd. Jace could barely keep his attention on what was going on. He was too busy throwing daggers at Angelo and thinking of Janie. He half expected him to wake up and find out that it had all been a bad dream. He wanted to open his eyes and see Janie laughing at him and poking fun at his expense. Damn, he missed those days.

"I'm great Caesar, my mom is probably loving the dress, she's always trying to get me to dress up for her tea parties and such."

The audience laughed with her. Anika already had them wrapped around her fingers.

"And how do you feel about tea parties?"

"I'm not much of a tea person Caesar, I prefer something else." Anika winked at him and Caesar chuckled.

"You're sure full of spunk, your mom must have had her hands full raising you."

"That's why her hair is so gray," Anika replied, sending the audience into another fit of laughter.

"Angelo, Angelo, Angelo," Caesar said, moving onto the next tribute, Jace had to control his anger. He could practically hear Janie in his head, telling him to take a deep breath. He had always thought people were insane when they said they heard voices. But now Jace understood, because he kept hearing Janie's sugary voice, even though he knew she would never talk to him again. "It seems like I just talked to you. What else is new?"

"Oh you know Caesar, the usual, being reaped, riding on chariots, talking to idiots, dealing with stupidity, the like." Angelo's voice was rough, he was being serious, and maybe just a tinge sarcastic. Jace wondered if Angelo even knew how to tell a joke, how to laugh. It didn't seem like it. How on earth could Janie have liked Angelo? He wasn't her type. Janie couldn't have liked him, it had to have been all a trick. Angelo must have forced her into it or something. Janie wouldn't willingly break Jace's heart…right?

"Lute, tell me about yourself, what do you like to do in your free time?"

The girl called Lute nervously pushed back her glasses. They were thick rimmed, she must have horrible eyesight. Janie had always had perfect vision. There was nothing wrong with her, never had been. She had been perfect in every way. His sweet little Janie.

"I like to make clocks," Lute said shyly, as if it was a deep dark secret that she was sharing for the first time. As if it was something to be embarrassed about. But being from eight, Jace knew all about the secret hobbies of liking to tinker with machinery. Jace actually liked to play with engines. "I'm actually an apprentice toy maker."

"Really?" Caesar said, impressed, "do you think you can make me something?" Lute nodded and Caesar's face lit up like a little boy who had just been promised an ice cream cone before dinner.

Caesar turned to the next tribute, "Olive, and how are you tonight?"

"Well, I've been better, but I've been worse," Olive piped up. Jace was actually getting tired of listening to the other tributes talk. He just wanted to get into the arena so he could throw his hands around Angelo's neck and strangle him to death. "This oyster costume is very itchy," Olive admitted. The eight of them had gone right from chariots to the stage, so none of them had been able to change. The kid from twelve had it the worst though. He had to be freezing with only coal dust to keep him warm. "And I'm not even a fan of oysters, I know, I know, I'm from four, I'm supposed to love oysters. But after shucking oyster after oyster, they get old after awhile. And if I never see an oyster ever again, it would be to soon."

Marin got grilled next. Marin admitted that he still liked oysters. Jace didn't see why it really mattered. Who cared what any of them liked? It's not like anything good was going to be done with that information.

"Asla is my sister," Marin said, "well, she was my sister, she died when she was just a baby."

Caesar and the rest of the audience awed. "I bet you miss her, you never got the chance to know her."

"I like to imagine her as she would be if she lived. She'd be seven right now, with golden curls and green eyes. If she was alive, she'd be with my parents right now, her eyes glued on the screen, watching me and wishing that I was home with her."

"She was a lucky girl, to have you as a big brother," Caesar said before moving on to Jace. Jace wasn't ready to be grilled. Because he knew exactly what Caesar was going to ask him.

Sure enough, without fail, Caesar brought up Janie.

"Look, let's get one thing straight, I've known Janie her whole life, I was there when she fell and broke her ankle. I was the first one to sign her cast, I carried her wherever she needed to go. When she was sick with pneumonia, I nursed her back to health. I made her soup and sang her to sleep. I knew her better then I knew myself. I will always be madly in love with that girl. I was the only one for her. And that's that."

Angelo was glaring, but so was Jace. Chairs squeaked as they were pushed backwards and Angelo and Jace had a stand off.

"That's enough," Caesar barked at them before fists could fly, "save it for the arena."

"Oh don't worry, I will," Jace said gruffly.

Caesar managed to do the whole, damage control thing by ignoring Angelo and Jace and moving onto Belaquia.

Belaquia was also glaring, or maybe her face was just contorted that way naturally. Jace couldn't tell. But that glare didn't really help her look like a nice tribute.

Belaquia mainly talked about her sister. "Her name is Ellie, and she's younger then I am. She's paralyzed from the waste down because of our bitch mother."

Belaquia's features seemed to soften as she talked about her sister, but her anger flared up the moment she mentioned her mother. Caesar seemed to realize that, so he didn't ask her about her mother.

Ethen was last, and he wasn't really that interesting. "My mom was reaped when I wasn't even a year old."

"That had to of been tough on you."

"Yeah, I don't remember her, but my dad said she was a wonderful person. Her name was Kali, and dad says that I have her eyes and her stubbornness. I wish I had been able to get to know her though. No one should have to grow up without their mother."

From next to him, Belaquia snorted. Guess she didn't care for her mother. Jace agreed with Ethen, he loved his own mother. Amara was the sweetest woman ever, always willing to help someone in need.

"Well that's about all we have time for folks," Caesar finally said. "Let's say goodbye and wish these eight tributes good luck, because it's off to the arena for them."

And so it was.

XXX

The eight of them were returned to their mentors and then ushered to the launch area where they all separated into different rooms.

Angelo had already been though this before, so it wasn't anything new. He was just ready to get this over with. He wanted to show that Jace fellow that he was better then him.

"Here, it's your token for the games," his mentor said, handing him something. Angelo opened his hands and a small pair of something metal fell into his open palm.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"Tweezers," his mentor said softly, as if that explained everything, yet, it explained nothing. Angelo shrugged but gripped them in his hand. There was something special about those tweezers, he could sense it, he wasn't sure what, but he knew it was something. "Janie would want you to have them," his mentor clarified, and that explained everything. Angelo would never let those tweezers out of his sight.

Angelo put on a brand new bathing suit. Which he was glad for, because the old one had definitely seen better days.

He stepped onto his plate, squared his shoulders and waited for it to emerge into the air.

It wasn't long before he was zipping up to the surface for the second time.

To always remember, keep a box of your most treasured items.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **Who's your new favorite tribute?

**Blood Bath Chapter Guidelines: Yup, I told you there would be another opportunity. Blood bath chapter will be chapter 40. Deadline is April 20th. If you are interested in writing it, then let me know. If it doesn't seem like anyone is interested then I will write the chapter myself, but I hope you are interested, because it is really fun.**

_This time, you get to choose the deaths! You can kill up to three tributes._

_Must be 2,000 words or more and proof-read._

_Must include a scream, someone tripping, and a fly._

_Must include the line "what else do you have up your sleeve," and the line "don't make me laugh, seriously, don't."_

_Must include the sea lion, a fight between Jace and Angelo, the color maroon, and the word inconceivable._

_They are going back to the same arena, exactly the way that it was left, so weapons will be scattered all around. There still might even be some fish that Artis caught lying on the ground._

_Any other questions, then please pm me!_

_Good luck and have fun!_

**And of course, there's a new poll up. **

I really think you should review, don't you agree Lute. _Yes, it would be wonderful if you did, I'll make you a clock. _See, isn't that wonderful, you review and you get an awesome working clock. At least, I hope it works. _Hey! Of course it works! I'm good at what I do. _Yes, of course you are Lute, I know that, but they don't. _That's cause they need to have more faith. _

~*Misty*~


	38. To Sing A Song Of Sorrow

Remember in Death when my chapters were barely 2,000 words...then Fear chapters progressed to 2,500 words...well, now Freedom chapters are averaging over 3,000 words a chapter. Wow, I'm getting good. Maybe if I do another story, chapters will be over 4,000 words...well, one could only hope.

* * *

**To Sing A Song Of Sorrow**

The train chugged along the familiar ocean bringing Liviana home. The television was on, the eight new tributes were currently being paraded around in chariots. Liviana was ignoring the television. She should still be in the arena, not on a train going home as a loser.

If only she could have volunteered. She would have gladly of gone back into the arena. Even if it meant dressing up as an oyster. Because that was what the current district 4 tributes were wearing.

Buildings could be seen in the distance. Home was near. Her heart quickened up at the prospect of seeing her district. She had never really been homesick, not with her broken down shack and drunk mother. But it was nice to be back in familiar territory. Buildings that she had stepped into before, people that she had talked to before, and scents that she could place in less then two seconds.

This was home, where she had been born, where she grew up, and where she was stuck for the rest of her poor life. The train began to slow down as it pulled into the station. The welcome committee was waiting for her. It looked like almost everyone had come to welcome her back.

Julia and Seth were the first two faces that she was able to pick out of the crowd. Oliviana was missing, but Liviana didn't expect anything else from her deadbeat mother.

"LIV!" Julia exclaimed as Liviana stepped off the train and wobbled. It was as if she had been off to sea and was trying to adjust to her land legs again. "You're so skinny, we're going to have to feed you up again."

Julia had no problems slipping back into old routine. It was more difficult for Seth and Liviana to go back in time. So much had happened and it was difficult to forget.

"Hey," Seth whispered softly.

"Hey," she said back, just as softly.

"I missed you."

Liviana blinked, this was getting to emotional for her. She was not a 'lets all go around the table and share our feelings,' type of girl. Seth knew this about her, so he just grinned at her. Liviana was jostled as the residents hugged her and offered congratulations. They were happy to see her. She might have come home a loser, but she was still being treated like a hero. It was strange to be treated as if she belonged, because usually the others avoided her like the plague. She didn't feel any different, but she was being treated differently.

"You did really good," Louka offered his hand, but Liviana ignored it. She hated Louka, because he was living in a beautiful home over in the Victor's Village with his wife and daughter. He had been the lucky one. He had won, and she had not.

Not everyone was happy to see Liviana. Because she had come home, Olive and Marin had gone in her place. And Artis was gone too. Liviana knew Marin, but not Olive. She thought Marin had a good chance of winning, she had fought against him before in training, he had never beat her, but he was definitely good.

"Your mom's at home," Julia said as she and Seth pulled Liviana away to safety. Liviana was thankful for that because she had been starting to feel very claustrophobic.

"I don't want to go home," Liviana said. If she went home, that meant that she was back to being the same old Liviana. The girl who cleaned up after her mother. Who fought as a Gladiator to earn some extra cash. And she didn't want to be that Liviana anymore.

"I know," Julia said. She had always been very understanding. So the three of them headed to the tavern instead. Just like old times.

XXX

Ross stepped off the train and ran to his mother. He hadn't seen her in so long. There were tears streaming down her cheeks as she threw her arms around him.

"Mom," he whispered as she held him tight and whispered soothing words to him.

His whole family surrounded him, he was being touched everywhere as they made sure that it really was him. His father was standing right next to his aunt. Ross didn't say anything because he didn't want them to realize it. For once they were in the same vicinity without yelling at each other.

"Oh Ross darling, I missed you so much," she cried. Ross could feel the tears himself. He hadn't cried when his cousin David had been reaped. His eyes stayed dry as he volunteered and walked up to the stage. They weren't even misty when he said goodbye. Not a single drop for when he watched the others die. But now that he was home with his family around him, now he was crying freely. Because he was happy to be home, happy to be away from all the death he had seen.

"You did good son," his father said gruffly. Ross knew that his dad had trouble admitting something like that.

"Good?" His aunt scoffed, "he did great."

"Let's go home," his mom said before a fight could start. Ross wished that he would never have to deal with another fight ever again. He didn't understand why people fought. Life was too short to be angry. Too short to have a pointless argument that no one would remember the next day. He had never understood grudges either. Like the one that his dad had against his aunt. Pointless.

"Let's," Ross agreed. They inched their way through the crowd and headed home.

"There's going to be a party tonight in your honor," his mom informed him, "but until then, you look like you could use a nap."

The walk home took too long, but when they finally reached the house that Ross had grew up in, he finally felt like he was home. This was real, he was alive, and he was safe.

For now.

Who knew how long that would last though.

XXX

Amira wished that the train would just turn around and take her back to the arena. This wasn't fair at all. She wanted to win this thing fair and square. She wanted the chance to show Panem that she was capable of winning. That the Starks family had it in them to actually win the games. Aven and Allura couldn't do it. But Amira could, for them. She would do anything for them.

Instead of turning around, it chugged to District 5.

"You okay?" Her mentor Teya asked as she sat down.

"I'd be better if I had actually won."

"No, you wouldn't," Teya said, handing Amira a mug of some kind of hot liquid. "Winning is even worse. Sometimes I wish that I didn't win." Amira hadn't expected any victor to admit that. Winning brought glory and riches to the family and district. And life. "Because I won, someone else died. His name was Frindle, and I killed him."

"You had to," Amira tried to comfort her mentor. Something that she shouldn't have to do.

"I killed three people during my games Amira, and they all affected me, but Frindle's death was the worst. It still pains me. I close my eyes and I think of him. The only way to escape from the pain is death."

"It's part of life, you do what you have to to survive. If you have to kill to stay alive, you kill."

"Children have to grow up so quickly here, it's awful. You're wise for your age Amira."

Teya stood up and left the room, leaving Amira by herself. Amira glanced out the window to see that they were close, so close indeed that she could pick out her mother's face.

Amira smiled in spite of herself. At least she would be able to see her mother again. The only good thing in her life was her mother. Amira wasn't done with her quest for revenge though. She would never forgive Panem for what they did to her siblings.

They should keep in mind that there was nothing she did better than revenge.

XXX

Annabel smiled as she hugged her sister and refused to let go.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Annabel's waist. "So glad you're home," she said in her soft twelve year old voice. "You did so much better then I would have."

"Don't think about it," Annabel assured Stephanie. "You'll never have to go into the arena, you'll be okay.

"Let's get you home," her dad said, glad that he had his family back again. Minus Annabel's mom, they were all together again

"You okay?" Gretchen asked as they walked down the path. Annabel could feel everyone's eyes on the back of her head, boring holes into her as they wondered how she was.

"Fine," Annabel said, even though she wasn't. But that was the answer that everyone expected, so that was the answer she gave. But after what she had been though, she would never be fine again. So she threw up a front and pretended that everything was just dandy. Annabel always did what was expected of her.

They reached the house and Annabel chatted with her family as if nothing was wrong. But they all knew something was. Annabel had witnessed the death of her best friend, had seen a boy being ripped to shreds by a sea lion. Annabel was the victim of something awful. And she couldn't talk about it, because no one wanted to hear it.

"I'm tired," Annabel made an excuse and went to her room she shared with Stephanie. She locked the door to keep everyone out and collapsed on her bed. The mattress felt too soft for her. It wasn't the dirt like she had gotten used to. "Oh Janie, I miss you."

There was a knock on her door. "Anna, please let me in."

It was her boyfriend Steven. She hadn't seen him in forever, and she missed him so much. She ran to the door but it seemed like she was running against the wind.

It felt so good to be in his arms again. To feel protected. She had understood why Janie had fallen in love with Angelo while they were in the arena. Because Janie wanted to feel like someone was protecting her.

"Anna, I-"

"Please don't say anything," Annabel cut him off. "Just hold me."

So the two of them made themselves comfortable on her bed. Annabel could almost pretend that things were back to normal. Almost.

XXX

"WELCOME BACK!" The residents shouted as the train pulled into the station.

Nyx ran to her brother, tears streaming down as he kissed her on the cheek.

"My little priestess, how I missed you," Dag whispered. "I'm so so sorry for what you've been through."

"Is grandma okay?" Nyx asked. Dag nodded grimly. "Bad day?" Another nod. Nyx sighed. It sucked that her grandma was having one of her bad days on the same day that Nyx had come home. It seemed like the bad days outnumbered the good days now.

"She didn't see any of the games Nyx, I wouldn't let her, she's been asking for you though, she really misses you."

"Nyx, congratulations, and welcome back," Mr. and Mrs. Rafter said as they fought their way through the crowd and gave her a hug. "We're so sorry about Seth, we had no idea he was like that."

"You don't have to apologize," Nyx assured them, "it wasn't your fault."

But they felt as if it were. Nyx gave them a reassuring smile before saying goodbye.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find us," Mrs. Rafter said.

Nyx was tired of putting on a brave face and thanking everyone for their congratulations. She just wanted to go home and collapse in bed.

For once she was tired enough to sleep for a year.

"Let's go home," Dag finally said, the three words that could bring a smile to her face.

"Let's," Nyx agreed, they linked arms and headed home.

XXX

Nolan hadn't seen Mallow since the interview on stage with Caesar. As soon as it had ended, the eight of them had been separated. Angelo had been taken away to go back to the arena, while the other seven had been put on trains to go to their separate Districts.

He missed her. He missed the way her lips curled upwards in a smile, the way her hips swayed when she walked, the way her boobs jiggled when she sighed. He knew exactly what mood she was in when she bit her lip.

There was the way that her fingers moved as she pretended she was weaving. And she had sung several wobbly notes while in the arena.

"Will you love me forever- Will you love me when my hair is gray." Those had been the last lyrics Mallow had said before she had been ripped away from his arms. Nolan kept saying them back.

He needed to see her again and tell her his answer. "I'll love you forever- I'll love you when your hair is gray and your boobs are sagging." Of course, the last part he had added in himself. It might be a little white lie though. Sagging boobs weren't that pretty. But he didn't have to worry about that. Mallow's boobs were too perfect to sag.

The train squealed as it braked. He was home.

He couldn't pick his family out in the crowd. The platform was packed with district seven residents, everyone was there to welcome him home. Nolan got off the train and wondered who would be the first to wrap him in a rib-breaking hug. His question was soon answered as Celia got to him first.

"Nole, you're home," she squealed in that innocent child like voice that he had missed so much. He reached down to pick her up. It was too crowded to swing her around in a circle like he usually did though.

"Darn," he heard his other sister said with disdain. He knew Odie well enough to know that she was being sarcastic. Well, kinda. "But your room is so comfortable.

"Odie," their mother chided. Nolan just reached over and pulled a lock of her hair, causing her to wince and glare.

"Keep that glare, it does wonders for your complexion," Nolan teased her. Just like always. He really was home.

Others fought their way through to congratulate him and pat him on the back. He barely had room to breathe, but he was happy to be surrounded by friends and family. Only one person was missing.

And she was the one that mattered the most.

XXX

The train ride was long. She was cold and hungry. There was a blanket sitting next to her on the seat, and hot food steaming from the table over in the corner. But Mallow didn't want the blanket or the food. No, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

She didn't want to go home. There was nothing left for her. She had accepted long ago that she was going to die. That she was never going to see her family again.

And now she was. Mallow had been wrong. Home was right around the bend. Death would have been more welcomed though.

Lights could finally be seen in the distance. Home. Warmth.

Death. That was all she saw when she closed her eyes. Dying children of all ages. Some older then her, some younger. It was death all the same.

And somehow she had survived. Or had she. She felt like a she was dead. Dead Mallow walking. Just going through the motions of life.

"Come on Mallow," her escort said gently. "Time to go home."

It wasn't home anymore though. She didn't belong there. She squared her shoulders and stepped off the train though.

And was swept up in hugs almost immediately. She didn't even know half of the people.

"We're so glad you're home safe."

"It's great to have you back."

"You did so good."

The voices echoed in Mallow's mind as she tried to force out the other thoughts in her mind.

"Mallow! Mallow!" Exclaimed the only person who could make Mallow smile now. Ash, her little brother. "I knew you'd make it home, see what happens when you're optimistic?"

If only it were that simple though.

XXX

Seven tributes had arrived home to find family and friends, and even strangers and enemies waiting to greet them.

With help and time, they would heal, they would learn to forgive, but never to forget.

They would slowly get better.

At least, most of them would.

To sing a song of sorrow, close your eyes and let the words flow.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **What have you learned from this trilogy that you never knew before?

I don't have to say 'please review' do I? We should all know by now that I like reviews. _You do? Are you sure? You've never mentioned that before. _Oh sush Nolan. _I'll sush if you return Mallow to me! I'll sush myself by-_ We don't want to hear what you'll do to her Nolan. There are sensitive ears around. _Psh, I was just going to say I was going to kiss her. Hey, if the readers review, will you let me kiss Mallow again? _We'll see. Maybe.

* * *

**Blood Bath Chapter Guidelines**: Yup, I told you there would be another opportunity. Blood bath chapter will be chapter 40. Deadline is **April 20th** (I might push it back if you need more time). If you are interested in writing it, then let me know. If it doesn't seem like anyone is interested then I will write the chapter myself, but I hope you are interested, because it is really fun.

This time, you get to choose the deaths! You can kill up to three tributes.

Must be 2,000 words or more and proof-read.

Must include a scream, someone tripping, and a fly.

Must include the line "what else do you have up your sleeve," and the line "don't make me laugh, seriously, don't."

Must include the sea lion, a fight between Jace and Angelo, the color maroon, and the word inconceivable.

They are going back to the same arena, exactly the way that it was left, so weapons will be scattered all around. There still might even be some fish that Artis caught lying on the ground.

Any other questions, then please pm me!

Good luck and have fun!

* * *

~*Misty*~


	39. To Close Your Eyes

I'm sorry this is so short compared to usual...I've been busy. And this was an extremely hard chapter for me to write, because of well...you'll see. Most of you won't care as much as I do though.

* * *

**To Close Your Eyes**

_Run. _

_They were running, their hearts pounded as their feet carried them across the ground, almost as if they were flying. They were being chased, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what...or who...was chasing them. __Peacekeepers. With weapons that looked very scary and capable of killing._

_There were screams all around them. Screams of pain, cries of agony. Blood rained all around. They were being beaten by the Peacekeepers. It hurt so badly. They closed their eyes to block out the sight, closed their hearts to block out the pain. But it didn't work. No matter what they did, they were still being attacked. _

_Boom, the sound was eerily cannon-like. But it was far from being a bleat of a cannon to signify a death in the arena. No, this boom was much more deadly. More painful. The promise of something big, something epic. The promise of death._

Delaney opened her eyes and screamed. Within seconds she was surrounded by worried faces. Faces that she had known for months now. Faces that belonged to people she loved, people she would do anything for. And they would do anything for her as well. They were the only family they had left, even though only one of them was actually related to her. She cared deeply for the other two as well.

"Are you okay?" Her brother asked as he grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her. Delaney opened her parched mouth to answer, but only a dry cough emerged. Her eyes went crazy as she tried to focus them, tried to figure out where she was.

"Delaney?" Sofie said with her scared voice. Delaney's body curved upwards as she fought against the hands holding her down. _Where am I? What's going on? _She screamed again.

"Hey," Flamiken said, trying to comfort Delaney, "it's okay, just a bad dream, take a deep breath and look around, you're safe, you're on a train with us. We are okay."

Delaney heard the words, but they didn't make any sense to her. They would never be safe. They were being followed, probably had for awhile. It didn't matter where they ran too, how many corners they had tucked away into. They weren't safe.

"We have to get out of here," Delaney finally managed to slip out. "We aren't safe."

"But we are," Colt tried to assure her. "Repeat after me, we're safe."

"We're safe," Delaney repeated, feeling anything but. Her brother was trying to calm her down. They all were. But this was the first time she had ever had a dream like that. And it scared her to no end. She remembered when she was a girl and she woke up screaming from a nightmare, Nat would come running into the room and stay with her the rest of the night. Delaney missed Nat so much. Only Nat could calm her down and tell her everything would be alright.

Without Nat, nothing would be okay.

The train slowed down, they had reached their next destination. Delaney looked out the window at the overcast sky. The clouds were threatening to let out drops of rain, the dark sky reflected her mood. She felt like Mallow, that always negative girl who had managed to make it home.

The four of them grabbed their material items and then left the uncrowded train. Hardly anyone rode them anymore. In fact, to ride on the trains, a special pass was needed. Luckily, Flamiken had tons of them. They stopped to look at a map of the District, it was nothing special. Homes, a small town, stores, just like all of the others that they had been too. Flamiken pointed to a small dot on the map.

"That's where my friend Lux lives, we can probably stay there for a few nights."

The others nodded and followed Flamiken through town. It didn't bother Delaney how easily they trusted Flamiken. Delaney was able to forget about the evil things that Flamiken had done in her lifetime. In fact, Delaney was very curious about Flamiken's past life. This was a new side of Flamiken, she had changed, and Delaney didn't question that. People could change, Delaney had witnessed it, she knew that for a fact. It was a rare occurance, but sometimes, if someone tried hard enough, they could change.

It was a twenty minute walk through the town, they turned down an old dirt road, the house at the end was falling apart. Because the Capitol didn't care about the houses in the poor parts of the districts. Flamiken rapped on the door with peeling red paint. It creaked open only moments later and an old lady with a sagging face and sad, droppy eyes stuck her face out.

"Yes?" she said huskily. Her eyes caught Delaney's first, "can I help you?"

Flamiken stepped into view, "Lux."

Lux's eyes turned hard and deadly. It amazed Delaney how Lux had gone from helpful to rude in less then two seconds. Then again, it just proved her point that people could change. "You!" She hissed, causing Delaney to shiver. Lux did not seem happy to see Flamiken at all. Lux retreated back into her house, slamming the door in their faces. Delaney turned to Flamiken for an explanation. Flamiken had none to give though, she was just as shocked by Lux's behavior.

Flamiken knocked again. Lux ripped open the door, "go away!" Lux shouted, "You can't be here! It's dangerous." But wasn't everywhere dangerous?

"Lux, please, listen to me," Flamiken pleaded.

"No, you listen to me! You can't be here. You bring nothing but death and despair, NOW, GET OUT!"

Flamiken looked shocked to be spoken at like that. "But Lux, we need somewhere to stay."

"Not here you won't. Come on Flamiken, be real, you honestly think you've been going around the districts unnoticed?"

Delaney gasped, because yes, they had thought that. Colten kicked her to shut her up. She didn't bother to glare at him. She would get him back later. She always did. Colten never got away with it when he was mean to his siblings, and now it was up to Delaney to reap her revenge. And this time, there would be no Nat to stop her.

"They've been watching my house, they knew you were going to stop by here sooner or later, and I told them that you wouldn't dare, but they proved me wrong, now go before they get you."

Flamiken blinked, as if she didn't believe Lux's words. But Delaney did, every last one of them. And there was a tightness in her stomach as she realized that her nightmare might come true. So the law might finally be catching up with them. After months on the run, this might be the end. Delaney hoped that it wasn't, because she had been having fun…up until this very moment.

There was movement in the distance. Delaney saw a flash of fabric. A glint of something mechanical. She heard the bark of a dog. They had been spotted. Of course they had. Because fate and luck had never been kind to the Henley family, and now it was catching up to them. Delaney looked over at her brother, he looked just as scared as she felt. Her name was on his lips, his eyes were wide and his fingers reached out to hers. At least she had family around her. At least her final moments wouldn't be by herself. She was not going to die alone like Diana had. And if she had anything to say about it, she wasn't going to die at all. Not now, she was too young.

"Go!" Lux said. They didn't need to be told twice. Four pairs of feet pounded across the ground. Delaney looked over at her brother, he looked frightened as he ran for his life for the millionth time. And this time, there was no Nat to keep him out of danger. Just Delaney, and she was younger then he was, he was the one who should be protecting her.

"Split up!" Flamiken called, reaching for Delaney's hand. Delaney tried to pull away, tried to go to her brother, but Flamiken was strong and the two of them veered to the left, just missing a Peacekeeper. Delaney cried out, tried to warn her brother. But it was too late. Colten stumbled on a root and fell forwards.

Tears were streaming down her face, causing the world in front of her to become distorted.

Delaney had heard that life flashed by when it was in danger. That time sped up or slowed down when something bad was happening. It was a little bit of both. She didn't see her life flash before her eyes, but rather, the life of someone else. The life of someone very close and dear to her. Time sped up, and it slowed down. It blurred in front of her. She saw the past, the present and the future. And she saw the worst thing of all, life without him.

"COLTEN!" Delaney screamed as she watched the Peacekeepers engulf him, like ants at a picnic. "NO! COLTEN!" She wasn't the only one screaming. Sofie was historical as she watched Colt being beaten. Delaney found herself listening for a cannon to signify his death before she realized that this wasn't the arena.

And then a hovercraft appeared from the sky, and the President's face stared down at hers and glinted evilly as he laughed. He had won, and he knew it.

Flamiken dragged Delaney away, even though Delaney was kicking and screaming and trying to break away and run to her only brother. That would probably be the last time she ever saw him. Sofie had been captured as well, her hands were bent behind her back as the Peacekeepers hit her. And the image of Colten and Sofie being dragged up to the hovercraft where the President awaited would forever be burned in Delaney's memory.

Delaney closed her eyes to keep the pain at bay. Eventually, Flamiken slowed down and the two of them stopped running. The screams in the distance were fading away, like smoke from a fire. And she knew it was the end. She would never see Colten alive and laughing ever again. He might have still been alive when he was brought up to the hovercraft, but Delaney knew that the President would never let him live. Not after what he had done.

"Delaney," Flamiken said softly, "open your eyes."

But she couldn't, it was too difficult.

"I'm so sorry, Delaney, I shouldn't have risked your life like this, or any of your lives for that matter, but I honestly thought that we were safe. I was so stupid, thinking that they didn't know where we were. But they've been following us this whole time, making us lower our guard." Flamiken seemed very apologetic. But it didn't matter. Because two of the people that Delaney had grown close to were now gone.

Delaney could only nod in silence. She kept seeing her brother's face, kept hearing him cry out. He was gone, she knew it in her gut. He would never be coming back to her. She was alone. The last Henley standing.

They walked through the woods in silence, no destination in sight. There was no way they could go back to the train station. They had to keep hidden. Now they really were on the run. There was nothing left for them, anywhere. The President still wanted Flamiken and Delaney, and he would stop at nothing to get them.

"It'll be okay Delaney, I promise," Flamiken said as she took Delaney's hand and squeezed. There was no response from Delaney though.

She had been through too much. She didn't believe in promises anymore. Well, she did, the promise of death. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and wall herself up. Protect her inner feelings like a hedgehog when it sensed danger around. Or play dead like an opossum. Or hide in her shell like a turtle. There were so many different ways that animals were able to protect themselves to keep them safe. But she didn't have sharp needles or a hard shell. She had nothing. She was nothing.

Nothing but a caring shoulder to cry on and a strong hand to hold. Flamiken squeezed again, and this time, Delaney squeezed back.

To close your eyes, you need a reason to open them up again.

* * *

Also, I have decided to do at least 1 more SYOT story, cause I don't think I'll be able to survive if I don't have one going. Anyway, I have already decided on an arena and most of the story line figured out for the 33rd games, and it's going to be epic! I'll let you know when I am going to start collecting tributes for that, so start brainstorming! So with that said,** Opinion Question: **What do you think I should name my newest project, I would like to keep it in the "blah is just a blah" format.

I decided to add in this chapter at the last moment (I was going to make this chapter later on in the story, but I decided to put it in now). I hope this didn't come out of nowhere, there have been hints that they weren't all going to live, and I know several of you guessed at it. And I must say this, Colten-I'm so very sorry! I've been horrible to you, I know. I've put you through so much, and then I kill you (or did I?). I am really awful. You managed to survive the arena, and then you get caught by the peacekeepers.

So next chapter will be the countdown, pushing the bloodbath chapter to 41. Meaning the deadline for submission has been pushed back to **April 25th**. Hopefully this will give you more time, since I know that everyone is busy right now. April is just one of those busy months that we all hate.

_You're a very sick and twisted person, you know that Misty? _Why thank you Flamiken, that means a lot to me, coming from you. _Seriously, you are. I bet you the readers agree with me, right? You should review and say that you agree with me. Because seriously, some of the things that Misty has done...well, I think she should be locked up in a straight jacket in a nice white room. _That would be nice actually! _You're strange. _You're just realizing this now?

~*Misty*~


	40. To Countdown The Seconds Part 2

And here it is, everyone's favorite countdown chapter!

* * *

**To Countdown The Seconds, Part 2**

Anika blinked as the sun beat down on her bare back. The bathing suit was already giving her a wedgie.

Sixty Seconds.

She resisited the urge to fix the bottoms, and she tried not to wiggle. She didn't want to set off her mine. Cause that would be bad. Very bad.

Fifty nine seconds.

Angelo had been here before, but this time, there was only eight of them, and the games wouldn't last as long.

Fifty eight seconds.

He searched around for a certain girl, knowing he wouldn't find her, but hoping he would anyway. He gently squeezed the tweezers in his hand.

Fifty seven seconds.

Lute pushed her glasses up her nose again. She would much rather be building clocks and playing with gears.

Fifty six seconds.

But obviously she wasn't. Instead, Lute was standing on a metal plate that would blow up if she stepped off too soon.

Fifty five seconds.

Olive smiled and waved at the cameras that she knew were trained on them, and most importantly, on her.

Fifty four seconds.

She could smell the ocean in the distance, could taste the saltiness in the air. Same arena that eight had just emerged from. Now eight more were going to fight to the death.

Fifty three seconds.

Marin wanted to be here. Next year. But it was too late for that. He was here now, and it was his turn to win.

Fifty two seconds.

He would do it too. He would win, because that was his destiny.

Fifty one seconds.

Just last week, Jace had watched Janie stand in this very spot. He had watched the way her eyes zoomed around, placing the other tributes, searching for her friend.

Fifty seconds.

He now searched for Angelo, and found him within seconds. Jace grinned. Very soon, he would get his revenge. Because nobody stole his girlfriend and got away with it. Nobody.

Forty nine seconds.

Belaquia didn't want to die, little Ellie had already lost a mother, and their older sister had abandoned them. Belaquia wasn't going to let Ellie lose the last family that she had left.

Forty eight seconds.

She glanced at the weapons that were scattered around the arena. It was exactly the way that it had been left when the eight had been rescued. Nothing good. Her best bet would be to run and hope the others picked each other off.

Forty seven seconds.

Ethen looked over at the four girls. They shouldn't be here. They should be home, safe, where they belonged. This wasn't a picnic, or a cookie exchange. No, this was a life or death situation.

Forty six seconds.

And he didn't want the girls to get hurt. It wasn't fair. His mother never should have been reaped, and none of these girls should have either. Too bad he couldn't protect all of them, there was only one of him. But he might be able to keep at least one safe. He just didn't know which one.

Forty five seconds.

Ross sat with his family to watch the blood bath take place. His mom was on one side, his cousin on the other. His family refused to leave his side now, too frightened that Ross would disappear again.

Forty four seconds.

He loved his family, and was super glad to be home. And it hurt to see the newest tributes, knowing that they would never get to see their families ever again.

Forty three seconds.

Liviana launched herself into the air, preparing herself for the impact. Boom. She hit her opponent and heard him fall on the ground.

Forty two seconds.

She was back in the arena, the Gladiator arena. Back to being demoralized, fighting in squander to earn a little bit of cash.

Forty one seconds.

Amira seethed at the mouth as the seconds counted down and the new tributes faced off in a circle. She hoped that the careers all died. They deserved it.

Forty seconds.

She pushed herself off the couch and ran into room where Aven and Allura's things now made their home. She hugged Allura's favorite teddy bear close to her chest and played with Aven's favorite toy truck. She missed them.

Thirty nine seconds.

Nolan tuned out his sisters constant chattering. For once, he didn't care who Odie was currently banging, or what grade Celia got on her history of Panem test.

Thirty eight seconds.

He could only see Mallow. He was going to get her back. No amount of distance would ever be able to separate true love.

Thirty seven seconds.

Nyx hadn't been out of the arena that long. Hadn't even been a day. This was going to be a long road to recovery.

Thirty six seconds.

She had seen way too much to get over it that quickly. But at least she had her brother to help her.

Thirty five seconds.

Annabel held Steven's hand as the two of them watched the screen. Still couldn't believe that she was home, that she was out of the arena.

Thirty four seconds.

She watched Angelo with sorrowful eyes. He seemed so upset and unhappy…well, more so then usual. She felt bad for him. Because she was sitting next to her love, and Angelo would never see his again. Neither would Jace for that matter.

Thirty three seconds.

Mallow buried her head under her pillow. She didn't want to see the tributes standing in a circle, knowing that all but one of them was going to die. Knowing that she wouldn't be one of them.

Thirty two seconds.

She was rooting for Angelo, most of Panem was. He had the best shot, he really did. He knew what he was doing. Mallow wished him all the best, after all, someone had to win.

Thirty one seconds.

Delaney huddled next to Flamiken. She knew, somewhere out there, eight tributes were standing in a circle, waiting for the signal to go. She wasn't watching, and she wished that she was.

Thirty seconds.

She missed Colt. Missed their sibling bickering. She missed Nat, missed their sisterly bonding. She felt alone in the world.

Twenty nine seconds.

Colt shivered in his prison. After the President had caught him and Sofie, they had been separated, he hadn't seen her since. And now he was behind bars, deep in the ground.

Twenty eight seconds.

He hoped she was okay, hoped that Delaney and Flamiken were safe. He was almost certain that Delaney had managed to elude the Peacekeepers, but he knew they would always be chasing her.

Twenty seven seconds.

Sofie screamed for Colt, for Delaney, for anybody. No one was listening though. No one cared about her fate. And it was not looking good.

Twenty six seconds.

She thought about her family, all dead. Her parents, her brother, her sister. All of them, gone within the blink of an eye. And she knew she would be next. The President wanted her dead, so it would happen. Her life as Rose was over, and soon, her life as Sofie would be dead too.

Twenty five seconds.

Flamiken still couldn't believe that just a few years ago, she loved being Head Gamemaker. And now, here she was, running from people who wanted her dead. Trying to protect a small little girl from the evils of the world.

Twenty four seconds.

She would keep Delaney safe. She was the only one who could now. Delaney had lost everyone she loved, everyone except Flamiken.

Twenty three seconds.

Jael fixed her goose costume as she sat in the mentor room with the other mentors. The time was slowly counting down. She was rooting for Angelo. He was the only one from Two this time around, and she knew he would win.

Twenty two seconds.

She had lost Sadie, and Emily, and Diana. She wouldn't lose Angelo too.

Twenty one seconds.

Seneca Crane was ready. It was time for take two, and it would be even better then take one. He was sure of it.

Twenty seconds.

He loved being Head Gamemaker, He loved being in control, being in power. This had been his dream for as long as he could remember. Dreams do come true.

Nineteen seconds.

The President strode down the hall looking for someone in particular. It was time to punish the two that were being held captive. More then seven children were going to die today.

Eighteen seconds.

He threw open the door that led to the underground dungeons. Deep in the darkness was a frightened child, the President grinned. It was time.

Seventeen seconds.

Volouth would never admit it out loud. But he missed Flamiken. It had been a year since she had run off. And he hoped that she was safe. It just wasn't as fun without her. She had always made being a Gamemaker fun.

Sixteen seconds.

He couldn't joke like he used to. No one appreciated his humor like Flamiken had. And Seneca didn't put up with nonsense. Volouth missed Flamiken and her famous eye roll.

Fifteen seconds.

Wendetta's fingers were poised on the button to let the sea lion fly out of it's cage. Her favorite part was letting her monsters run rampage in the arena.

Fourteen seconds.

She had even named the sea lion. And it hadn't of gotten as much screen time as she would have liked, but now, it was Henk's time to shine.

Thirteen seconds.

The eight tributes stood there; calculating their own moves, trying to figure out what everyone else was going to do. It was like a game of poker, no one knew what cards were being held by the other players.

Twelve seconds.

Time was going too slowly for them, they just wanted the countdown to end so they could have at it.

Eleven seconds.

The seven saved tributes watched, most of them happy to be home, but at least two of them wished that they were back in the arena.

Ten seconds.

They were finally free from the torture of the games. They didn't have to compete anymore, and they didn't have to be mentors, because they weren't winners.

Nine seconds.

Families of the saved children were glad to have them home, they didn't think that they would ever see their child again.

Eight seconds.

The families of the newly reaped children were holding their breaths, hoping, praying, wishing for the safety of their loved one.

Seven seconds.

All of Panem was gathered around the screens as the countdown almost ended.

Six seconds.

Stylists were crossing their fingers hoping that the child they had dressed would make it through the blood bath.

Five seconds.

Mentors hoped that their tribute would make it through. It always felt good to be the mentor of a new victor.

Four seconds.

Leo Faith put the bottle down and stared at the screen. His sisters weren't on the other side this year. No, they were dead, both of them. He lifted the bottle to his lips. The only way he could get away from seeing Autumn and Myrrah die over and over again.

Three seconds.

Siblings of the reaped children buried their faces in their parents' stomachs.

Two Seconds.

The President reached his destination, he turned the key and ripped the door open. He grabbed an arm and tugged. The child screamed, but he didn't care. It was time to show Panem what happened when someone tried to mess with him.

One Second.

On your mark, get set, go.

Zero seconds.

The whole world let out their breath as the countdown ended and the blood bath began.

To countdown the seconds, you have to be ready for the end result.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **If you had a super power, what would it be? (Mine would be to fly).

Remember, bloodbath chapter is next, and the deadline for submission is **April 25th. **I actually went ahead and wrote the bloodbath chapter myself, I was bored today and had some time. So if I don't get any submissions then I will post it on april 26th. It's actually really good, and I would love to share it with you, but I also want to give everyone else the opportunity to write the chapter and have the honor of having it posted.

Reviews have really dropped off. _Maybe it's cause you keep begging for them, you know how people hate beggars. _Oh shut up inner Misty. _And now you're talking to yourself. You really have gone crazy. _Maybe it's just because I'm not getting reviews, so I'm sad and depressed. _Oh shut up, now you're acting like Mallow. _But I like Mallow. _Maybe you should be more like Janie, and believe that you're going to get tons of reviews. _But the readers hate me, they don't like reviewing. _Argh...readers, please review, depressed Misty is getting on my nerves._


	41. To Eat A Sandwich

I didn't get any submissions :( so this is my chapter. Don't worry, I followed all of my own guidelines.

* * *

**To Eat A Sandwich **

As soon as the gong sounded, a bustle of movement started. Lute watched as seven children burst off of their metal starting plates and dashed in all directions. She didn't know them, not personally, and that was probably for the best. Angelo, she knew him from watching the games, was already in a face off with the boyfriend of the dead girl, Janie. Lute didn't know why they were both so angry. Janie was dead and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Besides, it seemed as if Janie wouldn't want anyone to fight over her. She had seemed to be such a peaceful person. Lute felt bad for her. But jealous at the same time, because two guys were fighting over Janie and her memory. Lute had never experienced that, and probably never would.

Lute watched as several of the tributes flew off into the wooded area. The girl from nine, Belaquia or something to that effect, reached down and grabbed a pointed stick as she jogged to the safety of the trees. Well, she tried to at least. Lute was frozen in horror as the boy from four, Marin, intercepted the scowling girl. Belaquia screeched as he knocked her over the head. Lute felt like screaming as well, but then she saw the two career girls, Olive and Anika coming after. Lute turned on her heels and darted away. But Olive and Anika managed to grab her.

Lute tried to wiggle free, but she was no match for Olive and Anika. Anika held Lute still, as Olive made a move for her heart. Lute closed her eyes and brought her knee up as high as she could.

Anika made a face, "sorry little girl, you should save that move for a boy, it won't do anything to me." Lute took that moment to relax her body, and Anika gasped in surprise at the change of weight. Lute fell through Anika's arms and made a mad dash for cover. She passed Belaquia who was still alive and bravely fighting against her attacker. Marin had a fishing pole in one hand and was stabbing Belaquia's body with a rusted fishing hook. As if trying to hook a fish. Belaquia was flopping around as if she were the fish. Lute didn't think the fish had much of a chance.

Anika was faster then Lute would ever be though, and before Lute knew it, she was being wrestled down to the ground. Lute really should have taken boxing or karate lessons or something. It would have been much more helpful in her current situation. Seriously, knowing how to make clocks didn't really do her any good in this arena of death.

"What else do you have up your sleeve?" Anika asked with a smile.

"Obviously I don't have a sleeve," Lute responded back smartly, knocking the smile right off of Anika's face and turning it into a sneer.

"Now I know how my mother feels whenever I'm smart to her," Anika chuckled to herself, and looked up at the sky, "sorry mom." Anika shrugged though, as if she wasn't sorry at all.

Anika was just about to finish Lute off when a sound caused her to jump. All of the tributes turned to see the sea lion licking its lips. He hadn't had a meal since Rex and he was hungry. "Look, he came to join the tea party," Anika giggled. Lute was getting really tired of the girl. "I guess we can give him some sandwiches, how about it three, do you want to be a sandwich?"

"Well if you're giving me the option, then no, I'd rather not be a sandwich."

"Guess I better say, hey three, you're going to be a sandwich."

"I'd probably taste better with some tabasco or something," Lute replied, trying to make a joke and lesson the mood. Olive tried to hold back a laugh.

"We're all out of tabasco," Olive replied, "but I might have some oyster sauce."

"Don't make me laugh," Lute said, the knife in Anika's hand was dangerously close to Lute's delicate stomach, "seriously, don't"

Anika lunged, the knife dug into Lute's stomach and she cried out in pain. Thick maroon liquid seeped out of the wound and Lute closed her eyes.

"Did that kill her?" Olive asked as Lute struggled to end the pain. It was a stomach wound, not fatal...not yet at least, but she would be dead in a few hours. A few, very painful hours.

"No," Anika replied, "but there's no way she'll survive that."

Lute heard them walk off, "she's all yours," Anika said to the sea lion. It licked its lips and bounded over to the dying Lute. Tick tock, tick tock. The little hand tells the minutes, the big hand tells the hour. Twelve hours on a clock. Sixty seconds in a minute. Sixty minutes in an hour. Twelve hours for the morning, twelve hours for the night. Twenty four hours all together. Tick tock, tick tock.

XXX

The screams of the dying girl was almost musical. Belaquia's screams meshed with Lute's. They were both being tortured to death. Lute by a sea lion, and Belaquia by a fish hook. Stab after stab of nonfatal wounds. Belaquia was going to die of blood loss. Her attacker, Marin, was strong, and determined. Belaquia's face was lined with dirty tears as she thrashed about, trying to get away.

Little Ellie, her darling sister, was probably watching her, screaming along. Belaquia didn't want her sister to witness her death, but she knew that Ellie would. No one would tell Ellie to turn around or tell her to close her eyes.

"Don't watch," Belaquia rasped out, "Ellie, don't watch."

"How sweet," Marin rolled his eyes. "At least your sister is still alive for you to tell her not to watch. Mine is dead, I'll never be able to comfort her ever again."

"And if you kill me, Ellie losses her only family. Lulu doesn't count, she left us, she's as good as dead."

"You're very talkative for a dying girl," Marin sneered. "And it's actually getting very annoying, so say your goodbyes."

Belaquia's arm was numb from having Marin kneel on it. But she managed to pull it out from underneath him. There was a tingling sensation as her arm tried to wake up. She had always hated the feeling of a limb falling asleep. And this was the worst she had ever had. It felt like her arm was on fire, with little daggers pricking her skin. But she tried to ignore the feeling as she punched Marin in the face as hard as she could.

He reeled back and shook his head in surprise. Belaquia had never been one to go down without a fight. Even if she knew she was going to lose said fight. Marin got his bearings back fast, as if he was used to being punched in the face. As a career, he probably was.

"That all you got?" Marin sneered, "Liviana punches better then that."

The pain finally got to be too much for Belaquia, and she drifted off into sleep. Marin took the opportunity to take the rusted fish hook and drag it across her throat. Dark red blood came gushing out. Her jugular had been severed, she'd be dead in seconds.

XXX

Ethen ran as fast as he could through the confusion of the blood bath. It seemed like he was safe. Jace and Angelo were busy in a stand off, Anika and Olive were taking care of Lute, Marin was torturing Belaquia, leaving Ethen all by himself. He wanted so badly to rescue one of the girls, and he was shocked that Anika and Olive seemed to be holding their own. It seemed like an impossible feat to him.

He was about to go over to the girls, try to break up the fight, when the sea lion arrived and headed over to the crying Lute. Anika and Olive headed away from Lute and caught Ethen's glance.

He smiled shyly at them. They were pretty cute in their bathing suits, he wondered how they would look with rubber gloves standing in front of the kitchen sink washing dishes. Sexylicious. Anika smiled at him, "wanna join our tea party?"

Anika seemed like the perfect girl. She had long, never ending legs, and plump red lips. She kept bringing up tea parties. So what was she doing here in the arena. She didn't deserve to be here. "Mom always told me that I should never let a guy's eyes linger on me for more then a second. But you know what, I kinda like it. It makes me feel...sexy. And mom says that sexy is for sluts. Do you think I'm a slut?"

Olive and Anika circled Ethen, and he was having difficulties picking out which girl he would rather stare at. Ethen took a step to the side, catching his foot on a root. He tripped and fell on his knees.

The girls laughed as he pushed himself back up.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Anika said as her eyes sparkled. She seemed like she would be a handful. Ethen brushed the dirt off of his body and brought his attention back to the girls. While he was looking at Anika, Olive lunged, jumping on his back and taking a wild ride. She screamed merrily, as if she was riding a bull to get her adrenaline rush.

Anika took her still bloody knife and threw it as hard as she could. It hit Ethen with a dull sound and Olive leapt off as he fell forward. A crunching sound was heard. Ethen's nose was twisted in an odd way, but it didn't matter. Ethen would never have another sexist thought of the opposite sex ever again. Anika flopped him around on his back. His eyes were wide open in fear, she gently closed the lids and bent down to kiss his still warm lips.

"How about now, am I still a slut?" Anika asked as she pulled away, his blood on her face.

"Most likely," Olive replied, as the two girls linked arms and skipped around the arena to find their next victim.

"Inconceivable."

"I don't think sluts know big words like that," Olive giggled.

"I'm a smart slut."

"Do they even exist?"

Anika shrugged, "they do now."

"Your mom must be so proud," Olive pointed out.

Anika grinned. Yes, so very proud.

XXX

Jace stared at Angelo, and Angelo stared right back. Panem was on their toes, wondering what the outcome would be. They had been eagerly waiting for this moment right here. Wondering which boy would get the honor of defending the dead girl. Most of Panem was team Angelo, however, district 8 would forever be loyal team Jace fans.

"Might as well just surrender now," Angelo said in his tough voice. Jace had never been one to back down and quit though. Especially not when it concerned Janie. He loved that girl up until her bitter end, and would continue to love her until his death. Janie was his, and it was up to him to defend her honor. And defend he would.

"You shouldn't take what wasn't yours," Jace said back in an even voice. He had his hands balled up in fists, making sure that the thumb was outside and not concealed in the soft folds of his palm.

"Janie was a human, she didn't belong to you," Angelo shot back. "And it doesn't matter anyway, she's dead."

"No thanks to you," Jace said, his voice getting a hard edge to it. It took everything he had to not lunge at Angelo like he wanted to. He knew deep down that he would never be able to win a fight against the two boy. Angelo had career training, Jace did not.

"I protected her the best that I could, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace glared as they circled each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"It means that you should have volunteered and gone into the arena with her, then you could have protecter her all you wanted."

"Why...You...I oughta...Jerk...-"

Angelo's eyes turned into slits as he took a step towards Jace. Jace didn't flinch. Angelo brought back his hand and let if fly, landing on Jace's right eye. "Shall I punch the other one and make you look more like a raccoon?" Angelo chuckled as he went for Jace's other eye. This time Jace had the good sense to duck. But he wasn't quick enough, Angelo managed to clip Jace's forehead. Nothing could stop a guy in love, not even a blow to the head.

Jace blinked rapidly, trying to clear his thoughts and then blindly threw himself at Angelo. The two boys fell to the ground, kicking up dust and leafs and sending the ants and spiders running for cover. Punch after punch was thrown as the two boys fought for a girl who would never smile sweetly at either of them ever again. Such a waste of a beautiful life.

Anika and Olive watched as the boys tried to drown out their frustrations on each other. Marin was long gone. He probably figured with only five of them, it would be best to split. None of them were going to be in this arena for long.

The sea lion, finished with Lute's carcass, bounded over happily and watched as Jace and Angelo roughed it out. The sea lion cocked his head and licked his lips. Dinner and a show, how very nice. Flies headed over to Lute's abandoned body and began to pick at the little remains were left.

"How should I know?" The voice echoed around the arena, causing both Angelo and Jace to stop the fist throwing. They looked at each other, both had identical faces of confusion. "That would be fun," the voice went on, "I could look into the future and see who wins."

It was a voice that they all knew very well. The voice of a dead girl. The Gamemakers must have taken her previous words and put them out over the system for the current tributes to hear. It was a very dirty trick, to make Angelo and Jace hear the voice of Janie, even though they would feel the beating of her heart ever again.

"Well maybe more then one of us will be saved," her voice was hopeful yet sad at the same time, "maybe they'll have a change of heart and decide to end the games."

"Janie," Jace whispered softly, remembering times when she was still alive and well. Before the horrible day when her name had been chosen. He remembered the way her eyelashes were soft and long, the way they would brush against his cheek. He remembered the way she would laugh and giggle when he tickled her. Janie was his whole life. She was good and optimistic. She believed in the world, believed that eventually everything would work out for the best. Janie had a heart of gold. And now she was gone.

"I'm here," Janie's voice shot out again. "And I don't think you're nothing."

Jace blinked back tears. His girlfriend was the best thing that had ever happened to him. and he had vowed to keep her safe. He missed her so much, he wanted her back. No, he needed her. They were meant to be. Screw Angelo. She had loved Jace with all her heart, and he was certain of it.

"I have a boyfriend, I love Jace, and he loves me, we're meant to be."

That was what Jace needed to hear. He remembered when she had said that only a few days ago to Annabel. He had felt all tingly inside. And the tingle was back. Here was his proof that Janie had loved him.

"I have faith in you Angelo, I know that deep down, you're a good person." And there it was, the one statement that could turn Jace's blood cold again. Damn that Angelo for being so damn good looking and making Janie fall for him. Angelo really needed to learn that it was wrong to steal someone else's girlfriend. "I didn't think it would ever be possible, but I'm in love with two amazing guys...if you ever see Jace, please tell him I love him."

And there it was, the dying wish of a beloved girl. Who just wanted everyone to get along, even though she knew it would probably never happen. She still wanted Angelo and Jace to accept her death and move on. She would rather they find strength and learn to be friends rather then kill the other. Because she loved them both and would never be able to watch them harm the other.

"I don't think he'll want to hear that from me," Angelo said, repeating what he had said just a few days ago to a dying Janie.

"No, I don't," Jace answered. "But if that's what she wants, then we better do it." Because he loved Janie, and would do anything to keep her happy. Even though she was dead, the ghost of Janie still lived on. He felt her in the air, he knew she was around, smiling at him.

Angelo glared, he did not look happy in the least bit. He would rather be eaten alive by the sea lion then say what Janie wanted him to say. But he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. "She loves you, wherever she is, she is looking down at you and smiling."

"I know," Jace answered, "and I also know that she had feelings for you too, not that I agree with it or anything, but Janie always saw the best in people. Not sure you have a 'best' to you though."

It was the best apology that Angelo was going to receive from Jace.

"Go, before I kill you," Angelo said, "this is the only chance I'm giving you, and if I see you again, I will kill you."

Jace nodded. He took off into the woods, knowing it was the best offer he was going to get. He hoped one of the girls would take Angelo out, because he now knew that Janie would never forgive him if he was the one to kill Angelo. But he would though, if he had to. He would kill Angelo in cold blood.

XXX

Three cannons sounded. And when the nightly anthem was over, three pictures were shown. Lute from district three was the first, followed by Belaquia of nine and Ethen of twelve brought up the rear.

Three more lives had been extinguished. Three more children would never go home, would never smile at their family. Lute would never make another clock. Belaquia would never see her darling little sister, and Ethen would never be able to protect anyone. It was over for them. Their chance was gone.

To eat a sandwich, don't forget the oyster sauce.

* * *

**Opinion Question: **If you could bring any tribute back from the dead, who would it be?

And then there were five. We're almost to the close, and I have no idea who is going to win, so please to vote in the newest poll to try and sway my opinion.

Well I had a very...er...interesting day today. _Yeah, you locked yourself out of the car and couldn't get home to post the chapter. _Oh shush Ethen, I didn't do it on purpose. The battery in my automatic opener thingy died. _Well if you had a guy around, you wouldn't of had that problem. _Just to let you know Ethen, I'm glaring at you right now. _Well I'm already dead, so it doesn't matter if looks can kill or not. _True, but the readers aren't dead, they can still review. _Girl's shouldn't be allowed to review, they might chip a nail while typing or something. _

~*Misty*~


	42. To Go Through The Five Stages Of Grief

**Updates at bottom**

* * *

**To Go Through The Five Stages Of Grief **

The rusted, bloody fish hook swung from Marin's hand as he prowled around the arena looking for blood he could spill. With only five of them left, and all of them strong, it was going to be a difficult last stand. But he could do it, he knew he could. Because yes, they were strong, but he was stronger. He had proved himself by killing that girl.

This was the difficult part though. With only four others, it would be difficult to find them. He didn't know if the two girls were still in alliance, but if they were, he would have to be on his toes. Because they had proven that they were capable killers. But so was he. And he could take them. Even Olive, the girl from his district. The girl who reminded him so much of who his sister would have been. Sacrifices had to be made though. For him to go home, the others had to die, even if it was by his hand. It was what was required of him, and he always did what was required to win.

Always.

It was day 2 in the arena and no one had died yet. It was time to change that. And change that he would. He knew that Angelo would probably still be at the cornucopia, but Marin wanted to save Angelo for last. Angelo was his biggest threat, and Marin wanted everyone in Panem to watch while he brought down the golden boy. Because even the golden boy was vulnerable. Panem wanted Angelo to win, but Marin wouldn't let that happen.

Marin heard noises in the distance. They were muted, but still audible. He stealthily headed over to the source, and saw the two girls. He briefly wondered why they were still in an alliance. Most of the time, they disintegrated with the final eight. But they started as the final eight.

Marin wondered if there would be family interviews for them. Maybe with the final four or something. He hoped so. There was something so awesome about the family interviews, it was his favorite part of the games, because a tribute isn't just defined by choices, but by their family as well. Marin would always be defined by his sister. Asla was part of him, for the rest of his life. He would always remember that little girl.

Were the two girls in front of him little sisters? Did they have siblings waiting for them back home? Like the girl he had killed yesterday. She had a little sister. _Ellie_, she had said. Marin would never forget that name, Ellie. Just like he would never forget Asla's name.

The two girls were chatting, their voices carried sounds through the air, but he couldn't pick out specific syllables. Olive was making gestures with her hands, and the other girl kept shaking her head. Apparently they couldn't agree on something.

"….strong….traps…."

"...Angelo...Jace...fight..."

Marin was only able to catch pieces of their conversation. It was now or never. He had to invade while they were unaware and unprepared. This was the perfect time for him to kill them. But Olive's eyes were sparkling like Asla's would. Her hair was shuffling in the air.

Marin closed his eyes and brought up an image of his little sister. Asla with sea-green eyes and golden curls. She smiled at him, as if saying that it was okay to do what he had to do to survive.

So he gripped the fish hook tighter and threw himself into the small grove of trees where Olive and the other girl were busy trying to come up with a plan.

The girls jumped and shrieked, just like girls usually did when they were frightened. Olive acted first, she threw herself to the ground and curled her body up into a ball. She rolled towards him, knocking into his legs, causing his knees to buckle and he went forwards to the ground. The other girl wasn't far behind. She had her knife to Marin's back faster then he could say _knife._ He rolled to his back, dodging the other girl's throw. She seemed very disappointed as she reached down for the knife to try again.

Olive jumped to her feet and grabbed the knife before the other girl could. Olive wasn't fast enough compared to Marin. He took hold of her wrist and twisted it. All images of his sister were gone. And now all he saw was a girl trying to kill him, and he had to kill her first.

Marin cleared his head as he brought his fish hook up and managed to snag her lip. Fresh blood rushed out and she squirmed, trying to get the hook out. He grabbed the fish string that he just happened to be carrying and strung it around Olive's neck. He forgot about the other girl while he choked Olive. She flapped around, like a fish would, but eventually, she lay still.

Marin turned away from Olive as her cannon rang out loud and clear. One more dead, only three left to go. The final four had been named, and he was one of them.

He found himself facing the other girl and she did not look happy. She was glaring at him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"One," Marin greeted her.

She glared, "It's Anika, and that wasn't very nice of you." Her voice was crisp but also full of venom.

"You could've stopped me," Marin shot back, "you're probably just upset that you didn't get to kill her yourself."

"I tried to stop you," Anika replied, venom dripping down in her tone. "I liked Olive, she was nice. But I guess for me to live…" Anika shrugged. Then she jumped at him. He hadn't been expecting that, he probably should have been, but he wasn't. Anika threw herself at him, putting her small hands around his bulking neck. He thrashed about, trying to dislodge her and throw her off. But she held on tight, as if she rode guys like him all the time. He bucked like a wild bull, tried to kick her and slap her.

Anika just laughed wildly, her head thrown back and her lips slightly parted. And then, she squeezed and a fresh pain pulsed down his body. A pain he had never before experienced. And he had experienced pain before. He knew what it was like to break an ankle and not be able to get it set until hours later. He knew the pain of stab wounds, a kick to the head. Sometimes he would come home from training bruised from head to toe. He knew what pain was like, and was usually able to endure it. Not this time. And he wondered how Anika had been able to hurt him that badly.

"Pressure point," Anika whispered into his ear. "My mom taught it to me, the only useful thing I ever learned from her."

He was dizzy, and she jumped off as he fell to the ground and world around him went white. A small girl with golden curls and green eyes smiled at him. She was blurry, as if he was seeing her in a dream.

"Oh Marin," she said as she reached for his hand, "at least you tried, and now, I finally get to meet you." The small girl smiled at him as she pulled him into the light.

A sound echoed in his ears, it seemed like a ways off. It didn't register that it was a cannon signifying his death. All he knew was that the girl in front of him was Asla. And she was dead. So he had to be too.

For some reason, it didn't upset him like he thought it would.

Two cannons, less then five minutes apart. Two more tributes had just died. Angelo didn't know who they were for, but he would find out when the anthem played and their faces were blown up in the sky.

"Well," a voice said, amplified over the arena for all to hear, "welcome to the final three, there will be a mandatory feast at the cornucopia when the sun goes down. Don't worry, the bugs weren't invited to this feast."

Oh good, a mandatory feast. Angelo might be able to end this tonight. He wandered around, looking for useful things in the arena. A broken fishing pole with it's string and hook missing was propped up against the rock where Artis usually scaled his fish. A fish lay out in the sun. Angelo took a whiff of the rotting fish. It smelled nasty. His stomach grumbled, but he wasn't hungry enough to eat the fish that Artis had so kindly left for him.

There was a spot of blood on the ground by his feet, he let himself fall down beside it. He gently let his fingers play in the dirt next to it, coming close to the dried blood, but not enough to touch her blood. It was as close as he could get to her now. Now that she was dead and gone. He brought out the tweezers and played with them. Just knowing that Janie had touched them was very calming. A weird emotion for him. He had never felt calm in his entire life. He had always been angry, always yelled at his family, always slammed the door shut. Until the arena, until Janie. There was something calming about her. And just touching the tweezers helped him breath.

He missed her. And he didn't like the empty feeling that she left in his stomach. Why did she have to leave him? Why didn't he protect her better? Why wasn't he able to keep her alive? All these questions were unsettling. Because he wasn't used to these feelings, and he really didn't like how vulnerable she made him feel.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted, birds flew from tree tops as his voice echoed around the arena. He wasn't sure who or what he was yelling at. All he knew was that it felt good to yell at again. "FUCK IT ALL!" He shouted again, letting the raw feelings leave his body. Janie might have liked to count, and he respected her for that. But he liked to yell. Screaming made him feel better.

There were many ways to deal with death. Many said that there were five levels of grief out there. That denial comes first. Annabel had denied it. When Janie's last breath left, Annabel had claimed it wasn't true. Angelo had skipped that stage, because he knew that Janie was dead.

Anger-the second stage. His most common emotion. And it was true. He was very angry. Anger was the emotion that constantly controlled his mind. He was angry at the world. Angry at Janie herself for being reaped and for dying.

Bargaining-the third stage. He wasn't there yet. Because he had nothing to bargain. What was he supposed to say, _take my life and let Janie live. _That didn't sound right. Cause Janie was dead, and he knew that people didn't come back from death. Or,_I'll be a better person if you bring her back to me. _Angelo had never understood why people tried to bargain, or why they tried to compromise. It didn't matter, one person always won, the other always lost. There was no in between. Janie was dead, she had lost. She would never win again.

After that came depression, the fourth stage. He wasn't there yet either. In fact, he probably never would make it to this stage.

The hours went by fast. One minute he was lying there next to Janie's bloodstain, and the next, the sun was setting, making the sky turn different colors. It wasn't magnificent to him. It probably would have been to Janie, but not to Angelo. He had never noticed rainbows and sunsets. He didn't care about stuff like that.

There were footsteps, the other two tributes were on their way. Angelo looked over to see who he would be facing. Jace and Anika. Perfect, bring it on. They strode towards him, determined, looking ready for a fight. Splashes of blood lined Anika's face. Jace seemed to have gotten a newfound strength.

Barganing._ If you bring Janie back, I won't kill Jace._

Janie didn't appear.

Depression. _She didn't appear. She's dead. I am alone._

His heart sank, a drop it would never recover from. In school, they had learned about something called rollercoasters. And how they were dangerous and unpredictable, that they were cars situated on a track and would go very fast around turns and up and down hills, and sometimes they even went upside-down. That's what he was feeling. He was in a dangerous and unpredictable arena, capable of dying at any minute. His life was going by fast, taking him through many emotions, from finding Janie, to losing her, to realizing he would never have her again.

_Janie would want me to be happy, she would want me to move on and live my life to the fullest._

But living his life to the fullest meant killing Jace and Anika. It meant death to two people. And Janie hated it when Angelo had killed that boy from five. How would she feel if he killed her boyfriend? _She's dead, _the tiny voice inside of his head whispered.

"I love you Janie, and I'm sorry for what I am about to do," Angelo said to the fading colors of the sun. Then he turned and faced Anika and Jace, ready to fight for his life, because he wanted to live. For the bright vibrant girl who would never get to chose between the two boys who loved her.

The anthem began to play, the three tributes left in the arena, stood still and looked up at the sky, knowing full well which two pictures would be shown. Olive and Marin. Goodbye. Two more lives cut short. Two more children gone, never to see their families again. Their promises to return as the victor...broken.

Angelo had promises to keep as well. Promises to go home, promises to keep Janie's memory alive. Promises to survive and move on. Promises that he didn't want to break. Because he wanted to live. He wanted to remember Janie as she was, beautiful and kind. Someone needed to tell her story, because it was one that deserved to be told, and she wouldn't be around to tell it.

Acceptance.

To go through the five stages of grief, you need to lose someone important to you.

* * *

**Opinion question:** Team Jace or Team Angelo...who do you want to win the big fight that will happen next chapter?

_**"Survival Is Just A Maize" has been posted. Go check it out to read the first chapter and get the guidelines for submitting a tribute.**_

Final three **poll** is up, please **vote**, it will help me decide who shall **win** next chapter...that's right, the winner will be decided next chapter.

Reviews make the world go round! _I thought gravity made the world go round?_ You might be right Anika, but I wouldn't know, I don't pay attention in class. I write stories instead. And I like to get reviews for the stories I write. _At least you were never forced to go to tea parties. _You know what Anika? You should be on my side because I let you live to final three, you should be grateful and begging for reviews with me! _Well when you put it that way...PLEASE REVIEW!_

~*Misty*~


	43. To Have The Perfect Ending

And this is it. The much anticipated final chapter in the arena. The winner is about to be announced. Are you ready? Hold onto your hats, cause it's going to be a wild ride, and you won't see what's coming.

* * *

**To Have The Perfect Ending**

The family interviews were quick. After all, there were only three tributes left, and they were getting ready to enter into the final battle.

Anika's family was first. Her mother, her father, her sister, her best friend and her boyfriend. Only five people there to answer questions about the final girl.

They were thrilled because they hadn't had a winner since Ritch for the fifty first game. And even more so, because a girl hadn't won the games since the forty ninth game. It was time for a girl to win. And everyone who knew Anika, knew that she had a chance.

"Mr. Beldane, how would you describe your daughter?" The interviewer asked Anika's father.

"Immature, inappropriate, no goals or dreams," Mrs. Beldane cut in over her husband. He shushed her and gave his own response.

"Ani, she's a dreamer, she has her own way of looking at the world, but she is a sweetheart." He glared at his wife before adding, "my wife always wanted a perfect Barbie doll who she could dress up in dresses. But Ani never had any of that. Ani is our little tomboy, and I wouldn't change her for the world."

"She's a girl," Mrs. Beldane shook her head in disappointment, "she shouldn't be running around in shorts. She needs to learn to grow up, and I thought maybe she would realize that in the arena, but she's still unruly. Luckily, I still have Ruby, now she's what a daughter should be."

Ruby smiled brightly. She was sitting in her chair, legs properly crossed, her dress unwrinkled, and her lips perfectly slathered with red lipstick. Even from her posture, it was easy to see that Ruby and Anika were complete opposites.

"She's a survivor," Mr. Beldane said, "and I know she's going to come home. She has made me proud to call her my daughter."

"And I'm proud to be her boyfriend," Arden said, "and I can't wait to get her in my arms again, they miss her."

"Aww," Sula, Anika's best friend said. "So sweet, but she's mine. And I'll be the first to hug her when she gets home."

It was clear to the world that, for the most part, Anika had a kind loving family.

Angelo's family had already been interviewed once, and they weren't so pleased with having to go through it again.

"He's still alive?" Mr. Braxus said gruffly. "I'm getting tired of this, can't wait for it to be over."

Lucia glared at her father, "what happened to family support system?" She muttered under her breath. "Aren't you supposed to support your son and have faith in his ability to come home."

"If he doesn't, then I'm stuck with just you," Mr. Braxus realized.

"And I'll still stand up to you even if he's not right behind me protecting me," Lucia said. She had never been afraid of her father. Her mother on the other hand, she was absolutely terrified of Mr. Braxus.

"Lucia," Mrs. Braxus said in a warning tone. "Don't be rude to your father."

"I hope he wins," Lucia said, ignoring her parents. "After everything that he's been through, it's time that he got a good week's rest." She turned to her parents, "not that he'd get that at home though."

"I think that Jace fellow is going to kill Angelo," Mr. Braxus pushed his daughter away, "in fact, I hope Jace does. Angelo needs to learn a lesson for falling for that little brat from eight. He's turned all soft, and I didn't teach him that at all."

"I think it's sweet," Lucia argued with her father.

The interviewer finally cut them off. The third and final interview was with Jace's family. Both of his parents were there, and he also had a younger sister. Eileen was just as supportive of her brother as Lucia had been with hers. He also had four friends there to support him.

"He was heartbroken when Janie was chosen, and then when he died…" Eileen trailed off. Eileen shared her brothers same violet blue eyes. Her hair was fiery scarlet and fell in curls down her back. Her hair color was the only thing that set her apart from her brother. She had the same fiery temper like her brother, the same brutally honest opinions and a loud mouth that had landed her in quite a bit of trouble on more than one occasion. But just like her brother, she had a kind heart, and meant well

"It was just awful to see him like that, Jace has always supported and protected Janie, and he felt awful when he couldn't save her." Mrs. Michaels wrung her wrists together as she talked. "It's awful for a mother to have to watch her children suffer like that."

"He can defeat Angelo, I know he can. In fact, I think Jace was kind of happy to be reaped along with Angelo," Mr. Michaels said.

"So I suppose everyone here is team Jace then," the interviewer said. Everyone except one nodded. The interviewer zeroed in on the girl who did not nod. "And who are you?"

"Eden," she whispered softly as she played with a strand of her soft blonde hair.

"She's in love with Jace," Eileen said with a grin. "She always wanted Janie out of the way so she could have Jace for herself." Eileen stared at Eden, just daring the small blonde girl to disagree. Eden didn't. She hated conflict, had never been brave enough to fight for Jace. But now that Janie was out of the picture, and Jace might come home, Eden was ready to take what was rightfully hers.

Family interviews ended and the screen flashed back to where the three tributes were circling one another. The feast had begun. There was a small wooden table by the cornucopia. Last year had been letters from loved ones. This year, the table was filled with photos.

Anika felt her throat constrict as she saw the smiling faces of her family. There was a huge photo of her boyfriend Arden, his face was sitting in a heart frame. She missed him so much and was ready to go home and give him the biggest hug she had ever given. There was even a photo of her, it was a picture that was a few years old. Her sitting next to her sister Ruby, in between their parents. All four of them were smiling happily, as if they were a close-knit family. There was a photo of her kissing Arden, of her dancing in the rain with Sula. A photo of Anika and Ruby. Anika was giving her sister the bunny ears, and Ruby was unaware of it. She had gotten crap from her mother about it later. And when Ruby found out, she ignored Anika for two weeks. It had been the best two weeks of Anika's life.

Jace looked at the photos that were obviously meant for him. A rectangular frame, with a beautiful girl sitting on his lap. They were younger then, but still very much in love. She was gazing lovingly into his eyes. He felt a dry sob in his throat. He missed her so much, and seeing her photo only heightened the pain. There was a picture of him pushing his sister Eileen on the swing. And one of him as a baby sitting on his mother's lap. Jace really had been a beautiful baby. And if Janie had lived, then she would have been his wife, and they would have made gorgeous babies. He played with the ring that he wore on his pinky finger as his token. It was the engagement ring he was going to give Janie. He would never have the opportunity now. But she would have loved the gold band with a small, square cut diamond situated in the middle. She had never been one for flashy. She liked simple and elegant.

Angelo felt more feelings when he saw the photos meant for Jace rather then the photos meant for himself. Because his family had never meant much to him. Except Lucia, she was the only one he had ever really cared for. There were several photos of him with his little sister. It was the photos of Janie that caught his eye. The way her smile lit up her face when she looked at Jace, and Angelo could almost imagine that it was him she was looking at instead. Almost.

Anika looked up at the two boys, both of their eyes were misty as they saw the photos of the girl that they both loved. She thought that the Capitol was being very cruel to the both of them. First playing her voice so it was magnified in the arena for everyone to hear, and then putting photos of her in the arena. She knew what it was like to be away from someone that she loved. She missed Arden, but she knew that he was alive. Janie was dead, and Jace and Angelo would never see her alive again. At least Anika knew that Arden was safe. Arden was probably worried about her though, and she made a silent promise to herself to make it home.

Jace finally tore his gaze away from the photos of Janie, and found Angelo staring at them. Jace narrowed his eyes. What would it take for Angelo to realize that Janie was Jace's and no one else's. Jace raced towards Angelo. Angelo was still distracted by Janie's photo and didn't see Jace coming. He had gotten a sword as a gift from a sponsor. Ironically, the same sponsor who had sent the tweezers to Janie when she was in the arena with Annabel. Jace briefly wondered where those tweezers were now. It didn't matter at the moment, right now, the only thing that mattered was killing Angelo. Janie would just have to forgive Jace for what he was about to do. Because no one looked at Janie -even a photo of her- like that and got to live to tell the tale. Jace tightened his grip on the sword as he reached Angelo.

Angelo looked up just in time to see Jace coming at him with a raised sword. Angelo just laughed. Jace was no match for Angelo. None at all. Angelo stepped to the side as Jace raced forwards. Angelo stuck out his foot, causing Jace to fall, the tip of the sword dug into the ground and forced Jace's wrist in an odd direction. Angelo heard the snap of the bone as Jace broke his wrist. A look of pain contorted his otherwise ruggedly handsome features. Angelo hated the kid, but he had to admit, Jace wasn't that bad on the eyes.

Anika stood, amused, as she watched the two boys fight it out. She wouldn't make a move until one of the boys was gone. After all, why should she risk breaking a nail, if the boys were determined to kill the other off? And this way, she would keep up her strength while the boy who did live would be tired from the previous fight. It was a good plan, and she was proud of herself for having come up with it. She winced when Jace broke his wrist, but the determination didn't leave his face. She would rather that Jace won the fight, he would be easier for her to beat then Angelo.

Jace tried not to let the broken wrist bother him. He switched the sword to his left hand and tried to catch Angelo's skin. Angelo seemed to anticipate Jace's every move. Well, Jace would just have to do something unexpected. Angelo had a knife, but it wasn't as long as Jace's jewel encased sword. Jace waved the sword in the air, trying to get Angelo, trying to slow him down. Angelo laughed deeply as he easily darted away. Jace was getting upset and angry. And one thing he had learned from Janie, was that it was easy to defeat him when he was upset and angry.

Angelo could tell that Jace was getting frustrated. Well Angelo could do this all day long and not feel a tad tired. He looked over at the girl, Anika was looking at them with a bemused expression, she shrugged at him. Angelo turned back to Jace and threw the knife. It caught Jace in the left shoulder.

"Is that all you got?" Jace managed to say in a clipped tone. He was in pain, but it wasn't stopping him from pissing Angelo off. Besides, it was easy to piss Angelo off. Blood was running down Jace's arm, but he didn't have time to stop the ebb.

"I can go all night long," Angelo replied.

"That's what she said," Anika chirped in from the sidelines. Neither of the boys looked over at her. Well if she was home, she sure would have gotten an earful from her mother.

"Bring it on bitch," Jace spat as he pushed himself up and slowly inched his way over to Angelo.

"Are you calling me a female dog?" Angelo asked. "You really need to work on your insults you bastard."

"Are you calling me the son of an unwed mother?" Jace countered. "You really need to get your facts straight, my mother was married when she had me."

"Apparently I'm a slut," Anika called. Once again, she was ignored. This was getting old, Anika hated being ignored. Just as she was about to stalk over to the boys, they disregarded their insults and went back to sparing with weapons. Anika really wished she had a tub of popcorn. Watching the two of them circle each other was like watching two alpha dogs fight for the attention of the same female. And that was pretty much what was going on in front of her.

Jace didn't have as much practice at this as Angelo did. And it was painfully obvious. Angelo was able to block every strike, was able to counteract every move that Jace tried. Jace decided to fall down on the ground on purpose and he propelled his body forward. He rolled across the ground and managed to hit Angelo's legs. Angelo stumbled but kept himself upright.

It was the perfect opportunity for Angelo. Jace had made a major mistake by rolling. All Angelo had to do was reach down and stab Jace in the back. But for some reason, he didn't want to kill Jace that easily, that seemed cowardly actually. And Angelo was not a coward. It didn't feel right to kill Jace in the back. So Angelo kicked Jace in the side and rolled him over.

Anika watched at the two boys stared at each other. Jace was lying in shame on the ground, Angelo was standing over him.

"Hey, Angelo," Jace coughed up blood as he motioned for Angelo to come closer. Angelo gripped his knife as protection as he leaned forward. "Save me a seat in hell," Jace whispered, throwing the sword through Angelo's body with the last of his strength.

Angelo's eyes went wide as the sword entered his body. He probably had about two minutes before he would bleed out and die. He jabbed his knife as hard as he could into Jace. Then he fell forwards onto Jace's body, and the two boys laid there as they both struggled to breathe.

Anika was in shock as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. Jace had stabbed Angelo, and then Angelo had stabbed Jace. They had both gotten what they wanted, the death of the other.

Two cannons sounded simultaneously. It took several seconds for it to sink in. Anika had just won the games. _OH. MY. GOD. I. JUST. WON._ Anika couldn't believe it. She had won, and she hadn't even killed either of them. The two boys had just finished each other off. It was probably for the best, both boys had wanted the other dead. Both boys had loved Janie, and she had loved them both in return. It was a game that neither of them would really win or lose.

A hovercraft appeared in the sky, coming to pick her up and take her home.

A smile crept up on her face. She was going home, she was going to see her family again. She had more time to argue with her mother, laugh with her father, annoy her sister. She would get to see her best friend again, she would get to hug Arden. They would get married and have children and live in the Victor's Village. She was going home.

To have the perfect ending, well, just ask Anika, she was getting her perfect ending.

* * *

**Opinion Question?: **Did that end the way you thought it would?

I have been agonizing over this decision for days. And let me tell you, it was not an easy one. I began this writing this chapter with the full intention of letting Angelo win and becoming victor. After all, he's the one we know the best, he's the one that almost every one wants to win. But I felt that I couldn't let this happen. And so it didn't. If you were an avid Angelo fan, and wanted him to win, I'm so sorry to disappoint you. But now Angelo and Jace can fight for Janie in the afterlife. I'm sure she's waiting for both of them.

And I am now collecting tributes for my next story "Survival Is Just A Maize," so pop on over there to read the first chapter and get the submission form.

There are only two more chapters for this story.

~*Misty*~


	44. To Go Home

I know, I know, it's been almost a week since I last posted, but I've been busy, please forgive me? *puppy eyes*

* * *

**To Go Home**

Anika wasn't that bad off. After all, she had only been in the arena for two days. So she had only lost five pounds, her hair was only slightly greasy, her fingernails weren't even chipped. There were only slight bags under her eyes from sleep loss, only a small layer of dirt caked her skin, and she was only slightly sun burnt.

But still. She barely recognized herself when she looked in the mirror. That might be for the best, she didn't exactly feel like herself either. She felt dirty, vile. She had killed someone, granted, she had done it so she could live, but still. She had actually taken a human life.

She had known it would happen from the moment her name had been chosen. She had known, the second her name had been read aloud, that she would have to kill at least one person to come home. But at least it was just one, right? At least she hadn't gone in with twenty three others, because then she might not have won.

"Anika, let's get you ready," Solara, one of her prep team said "Francios will not be pleased if he walks in and sees that you still have dirt on your face and grime under your nails."

Anika glanced down at her nails, but they looked okay to her. "For some reason, I don't think anything will actually please that man, he seemed like a sour puss lat time I met him."

A slight smile emerged on Solara face. "I like you Anika, you have spunk." That wasn't the first time someone had said that she had spunk. Maybe her nickname should be Spunky! Solara ran a comb through Anika's hair, it snagged right away and Anika made a face as Solara tried to undo the horrible rats nest in Anika's hair. "Clementine, wash her face please, it hasn't been washed in so long, I fear for her complexion, I don't want acne to emerge while she's sitting with Caesar, that would be awful. And Penta, file down her nails."

The three ladies of her prep team got to work on making Anika presentable.

The door slammed open just as they were finishing up and Francios butted in. Anika didn't bother pretending that she was excited to see him. Because he sure as hell didn't look happy to have her sitting in his styling chair again.

"You again," Francios groaned. Well that brought a smile to Anika's face.

"Me," she agreed. "Aren't you just _so_ happy to see me?"

"I'd rather see the inside of a wolf's stomach," he grumbled unhappily.

"Diana would be glad to have company," Anika said smartly, causing Francios to grumble even more. Solara laughed. Anika was glad they were amused.

Clavis came in, the small room was getting crowded. "She almost ready?" He asked Francios, "cause I have to get her to the stage."

"Not yet, she ain't, I just got in here, and she's a mess," Francios's grumbling was actually starting to grow on her. "Clementine, get that yard of that silky blue material and put a bow in her hair. Solara, put your finger here, Penta, get me a cup of coffee." Francios got to work as he ordered the prep team around. ANika felt their pain. She had been bossed around by her mother one too many times. It was never fun to be told what to do. That's why words such as _please_ and _thank you_ had been invented. No one used them anymore though. Such a shame. They were such good words.

"Well hurry up, you don't want her to be late."

"My tributes are never late," Francios shot out, "I didn't get district one by being a shit stylist."

"Naw, you just have a shitty 'tude," Anika said, but her heart just wasn't in the joke. Because the meaning of what was going on had finally surfaced. She was being made up so she could have yet another interview with Caesar, but this time, the interview wasn't going to be fun. This time he wasn't going to pick her brain about tea parties though. This time he was going to be focusing on her feelings about the arena. Something she didn't exactly want to think about.

When she was a little toddler, back when she still kinda got along with Ruby, they would play hide'n'seek with their dad. Not their mom, because she never did anything fun like that. But dad was always the seeker and Ruby and Anika always hid. Ruby would find the best places to hide, under the couch or on the top shelf in the closet, one time she had even hidden in the hamper, dirty towels hiding her pretty head of hair. But Anika, well she would just sit in the middle of the room with her fingers in front of her eyes. After all, if she couldn't see her dad, then he couldn't see her, right?

So if she didn't think about what had happened in the arena, then it really hadn't of happened, right? Oh if only she still believed in that type of logic.

"She's done," Francios finally said, a hint of admiration in his voice. Duh, that's cause he was a slimy narcissist who only thought about himself.

"Hmpf," Clavis said, causing Anika to smile, she liked him. "Come on then."

Anika followed Clavis down the hall. "I know this is going to be difficult for you Anika, but just go in there with a smile."

Her stomach dropped as she saw the small little plate that would take her up to the stage. Her thoughts went wild as she thought about standing there for sixty seconds without moving. _No, this one won't blow up on me,_ she told herself as she stepped on the plate. Clavis gave her a reassuring smile, she took a deep breath as it darted up to the surface to bring her to the big stage where Caesar was waiting.

The audience roared as soon as she came into sight, and she winced as the bright lights captured her in the light blue dress that Francios had so brilliantly created for her. He may be a jerk, but he was good with the cloth.

"Welcome Anika," Caesar said as he helped her sit down on the couch. His hands were warm and gentle. "Congratulations on your win, it's been awhile since a girl has won, how does that make you feel?"

"Estatic," Anika said with as much excitement as she could muster up. It was more difficult then usual, because she just wasn't feeling like her usual cheery self. Killing a boy could do that.

"Well, let's get to the highlights of the games, shall we? The Gamemaker's worked hard to get the favorites from the games, some scenes you will recognize from before you went into the arena, are you ready?" Caesar asked. The audience roared, hell yes they were. Anika wasn't quite on the same page as they were though. She was ready to go home and see her family, not see repeats of deaths. Once was quite enough thank you very much.

The video opened up by showing a picture of the tributes with their names written in fancy cursive at the bottom of their smiling faces (or scowling in a few of their cases). The first twenty four, Amethyst, Ross, Diana, Angelo, Jezebel, Rex, Liviana, Artis, Amira, Pascal, Paisley, Reften, Sabine, Nolan, Janie, Melton, Nyx, Seth, Annabel, Proctic, Mallow, Augbrine, Kristina and Jaimie.

Chariots were next. Pictures of the first twenty four in theirs. Amethyst in her silver dress and diamond crown, Ross with his crown and brimming smile. The twos, Diana and Ross with the limestone costumes. The threes, Rex and Jezebel had been dressed as computer parts. Then there was the lobster costumes for Liviana and Artis. The fives, Pascal and Amira were dressed as parents, the clip where Pascal dropped the baby doll was shown. The paper dress with the sisters names that was ripped by Sabine. The sewing mishaps, Janie and Melton. Janie was smiling, Melton looked terrified. It was strange how they all had different personalities, yet they were all fighting for sponsors. Some would get them, some wouldn't. There was a short shot of Nyx and Seth with food up and down their arms. A scene of Annabel and Proctic followed. Mallow and Augbrine as fruit trees. You couldn't compare apples and oranges. And last but not least (for that group at least) was Kristina and Jaimie, shivering naked in the wind with only coal dust to keep them warm.

After the chariots, a brief section of scores were shown. The careers with their classic high numbers, the other districts with their lower ones.

Then the more memorable lines from the interviews were shown.

"Get your ass over here and kiss me like there's no tomorrow," Amethyst had said, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"…And can you also tell them I hate wolves?" Was said by Diana.

And, "STOP ASKING ME ABOUT THAT GIRL, SHE IS ANNOYING, A PAIN IN MY REAR END," was said by Angelo. The audience grinned at his short scene. They seemed to like his outburst.

Liviana was shown with her quote, "So call me selfish, but I only look out for one person, me. And I want the money." Anika had seen the girl's face as she had been lifted out of the arena, Liviana hadn't been happy about that.

Then there was Amira with "maybe I'm just a nice person." By now, they all knew that wasn't true.

It was strange how so much could be deemed about a person by just one little measly line. Anika wondered how they would have summed her up if she had died. What her last quote would be.

Pascal had said, "One day I will be a published author." Everyone knew that he wouldn't be. Not now, not ever. Cause he was gone, and there would be no books left behind to go down in history.

"You're never too young to fall in love," Janie had said wistfully. At the time, she had been talking about Jace, but now, even though she was dead, she was talking about two boys.

They also showed Mallow's now famous "I'm not your mother." Caesar had a right laugh over that. So did the audience. That would be a quote that would go down in history.

Then it was time to show all the memorable stuff that had happened in the arena. Anika watched, her eyes glued to the screen. She didn't want to watch, but it was like when there was a really bad train accident. There was this really sharp corner on the train tracks by her house, and every now and then, a train would get dislodged and crash. There was something wonderfully horrible about looking at the crash.

She hadn't been involved in this bloodbath, but it was still difficult to watch as the tributes tried to run in flip flops for the first time with their bathing suits riding up their asses. Amethyst really had made a great fashion statement in hers. Kristina, from twelve, was the first death, killed instantly by a spear thrown by Artis.

She wasn't the only death that day, five others died. Paisley and Reften from six, Proctic and Augbrine from ten and eleven and Jaimie, also from twelve.

The blood bath had been a rush of death, despair and destruction. The scene with Angelo and Janie was shown. The one where she had saved him from certain death, and Angelo went to strangle her then changed his mind at the last second.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" she asked.

"Don't you dare come after me again!" he snapped. "Next time, you'll be dead."

But they were both dead now. Before she could dwell on it, the scene changed again. The small skirmish between Amira and Diana. Sabine's uncharacteristic breakdown. The argument between Amethyst and Artis. Scenes that had just happened only the week before, but now seemed like years ago. Faces of dead children.

Once again, the screen flashed, and this time the careers were being shown as they stalked through the woods. Amethyst and Diana as they made fun of Angelo for having a crush on Janie. It made it even funnier because in the end, they had kissed, although, they hadn't been sitting in a tree. And there would be no Janie with a baby carriage.

The death of Melton was shown, as he tried to help Nolan, Mallow and Sabine bring down Liviana without success. Liviana was one of the lucky few who had survived.

The scenes between Janie and Annabel were so sweet. They really had been best friends, and it was sad that one was dead while the other was not. So many lives had been ruined, Anika's was just one of many.

Seth was shown, his true colors were finally seeping out. He was a crazed boy, only after one thing, a girl named Nyx. How Nyx had managed to escape his rage was beyond Anika.

Then there was the death of Jezebel, as she took her last breath at the same time as her dying sister Atarah. Even in death, Jezebel couldn't get away from her sister.

The funny scene when Amira fell down from the sky and landed on Angelo's back was shown, even the quotes were left in. Anika watched as Angelo tried to dismount Amira from his bac. Amira pounded on her back. Diana was howling in laughter.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Angelo shot at her.

Diana shook her mane of hair, "why bother? You didn't help me when I was fighting her."

"And now we know what she's capable of," Angelo pointed out as he slammed into a tree, trying to crush Amira.

Artis sighed and grabbed his knife. Amira grabbed a hold of a branch and swung herself up on the tree.

"Maybe you should catapult Diana into the tree and she could knock her down," Amethyst said hopefully.

"Yeah, like an angry bird flying through the sky trying to get revenge," Artis said.

Diana furrowed her brow, "why is the bird angry?"

Artis shrugged, "beats me, maybe a pig stole the eggs or something."

Anika remembered that she had laughed during that scene. These tributes had been funny. It was rather sad that they were there for entertainment like that though.

Rex was shown next, being torn to shreds by the sea lion that Panem had fallen in love with. It did seem like more people liked the sea lion then some of the other tributes.

Even the song that Sabine and Mallow sang together was shown. They would have made a good duet…if they had gotten along better, and if Sabine was still alive. Actually, weren't famous band groups supposed to argue about everything? Because Mallow and Sabine had been really good at that.

Fight after fight was shown in quick flashes. Death after death. Seth, Sabine, Pascal.

The fight between Amira and Seth, where she managed to kill the boy that Nyx refused too. And then afterwards she cried like there was no tomorrow. For Amira, there would be. For Nyx, there would be. Not for Seth though.

There had been so much action for these games, that Anika wondered how the Gamemakers had been able to pick the best scenes. They had already left so much out, and the video that she was being forced to watch had already been playing for over an hour. She was tired, she was ready for it to be over. And her games hadn't even been shown yet.

There was a quick scene of Nolan and Mallow kissing, then Angelo and Janie kissing. Lot's of kissing. Anika tried not to make a face, but really, it was disgusting. Then again, her mom wouldn't approve so maybe it wasn't that disgusting after all. Anika missed kissing Arden, that had never seemed disgusting to her, well….

Finally, the final 12 feast was aired. Amethyst going crazy. The death of Artis, the injuring of Janie. Diana and Liviana running from the wolves which didn't end well for Diana. Amethyst dying. Three careers died during that feast.

The screen focused on the goodbye scene between Angelo and Janie, it was even more heartbreaking the second time around. "Angelo, I didn't think it would ever be possible, but I'm in love with two amazing guys. You and Jace. And leaving the two of you is the one thing keeping me alive. If you ever see Jace, please tell him I love him."

The audience awed as Janie took her last breath and slipped away into death.

And then, there were eight left, and they were told that they could go home, and they did. All except Angelo, who was re-reaped along with Anika.

The next group of pictures and names was her own followed by, Angelo, Lute, Olive, Marin, Jace, Belaquia, and Ethen

It was time for the 8 tributes to be shown in their chariots. Anika saw herself in the diamonds, she really had looked gorgeous that night. She would never admit it out loud, but Francios really could work the fabric. Then the district 4 tributes with their oyster suits. There was Belaquia in her chariot, and Ethen in his with the coal dusting.

Then the interviews. The famous last interviews of the children who were dead, well most of them. Some of them had been lucky enough to go home. If you could call it luck. Anika wasn't exactly sure. A big portion of her interview was shown.

"And how do you feel about tea parties?" Caesar ased.

"I'm not much of a tea person Caesar, I prefer something else." Anika winked at him and Caesar chuckled.

"You're sure full of spunk, your mom must have had her hands full raising you."

"That's why her hair is so gray," Anika replied, sending the audience into another fit of laughter.

Ouch, Anika had forgotten she had said that about her mother. Her mom was going to throw a fit about Anika saying that thing about gray hair.

Angelo was shown, his face seemed to soften up as he talked about Janie, but they also showed sadness in them.

Jace's eyes were soft but had an edge to them at the same time. Sad that Janie was gone, angry that Angelo was alive and ready to kill him. Well, he got his wish.

Yet another bloodbath, with only three of them that died. Lute, Ethen and Belaquia. Lute, who Anika had helped wound, but the sea lion had actually finished the job. After those three, Olive died, murdered by Marin. Anika had been upset by that, she had liked Olive. She gave Marin what was coming to him though. And she didn't have to kill Olive herself, so that was a plus.

Then there were three Anika, Jace and Angelo. Anika had been shocked by what had happened. She had expected Angelo to kill Jace, and then she would get Angelo. But in the end, Jace managed to stab Angelo, then Angelo stabbed Jace. They had killed the other. Leaving Anika as the winner.

The video of the coverage was finally over, two hours later. Anika let out a big sigh. But her night of torture wasn't over yet. She still had to have a question and answer session with Caesar. Oh joy.

"So Anika, what did you think?"

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep, I'm exhausted," Anika replied, Caesar laughed.

"You do look like you could use a night of beauty sleep, you have bags under your eyes."

"Ooh, I bet my mom isn't happy about that!" Anika said. "As soon as I get home, she'll probably whisk me off to the beauty shop."

"Why would she do that, you have your own stylist and prep team!"

That was true. She did. But her stylist was Francios, and he had issues. Issues that Anika didn't want to deal with.

"I bet you're excited to go home Anika."

"You have no idea," Anika said sincerely, because she really was excited for that. She was ready to see her dad again, and kiss Arden again.

"Well then, let's get you home Anika, best of luck to you, and have fun during the Victor's tour."

Anika hugged him, and the audience roared. They stood up and gave her a standing ovation. She wasn't exactly sure if she deserved it or not. But she sure as hell wasn't giving them an encore. Once was more then enough for her.

The games were over, and it was time for her real life to begin. It was time for her to go home. Time to kiss Arden, get married, have kids, grow old.

Because unlike most of the other tributes who went into the arena, she was coming out.

Anika spent one more night at the Capitol, and then she was placed on the train and it rushed her home. She was anxious to step onto the sacred ground of district 1. It seemed to drag on, but before she knew it, the train was chugging into the station, there was a gaggle of people waiting for her.

She burst from the train, and headed for the one person who was waiting for her with hands held out wide.

"ARDEN!" She cried happily as she nestled her body into his arms, she was back where she belonged. She wouldn't have it any other way.

To go home, don't forget to have your loved ones waiting with _Welcome Home_ signs.

* * *

AHHHHH I can't believe we're almost done! One more chapter!

I shouldn't have to say this anymore, because by now you should all know the drill, but _PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top! _Wow, all the tributes want you to review. Say hi everyone. _Hi, it's Amethyst, and Ross, and Diana, and Angelo and Jezebel and Rex and Liviana and Artis and Amira and Pascal and Paisley and Reften and Sabine and Nolan and Janie and Melton and Nyx and Seth and Annabel and Proctic Mallow and Augbrine and Kristina and Jaimie. Don't forget about us, Anika and Angelo (again) and Olive and Marin and Lute and Belaquia and Ethen and Jace. And we all think you should review! _And Clary and Simon and Harry and Ron and Hermione and Grace and Sam and Nora and Patch and Zoey and Stevie Rae. Wrong books guys! Oops, sorry! It's alright, the more the merrier, plus, I have some bones to pick with some of you, especially you Harry! Gulp!


	45. To Start Over Again

**To Start Over Again**

As the only son in a family with five daughters, Colt was used to being spoiled. Back when everyone was still alive, he got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was spoiled, and he knew it, he liked it. That's not to say that his sisters weren't spoiled. No, on the contrary, the girls were spoiled as well.

They always had food on the table, clothes on their back and a roof over their head. For twelve years, Colt was happy and content. He knew what the loving embrace of a parent felt like, he knew how to annoy his sisters to the verge of tears. He knew how to make Nat laugh and Shyla scream. He knew where Delaney's ticklish spot was and could tell the identical twins apart. For twelve years, his life was perfect.

Up until the threads that held his life together started to unravel. First, the disease that plagued district 6 swept through. Taking the lives of his parents and the young twins. Tori and Tisha had only been eight when their hearts gave up and they succumbed to the illness. Then the reaping for the 52nd games came along. When he had heard Nat's name, his heart about stopped. Because hearing her name was just proof that the Henley's had no luck, that they were fated to lose more members of the family. Then he heard his name, and at first he thought he had heard wrong. Because even their luck couldn't be that bad. But it was. And Colt had gone into the games with his oldest sister.

The games weren't a total waste, after all, he had met Casey, only to watch her die in front of his very eyes. It had been a very heartbreaking scene. But somehow, he had managed to push on. Colt had survived. It was Nat's fault really, she had been the one determined to keep him alive. And he was very grateful for her stubborn ways. He would always feel guilty for being the cause of her death. If he hadn't of been reaped, then Nat would have been able to win. She was a very determined person. But she sacrificed herself to keep him alive. And so he had gone home the winner. He got to see his remaining two sisters, Shyla and Delaney again. Even if it was for a short time. Shortly after winning, Shyla was murdered, well, a murder that had been covered up to look like an accident. He knew the truth though. Shyla's death was Colt's punishment for winning. He thought if he agreed to date Tilly then Delaney would be safe.

How very wrong he was. Delaney was entered in the 53rd games. The small girl didn't have a chance. But Colt refused to let his last sister die. So he came up with a plan to save her. The old switcharoo. With Capitol technology, it was very simple to make Delaney look like Tilly and to have Tilly look like Delaney. And he thought he had managed to pull it off. Tilly fulfilled her dreams of participating in the games, and Colt had Delaney by his side. Then he was told he could save Rose, Casey's younger sister. And so he did. And he had two girls by his side again.

Of course, that euphoria didn't last for long before they had to go on the run. Flamiken joined them soon after putting herself in danger by burning down the 53rd arena. And then it was the four of them, a happy family of sorts as they visited all the districts. Nothing lasts forever though. Especially happiness. They were soon caught, well Colt and Rose had been caught, he was almost certain that Delaney and Flamiken had gotten away.

He was separated from Rose. It was hard calling her Rose again, so used to calling her Sofie. But her name was Rose, his beautiful red flower. Thrown into jail with cold metal bars and an uncomfortable floor. He had no idea where Rose was, if Delaney was safe. Didn't know what was going on outside in Panem. All his yelling and screaming and kicking did no good. And he swore that he was going to go crazy in the prison. Maybe that was the presidents plan all along, he wouldn't have been surprised.

It could have been hours, days or even weeks before someone came down to get him. He was still alive, so it couldn't have been more then three days, since he had not had a bite of food or a sip of water since being captured. A man dragged him down the halls.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me? What's going on? Where's Rose?" Colt managed to squeeze out through a parched throat. There was no answer, not that Colt had actually expected one though. Until he heard screams, familiar blood curdling screams that made his heart pound. Rose. She was close by. "ROSE!" He shouted. His only response was a swift kick in his leg as the man dragged Colt along. He didn't hear Rose's voice again. He tried to conjure up an image of her, but he couldn't. So instead he thought of his family. Most of them were dead, hopefully Delaney wasn't. He had a feeling that she was still alive. He hoped she was. Hoped that she was with Flamiken, Flamiken would keep her safe.

The man dragged him into a room, it was just as dark as his prison had been. There were others in the room, he could sense them, but he didn't know who they were. It could be Delaney and he wouldn't have known otherwise.

"Hello Colten Henley," a cool voice hissed through the air. "You thought you were so slick, didn't you? Switching Tilly and Delaney, having Tilly sacrifice her own life so Delaney could live." It was the President, Colt would recognize that voice anywhere. "Well Colten, I'm sorry to say, boo, I found you." He didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, Colt thought he sounded like he was enjoying himself. What a fucking asshole. "And Roslyn Ellison, nice to see you, it's been way too long."

Colt's heart constricted as Rose's name was uttered from the President's mouth. It sounded so wrong. That meant that Rose was here though, in this very room with him. He tried to call out to her, but something kept sound from emerging from his voice. He heard a struggle in the corner, and knew that it must be Rose. He desperately wanted to go over to her. He felt like a failure, not being able to comfort her.

"She should be dead you know," the President went on, "both Miss Ellison and your sister Delaney. I actually thought it was very kind of me to let Delaney free. Yes Colt, she's still out there, running rampage in my country. Maybe I'll let her stay free, if you willingly cooperate with me."

_Yes_, Colt tried to say. _ Yes, I'll do anything to keep her safe._ But his vocals still weren't working.

"That's what I thought," the President said softly, almost with compassion. A shiver went up Colt's spine. That didn't sound good, not at all. "Rose is such a sweet girl, isn't she," the President said, and Colt could almost see the President petting Rose's hair. Imagining it was even worse then actually being able to see it. He heard Rose gasp in surprise. It didn't sound like she was being harmed. But if a hair on her head was out of place... "It is such a shame that I have to kill her."

Colt's eyes widened. _NO_. They couldn't kill her. Not Rose. She was the _only_ Ellison left. Her parents and siblings were already dead. This was _his_ fault. All his fault. He _never_ should have fallen in love with Casey. The lights were flicked on, throwing him into a horror movie.

The bright light hurt his eyes and he winced. He hadn't seen daylight in what felt like forever. It hurt his eyes. He wanted to crawl back into the darkness. But at the same time, he wanted to face his fate. He was ready for it to all be over with. His life had made a turn for the worst on that horrible day when his name had been reaped. Now he was just ready for it to all end. He was so tired.

His eyes finally adjusted, and he locked eyes with Rose, she was huddled in the corner as a man stood over her.

"Too bad I can't do this in public," the President said. "It would be so entertaining, but Panem thinks she is dead, and so if they found out she wasn't-" He trailed off. Rose whimpered. "But you get to watch Colten. This is what happens when you try to mess with me. Say your goodbyes. This will be the last time you get to see her."

If you only had a few moments left with someone that you loved, what would you say? Would you tell them you loved them? Cry in their arms? He wasn't the one dying, not yet at least. But she was. She would be joining her sister in death. Would be joining his sisters and parents. A lump formed in his throat. Never in his life had he ever thought he would give up this easily. But there was no escape. None at all. He was going to watch Rose die in front of him. There was a fate worse then death. And he was experiencing it right now.

He opened his mouth to talk to her, hoped that he could speak. The President grinned evily.

"Did you really think I would let you talk to her," he turned to the man holding Colt, "do it."

Do what? Colten wondered. He didn't have to wonder for long. A blade was flying at him. A strong set of arms held him down as he tried to wiggle free. It was over in seconds. A small lump of something pink and bleeding fell to the ground at his feet. His tongue.

Rose looked frightened. And he felt awful. She knew he was going to die, and she just watched Colt become an avox. He didn't get to tell her anything. Nothing at all. There would be no last goodbyes.

She mouthed something to him. What it was, he would never know. And then, the ax came down, severing her head from her body. It rolled to a stop next to his bloodied tongue. The worst part was, he couldn't even scream her name.

XXX

Delaney woke up with a start. Something terrible had just happened, she just knew it. She just wasn't sure what exactly had happened.

Flamiken was staring at her with a worried expression on her face. Delaney sat up and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Flamiken asked. Delaney nodded, even though it was a lie. "We have to keep moving Delaney, I'm sure they aren't that far behind us."

Delaney didn't ask for clarification on who the they was. She knew. They had already taken her brother and Sofie. She didn't hold out too much hope for their well-being. It took all her strength that she could muster just to put one foot in front of the other and walk through the forrest.

They had no destination in mind. No maps to lead them to the right spot. Just the two of them, wandering through the woods, hoping that they wouldn't be spotted. Delaney was tried of being on the run. Tired of trying to stay safe and hidden. Damn those 52nd games. That was when her life had turned upside down. Life with Nat and the others had not been perfect, but it had definitely been better then this.

They heard noises up ahead. After walking in complete silence for a week, anything was capable of making them jump.

"I think we're close to another district," Flamiken whispered as softly as she could. Delaney nodded with a frozen face. That could be bad news for them. They weren't sure if their faces were plastered around with a **WANTED** sign on them.

Voices wafted from around them, causing both Flamiken and Delaney to freeze. Two people emerged from the trees. A girl and boy about Delaney's age.

"I told you I heard something," the boy said to the girl, she just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Delaney was reminded of the carefree moments she used to have with her siblings. Although, the girl and boy looked more romantically involved then siblings. The girl was blonde with soft looks and a sad smile. The boy was darker, with a friendly face and dusty hair. They looked like twelves. Well, at least, the boy did.

"We won't hurt you," the girl said in a soft voice. "Or at least, I won't, he-" she jerked her head in the boy's direction "-might send the mockingjays after you though. He thinks he can talk to them."

"That's cause I can," the boy shot back.

"We're looking for a place to stay," Flamiken finally said. "A place where we won't get found."

"The Seam is a great place for that," the boy said thoughtfully, "come on, I'll show you around, what are your names?"

Flamiken and Delaney exchanged a look before answering. "Sae," Flamiken said, "and this is my daughter, Hazelle."

To start over again, don't be afraid to ask for help.

* * *

I lied. This isn't the last chapter, I actually forgot I was going to have this chapter. Seriously, I almost forgot to tie up the loose end with Colt/Rose/Flamiken/Delaney. Even though I had this chapter planned since Fear, I still almost forgot to write it. So that means there will be one more chapter. YAY! The next chapter is going to be a massive epilogue, and it will be much better then the Harry Potter and The Hunger Games epilogue.

Also, I'm trying to figure out how I want to set up the next adventure. The poll results show that Death was the favorite story (I was surprised by that actually, since it's my least favorite). But in each Death, Fear and Freedom, I set things up differently. Death had two chapters of reapings(districts 1-6 and then 7-12), Fear had 6 reaping chapters (each chapter had a different POV) and Freedom had 4 reaping chapters (districts 1-3, 4-6, 7-9, 10-12). How do you want me to do the reapings for Survival? I am staying with 3rd person, I was briefly thinking about trying it in 1st person, but nixed that idea. There is a poll up if you want to go check it out. No pressure.

Also, I am re-doing "Death Is Just A Game" right now, adding scenes, expanding, stuff like that. I am looking for a Beta to read through and catch all of my spelling and grammar errors. If anyone would like this huge job, that would be wonderful. Please drop me a pm if you would like to do it.


	46. To Have An Epilogue

This was a very hard chapter to write. I knew what I wanted to say, and I knew what had happened to all the tributes, but I wrote it in summary form, and I SUCK at summary writing. Maybe that's why most epilogues don't summarize, and instead the author picks a point in the future and writes it that way.

And I think this is the longest I have ever made you wait for a chapter. I was EXTREMELY busy, and I went on a short, but much needed vacation. But enough with all the excuses, and on with the Epilogue

* * *

**To Have An Epilogue**

Life had continued on for the seven tributes who had gone home. But they would never forget what they had experienced the year of the fifty-fourth games. They would always remember what had gone down.

XXX

Ross went back to the same life that he had always known. It had taken him awhile to get back into the swing of things. Every now and then, he had nightmares, but didn't everyone? He was glad to be home. His family was glad to have him home.

He would jump at little noises, and sometimes would see the faces of the dead when he closed his eyes. But that was to be expected, right?

The bear pin was always with him, tucked away on his shirt in some little corner.

Each year, when the reapings came again, Ross would get all fearful that someone he knew and loved would be chosen. But fate probably decided the Edwards family had had enough bad luck, and had passed them over. Ross was the very first and last Edwards to ever go into the games.

He grew up to be the Mayor of District One, a very beloved one at that. He was kind, patient, and listened to everyone.

XXX

Liviana was one of the only tributes who had not been happy by the announcement that the final eight tributes would be able to go home. She had gone home just to be put back in the same old situation as when she had left. Same rotting house with the same drunken mother and the same danky arenas where she fought just so she could make enough cash to pay for the rotting house and alcohol for her drunk mother.

She had thought once she had gone in the Games, she would emerge a winner with money to spare and a nice house to go home too. But her fight wasn't over yet. She was still poor.

So that was why Liviana Faustus decided to volunteer for the 55th games. Because she wanted to be a winner. And she was only 17 when she went into the 54th. Luckily the cutoff was 18, and she was still young enough to compete.

No one was really that surprised when Liviana threw up her hand and strode up to stage as the volunteer. The small girl who had been reaped was very happy to be replaced. So that was that. Liviana went into the games for the second year in a row. Everyone was terrified of her, they all knew what she was capable of, they all knew that she was a killer, and they had seen her kill before.

Liviana won the games within three days. And she was finally able to go home as a Victor. Finally able to have her house in the Victor's Village. No longer would Liviana have to fight in the gladiator arenas. No longer would she have to deal with her drunk mother.

Because Liviana had left her mother in the rotting house. Liviana had proven herself able to survive on her own. Not that she really was _on her own._ Seth had moved in with her.

"Someone has to chase the nightmares away," he had whispered into her ear as he hurried through the front door laden with his bags. Liviana let him. Because at the end of the day, Seth was the only solid thing in her life. The only person she could truly count on.

They chose not to get married though. There were no pitter patter sounds of children running down the hall. No, just two friends growing old together. And that was how she liked it.

She was a mentor every few years. And she had actually managed to be the mentor of two winners. One winner, a girl with bright eyes. The other, a boy with a friendly personality and a fierce love for the girl.

Things weren't bad for Liviana, not bad at all.

XXX

Amira had finally accepted the fact that she hadn't won the games. She was alive, and that was all that mattered. At least, that's what her mom kept saying every chance she could.

The only Starks child who had come home. The only one who had lived through the horrors of the games. Amira tried to move on. Tried to chase away the nightmares. At night she would close her eyes and see her sister screaming, she would see her brother dying. See that evil Seth kissing that innocent Nyx.

Her mother kept Amira at a close distance, frightened that eventually the Peacekeepers would come and tear Amira away from her. But the returned tributes were safe. Because they hadn't won, they had been released, and that was that. But their release didn't come with glory or satisfaction.

It was a boy a year older then Amira who finally managed to get her to at least try and forget about all the horrible things that had happened to her. If it wasn't for Lorgy, then Amira would still be bitter at the world. Upset about the deaths of her siblings and the fact that she hadn't come home a winner.

But Lorgy was cute, with shaggy brown hair and a lopsided smile. He accepted Amira for who she was. And she liked that.

So after five years of dating, and after saying "no" twice, the two of them finally tied the knot and got hitched.

They had two children. A happy little boy and a pretty girl with a catching smile. Lorgy suggested to name them after Amira's siblings. But she refused to even think about it. She didn't want her precious children following in her siblings footsteps.

"Let's just start fresh," Amira replied as she held a baby in each arms. Her darling little twins smiled up at her with complete trust. And so the twins were dubbed Freesia and Febreeze.

Amira finally knew a mother's love.

XXX

Nolan learned pretty quick that he couldn't live without Mallow. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that he would ever find true love while in the arena. Sure, he had hoped, when Sabine and him had both been chosen, that something would blossom between the two of them.

But boy had he been wrong. Because he went and met Mallow, and figured out pretty fast that she was gorgeous, even with all her flaws. They weren't exactly flaws though, they were what made her, well, her. And he loved her, quirks and all.

It was pretty clear that Mallow wasn't going to move to 7 to be with him, so he moved to 11 to be with him. He still went home every now and then to see his mother and two _darling_ sisters. Odie was still her vain self, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Life was different in 11, but he adjusted to the lifestyle. After all, he was married to Mallow, the love of his life, and they had a beautiful son.

Life really couldn't get any better for him...instead, it got worse...

XXX

Nyx's grandmother died shortly after Nyx came home. She moved into the Rafter's home, Seth's parents welcomed her with open arms. They never talked about their son ever again. Instead, he was locked away, never to be mentioned again. And Nyx was finally able to have the family that she had always dreamed about. Two loving parents, and her older brother. Dag moved out on his own, married a pretty little girl, but never strayed too far away from Nyx.

Nyx still suffered from being an insomniac, but now she wasn't terrified that Seth was going to get her. She somehow worked up the courage to move on and get over her fears. A smile finally emerged on her face, and she finally realized that she was a beautiful girl worthy of true love, and not some psycho path stalking her. He came in the form of a boy named Franz. Franz, who knew what the games could do to a person, because he had witnessed both of his friends get brutally murdered. A trusting girl named Sonya, and a boy who thought he was the only true person in the world. Nyx fell in love with Franz, best friend to Silas, a casualty from the 53rd games.

Nyx became a journalist. She traveled from District to District and wrote articles, she loved seeing her name on the by line. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that others actually wanted to know her thoughts and opinions. Because she had a mind, and it was dying to be heard.

But doesn't everyone want to be heard?

XXX

Annabel married Steven about two years after getting out of the arena. They lived at home with her dad, taking care of him and Annabel's youngest sister Stephanie. It wasn't long before Annabel had two children of her own.

She didn't think twice about what to name the little girl with bouncing brown curls and a huge smile. Annabel swore that little Jane looked just like her namesake Janie. But then again, Annabel and Janie would have been able to pass for twins.

When Jane was three, a little sister came along. And Annabel knew without a doubt, that her name would be Angela. Annabel loved watching Jane and Angela play, they were the best of friends, and hardly acted like sisters. Never once did they have a single argument. It was like they were meant to be. And they had the strangest affiliation for playing with tweezers and eating strawberries.

XXX

Mallow tried. She had a huge support system surrounding her. But still, she couldn't shake the feelings she had. Even with Nolan by her side, she was unable to figure out what was real, and what wasn't. Nightmares haunted her even when she was awake. There were good days and bad days. Days where she was able to walk around the house with a real smile on her face. And days were she stayed in bed, screaming the names of people who had long ago died.

Nolan was her pillar of support. He was always there for her. And she needed him more then she would ever admit. In fact, she loved him, she truly did. But deep down, she was terrified that he was going to leave her. That he was going to die.

One child, that was all they had. A little boy. In the end, Mallow _was _Caesar's mom. It had been Nolan's idea, to call him Caesar. After all, the whole world of Panem knew that Mallow had declared her position of being Caesar's mom. And the two Caesar's eventually met. Little Caesar loved big Caesar, and vice versa, then again, it was very difficult NOT to love either one of them.

Which was why Nolan couldn't understand why he came home one day to find Mallow in her bed, dead.

For she had committed suicide. Unable to deal with the pain of the world. She had left a note. _Loving you and Caesar was the only thing that was easy to do. I wish it had been enough. Love Mallow._

He wished it had been enough too. With Mallow gone, Nolan and Caesar moved back to his own district. And the boy who had fallen into love so easily, found his heart barred and unable to heal. It wasn't the games that had broken him, it had been Mallow.

XXX

Anika went home a winner. The only true winner of the 54th games, yet, she had only been in the arena for less then four days, and had only killed one person. Not many saw her as the true winner. Most of Panem still thought that Angelo had deserved to win. But somehow, Anika was the one still alive. The one in the white dress getting married to her one true love. Anika had gotten her happy ending. And she was okay with that. She was glad to be alive, even if it meant that she had to take the life of someone else.

There was only one way to stay alive. And she knew how to play the game.

XXX

Louka and Lindi were able to have a happy ending as well. With their darling little daughter and beautiful house over in the Victor's square. They were a family, just like they had always dreamed. And the President never bothered them. Louka, one of the only Victor's who managed to live life to the fullest.

XXX

Getting over his sisters deaths had been difficult for Leo Faith. He had hit the bottle, hard. So hard in fact, that he almost died of alcohol poisoning on at least two occasions. In fact, he would have died, if it hadn't of been for a young girl named Andie. She was the one who had helped him sober up. And even though he would never forget about his sisters, it didn't hurt as much when he was with Andie.

Everyone needed someone they could count on. And Leo was no exception.

XXX

Neither was Delaney. She would always count on Flamiken. The two of the easily slipped into their new lives in District 12. It wasn't long before Delaney, now known as Hazelle, fell in love with a boy from the Seam. A boy with grey eyes and a friendly smile. And he fell in love with a girl who he thought was Hazelle. Together, the two of them made a life for themselves in Twelve. She worried every day when he went into the mines, knowing how dangerous the world was. And he came home every night and swept her into his arms. It was plain to see that they were meant to be. And she never would have found him if Nat and Colt had never been reaped.

It was almost magical when she held her first baby in her arms. A little boy with an elusive smile and the ability to drive his parents crazy. But Delaney loved that little boy. And when the other babies came, well, she loved them just as much.

And when the news came that her husband had died in a mine explosion. Well, her world collapsed once again.

XXX

One would never be sure how the fiery red head with a temper and a fondness of fire because Greasy Sae. But somehow, Flamiken easily filled the role of that open position. She kept a very close eye on Delaney and her family, making sure that Delaney was always safe. Because even though Delaney wasn't her real daughter, most days it felt like that. And she knew, that as long as Delaney was safe, it didn't matter if she was Greasy Sae.

Delaney's happiness was all that mattered. And so Flamiken fell into her new role with ease. She lived in the Hob, and fed the hungry beggars, she sold alcohol and made soup. Horrible tasting soup, but soup nonetheless. And everyone grew to trust her, even though, if they knew just who she was, they would have ousted her without a heartbeat.

But some secrets are better left unknown.

XXX

Avox. The word that means outcast. And it was now what Colt was. An outcast, one very low down on the totem poll. He was the plankton that fed on the scum. Well, rather, the bacteria that lived on the plankton. He had no meaning in life, not anymore. Everything that had meant something to him had been stripped away with the loss of his tongue.

He was nothing. And for the rest of his life, he would just be a ghost of the boy who used to be. He would never see Delaney again, never fall in love or have children. Now, he was just an Avox with no meaning. Goodbye Colten Henley, and hello nobody. Welcome to hell.

XXX

Families had been ruined. Lives had been lost. A rebellion had been snuffed out before it even began. And no one would remember the stories of these children. No one except you. Please don't forget what had happened. You're the only one who can continue to tell the story.

XXX

To have an epilogue, you need to be ready for the story to end.

* * *

AND THAT'S IT! We're done. Sad face :(

Who do you think had the best ending? The worst ending? Who had the ending that you most expected? Least expected? What are your thoughts? There has to be something running through your head.

This trilogy was a blast to write, and I would like to thank everyone who has been patient with me while I wrote it for you to enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, the compliments (and even the complaints).

A HUGE thanks to Steff Malfoy and Everbloom Montgomery and EnjoyEveryMoment, the only three who began the story from the beginning and ended it with me. They all had tributes in Death, and continued to read through Freedom, and I'm pretty sure they are sticking with me through Survival. (Well, they better! :)

But at least we have the prequel to look forward to. And on that note, I already have reapings done for both tributes for Districts 1 and 2. They are really long, so I think I'm going to break it up into District 1 as a chapter, and District 2 as another chapter. I kinda got carried away with Tory, Zep, Tallulah and Castiel because they really are awesome tributes and they were all very well thought out. So they were easy to write. So, with that being said, let's move on to Survival!

~*Misty*~


End file.
